IT'S NOT EASY TO BE THE EVERY SHIPGIRL'S TEITOKU (kantai collection)
by TenzouTeitoku
Summary: just a normal cute harem story of kancolle :3 it's not like your everyday's fanfic cause my fanfiction is pretty...different. when normal fanfictions using such kinky and WOW! SO GOOD! storyline or idea and stuff. my fanfiction just telling about your everyday comedy harem life cuz i'm too stupid and too lazy to make something so LE EPIC :V anyway enjoy! i give this all for you
1. Chapter 1 : loli shipgirls! Hell yeah!

ITS NOT EASY TO BE THE EVERY SHIPGIRL'S TEITOKU

Episode 1

Island

Night

it is summer vacation, the admiral bring all his kanmusu in a vacation to public bathspring to refresh themselves from intense(not really)battle.

meanwhile...

destroyer div 6 room

akatsuki : wow~what a nice bath they had, my body feels so refreshed~ my lady-like body feels so nice

ikazuchi : akatsuki-chan, you sound like an old woman right now

inazuma : it IS feels nice,nanodesu~

hibiki : it is nice once in a while for having vacation like this, our teitoku sure are a good person

admiral : hmhmhm….I am a generous person, indeed

everyone : …

akatsuki : ...teitoku! what are you doing here?!

admiral : im already here all the time

ikazuchi : what?! where are you hiding?!

admiral : I'm not hiding, I am already sitting here right before you girls take a bath

inazuma : w-wow….admiral you sure are have a nice hiding skill

hibiki : khorosho~

akatsuki : heeeey! please get out from here! this room is for girls only

admiral : what?! you dare to do this to me?! after I'm waiting for you all this time? at least let me touch your loli boo- -

ikazuchi : okay okay, please get out from here

admiral : oy oy! what the hel- -

"door closed"

inazuma : i-it sure are crowdy…..

akatsuki : really! that teitoku is not a teitoku at all ! he is a lolicon!

hibiki : lolicon...lolicon teitoku...

akatsuki : yup, thats right hibiki-chan! he is a lolicon! okay since he is already leave theeen...its girls talk time!

hibiki : I love our admiral

akatsuki : hey thats to fast! and what are you talking about hibiki-chan?! why are you loving HIM?

inazuma : well he is a great person after all, he is nice to people,easy to talk to, and caring other ship girls…..and he is the main character so he must be OP…

ikazuchi : but you see… I heard a rumor from aoba

akatsuki : what is it, ikazuchi-chan?

ikazuchi : I heard that when he is still young, he is...a delinquent!

inazuma : eeeeeh?!

akatsuki : what?! THAT teitoku?! No way!

hibiki : ...

ikazuchi : no it's really true! I heard he is a legendary delinquent that is called "the demon king" ! I heard he can slice up a river into two by just swinging his arm, and I heard he had defeat all the delinquent in his village unscathed!

akatsuki : I never though that teitoku is like that in the past...

inazuma : wow! That's so cool! hm? hibiki-chan? whats wrong?

hibiki : ...nothing, I just though our teitoku is so cool

akatsuki : hey hibiki chan! Don't get more fall in love with him ! anyway it just rumor so its not real….and besides… and how can he love a small breast like us? Uuuuu….."comparing her breasts"

ikazuchi : oh?akatsuki? are you jealous? Hoho…I never though you love him too?

akatsuki : what?! no way! I will never fall for that lolicon!

ikazuchi : hooh~ really? than the more less rival,the better! I will make the admiral fall in love with me!

akatsuki : what?! you too ikazuchi chan?! inazuma-chan! Don't tell me you like him too?

inazuma : hawawa~ I cant tell that...its too embarrassing

admiral : HAHA! I am sure popular indeed! Well… its hard for a handsome man like me doesn't loved by girl (=w=)

akatsuki : ...admiral?! why are you here?! how?! and dont get wrong idea! no one will like you!,lolicon teitoku!  
admiral : how rude! I'm still 18 years old! I'm still young! and akatsuki...dont lie to your own heart, It will make you fall in love with me more

akatsuki: w-w-what are you talking about?! I-i will never! lolicon teitokuuuu!(throwing pillow)

ikazuchi : yaay! pillow fight! take this!

hibiki : khorosho!

inazuma : hawawa! dont fight!

admiral : (avoiding all the pillows like a shadow) HAH! you all are still too young to fight me! Well see ya!...bambina

akatsuki : TEITOKUUUUU!

TO BE CONTINUED

Yoho everyone~ TenzouTeitoku here~ you guys can call me Ten-chan if you want (=w=)

So how is it? Is it fun? Is it boring? Is it cliché? Off course! This is just your everyday harem king's life ~ this is my first strip by the way so if its lacking I'm sorry, I'm still a noob m( _ _ )m

I'm sorry too if you guys can't read it so clearly, my English is suck :v but HEY!...its still suck :v

So~ thank you for spending your time reading my story~ I will publish one strip every day so….stay tuned~ see ya~

oh yeah i forgot! i had made a new fanfic and it's from a popular Korean Game called CLOSERS. please read it, it will helps me out a lot. the fanfic name is CLOSERS Day's you can find it throught THE MOTHERF#CKING 11 PAGES OF OTHER FANFICS :V or you can find the easy way throught finding it with my Writer's name (it's okay you can find my fanfic throught my writer's name cuz i'm only making 2 fanfics anyway :v ). anyway that's all~ thank you~


	2. Chapter 2 : Harem is such a scary thing

ITS NOT EASY TO BE THE EVERY SHIPGIRL'S TEITOKU

Episode 2

island

shrine

morning

second day of the trip~

kaga : this trip sure is fun doesn't it,akagi-san?

akagi : mmh!beibh swubh ibh kgabah-bhan ( mmh! it sure is akagi,san)

kaga : ...please eat and talk properly

zuikaku : ou! what a coincedence to meet the carrier group one here!

kaga : please get lost from here….

zuikaku : what are saying?! Hm! your group are really arogant,huh?

shoukaku : okay stop fighting, you two~ fighting are bad okay? Right? akagi san?

akagi : bwofh khours! (off course!)

shoukaku : please eat properly~

kaga : but our teitoku sure are nice, making us having this vacation

shoukaku : off course~ he though that us fleet girl need to take a refreshment once in a while

zuikaku : that teitoku! making us have this vacation…. well I guess its fine once in a while

kaga : what do you think, akagi san?

akagi : ehmm,bwats wigh!,bhe bis bwe bwest! (ehm,thats right he is the best)

zuikaku : please eat properly!

admiral : hmhmhm…..thats right! Keep praising me~

kaga : teitoku san…. good morning

admiral : mmh! good morning

zuikaku : whoa!when did you?!

admiral : I will always come when someone called my name, so how is it? are you girls having fun?

shoukaku : yes! Its because of you. thank you admiral

admiral : how about you,akagi?

akagi : bwesh,bai em bwhabing bun,buoo bwish dwango bwis buery good ( yes,I am having fun,uoo this dango is very good)  
admiral : please eat like a normal person….oh wait you are a shipgirl (-_-)" oh yes! do you all know?

everyone : hm?

admiral : do you know about the legend about this cherry tree? *pointing at the cherry tree above them*

everyone : what is it?

admiral : there this legend said that if you under this big cherry tree with your loved one, you will stay with them forever

everyone : wait...but we are all under the trees...that means...

admiral : yes! you just activate my trap card! harem happy ending!

zuikaku : w-what?! n-no! I dont want to get married with teitoku...

kaga : what are you saying? why are you felt that you are the person whose gonna marry him?

shoukaku : oh my...I guess I have no other choices but to marry you admiral...its not bad fufu~

akagi : "gulp" I see...well I guess it doesnt matter!

admiral : what matter?! (what the hell?! why are they accept the term?! Well its not bad to marry them but I'm still young! I still want to be virgin! I still want to screwing my life making harem!) u-uh...

everyone : admiral!

admiral : y-yes?!

everyone : which one do you choose?!

admiral : what?! I-its…..uhhh...secret technique! harem protagonist stupid dense escape! Wow! Look! theres sendai and her sisters~ I will check them out, janee~

everyone : HEY WAIT! *chasing him*

admiral :SH#T! its all not according to keikaku! *escaping*

TO BE CONTINUED

Nurufufufufufu~ you think I'm not gonna continuing, right? You're wrong! The second strip is here~ YAY~ YAY~ \\(^o^)/

So…..yeah…..i don't know what I want to say here (-/-) uhhh…enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3 : the winds are cool today

ITS NOT EASY TO BE THE EVERY SHIPGIRL'S TEITOKU

Episode 3

island

beach

afternoon

shimakaze : yay! beach! come on,admiral! you are slow~come play with me!

yukikaze : wait~shimakaze-chan~ I want to join too~

admiral : hah...hah...j-just go and play by yourselves….

yukikaze : hm? whats wrong,admiral?

admiral : no...hah...hah...I...just barely got away from demons(you know what I'm talking about if you read the previous)

yukikaze : demons?

shimakaze : come on admiral! come play with us! You are still young, dont you? dont act like an old man~

admiral : shut up! I'm more an indoor type ! I never spent time with outside world! I more like spending my time watching LOVE LIVE! School idol doki doki budokan festival!

shimakaze : okay okay~ then lets play! lets go ! renshouhou-chan! yukikaze!

yukikaze : y-yes,lets go!

rensouhou : mokyuu~

admiral : haha...what an energetic childs...wait now I'm starting to act like an old man for real,but man that feels so good...

amatsukaze : here! *handing him pocari sweat* (no its not promotion)

admiral : huh?...kimi ga...dare?

amatsukaze : what are you talking about?! its me amatsukaze! Really! how can you forget about me?!

admiral : huh?!...hmm...oooooooo!

amatsukaze : you remember?!

admiral : no (-_-)

amatsukaze : teitokuuuu!

admiral : w-wait! I remember allright! so what is it,ama-chi?

amatsukaze : a-amachi?...well more importantly, here have a drink,admiral

admiral : what?! what happen in the world?! this is the FIRST time I got a drink from someone! wow! High five, viewers!

amatsukaze : ...how lonely are you, really?

admiral : eeee~ I'm not lonely...I guess…I hope….

amatsukaze : anyway! just drink it! I know you are thirsty after getting chased

admiral : ooooo thank you! "gulp,"gulp" bwuaaaaaa~ this is the best!

amatsukaze : ...baka

admiral : hm? Why are you doing become tsun all of a sudden?

amatsukaze : i-I'm not tsun! Really! Just go die, baka! Baka! Baka admiral! Bwueee~ *sticking out her tongue*

admiral : wow she's a pro at things like this…baka….huh? well I guess I am…haaaaaa~ what a nice wind…..

THE END

what? The story is short? Off course! I have my private life too, you know?! Theres a japan event here that selling limited kancolle merchandise so just as shia lebouf one said…..JUST DO IT! Anyway~ bye~ (~ 'o')~


	4. Chapter 4 : another trip with desdiv 6!

Episode 4

island

shrine

night

everyone : wooooow~ its a festival!

akatsuki : this place sure is busy!

ikazuchi : woohoo! so many food shops!

inazuma : it feels great to come here with everyone,nanodesu!

hibiki : khorosho!

ikazuchi : but hey….akatsuki-chan?

akatsuki : hm? what is it?

ikazuchj : is it okay...to lock admiral in our room?

akatsuki : off course! he is the one who tried to peep on us while we changing into kimonos so its serves him right!

inazuma : but...he is the one who made us the kimonos

akatsuki : but he made them so that he can peep on us, I can see the glimpse of wicked face of him when he give us the kimonos, so its okay~

ikazuchi : but...what if he get into our bags?

akatsuki : bags?...the BAGS!

inazuma : oh no...I hope he doesnt see IT...

ikazuchi : see what?

inazuma : my...book, I made so many pics of admiral ...with another boy...

ikazuchi : inazuma-chan makes some shaddy yaoi doujin! but wow…. now I'm worried, what if...he sniff our beds and….and...

akatsuki : huaaa! stop it! i-its okay...even though he is lolicon, he is not a pervert...I think...i hope….well~ lets just have fun with the festival~ wow~ what a delicious chocolate banana! *munch* *munch*

admiral : yes, it is indeed "munch" "munch"

everyone : ...KYAAAAAAA!

akatsuki : admiral? how did you?!- -

admiral : you think mere lock can stop my might? its easy to opened you know? well...too easy….anyway...akatsuki why are your bag is a bear shaped? That's pretty cute for a first class lady :v

akatsuki : huaaa! he see it! Hueeee~ "crying"

admiral : and ikazuchi...your bed smells good, as I expected from you~ =w=)b

ikazuchi : huaaa! he sniff it! Hueeee~ "crying"

admiral : oh yes hibiki...you don't bring vodka to the trip, you know?

hibiki : uaaa~ he found it~ huee~ "crying?"

admiral : well its serves you all right! now lets go home…. I will carry you all. come here….. oh yes inazuma...

inazuma : y-yes?!

admiral : ...dont use me as your imagination, I appreciate your though of making so many pics of my face but...dont add some shaddy looking muscular man in it….OKAY?

inazuma : huaa! he read it! Hueeee~"crying"

then the admiral carrying them all into the inn

admiral : ...hehe...what a troublesome kids…..

5 minutes later at the in front of des div 6 room, all akatsuki-class are in awe because their door are sliced big into half

akatsuki : that teitoku...is a demon…

admiral : hmm...I guess I overdid it a bit…. I never though my finger is enough to cut it...well they must be come into my room bringing their pillow and said "can we sleep with you? Please~"face...hehe...keikaku dorri B)

the second day of the trip is ended by peaceful night...with admiral slept with the girls...

THE END

remember...never lock person in your own room cause he will know your secret (0w0)


	5. Chapter 5 cat who can talk? that's ANIME

Episode 5

island

garden

early morning

admiral : hnggh~...what a nice morning! huh?(is that...zuikaku and shoukaku?...hoho I see...so now it is them,huh?)

zuikaku : hey shoukaku-nee~ hurry up and lets continue our training~

shoukaku : calm yourself zuikaku. we can do it later right? neko-chan?

cat : nya~

zuikaku : haaah…. nee-chan is too kind….we need to have daily training you know? hm? isnt that...admiral? ooyy~ admiral~

admiral : CRAP! I mean...g-good afternoon! zuikaku~shoukaku~ hohohoho~

zuikaku : its still morning you know? and what are you doing in that bush?

admiral : uuuuhhh...I...(crap, if I found out that I'm hiding to see a glimpse of their sweated skin and pantsu…..)wow~ what a cute cat!

zuikaku : HEY! answer my question first!

shoukaku : hm? Isn't it, admiral?

admiral : what's her name?

zuikaku : hm? how can you know that cat is girl?

admiral : hmhmhm...se-cre-t~ nah just kidding I know this cat for a while~

zuikaku : hmm...

shoukaku : no I'm still not yet gave her a name….

admiral : I see...allright! lets take the cat to our base when we get back!

zuikaku : what?! take her?! you mean like adopt?!

admiral : off course~why not? she is stray cat...no more,I shall give thee name...nyako! will you join my quest?

nyako : nyaa~

nyako has joined the party!

shoukaku : hooray~ isnt it great,nyako?

nyako : nyaa~

admiral : haha! what a cute cat, now I want to ask you two something…is it only you girls here?

zuikaku : us girl? you mean….there are more than us before?

admiral : yup~ the girls usually jogging through this park, but I guess they didn't do it today…well we are gonna go back to base tomorrow after all….

zuikaku : hmm...suspicious….

admiral : ?!

zuikaku : theres something suspicious...

shoukaku : what's wrong, zuikaku?

zuikaku : nee-chan...admiral is hiding something...

admiral : ...w-what do you mean,zuikaku? me? acting strange?

zuikaku : I mean come on! what is admiral doing here in THIS early morning? You always wake up late! especially when you sleep with des div 6 tonight…. I doubt you will leave them like this….except theres something…..

admiral : hey~ I always wake up morning you know? I wake up early to take fresh air

zuikaku : then why are you hiding in the bush?

admiral ...(this girl...is quite clever...or I am too stupid :v )

zuikaku : and why are you camehere?

admiral : what? why if I here?

zuikaku : I mean its strange...coming HERE...early in the morning...its like you are trying to do something...

admiral : shoukaku….I demand to calm your sister from acting disrespectful to her higher ups

shoukaku : z-zuikaku….please give respect to the admiral

zuikaku : but shoukaku-nee! this man is acting strange...coming here...early in the morning...hiding...OH!

admiral : (I guess she figured it out….i guess its game over for me….)

shoukaku : what is it?

zuikaku : the reason you coming here is...to feed nyako right?

admiral : eh?(what?! she didnt know?!...)y-yes off course! I always come here to fed her everyday! she is stray cat after all~ hohohoho~

shoukaku : wow~ admiral you sure are a kind person~

zuikaku : wow admiral! I never thought you are caring for animals~

admiral : o-off course I am! Hahahahha~ now then please excuse me~

zuikaku : see you later,admiral~

shoukaku : see you,admiral~

admiral : yeah! bye!...heh...(I guess she didnt notice...that I came to peek at girls...but she isnt half wrong...) hm?

nyako : nyaa~...oy…why are you pretend to forgot about me?! its quite hurtful you know?

admiral : ah nyako~ sorry I pretend to forgot you for a moment, lets go catch some food for you,like always~

nyako : heh…..your excuse is stupid but I guess you are lucky this time

admiral : yeah….its pretty fortunate for me….hmm…. I guess I cant peek at the girls today….

nyako : hey come on~ dont be sad~ I just heard they talking that they will jogging until 8 am so lets catch some food and peek at them,okay?

admiral : heh….you are quiet a pervert I see :3

nyako : heh…..I am became like this because of you :3

admiral : hehehehhe...

nyako : nyanyanyanya…..

THE END

damn...a talking cat...well its normal I guess :v because its anime world so F#CK LOGIC :v


	6. Chapter 6 : man what a short chapter

Episode 6

island

beach

afternoon

lebe : wow~ so this is the beach….

max : ...

bismarck : hmm…. it sure is beautiful! as expected from nippon

lebe : but…bismarck-san? why is your little sister prinz-san doesnt want to come with us?

bismarck : oh prinz huh...she said she cant swim (-_-)"

lebe : i-I see….ahahaha...

max : ...

lebe : whats wrong,max?

max : I'm thinking...where are our homeland from here...

lebe : hmm...I dont really know…. but what can I say is that it is far away,max

bismarck : do you feel homesick?

max : not really...I shall not feel such emotion because mein fuhrer sent us german ships to support the japan navy….. and anyway...I already felt like home here...

bismarck : hm...me too

lebe : it sure is! every girls here are so nice to us even though we are outsider

admiral : there is no such things as outsider in my naval base

lebe : admiral!

max : admiral...

bismarck : good afternoon, admiral ! bismarck and the germans ships hipper class is waiting for your order! i'm sorry for my sister absent

admiral : hey~ stop with the honorific, would you? its feels so heavy, you know? And its not really my style

bismarck : I'm sorry

max : what do you mean by not an outsider, admiral?

admiral : hm? Off course it means that you all are not an outsider, you all are my ships, my beloved family, every girls in my naval base are my family, theres no such things us outsider

lebe : i-I'm sorry admiral

admiral : its okay ~ now just enjoy the trip for the last time, we are gonna go back tomorrow

max : …thank you admiral...

admiral : hm? what is it?

max : n-nothing...lets go….lebe….bismarck-san

lebe : w-wait! max! l-lets go! bismarck-san!

bismarck : okay!...see you later,admiral

admiral : hm! enjoy yourselves!...I will protect you all...that will be my promise… 

damn…..it feels heavy all of a sudden XD good job me :v


	7. Chapter 7 : gone but none forgotten

Episode 7

island

beach

evening

naka : hey look! Its sunset!

sendai : wow! what a nice view from here!

jintsuu : wow~ it is pretty indeed….

sendai : so...this will be the last day,huh?

jintsuu : yeah...

naka : yeah….starting tomorrow naka will back from hiatus as kantai idol again!

sendai : I will miss this place...

jintsuu : yeah...we have made so many memories here...I hope we can come back here someday….

sendai : yeah! lets ask admiral to bring us here again! with everyone!

naka : but it will cost it highly….I see the admiral faces when he saw the cost of this trip...he's laughing creepily…..

sendai : why is he use ship to carry us? we can get here easily by using our gear

jintsuu : we shouldnt do that,you know? it will cause commotion

sendai : I guess...I wonder where the admiral is...well lets go back! we can't make him worry about us! Lets go jintsuu! Naka!

Jintsuu : wait for me, nee-san~

naka : okay~

meanwhile…..

admiral : (sitting atop of the tree above them)...yeah...lets come back here again...together... 

TO BE CONTINUED

Admiral : WAIT! What the hell?! Its to be continued already?! Its so short!

Creator : what? Do you find problem with it?

Admiral : off course! Wheres my screentime?! It's the second time already!

Creator : hey~ the main character can't be greedy about screentime, okay?

Admiral : shut up! I want my screentime now~~ huweee~

Creator : your fake tears wont work for me

Admiral : tch! You're no fun

Creator : tears only work for me if it's a cute girl crying

Admiral : aw come on~ give me screentime~ 

Creator : hmmm….okay

Admiral : yay~ creator daiiiiisuki~ 

Creator : nextime…. :v

Admiral : WHAT?! WAIT! - -

TO BE CONTINUED

Man he sure is noisy -_-"


	8. Chapter 8 : party? how about peeking?

Episode 8

island

inn

night

admiral : cheers!

everyone : cheers!

admiral : you all might know...but today is our last day in this island...it means tomorrow we will go back to our beloved naval base and start getting busy again...so lets have a party !

everyone : yeah! woohoo!

the party went on so crowdy

ooi : geez~ why I can't seat next to kitakami-san….

kongou : hey come now~ooi-yuri~ open your eyes and have some fun today desu!

yahagi : ...its been so long since we can have dinner party this crowdy…

musashi : yeah….too shame yamato can't join with us…. she is in charge of the naval base…well she is japan flagship after all so its not strange if admiral protect her so much….or maybe because she eats too much….

yahagi : yeah….lets ask admiral to having party again at the naval base…for now…cheers!

musashi : cheers

akagi : ugh...the food...its calling me...

kaga : please akagi-san calm yourself down. if you eat all the food that had been served then what will the other girls eat?!

akagi : I...dont...care...must...eat!

kaga : uwaa! admiral! please help!

admiral : hya! take this! golden bauxite!

akagi : hmm!...bwelicioussss! (delicious!)

kaga : thank you admiral

admiral : with this...I had save many lives of innocent girls….hm? hey yamashiro!

yamashiro : oh? its admiral...

admiral : why are you so down?...oh I know! it must be because of fusou right? I'm sorry but I must leave her at the base. yamato will be lonely you know?

yamashiro : yes...thank you admiral for concerning me...

admiral : hmm…(now I feel bad for her…..wow such kuso of me :v )

naka : to cheers things up naka-chan will sing a song for you all!

myoukou : (already drunk)me too!

akatsuki : w-we must not lose! ikazuchi-chan! inazuma-chan lets do it!

ikazuchi : hm!

inazuma : i-i will try!

admiral : hey! hey! what are you doing?!

akatsuki : we are gonna make pyramid!

admiral : for WHAT?! You girls are crazy!

nagato : it's okay admiral! I will look for them if they are doing something dangerous

admiral : thank you,nagato...hm? what are you doing ryuujou?

ryuujou : my shoulder feel so stiff,ya know? I guess I'm doing too much work

admiral : what?you feel stiff?but...I though the only one which can make shoulder stiff is boo-...

ryuujou : ...

admiral : ...i'm sorry….. enjoy the party….stay strong….ryuujou-sama *touching her shoulder*

after a long time

everyone : I feel stuffed up! lets sleep! night everyone!

akatsuki : ah! ikazuchi-chan,inazuma-chan!

ikazuchi : hm?what is it,akatsuki-chan?

inazuma : whats wrong?

akatsuki : lets take a bath! this will be the last time we can take a bath in this inn so lets go in there for the last time

ikazuchi : ooh! you are right! Allright! lets wake hibiki and have a bath!

admiral : ...hehe

TO BE CONTINUED

Ooh~ you guys sure know what's gonna happen next (0w0) next time!...we're gonna go to heaven's door :3 ooh~ cliffhanger~ so hype~

oh yes i forgot that i just rushed my fanfic too much :v well its okay~ i dont have anything to do in real world anyway :v


	9. Chapter 9 : bath? paradise of the world

Episode 9

island

inn/ hot spring

midnight

akatsuki : fwuaa~ it feels so good~

ikazuchi : yeah~ hot spring is the best~

hibiki : I can fell asleep again if this keep going...

inazuma : h-hey wake up hibiki-chan! dont sleep here! Fuwaaa~

akatsuki : hmm...I feel strange….

ikazuchi : what is it?

akatsuki : dont you find it...unusual?

inazuma : w-what is it, akatsuki chan?

akatsuki :...why am I not caught a glimpse of admiral ?

ikazuchi : hooh~ I see~ akatsuki want to get peep by admiral~

akatsuki : w-w-what are you talking about,ikazuchi-chan?! t-theres n-no way I want to got peek by that pervert lolicon teitoku...

hibiki : I wish admiral is here...

inazuma : h-hibiki-chan…. I surprised that you capable of saying such things so calmly

ikazuchi : but she's right…..I feels kinda boring without admiral here…..

akatsuki : ...me too…. but he must be asleep right now….we can't disturb him...

ikazuchi : hooh! I feels something strange now! akatsuki is cared for admiral! so cute~

inazuma : hawawa...wow~

hibiki : akatsuki….you are truly khorosho /-_-)b

clap clap clap

akatsuki : h-hey! dont clap me!muu~...dont treat me like a child...huuu~

admiral : wow this place sure is noisy all of a sudden

everyone : hyaa!

ikazuchi : w-where did you come from,admiral?!

admiral : I can hide anywhere! Anyway~ I am here,my cute girls~ come~hug me~

akatsuki : *hug*

admiral : huh?

everyone : wow!

ikazuchi : t-this is surely a pretty big development

inazuma : hawawa...this is so embarrassing….

hibiki : ...

akatsuki : baka teitoku! where are you when we need you?! why you always come at bad timing?! Huuu~...

admiral : ...*patting her head* I'm sorry,akatsuki...wait why am I saying sorry? :v

akatsuki : "sob" "sob" "sniffle"...baka

admiral : uwooooooo!( everyone! did you see that?! oh wait you can't see what I am seeing :v I'm seeing such cute, rare phenomena, it is MOE!)..."nosebleed"

everyone : UWAAAA!

after a while

akatsuki : u-uhum...l-lets forget of what just happen just now….

ikazuchi : akatsuki loving admiral~daiisukii~aishi~

inazuma : w-wow! Congratulations nanodesu~ *clap* *clap*

hibiki : admiral~ please pat my head too~

admiral : hm? Sure...I guess... just kidding! off course!

hibiki : huumm~ admiral's hand is so soft and warm...

ikazuchi : me too,admiral!

inazuma : m-me too if you not mind it!

admiral : sure! (shit! I'm in heaven right now! I can die peacefully now)

ikazuchi : wow! its true! it feels good!

inazuma : fuwa~

akatsuki : muuu~...

admiral : hmm...

everyone : what is it?

admiral : why you all not yell?

everyone : for what?

admiral : you all are naked right now you know….i just noticed it now…..

everyone : ...KYAAAA!

admiral : now you are yelling!

akatsuki : p-pervert!

ikazuchi : baka teitoku!

inazuma : I'm sorry admiral but please get away from me nanodesu!

hibiki : kyaa~ I'm gonna pregnant~

admiral : hey stop abuse me! and what are you talking about,hibiki?!

and the day is over...loud as always

THE END

...so this is how it felt of having harem...now I know why theres so many harem anime haters...apparently if the protag is f#cking dense f#cking idiot :v oh sorry I went overboard a while there :v well~ I'm relieved my main character isn't like that~ high five me :v

….

F#cking ichika and raku :v


	10. Chapter 10 : wet isn't a perv vocab

EPISODE 10

Naval Base

Morning

Dock

tone : welcome home,admiral!

chikuma : welcome back,admiral~…..hm?

admiral : h-hello... (drenched wet)

tone : what happen to you admiral?!

admiral : well...its a long story...

few minutes ago  
at the ship

admiral : everyone! just a little more and we will arrived at our home!

ikazuchi : uoo! I see it! our lighthouse!

musashi : I see...i'm home….yamato

ikazuchi : hmm? wheres akatsuki,inazuma-chan?

inazuma : i-i dont know,nanodesu

at the front deck

admiral : hngghh! I'm home~ wow! the air of our naval base is fresh as always! The rest of the girls who stayed in our base should be waiting for us….

akatsuki : "sneak" "sneak" hmhmhm...I'm gonna make a surprise to the admiral

hibiki : why are we doing this?

akatsuki : it's because of yesterday! I'm gonna make a scare to him so he will never understimated us again

hibiki : I don't mind if he sees me naked

akatsuki : but I MIND!

hibiki : you are acting like a child

akatsuki : sh-shut up! here we go! BOO!admiral

"pushing him"

admiral : hm?- -uwaaaaaa!

"falling down from the ship"

akatsuki : uwaa!

hibiki : hm?!

admiral : uwaaaaaaaa~

sendai : hm? what is that sound?

tatsuta : oh my~

"splash"

admiral : ...so thats it

tone : haha! bad luck always come to you! maybe you are the god of comedy!

chikuma : t-thats too rude,nee-san...pfftt….

admiral : HEY! dont laugh! how can you laugh when I'm suffering?! And I'm no god!

kiyoshimo : yo! admiral...what happen to you?! hahahaha you are drenched!

Admiral : SHUT UP!

nowaki : hm? is that admiral...wh-what happen?

tone : HAHAHAHA ~

admiral : uuuuuu~...akatsuki...

akatsuki : h-hey! l-lets go back to our room!

ikazuchi : y-yeah!

inazuma : s-sure!

hibiki : khorosho

admiral : ... bwueee~ (T_T)

THE END

I'm sorry for the delay, I got too much attention to my eroge XD but dang~ the loli route is so good~ (=w=)b


	11. Chapter 11 : sisters

Episode 11

naval base

afternoon

dock

admiral : hmm? where's musashi?

tone : oh I saw her went to the cherry tree forest at the hill to met yamato

admiral : hmm...I see...heh…. sister sure are irreplaceable

cherry forest

musashi : yamato!

yamato : oh? you have come back,musashi

musashi : yes, I'm back

yamato : how was the trip? is it fun?

musashi : well….it's nice to have a calm atmosfere once in a while but….its a shame you cannot go with us

yamato : well we can't do nothing about it. admiral entrusting the naval base to me

musashi : but why It must be you, it should be someone else- -

yamato : enough,musashi…. you musnt doubt admiral order. he is the most honorable man and greatest man in the IJN, he has achieved many achievement and he is the commander of the main japan fleet. he is a hero to us...no...to all of the people. and I'm sure admiral want all of us to go to the trip

musashi : i-I'm sorry….its my fault

yamato : its okay~ I know you care about me but we musn't let it control our judgement

musashi : yes, mam!

admiral : hah...hah...i finally arrive here

yamato : admiral!

musashi : admiral

admiral : yooo~hmm? what is it?...Is something happen?

yamato : no its nothing~ but may you tell a little about your achievement to musashi?

admiral : my achievement?

musashi : yamato!

yamato : please hear his story…. can you, admiral?

admiral : uhh….okay...sure…but just a little! Hmm….my achievements huh? Lets see…..i have destroyed an abyssal main base by myself? Since then I've been called " the sword of light" or " the demon yanagise" or such…..meh! its nothing special :v

musashi : what?! By yourself?! I never thought...you had done so many big achievements...even though admiral is still 18 years old

admiral : well,my childhood is different than a normal teenagers my ages…. if only IT didnt happen...I should have become a university student by now...

musashi : ?

yamato : anyway! you see now,musashi? you should believe our admiral too. he is dependable and thinking for the best of us

admiral : OFF COURSE I DO! ( you all are my harems anyway but its just the side reason)

musashi : yes,mam!

yamato : now then~ lets have some tea, shall we?

admiral : tea?! the vanilla tea for me~ yay yay~

musashi : sure!

Admiral : oh wait! You two should gone ahead. I had something to do first

Yamato : what is it?

Admiral : its okay~ it wouldn't take long~

Yamato : ? sure…..

Both of them left out

Admiral : *spacing out*…hero…..huh?

THE END

yoohoo~ its me here :3 you all maybe think like " why are we reading the admiral's story?!" or " where's the cute chapter?! Where's the MOE?!" :v I make this special chapter so we may know the admiral more deeply…..not in THAT kind of way :v so it's okay,right? Just think this as a change of pace :3


	12. Chapter 12 : this is what love live mean

EPISODE 12

Naval base

Morning

Shoukaku's class Room (balcony)

admiral : wow~ man~ what a nice weather~

shoukaku : it is indeed...

admiral : its been a long time since I came to you house. it didnt change at all~haha~

shoukaku : it is indeed...

admiral :hm? whats wrong,shoukaku?

shoukaku : admiral...do you have someone you like?

admiral : burrgh! *coffee coming out from his mouth* w-what are you talking about?!

shoukaku : i-I'm sorry for asking such a private question! But…. I need to know

admiral : for what?

shoukaku : its...secret

admiral : oo~ ki-mit-su~ huh? okay then~ but you need to tell me what person do you like, okay?

shoukaku : o-okay

admiral : person whom I like huh...well I like long haired girl but short hair is okay

shoukaku : hmhm...

admiral : I like...flat chest...but big is fine too….."murmuring"

shoukaku : ...

admiral : and I like polite girl but I like all types of girls…..MAN I'M SURE A PIMP! :V

shoukaku : n-no you're not, admiral!

admiral : but it's not always will be...maybe one day I love a girl that is younger or older than me…..one that I can say is I will love her forever. thats enough to conclude it

shoukaku : ...

admiral : so now is your turn

shoukaku : eh?! m-me?! uh...I love boy

admiral : off course every girl love boys...except ooi….or kaga….or everybody :v

shoukaku : and he must be strong

admiral : in what? :3

shoukaku : strong in...i-i dont know but he must be dependable

admiral : haha~ dependable~ thats so not my type

shoukaku : n-no admiral! you are very dependable

admiral : aww~ thanks, shoukaku :3

shoukaku : "blushing"...and...he must be capable to make his lover happy for life

admiral : wow….thats pretty hard

shoukaku : and he has to...love her for his life...

admiral : I dont know that...human are strange creature (-_-)

shoukaku : and he is...must be a person who love for what she has and not what did she has

admiral : wow thats pretty romantic. so where do you met him?

shoukaku : I met him...everyday…. he is not like what I want in my thoughts be but...I can't put my eyes off him

admiral : who is he?

shoukaku : he...he...

admiral : is it me? (joking...maybe?...PLEASE NO)

shoukaku : ... yes... "murmuring"

admiral : ...(holy sh#t my ass! Its TRUE!)

shoukaku : ...admiral...

admiral : y-yes?!

shoukaku : the truth is...I...admiral..

*holding admiral's hand*

admiral : s-shoukaku...

shoukaku : admiral...

zuikaku : heeey~

both : huh?!

*separate hands*

zuikaku : what happen to you two?

both : n-nothing….

zuikaku : hmmm~ but more importantly! you got a special guest, admiral

admiral : me?special guest?

zuikaku : yeah~ the german leader, adolf hitler will come to our naval base to check on the germans ships on our base

admiral : ...WHAAAAAT?!

TO BE CONTINUED

damn~ the romance is real :3 I never though I can make this...development XD but just wait for the next one, you're gonna say NEIN! A lot :v oh and dont forget to follow, favorite and comments~ it means a lot for me :3 …now I sound like pewdiepie :v but really! PLEAAAASEEEE!


	13. Chapter 13 : hitler? nice moustache

EPISODE 13

naval base

afternoon

shoukaku-class room

admiral : dammit! wheres the fuhrer, zuikaku?!

zuikaku : he's already at the naval base but I think he went into the german ships quarter….

admiral : okay! I shall go there! *running*

shoukaku : ah?! admiral...

german ship quarters

hitler : hello,my ships!

bismarck : fuhrer!

prinz eugen : its the fuhrer! Fuhrer~fuhrer~

z1 : why are you here, fuhrer ?

z3 : is there something wrong,fuhrer?

hitler : no~ theres nothing wrong~ I just want to check on you girls. wheres u-511?

bismarck : maybe she is at the dock

hitler : oh I see…. I will visit her later…so...how is it?

bismarck : report! the german hipper class is supporting this naval base with all their might!

hitler : no…. I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how's you girls doing?

prinz eugen : we're doing fine, mein fuhrer!

z1 : everyone here is so nice!

z3 : we already feel like home here

bismarck : me too

hitler : I see…I see...thats good...hey….

everyone : hm?

hitler : do you girls want to go back to our country?

prinz eugen : what?! why?! are we doing something wrong?!

hitler : no you are not. you all are doing good works…. but the base now so quiet since you all girls went into this naval base as german representative

prinz eugen : I...

z1 : I dont know...

z3 : ...

bismarck : ...i'm sorry,mein fuhrer but we shall decline

prinz eugen : ?! onee-chan?!

hitler : I see...

bismarck : we german ships are representative of germany in japan. if we went back into our homeland, we cannot face what's come because it means stain our honor and also it can destroy the alliance between germany and japan so we couldnt do that...and beside...

prinz eugen : we already feel like home here….

z1 : I already want to be at this place forever….

z3 : me too….

hitler : you all...i'm sorry for asking such selfish request…..and making you girls lonely in the base back at Germany….

prinz eugen : no! we are not! we are happy that we can be with you, fuhrer! and Donnitz too!...Fegelein...and everyone in the base! I love them all!

z1 : me too!

z3 : me too…

bismarck : hm...is it prove enough?

hitler : yes...HAHA! you girls sure are becoming into rebel! disobeying your fathers order but...it means...you girls have become mature...thats good….

bismarck : fuhrer...

prinz eugen : mein fuhrer...

hitler : okay! I shall not hold you all! Now this is my order! Represent and dont bring shame to our country!

Everyone : OKAY!

prinz eugen : fuhrer! fuhrer! fuhrer!

hitler : now then...I want to visit u-511….

5 minutes later

admiral : hah...hah...finally...huh? wheres the fuhrer? and why are you all smiling?

bismarck : nothing….the fuhrer is already went to met u-511 in the dock

admiral : what?! now way!...I MUST GO THROUGHT ALL THAT STAIRS AGAIN! Ugh…..okay! bye!

bismarck : see you later,admiral…..

THE END

sorry for the delay :v get too much absorbed to OSU! XD


	14. Chapter 14 : hitler is a lolicon i see

EPISODE 14

Naval base

Evening

Dock

Yuu : ...

hitler : yuu~

yuu : huh?! fuhrer...

hitler : yuu, are you okay? are you hurt?

yuu : I'm okay,mein fuhrer but...what are you doing here?

hitler : I'm just checking your comrades ship status…and to met you

yuu : thank you,fuhrer but I'm okay

hitler :...are you already feel like home here?

yuu : yeah….this place is beautiful

hitler : do you have friends here?

yuu : yes! I had so many friends here, theres goya, umiya, iku even someone younger than me named maruyu…. I even met our own comrade hachi

hitler : I see...do you having fun?

yuu : yes!

hitler : ...yuu...do you want to go back to our homeland?

yuu : huh? why?

hitler : no I just suggesting…. I dont want the girls especially you trying too hard to represent our homeland…

yuu : well...I'm sure miss everyone back at the base...but…. I dont want to go back…

hitler : why?

yuu : I...want to be with everyone...i-I'm sorry,mein fuhrer, I sure want to talk again with and the other but...I want to try make friends with the other and…..i don't want to leave everyone here…..especially the admiral….

hitler : ...I see…you girls have become so mature...isnt it right,admiral tenzou yanagise?

admiral : *coming out from shadow* man~ you notice me~ well they sure are~ as I expected from germany ships

hitler : hmhmhahaha off course! those girls are my pride and joy!...please take care of her

admiral : off course! When will you had a chance to protect cute girls?

hitler : thank you…. then admiral… I want to talk to you in your quarter

admiral : sure

yuu : umm...admiral

admiral : yes?what is it?,yuu-chan?

yuu : umm...danke...

admiral : danke?...uhh…your welcome I guess?

admiral's quarter

hitler : your room sure are big as ever...even though it filled by worthless things

admiral : shut up! its not worthless! its my memories with my ship girls

hitler : now….I want to discuss something with you...

admiral : what is it?

hitler : do you...

admiral : yes?

hitler : do you...want to see yuu in maid outfit?

admiral : NANI?! maid outfit?! yuu?! where?!

hitler : calm down… here *tossing photos*

admiral : uooo! sugoii! she is so cute!

hitler : I know,right? Donitz is the one who take the photos, he is so happy. i never though yuu want to get a maid outfit as her gift…..

admiral : ( …omega good job)wow!...can I buy this?

hitler : sure!...with one condition...

admiral : what is it?! tell me!

hitler : promise me you had to protect her….

admiral : hm…..off course…..

hitler : and ask her to wear you country's high school clothes….i want to saw her wearing that…..

admiral : with pleasure!

hitler : hm...you are a good guy…. now then…. I have to go back. take care of my...no...your ships, okay?

admiral : sure! thank you,hitler-kun!

hitler : kun?...japanese people sure are strange...

after a while

yuu : excuse me,admiral….huh? wheres mein fuhrer?

Admiral : oh its you, yuu~ your fuhrer has already gone back to his homeland….and so~ can I ask you for a favor?

Yuu : I see…..huh? what is it?

Few days ago

Donitz : mein fuhrer! We got a gift from the admiral at japan!

Hitler : oh~ I see~ thank you,admiral~

THE END

Ugh…..ITS REALLY HARD WHEN YOU PLAYING OSU! WITHOUT PEN TABLET, ISNT IT?! :V


	15. Chapter 15 : messy room is boy's life

EPISODE 15

naval base

midnight

admiral's room

? : ...he..y..wak..e..up….

? : wak..e...up..admiral….

admiral : h-huh?

? : HEY!WAKE UP! YOU SHITTY ADMIRAL!

admiral : HUEE?!WHAT?!...who are you?

akebono : its me, akebono! Just hurry and wake up, you shitty admiral

ushio : ushio is here too

admiral : huh?...oh its you two…what are you two doing here?

akebono : to wake you up off course

admiral : w-why?its still midnight….

akebono : do you think I will woke up late at night like this? I'm here to clean your room off course!

admiral : what? cleaning my room? Wow…. Akebono…. you sure are a sweet girl

akebono : sh-shut up, you shitty admiral!

ushio : a-akebono chan! you shouldnt fight with the admiral!

admiral : no ushio~ we are not fighting~ this is how we talk~ isn't that right, d-a-r-l-i-n-g~?

akebono : wh-what are you talking about?! we are not lovers, you shitty admiral!

ushio : I'm so jealous….

akebono : not you too, ushio! Anyway…get out! we are gonna clean your room!

admiral : yes, ma'am~

hallway

admiral : hnngghh~ its so dark here...hm?

akebono : hey,how is it? have you found it?

ushio : not yet but I'm gonna try again….

admiral : what are they talking about?

akebono : hurry up! before that shitty admiral find out….

admiral : hm? find out what?

ushio : wait...here it is!

akebono : ooo! you found it finally! the admiral's coat!

admiral : w-what? What are they doing with my admiral's coat?

ushio : wow…. admiral's coat is so big…

admiral : hm? the coat smells good….

ushio : is it ? "sniff" "sniff"

akebono : hmm..."sniff" "sniff"

ushio : wow~ admiral smells feels so soothing…

akebono : h-hm! well I should give him that...*sniff*...admiral..."sniff "sniff"

admiral : (whoa! now this is f#cked up man! )H-HEY! "opening the door"

akebono : PYAAAAAAA!

ushio : KYAAA!

admiral : w-what are you two doing with my coat?!

akebono : th-this is not what its looks like!

ushio : we-we are sorry for sniffing your coat…

admiral : so you ARE sniffing my coat!

akebono : ushio, you idiot!

ushio : wa-wa~ i-I'm sorry!

admiral : and now you make my room messy! you two are gonna had a punishment for this…..

akebono : w-what is it? *stutter*

ushio : *nervous*

admiral : off course clean it! if not, you two are gonna have to sleep with me forever!

akebono : its not bad...WAIT! I-i mean NO! I will clean it!

ushio : but I want to sleep with admiral….

Akebono : b-be quiet, ushio!

Ushio : hauw~ i-I'm sorry….

so these two...three are spent the night with cleaning the room….until dawn….no its not a game name :v

THE END

...kuso teitoku!


	16. Chapter 16 : man i wish i had a catgirl

EPISODE 16

naval base  
morning  
admiral's quarter

akashi : excuse me, admira- huh?

admiral : ...

akashi : wh-what happen, admiral?

admiral : hm?oh...nothing...just a lack of sleep….

akashi : what are you doing that makes you like this?

admiral : I...just spent time with my girls...until morning….- - - previous chapter

akashi : i-i see… a-anyway...WE HAD A BIG PROBLEM,ADMIRAL!

admiral : WHAT?! what happen?!

akashi : you see, you know that our headset for communicating, right?

admiral : yes….why?

akashi : you see… its old already so we need a new one….

admiral : then just buy it

akashi : no! we must made our own! if we buy a new one it will old again! we need a brand new one!

admiral : s-so?

akashi : tadaa! I have made it!

admiral : th-this is!

akashi : but Its still not yet tested so…. we need a...sacrifice

admiral : its easy! this is a perfect job for HER! ooyodo! call my secretary ship, haguro!

ooyodo : yes admiral!

after a while

haguro : wh-what is it,admiral?! I heard theres a big problem!

admiral : yes! we have a big problem! so this the problem...

after a while...again

haguro : i-i see… so what should we do?

admiral : thats why akashi has made a new one. will you try it?

haguro : y-yes! I-if its for you,admiral….

after a while...again...again

admiral : n-no way...

haguro : ... *cat ears moving*

admiral : U-UWAAAAA! this is the future! a new way of communication!

haguro : is-is it look good on me? *cat ears moving*

admiral : YES! PERFECTLY! n-now… lets test it out…. I will wear the other and we try to communicate through this

haguro : o-okay….

after a while...again...again...and again..

haguro : huwaa~...

admiral : is it look good on me?

haguro : y-yes...(its so cute on admiral….)

admiral : wow~ whooo~ the ears are moving! so this is how it feels….anyway~ lets try this out

haguro : y-yes!

admiral : test...test…ehem!...haguro...do you have a boyfriend?!

haguro : wh-what?! U-um...no..

admiral : do you have someone you love?

haguro : eh?! uhh...my sisters...and...and….huwaaa~

admiral : what happen when he said he loves you. what will you do?

haguro : umm...I will feels so happy...and I will love him forever

admiral : wow...you're a nice girl…. then if by chances I am the guy what are you gonna say?!

haguro : e-eeeee?!...t-then….i….i…..huwaaaa~

admiral : now! try say something cute with the last word "nya"~

haguro : pl-please take good care of me...nya….

admiral : UWOOOOOO! MOEEEEEE!

after...you know what im gonna say :v

admiral : fuh…. thats...a weapon made by god…. but this weapon is too dangerous...humanity aren't prepared for this thing….so I shall give this sacred weapon to thee, haguro...take good care of it….and please wear it sometimes for me :3

haguro : i-i will do my best...nya…

in the end they bought a new one…..the normal one

THE END

...nya (=w=)b


	17. Chapter 17 : big? small? why not both?

EPISODE 17

naval base  
afternoon

classroom

akatsuki : hnngghh~ what a nice day, isn't it~?

inazuma : akatsuki-chan, you sound like a grandma….

ikazuchi : come on! cheer up! It's been a while since we all showed up!

hibiki : I wonder whats admiral's doing...

akatsuki : I heard he's trying the new headset that akashi made

ikazuchi : wow…. He must be busy….anyway~ it's time for girl's talk~

hibiki : does admiral likes us?

akatsuki : h-hey! hibiki-chan! dont talk about him so soon!

hibiki : why? is it wrong to talking about someone you love? I think that's what makes it girls talk….

akatsuki : I know but...hmmm…now I wondered about it….does admiral likes us, I wonder?

ikazuchi : what makes you thinks that?

akatsuki : well its because admiral is always surrounded by girls…..

inazuma : i-i think ONLY GIRLS is more correct….

ikazuchi : theres no boy in our naval base so~…..yeah….

akatsuki : yeah...

hibiki : it's okay akatsuki…. we are popular...we had makes so many people want to make us their waifu

akatsuki : you're right!...but…. I only love admiral...

ikazuchi : whoa! Akatsuki! you just made dozen of your fans had a mental heartbreak….oh! I heard a rumor again from aoba

inazuma : what is it, ikazuchi-chan?

ikazuchi : hmhm~ you will be surprised, inazuma-chan! I heard that admiral...love small chest girls!

akatsuki : what?! really?!

ikazuchi : what makes you worked up for?...oho~

akatsuki : n-no! it's doesnt meant I love him...

hibiki : you are lying. you just said you love admiral

akatsuki : what?! Uuuu~...

ikazuchi : I knew it! akatsuki love admiral!

akatsuki : i-I'm not!

admiral : its okay~ I love you all girls

everyone : ...

akatsuki : a-admiral?! since when?! and why are your face so red?!

admiral : I just get here and its because...hehe~ s-e-c-r-e-t~ - - - previous strip

akatsuki : ?

admiral : anyway~ I love you girls equally. I love akatsuki for her unlady-like manner, I love hibiki for her straight-answer...too straight… I love inazuma for her shyness, and I love ikazuchi for her activeness~

everyone : admiral...

admiral : ( woohoo! I'm the man!) and I shall straight this…. I LOVE ALL CHESTS! theres no such things as superior or minor, every chest is equal! it made to be loved! Yes! all chest are equal!

everyone : wow...

admiral : so...its allright, okay? Now then~ I shall leave now…see ya...bambina *dissapeared into the shadow*

akatsuki : h-how can he do that?

ikazuchi : who knows…. Anyway! Lets just go out and play!

inazuma : s-sure nanodesu!

akatsuki : yeah!

hibiki : khorosho~

THE END

yatta~ we already had 1000 views~ ululululululu~ \\(OoO)/ thank you so much, minna-san~ the reward for this 1000 views…uhhhhh…..uhhhh…..i don't know….nothing I guess :v w-well…..ENJOOOOOOY!


	18. Chapter 18 : something you care

EPISODE 18

ship

the sea

the admiral got an invitation by IJN to went into their main base to have a meeting with all admirals in japan

admiral : haah~...we went into that base again…..

akagi : why are you sounds so unmotivated?

admiral : oh yes… this is your first time, right? Man~ that place is so crappy. The only things you do there are only having talk with old mans that looks like the man in some crappy hentai doujin….. and this ship brings back bad memories...*glaring at akatsuki*

akatsuki : hngh! lalala~

admiral : well lets just enjoy the trip….. that place is so big and full of nature….

haguro : oh! the food is ready!

akagi : what?! food?!

haguro : k-kyaa!

admiral : calm yourself, akagi

hiei : really! admiral! why arent you bringing nee-san?!

admiral : well….if I bring her to meeting she will surely hold me tightly and say "I am admiral's husband! DESU~" huwa~ I dont want to think more than that….thats creepy as heck :v

hatsuharu : hey,nenohi~ you must keep your respect to the other admirals there, okay?

nenohi : the other admirals?! is admiral more than one?!

admiral : yeah…. except they are older and always angry at each other…..especially at me :v

tenryuu : oh! thats the lighthouse! we are almost there!

admiral : I see...then lets go!

IJN main naval base  
hallway

nenohi : wow! there are so many fleetgirls!

hatsuharu : hey~ stay calm, nenohi

admiral : this must be her first time seeing other ship girls except at the naval base

ashigara : ...those fleet girls...are still young...and...they are married?! this place is full of unfairnity and corruption!

haguro : c-calm yourself, nee-san! You're still young. nee-san will soon get her chances some day…..i hope

admiral : allright! here we are! the front of the meeting room…. from this point on…. only I can get there so please wait for me here, okay?

everyone : okay~

admiral : now then...lets do this….*serious face*

meeting room

the admirals : *mumble* *mumble*

* door smacked*

admiral : the admiral of mangetsu naval base, tenzou yanagise…..i have arrived

admirals 1 : t-tenzou?! THAT tenzou yanagise?!

admiral 2 : the one who destroyed one of the abyssal's main base by himself?! the great tactician…..the blade of light….tenzou yanagise?!

admiral 3 : he's still so young...but his achievements are already in another height…..

*peeking through window*

akatsuki : is our admiral THAT popular?!

kouta : so you have come, tenzou-san? I see that you are still idiot as ever! Hahahaha!

tenzou : yes I have come...the IJN leader, kouta kuki….

kouta : then lets start the meeting! our theme of this meeting...is the reassignment of tenzou yanagise!

tenzou : ?! (oy oy oy! I just got here!)

admiral 1 : what?! what is our leader thinking?!

tenzou : ...what do you meant, leader?

kouta : yes! just what I'm saying! I'm gonna kick you out of IJN, tenzou!

tenzou : and why is that? (what I'm gonna eat now?!)

kouta : because I dont like you!

tenzou : thats it? thats the reason? because you dont like me? can I know why? (man~ f#ck you! you don't like me because I'm the main protagonist, right?)

kouta : because you are always taking the spotlight! why are you always the one who become hero?!

akatsuki : what is that boy saying?!

haguro : admiral...

ashigara : that boy is IJN leader, kouta kuki….he is the sucessor of kouma kuki, the former IJN leader…. while his father is chivalrous, that boy is timid and always make abuse of his power as successor….

akatsuki : admiral...

tenzou : then...what will happen to my fleet ships...my girls? ( can I bring them all home?)

kouta : off course I will seize it! they will become my toy! gehehehe...I will take good care of them….VERY good care of them mysel- -

*punching hand into the air *  
*wall crumbled*  
*tenzou stand right in front of kouta*

kouta : giiiiih~?!

tenzou : ...you...should watch what you're gonna say...

admiral 1 : huh?! What the?!

admiral 2 : he's fast!

admiral 3 : what the?! the wall is crumbling?! just because of that hand swing?!

admiral 4 : he's eye...why is his eye's becomes bright red?

tenzou : I'm gonna tell you something...first...you shouldnt think you can have things just because you want it...second...you shouldnt make your dead father a dissapointment...three... you can say I'm a thrash all you want….but dont you dare make the fleet girls...especially my girls...like thrash...

kouta : hiiii?! *peeing his pants* y-you! I'm gonna make you payed for that!

tenzou : really?...then I shall say something to everyone...EVERYONE! you all knows that right now IJN is not under a wise rule! it is hold by a corruptor! thats why...I AM GONNA BECOME THE NEXT IJN LEADER AND OVERTHROWN THE CURRENT LEADER! I WILL MAKE IJN TO ITS FORMER GLORY!

TO BE CONTINUED

...its time to make history...thats a cool sentence, right?...right? anyway~ CLIFF HANGER~ mwhuahahaha~…..cause I like it :3


	19. Chapter 19 : something you protect

EPISODE 19

part 2  
meeting room

kouta : w-what?! you intent to overthrown me?! I knew it! you are a thorn of my side! everyone! dont hear this traitor's word! he is a demon! he must be killed! killed I tell you! now get him out from here!

the admirals : ...

kouta : wh-why is everyone didnt do anything?! I said get him out from here!

tenzou : it seems like everyone is confused right now. so how about this…. we settle it with vote. one who vote for kouta raise your hands

kouta : o-off course everyone will! right?!

the admirals : ...

kouta : wh-why?! YOU ALL TRAITORS!

tenzou : now...those who wants me to become the new IJN leader...raise your hands

the admirals : "raising hands"

kouta : n-no way...

tenzou : as you can see...this is the consequence of your misrule…..

kouta : grrrrr! tenzouuuuuu! *running towards him* I'll kill youuuu! *grabbing knife*

akatsuki : watch out,admiral!

"stab"  
the knife goes through the admiral's palm but tenzou hold it tightly

tenzou : hah….it doesn't even hurt a bit….

kouta : grrrrahh! "pushing the knife"

haguro : admiral!

admiral : ...I know why you did this...you want to become like your father, right?

kouta : shut up!

admiral : but...you just known as "the admiral's son"...only living in his shadow...want to do something different...to make someone proud...

kouta : what do you know about me?! my live is different than yours who are loved by everyone!

tenzou : dont lump me together with you...my past...is more much crueler than yours...that its still scar my hearts...so hurt...but...

kouta : but?

tenzou : just when it hurt...you senses theres someone who care for you...who wants to make you feel better...who is there for you...who loved you...

kouta : ...then what should I do? I dont had someone like that...

tenzou : you can't had them so easily...you must find it yourself...just when you found them...you will want to treasure them in your heart...and your scars will heal slowly...

kouta : find it...myself...I see…..i surrendered….

tenzou : ...good….

after a while

kouta : everyone...i'm sorry for my mistakes...who makes you all doesnt believe in me...its all my fault...im sorry….and sorry to you too, tenzou….does it hurt?

tenzou : its nothing~ but its still not too late, kouta

kouta : what?

tenzou : how about you become admiral like the other? you know...makings ships..doing operation...i'm sure you will find your answer there...

kouta : ...yeah...I think I will do that...and now…. I will do it myself...

infirmary

admiral : o-ow! it hurts, akatsuki!

akatsuki : *bandaging his hand* thats because you're trying to look cool! holding knife like that! baka teitoku….

admiral : wow…. I have evolved from lolicon to baka

haguro : are you okay,admiral?

admiral : off course! this is nothing~ ( off course it hurts likes hell! What am i?! a too OP main character?!)

akagi : admiral! the girls are waiting at the docks!

admiral : huh?! really?!

dock

mogami : admiral-san!

fusou : admiral, are you okay? is it hurt?

yamashiro : hey teitoku, you shouldnt make nee-san sad you know?

admiral : ahaha...sorry….

mogami : well looks like he's okay. it is relieving right, shigure?

shigure : yeah….

michisio : really! doing stunt like that…. you are hopeless

asagumo : well you are look cool by a second there so I will forgive you this time

yamagumo : yes~ as long as admiral's okay, yamagumo is happy~

admiral : hehe….thanks

haguro : lets go back, admiral! the other are waiting at our base!

admiral : yeah! (you know, kouta...having someone important to you….. makes you want to protect their lives...and I already met them...and I loved them…MAN~ THAT'S SOME EPIC WORDS FROM ME :V )

THE END

next time~ the time our admiral become the no 1 admiral in japan! oh yes I forgot...dont forget to like and comment! tell me if theres something lack or your thoughts on it, it will help me out a lot, I am enjoying doing this things, its pretty fun :3 oh yes I forgot…WHERE'S THE PRAISE?! ITS ALREADY 1000 VIEWS AND THERES NO CONGRATULATIONS! :V WHERES THE COMPLIMENTS?! :V


	20. Chapter 20 : too OP? too mainstream

EPISODE 20

IJN Main Base

? : hey tenzou

Admiral : hmm? That voice…..is it?!

? : I see that you haven't changed at all….still some delinquent brat

Admiral : and it seems you haven't changed too….still some stupid side character old man :v

Haguro : a-admiral….who is this man?

Admiral : oh? You haven't know him?...oh yeah I forgot that you haven't become my secretary at that time….well everyone~ meet captain shunsaku kudo~

Shunsaku : nice to meet you, young girl~

Haguro : i-is it really him?! That captain shunsaku?! Admiral's mentor?!

Admiral : uhhh….i guess….in a way…

Shunsaku : you idiot! You must answer a lady's question properly!

Admiral : SHUT UP! I'm the main character so its okay! She still love me anyway! Man~ just because that you're a historical character…..huh? what? You don't know who is captain shunsaku kudo? Then go look for it at google :v

Shunsaku : ehem! by the way…..i have seen your…."performance" today….hm…I see that you have become more manly now…..

Admiral : off course~ a man must be a badass in front of the girls~

Shunsaku : but…..can you hold the responsibility, I wonder?

Admiral : what?

Shunsaku : WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T KNOW?! You're the IJN leader now! It means that you are my superior now! You are the one who lead us now

Admiral : its okay~ what's so hard become a leader?

Shunsaku : y-you!...haaaaah….then let me tell you…..if you become a leader…..you can't go screwing around anymore….no more playing eroge….no more making flags….

Admiral : ….WHAT?! NO WAY!

Shunsaku : now you understand it! How can you still be an admiral after all this time?! Don't tell me you are just screwing around?!

Admiral : n-no! that's not it! I-its not like I'm lazy or anything…..

Shunsaku : what are you? tsundere? Anyway….now you must - -

Admiral : I shall give the leadership to you

Shunsaku : …..what?

Admiral : man~ after I think about it, I'm not cut out to be a big leader. I just want to enjoy spending my time with my shipgirls so~ its all up to you now~ janee~ lets go everyone~ * riding the ship*

Everyone : okay!

Shunsaku : w-wait! Tenzou!...really that kid…..he can become a better leader than me…..but why?...anyway….i shall not let your order be in vain…..

Ship

Haguro : u-umm…admiral?

Admiral : hm? Yeah?

Haguro : umm….why are you lending the IJN leadership to captain shunsaku? Oh sorry! Its not that I'm underestimating your mentor or anything!

Admiral : ahaha~ its okay~…..well its because I believe that man can change the IJN into its former glory….that man…..is an amazing and courageous man….unlike me :v and anyway…..

Haguro : ?

Admiral : I still want to spending my time with you girls :)

Haguro : a-admiral…..t-thank you very much! Now then….e-excuse me….

Admiral : ….HOLY SH#T I'M SO F#CKING COOL RIGHT THERE! But man~ who wants to spending their life doing some unnecessary and big responsibility things like that? I'm still young! My life still long! I'm still virgin! And my conquests for making harems of shipgirls hasn't over yet! And yet! Theres someone who said that this story is over already :v ITS NOT OVER YET, YOU HEAR ME?! I will make episodes until its like 100 or maybe more! Why?!...because I don't have anything to do :v oh yeah I forgot to upload this to ….hue :v be right back~ 

TO BE CONTINUED - - - you see this? Its read " to be continued" not "the end" or "fin"

Sorry everyone! I'm uploading it so late , I'm too absorbed playing IM S Cinderella Girls Starlight Stage XD


	21. Chapter 21 : gym clothes! let's do this!

EPISODE 21

naval base  
morning

today is health maintenance day, every shipgirls in the base shall doing health check...but they didnt sense...that there are deep dark secret behind this activities

Admiral : hmm...

shigure : whats wrong, yuudachi?

yuudachi : yuudachi sense admiral's poi is watching us….. poi

admiral : hmm...

shiratsuyu : one! one! one! *squatting*

murasame : wh-why is it always one?

shiratsuyu : number one shall always number one!

admiral:hmm...hm...hmhm...haha...haaha...HAHAHAHHA YES! girls in gym clothes is the best! all hail bloomer!

Yuudachi : uwaa! admiral snapped!

shiratsuyu : good morning, admiral!

murasame : good morning!

admiral : ehem!...good morning my harems...I mean my girls :v what a nice day, isn't it? hmmmmhaaaa yes...nice day indeed….

shigure : admiral...

admiral : hm? what is it?

shigure : you didnt think something indecent right?

admiral : w-what?! (shigure...this girl...is sharp….or maybe I'm just too obvious)

shigure : I mean...you looking at us with a pervert face

admiral : n-no I'm not! th-this is not a pervert face! I'm in a good mood, you know?

shigure : then why are you got a nosebleed?

admiral : w-what?! am I ?!...uwaa!

shiratsuyu : its true! you are nosebleeding so much...

murasame : so...admiral is...

admiral : N-NO! I got nosebleed because...yes! its so hot today!

shigure : hmm...it IS hot today...I guess I'm just imagining things…. I'm sorry

admiral : nah~ no problem (sh#t! I'm survived somehow) but I'm just realized...you all sure looks flat-chest in that outfit!

shiratsuyu : wha?!

murasame : a-admiral?!

shigure : what...

yuudachi : poi?!

admiral : (oh my god tenzou you're a f#cking idiot!) n-no! dont get wrong! flat is good! yeah! nothing stands in its way! endless horizon! neverending adventure! haha...

shigure : ...admiral...

admiral : y-yes?!

shigure : please come her for a sec...PLEASE?

admiral : y-yes mam! (I see...so my journey ends here...i'm sorry everyone...)

and the admiral is dragged into an alley and after a few minutes the shiratsuyu-class are going back into the activities...while the admiral...

admiral : ..."cough" "cough"...those girls...especially shigure...arent normal…at…all..."passing out"

TO BE CONTINUED

you all must be wonder...what are they doing there? well...some things are better to be unknown to the others...


	22. Chapter 22 : it's okay! you have me!

naval base  
health maintenance day  
afternoon

admiral : *sitting on a bench* haa...why?! why are the health check must be in the gym?! and it says no boys allowed! this is unfair! do you know that because of that sign there are rising of lesbian? who am I talking to, I'm all alone...hm?

ikazuchi : hey, admiral!

admiral : ...*hugging tightly*

ikazuchi : e-eh?! w-what are you doing,admiral?!

admiral : yes! this small body! this scent! its ikazuchi! Huweeee~

ikazuchi : uuu...admiral stop sniffing...

admiral : oh I'm sorry! so...why arent you joining with the other?

ikazuchi : I'm skipping the checking

admiral : why?

ikazuchi : well...its because...i'm embarrassed….

admiral : for what?

ikazuchi : everyone's there got a nice body...

admiral : aaahh I see... how about akatsuki?

ikazuchi : well she is same like me but...she has such a nice belly button…..

admiral : I see...how about inazuma?

ikazuchi : inazuma has cute body…..

admiral : I see...I knew it from the beginning...how about hibiki?

ikazuchi : hibiki...she has such a splendid body, her skin is smooth too

admiral : oho! as I figured from the motherland! how about yuu?

ikazuchi : yuu-chan has such a white skin, she looks like an angel while wearing gym clothes….

admiral : I see...off course I should know it, hitler-kun is treasured her so much

ikazuchi : hey! why are you asking me how they are like?! hoo~ I knew it~ admiral is a pervert!

admiral : yes! I'm a pervert...I can do all lewd things to you right now if I wish too(I'm joking...off course not! I'm not dense! I know what im talking about...probably)

ikazuchi : a-admiral...its okay you know...if its you...

admiral : anyway you should join them….

ikazuchi : why? wont they laugh?

admiral : no they won't, the only think that makes them laugh is ryuujou flat-board chest =w=)b (I'm gonna get killed by her later)

ikazuchi : haha~

admiral : and you are great too, ikazuchi you had a nice body, splendid legs, nice and energetic personality, you are beautiful!

ikazuchi : admiral...

admiral : and I dont want if something happen to you in your mission in the future

ikazuchi : admiral...okay! I will! thank you admiral!

admiral : hm!

in the gym

akatsuki : hey ikazuchi-chan? just where are you from the start?

ikazuchi : I'm just having nice chat with admiral! she says im beautiful! hehe~

inazuma : eh really, nanodesu?!

hibiki : then I'm gonna go to admiral now. I want to be called beautiful too

akatsuki : h-hey hibiki-chan!

inazuma : me too!

everyone : me too!

admiral : lalalala~...hm?...WHAT THE HELL?!

Hibiki : admiral~ praise me too!

inazuma : me too, nanodesu!

everyone : us too!

admiral : what?! what happen?! UWAA?!

after the stampede, admiral praising all the 350 shipgirls...one by one

To be continued

damn...350 girls XD


	23. Chapter 23 : measurement? no prob!

EPISODE 23

naval base  
health maintenance day  
dusk

admiral : fiuuh~ its finally ends...time sure went fast...well I guess I should go back to my room...*opening his office's door slightly* hm?

asashio : hey ooshio! hurry and give it to me!

ooshio : wait! its getting into the fun part...

asashio : then hurry up and finish it….

ooshio : hm? why's the hurry? are you really want to see it? thats news to me

asashio : I'm not! I'm just...curious...thats all

arashio : well we should just take it easy. the admiral's still nowhere to see

michisio : admiral's room feel so...warm...like soothing….somehow…

ooshio : ooh! what is this?! Its the admiral's hat!

admiral : what are you girls doing in my room? *right behind them*

ooshio : whoa! admiral!

michisio : hm?! since when?!

arashio : ah its admiral I see~

asashio : i-I'm sorry, admiral! for looking at your personal items without your permission

admiral : hm?...ooshio...

ooshio : yes?

admiral : why are you...reading...my "shipgirls measurement"?

ooshio : oh this is~ well I'm just curious thats all~ haha~ hm? whats this? It's your measurement asashio

admiral : eh?! dont read it!

asashio : what's its says?

ooshio : uuuh lets see...asashio...weight : 35 kg...height : 140 cm...ooh! here it is! breast measurement : A ...asashio your measurement is for school girl...and there this note say " loli breast...nice! "

asashio : h-huh?!

admiral : AAAAAAAAHHHH! stop it!

arashio : my my~ admiral~ you sure are a pervert

michisio : ...baka teitoku

few minutes later

admiral : I'M SORRYYY!

asashio : really! you shouldn't do this indecent thing you know!

ooshio : her sentence means " if you want to know it, you should ask me from the first time"

asashio : N-NO! its not!

ooshio : hm? what are you looking at, arashio? you have been looking at that pic from the beginning

arashio : oh its just admiral's childhood pic...

ooshio : ooo! its news to me! ...hm? who is those seven girls who is between you?

admiral : oh that's! its me and my little sisters

ooshio : wow! your little sisters! they are so cute!...WHAT?! S-SEVEN?!

arashio : admiral's face in this pic is so happy...lolicon

admiral : NO I'M NOT! What's wrong with being happy ?!

asashio : admiral's little sisters...

ooshio : hm? whats happen asashio? ooh! are you jealous?!

asashio : n-no! off course not!

arashio : and what are you holding, asashio?

asashio : oh this? I found it in your shelves, its...warring states strategies? art of tsun zu? Book of five rings?

admiral : ah that's! its my books to increase my knowledge of strategies…and stuff

asashio : I see...so thats why there this formation and stuff...

admiral : what are you doing, michisio?

michisio : nothing…. I got no interest in admiral

admiral : OW! THAT'S HURT!

ooshio : its okay,admiral~ she already hugging your coat so~ she's already happy!

michisio : s-shut up! Wait! n-no! who likes this admiral anyway? r-really...

asashio : anyway...I...we...already got what we searched for so please excuse us, admiral

ooshio : good bye, admiral~

arashio : see you later, admiral~

michisio : ...hm!

*closing the door*

admiral : haha...what a bunch of troublesome children...wait...OH MY GOD ITS SO MESSY! HEY!...they are gone...NOOOOOOO! \\(T_T)/

TO BE CONTINUED

….yare yare daze :v


	24. Chapter 24 : sudden event incoming?

EPISODE 24

naval base  
health maintenance day  
midnight

akatsuki : so it's finally end...

ikazuchi : yeah….

inazuma : yeah...

hibiki : ...

inazuma : ...hey akatsuki-chan?

akatsuki : what is it?

ikazuchi : do you sense admiral's here somewhere?

akatsuki : nope

ikazuchi : then...do you all want to do girls talk?

inazuma : I dont know, ikazuchi-chan...

akatsuki : yeah~ I mean everytime we try to do that, that pervert always come here….

ikazuchi : come on~ its midnight! he must be already asleep….

akatsuki : I guess...then lets do it….

hibiki : do you think admiral love us?

ikazuchi : hey thats too straight, hibiki!...but it bothers me too….

inazuma : why you feels that way?

ikazuchi : I mean...admiral is always kinds to all shipgirls...its good but...it kinda...

hibiki : we want some special affection from admiral, right? 

ikazuchi : as I expected from hibiki! you are sharp! YES! thats right! we want affection!

inazuma : we want happiness!

akatsuki : we want love!

ikazuchi : aw~ akatsuki is jealous~

akatsuki : what?! why are you...uuuuuu~

inazuma : you know…. I heard from aoba again that admiral is loving little girls nanodesu

ikazuchi : well, we all already knows that….

inazuma : oh yes I forgot….

akatsuki : I heard that admiral has a big surprises for us next morning….

ikazuchi : big surprises?

inazuma : what is that, akatsuki-chan?

akatsuki : I dont really know…. well lets just go to sleep and we will know it in time…

ikazuchi : yeah lets...goodnight, everyone

inazuma : goodnight

hibiki : goodnight...

akatsuki : goodnight...

everyone : ...( I cant sleep...it makes me wonder what is admiral gonna do...)

admiral : ...hehe….

THE END

and so~ the health maintenance is ended! next time...the big surprises will be revealed! What? Its so short? Man~ its not easy to make an episode, you know? :v


	25. Chapter 25 : another vacation? urah!

EPISODE 25

naval base  
the big surprises day  
early morning

akatsuki : hngghhh~...huh?...huh?!

ikazuchi : what...what is it, akatsuki-chan?

inazuma : is something happen?

hibiki : its still morning, you know?

akatsuki : our clothes! why are our clothes changed?!

admiral : hmhmhmhm...

akatsuki : that laugh! I knew it was you, admiral! where are you? show yourself!

admiral : I'm right here *sleeping beside ikazuchi*

ikazuchi : whoa!

inazuma : admiral!

hibiki : are you sleeping with us all the time?

admiral :yup!

hibiki : and you are the one who changed our clothes?

admiral : yup yup!

akatsuki : eh?! what?! you are the one who changed our clothes?!

admiral : well...I thought you guys are feels hot because of the weather and you guys wears only bikini so...tadaa~

akatsuki : don't "tadaa~" me! y-you changed our clothes?! that means...

hibiki : he has saw our naked body….

akatsuki : noooooooo! I can't get married anymore...T_T

admiral : oh come on~ no one gonna marry you and your small chest anyway~ but hey! I got big surprises for all of you!

everyone : what is it?

admiral : you girls remember when we all went into vacation last time, right?

everyone : yeah...do you mean...

admiral : yes! we will got into another trip again! but now it will be a resort~

everyone : yeah!

admiral : now! go wash your loli body and get into the ship! we went into vacation again~

everyone : hooray!

TO BE CONTINUED

yeah! lets go into another vacation! time to raise some flag into some shipgirls~


	26. Chapter 26 : another short strip

EPISODE 26

ship  
morning

the admiral is bringing the whole base on vacation again, and now its a resort

admiral : hngghh~ its been a long time since I ride this ship...well not really that long cause I publish the story too rushed :v

uzuki : thanks for bringing us, pyon~

yayoi : thank you admiral

admiral : no problem! I can't bring you and the others last time but now we can all go together now so cheer up~

uzuki : here's some breakfast for admiral's pyon~

yayoi : we made it all night

admiral : really?! then I will eat it with pleasure! ittadakimasu~ *munch* *munch*

uzuki : so how is it? is it good~?

admiral : this is good?...THIS IS EXCELLENT! Wow! you two can become a good wife! I'm sure =w=)b

uzuki : r-really? hehe~

yayoi : t-thank you for your praise….

uzuki : so commander-pyon where we are going?

admiral : we are going into a resort now. Well… I want to go to the island again but I bring the whole fleet now so I changed it a bit

uzuki : I'm sorry, admiral...

admiral : huh? its okay, you know? dont feel bad. what I prioritize is my shipgirls not my feelings

uzuki : ...thank you, admiral *hug*

yayoi : thank you *hug*

admiral : well when will I say "no" to you all? ( ALL ACCORDING TO KEIKAKU *w* ) now get ready! We're almost there!

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm sorry this strip is short, my battery are running out XD


	27. Chapter 27 : pool is so scary

EPISODE 26

resort  
afternoon

admiral : HERE WE ARE!

everyone : hwuooo! Its so big! - - - that's what she said :v get it? Get it?...i'm sorry -_-

admiral : now first! Put all your bag according to your sister-class~

everyone : okay~

after a few minutes

akatsuki : wow! its so big! - - - that's what she said again :v get it? PLEASE GET IT!

ikazuchi : admiral's sure are amazing to rent this place!

inazuma : admiral is the best, nanodesu!

hibiki : admiral is so cool~

admiral : HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! keep praising me! now go! play to your heart content!

everyone : yeah!

admiral : haha~ what an energetic children...hm? what is aoba doing?

aoba : *focusing on the camera*

admiral : what are you doing, aoba?

aoba : oh commander! I'm gonna take pics of the shipgirls. Well~ for some scoop you know?

admiral : hmm...hey aoba...want to make a deal?

aoba : hoho~ now we are talking~ what is it?

admiral : *using eye contact* (can you take lewd pics of them playing in the pool?"

aoba : *using eye contact* ( sure but you are gonna pay me mamiya ice cream)

admiral : *using eye contact* (tch! getting shrewd, huh? well okay….deal)

aoba : deal! now I'm gonna get going now~ see you later, admiral...hehe~

admiral : hehe~...oh I can't wait for those pics...hm? who is that? is that...kisaragi? but why is she...angel ring? uh hey kisaragi…..

kisaragi : oh who are you?...

admiral : as I thought...you are not my kisaragi's right? whose shipgirl are you? are you...sunk?

kisaragi : oh you noticed it, yes I'm already sunked . it's not fair, you know? to die in just 3 episodes~ I can't even got my recently kai ni…..

admiral : its tough, huh? Well do your best….

akatsuki : hey~ everyone come here?

ikazuchi : hm?

inazuma : what is it, akatsuki-chan?

hibiki : what?

akatsuki : hey! lets ride that long tunnel, okay?

hibiki : but I thought its for kids

akatsuki : Y-yes off course I know! but we are already here so...it will be a waste...

ikazuchi : hmm….well I guess your right…. then lets go!

admiral : hm? what are they?...whoa… they want to ride that? hmm...I guess I will visit them

at the top of the tunnel

akatsuki : whoa! its so high!

ikazuchi : and the tunnel is so long….

inazuma : hawawa~I think its pretty dangerous for us….

hibiki : are you sure, akatsuki? Are you not scared?

akatsuki : n-no I'm not! uuuuu...*trembling* then...lets do this...

admiral : you really gonna do it?

akatsuki : o-off course! I'm a lady after all...uuuuu...

admiral : well good luck then...whoa…. its so high from here...

akatsuki : then lets do this! ...*standing still*

admiral : hey get moving…. you make everyone waiting

akatsuki : uuu...

admiral : hey akatsuki, hurry up and- - *reaching akatsuki*

akatsuki : hwuaa! d-don't you dare molest me, stupid admiral~ *pushing admiral*

admiral : WHA - -?! UWAAAAAAAAAA! *getting into the tunnel *

akatsuki : hwuee?! a-admiral?!

ikazuchi : admiral!

inazuma : hawawawa! what should we do?!

hibiki : oh my….

admiral : akaaatsukiiii! just you waiiiit~...

akatsuki : eh?! uhh...lets run! before admiral find us!

ikazuchi : i-i think we should….

inazuma : l-lets hurry….

hibiki : khorosho

TO BE CONTINUED

it is his destiny to get bad luck when near akatsuki :v


	28. Chapter 28 : peeping again? worth it

EPISODE 28

resort  
evening

admiral : *sniff* dammit I got flu…. I never though that ride is f#cking scary as hell… just you wait, akatsuki... brrrr! I better change my clothes...

*putting hands on door*

admiral : wait...what if...there are someone changing there? oh I'm gonna become like some typical harem protag...I think I shouldnt...JUST KIDDING! theres no way I'm gonna let it go :V

*door opened*

yuudachi : ...poi?

shigure : ...eh?

admiral : ...( HOLY SH#T! ITS F#CKING HAPPENING) aaaa...uuu...

yuudachi : admiral poi...

shigure : ADMIRAL...do you know a courtesy said" knock first" ?

admiral : oh...uhh...I forgot...

shigure : and you even didnt say excuse me...

admiral : ohh...I forgot about it too...

shigure : and how long are you gonna stare at us?

admiral : i'm gonna stare as long as I want, baby '3'

yuudachi : uuu...admiral! poi!poi!poi!poi!

*punching admiral*

admiral : WHOA THERE! STOP PUNCHING ME! you're gonna make me see your naked self! *evading her punches*

yuudachi : p-poi?! a-admiral ecchi!

admiral : WHY IS IT MY FAULT?! HM?! - -

shigure : HYAH! * kicking his head*

admiral : WHOA! *evading her kick* GODDAMN! that's dangerous right there!...wow shigure i never thought you're wearing such a cute pantsu :3

shigure : e-eh?!

admiral : a-anyway! just cooldown, okay?! we didn't have to resort to violence here, you see?! i-i'm gonna get out of here, yeah?!

shigure : j-just hurry up!

admiral : o-okay...( what the hell?! i can't move my legs!...i see...hmhmhmhm...i see...i guess my inner self didn't want to run in the end...then)...hey shigure...yuudachi...

shigure : w-what?

yuudachi : w-what is it, poi?

admiral : ...you girls are cute after all *w*

shigure : w-wha?! s-stop saying such embarassing things! let's go, yuudachi!

yuudachi : yeah poi!

admiral : (haaaaaaah...man...what a great start to end the first day...isn't it? such a fitting end for a dense motherf#cker like me...)

* wall break sound*

in the end the admiral pass out until morning

THE END

sorry for a short story -_- too absorbed to bassara now XD holy sh#t~ the game is epic as hell!


	29. Chapter 29 : another loli shipgirls? NAZ

EPISODE 29

Resort

morning

admiral : hngghh…. oh my god….those two's punch sure hurt likes hell...hm?

arashio : zzz...admiral...

michisio : ...

ooshio : hehe...this place is so fun...zzz...

admiral : (allright, tenzou...why the f#ck are you in the asashio-class room?)

*bell ringing*

kasumi : hnngghh~ its morning already? fuwaa...eh? oh admiral…. you finally awake…fuwaaah~

arare : oh admiral…. good morning

asashio : uuu~...admiral? is that you?

admiral : uhh...why am i here?

kasumi : we all found you passed out in the changing room when we want to change our clothes. you look so spiritless so we bring you to our room

admiral : oh I see...wait...you bring me from changing room to here?! That's like 4 floors!

arare : yeah you are so heavy that when we bring you through the stairs you often fell from the stairs

admiral : ouch! so thats why my head hurts! why dont you bring me to my room?! its only one floor! and why don't you use elevator?!

michisio : admiral...shut up...i'm trying to sleep...zzz...

arashio : zzz...admiral...

asashio : well... we are sorry but at least you are not passed out there. you can catch a cold

admiral : yeah...thanks I guess….I almost though I just had a gangban—nevermind :V oh asashio?

asashio : hm?

admiral : I can see your belly button

asashio : hm?! eh?! admiral you pervert ! *slap*

admiral : eh? - - GUWAAAA! *passing out*

asashio : huwaa! admiral!

arare : its your fault, asashio….

kasumi : its your fault

asashio : oh my! what should I do?!

arashio : zzz...admiral...hehe~

TO BE CONTINUED

haaaaah~...its raining today in my time...i'm lonely T_T I guess I just had to hug my dakimakura...cuz my life is always alone :v


	30. Chapter 30 : awkward as hell

EPISODE 30

resort  
afternoon  
beach

admiral : ugh! my head is still throbbing….. when did I raised those girls to become this aggressive?...damn….now I'm hungry….

taigei : hey admiral! come here~

admiral : hm?! oh its taigei! and... ugh!

shigure : hm...

yuudachi : grrrr...

admiral : ...sorry but I got a job to do so….. bye bye~

taigei : hey admiral just come here! *dragging admiral*

admiral : nooo~ I still want to live !

taigei : hey shigure-san , yuudachi-san! I brought the admiral~

shigure : I can see you are...

yuudachi : poi...

admiral : ...( oh my god this is SO awkward as hell) *belly growling sound"* uhh...so...hungry...

shigure : here... *handing an ice cream*

admiral : shigure...

yuudachi : have some of mine too poi...

admiral : yuudachi...*sniff* hueeee I'm sorry~ *hugging both of them*

taigei : hm? what happen?

shigure : hah...really…. you shouldnt cry you know

yuudachi : we already forget it

admiral : but~ but~

taigei : uhh...may I know what is happening?

after a few minutes

taigei : I see... admiral….. its clearly your fault

admiral : uuuuu...*munch* *munch*

shigure : well if you feel bad about then we forgive you

yuudachi : so dont cry admiral….. you become so hopeless right now

admiral : uuu...( hopeless? me? dont make me laugh...are you didn't notice? I'm still hugging both of you...hehehehe...my pervertness knows no bound….i am the bone of my- - shut up I'm already sick of it :v )

shigure : hey admiral...

admiral : yes?

shigure : please stop hugging us…..its embarrassing…poi

admiral : dont wanna~ I'm still want to feel your chest...HUAAAAAAAA! (oooooo~ why~ I am such a stupid f#cking idiot~)

shigure : ...

yuudachi : ...

taigei : oh my... I guess I will leave you three….. bye bye

*leaving*

admiral : ...

yuudachi : ...

shigure : ...admiral...

admiral : yeah...i know….

shigure : Y-YOU PEEEERRRVEERRTT!

yuudachi : poi! poi! poi! poi!

*critical hit*

admiral : UWAAAAA! (dammit….i think I should starting to think before I act -_-" )

TO BE CONTINUED 

I don't know what I want to say now :v


	31. Chapter 31 : russia? OORAH!

EPISODE 31

resort  
midnight  
hallway

admiral : ugh...what a tiring day...i just get punched by the girls ALL DAY(though its all my fault)...then at least...let me have a nice sleep...just for today….

admiral's room

admiral : ugghh...just a little more to the bed... *fall into the bed* huwaaa~ its heaven~ allright…. good night~

hibiki : good night

admiral : zzz...huh?! *looking behind him* hibiki?! what are you doing?!

hibiki : i can't sleep in my room so i just went here

admiral : can't sleep? how about yesterday? why aren't you went to here before? oho~ you just want to sleep with me, right?

hibiki : ...это верно…..

admiral : ...what? what ? what are you saying?

hibiki : nothing….. its just some russian words...

admiral : hey thats unfair! come on~ teach me russians words~

hibiki : why?

admiral : because i want to study

hibiki : it's hard

admiral : i know

hibiki : one word had many different meanings if you spelled it wrongly

admiral : well….. you can teach me the simple words first

hibiki : okay then... lets begin with "me"...ehem...  
меня

admiral : meh

hibiki : wrong...  
меня

admiral : meher?

hibiki : wrong again...follow my mouth...  
меня

admiral : ...i want to study another words :v

hibiki : then we study "you" ehem...  
вам

admiral : bam!

hibiki : its wrong again….. admiral please study seriously

admiral : what are you saying?! i follow the words just fine! just look at it! Its writed and pronounced "bam"!

hibiki : then lets just study sentence... lets study " my name is " ehem...меня зовут

admiral : meh 30 byte -_-"

hibiki : ...you suck

admiral : s-shut up! I'm not russian! its wrote JUST like what I'm saying! if i am this suck...i just have to perfect the "i dont know what you are saying" russian word

hibiki : then lets start...ehem...я не знаю что ты говоришь

admiral : ...дерьмо ( meaning : sh#t )

hibiki : there! you can say russian! but admiral you shouldnt say dirty words

admiral : i don't what you are saying!

hibiki : see? you can say it

admiral : I'm saying it in japanese! Watashi wa anata ga itte iru koto o shirimasen! there! i can say it!

hibiki : your japanese is suck too

admiral : s-shut up! At least I'm not a weeb! okay! last try...what is the russians words for "i love you"?

hibiki : h-huh? i-i love you? uuu...

admiral : why?

hibiki : uuu...okay...ehem... я тебя люблю

admiral : what?

hibiki : я тебя люблю

admiral : what?

hibiki : uuu... я-я тебя люблю

admiral : why are you stuttering?

hibiki : i-its too embarrassing…. admiral...you're doing that on purpose, arent you?

admiral : noooo~...(damn i got caught)

hibiki : you are a sly one, admiral...baka

admiral : ugh! ( what...what is that?! the cuteness just now...oh my god i knew from the first time that she is cute but i never know she is THIS cute...hibiki...you are a scary child...so this is why there's so many men love her...wow...неплохо) uhhh...lets just go to sleep, shall we? good night, hibiki

hibiki : спокойной ночи admiral...я тебя люблю...

TO BE CONTINUED

if anyone wondering...hey where the hell you can get those language? hmhm...thanks for google translate B3 what? You don't know what she is saying? Then use copy paste on google translate or something :v I'm too lazy to write every meanings (-w-)


	32. Chapter 32 : pretty lewd but i approve

EPISODE 32

resort  
morning  
raining

admiral : aww~...its raining...I guess it will calmed down this afternoon...i hope…..then...its time for...adventure time~ lalalala~

hallway

admiral : where's everyone? dont tell me they are all still asleep...

shiratsuyu : hey stop doing that...

admiral : hm? thats voice...shiratsuyu?

shiratsuyu : stop...licking...

admiral : what? lick?...

shiratsuyu : kya! I'm sensitive there...

right at this time, the admiral's mind is working...and then BAM!

admiral : NO NO NO NO dont tell me...OH I'M GONNA F#CKING KILL THAT GUY! HEY SHIRATSUYU! I WILL RESCUE YOU! DON'T BECOME THAT ONE OF SHOUKAKU'S NTR DOUJIN!

*door smacked...more like destroyed open*

shiratsuyu : eh?! admiral?! please knock first! and why are you destroy the door?!

admiral : huh?!...where is he?

shiratsuyu : who?

admiral : he...

right at this time the admiral's mind has stopped working

admiral : ...(crap...time to change topic) whoa! what a shiny day isnt it, shiratsuyu? what are you doing? why are you so wet?

shiratsuyu : it's raining you know? I just had a joging and then I met this cat. he has nowhere to go so I picked him

admiral : that cat...I see~ haha just a little moment I thought you just got molested...haaah...what a relieve...

shiratsuyu : admiral?

admiral : nope~ its nothing~ go take a bath. you will get flu like me if you are not careful

shiratsuyu : sure! I will right now!

admiral : may I accompany you?

shiratsuyu : no way~ admiral should just stay here with the cat. I will take a bath for a while so please wait here okay?

admiral : okay~

...

admiral :...

...

cat : nya~...zzzz...

...

admiral : (I WANT TO TAKE A PEEK GODDAMMIT! but i had enough of shiratsuyu-class now...but when will you had this chance?! NEVER! i had to do it if i had to call myself a man! for the readers too!...but i'm scared :V damn...what should i do?)

shiratsuyu : i'm back~ phew~ that's a nice bath~

admiral : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM TOO LATE!

shiratsuyu : w-whoa?! w-what happen, admiral?!

admiral : h-huh?! n-nothing...e-ehehehe...hehe...uuuuu~ T_T

shiratsuyu : w-what happen?

admiral : it's nothing...really...it just...i just got my eyes opened that i shouldn't be a pervert all the time -_-

shiratsuyu : o-okay?

admiral : yeah...now then...please excuse me...

shiratsuyu : b-be safe...

*door locked*

shiratsuyu : uuuuuuuu~ what's up with that admiral?! to staying instead of peeking...WHOA! w-what am i just thinking?! stupid stupid stupid!

hallway

admiral : I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! i just let a flag trigger event go...i must atone for this sin with seppuku...but...i'm afraid that the main character will be changed with some shaddy old stupid horny hairy old man :V then...i must satisfy my needs of shipgirls...LETS START A WONDERFUL PARTY, SHALL WE? HYAAH! LET THE HUNT BEGIN!

TO BE CONTINUED

man...its really raining in my time now XD i've been cursed by RNG-sama for misused my words T_T


	33. Chapter 33 : pool? another paradise

EPISODE 33

resort  
afternoon  
raining

admiral : ...it's still raining...I think it will rain all day...tch! no girls in swimsuits for today... oh yes I forgot! the indoor pool~ I bet someone is already there….

indoor pool

admiral : ...what?

asashio : oh! hello admiral

arare : what are you doing here?

admiral : ...(why...the hell theres only these girls...) w-wheres others?

arashio : they are all in their room, doing their own things

ooshio : hey come on! ready the boat! I want to ride it!

kasumi : please wait, will you!...there! its ready!

ooshio : yeah! wow its so jumpy!

kasumi : whew I'm tired...sorry rensouhou but may I sit on you for a while?

rensouhou : mokyu!

admiral : ...lucky bastard

rensouhou : mokyu! *smile*

michisio : so what are you gonna do, admiral? if nothing then go get out from here, you're so annoying

admiral : ugh! its hurts like hell...

ooshio : its okay admiral~ what she really means is " dont stare at us too much, its too embarassing"

michisio : i-I'm not!

admiral : oho~

michisio : d-don't get a wrong idea!

arare : I want to play beach ball but the water is too deep

arashio : then we had to play it while using this….ugh…*pointing at the life buoy*

admiral : hey arashio...

arashio : hm?

admiral : your clothes are pretty sexy…..

arashio : hm?! M-my~…admiral…..

admiral : and from what I see here…. kasumi is wearing a pretty nice color but please eat your popsickles carefully. you will become a...you know….fanservice :v

kasumi : i-i got it….

admiral :and michisio...hmhmhm~

michisio : w-what is it?

admiral : nothing~ just saying your clothes are pretty cute

michishio : eh?! S-stupid admiral...

admiral : and asashio...wow you are fit for wearing that….uhhh….swimsuits :v ( those are for kid but nailed it)

asashio : thank you for your praise, admiral...hehe

ooshio : me too! me too!

admiral : hmm...your swimsuit is child-like so it means its cute!

ooshio : yay! I am cute to admiral!

admiral : and last is arare...are you wearing high school swimsuit?

arare : I dont know….. I dont had any swimsuits...I know it's not fit for me….

admiral : not fit? its PERFECT! high school swimsuit is the best! it shows the spirit of nippon! Holy sh#t I love highschool swimsuits! I feel so hor- - I mean happy!

arare : ...thanks admiral

admiral : now then, lets get wet! I will play with you all day!...and don't take it a wrong way :v - - - he is the one who took it a wrong way

everyone : yay~

TO BE CONTINUED

highschool swimsuit...is the best (=/w/=)b


	34. Chapter 34 : love-catch meeting? i'm in!

EPISODE 34

resort  
night  
kongou-class's room

kongou : it's still raining...I knew it will rain all day….. well~ tea is the best thing to pass cold day like this *slurp* SHIT! It tastes great (=w=)

haruna : yes! You're right, onee-chan!

zuikaku : then...why are we here?

kongou : oh come on its okay~ we shipgirls must get along, RIGHT?

akagi : wow! this sandwiches with redberry is really good!

yamato : this is so awkward to me...

kongou : it will be perfect if teitoku is here…

zuikaku : that admiral is playing with the asashio-class at the indoor pool

kongou : WHAT?! no way! admiral didn't care for us anymore! HWUEEEE~ T-T

haruna : t-that's not true nee-san! admiral cares all of us…..

kongou : if things going on like this...I have to commence a straregy to capture admiral's heart!

zuikaku : what strategy?

kongou : I dont know...well capture him with something…

akagi : how about with food?

zuikaku : I doubt it will work….. admiral isn't a glutton like you, akagi-san -_-

haruna : how about with something admiral's like?

kongou : oho! thats pretty good! hmm...something admiral likes...ITS ME!

zuikaku : nope. not a chance

kongou : EH?! what?! why?!

zuikaku : well admiral SURE is weird. he didn't showed any special affection to anyone or anything….. it's like he didn't want us to know something about him…..

kongou : hmm...how about with tea?

zuikaku : admiral isn't a tea maniac like you. I think he more like coffee

kongou : coffee?! damn the american's imperialism!

haruna : n-nee-san! Coffee aren't from America! And now you sound so racist! America's is the one who read this fanfiction's most so please don't say something that will make this fanfiction go downhill!

akagi : how about with food?

zuikaku : NO is NO

kongou : hey come on give me something that interesting~ YAMATO!

yamato : eh?! yes?!

kongou : dont keep quiet! give us your guidance!

yamato : hmm...something admiral's like...how about with affection?

kongou : affection? WHAT~?

zuikaku : she means with showing the admiral that we loves him, right?

yamato : *nod*

kongou : oho! SASUGATA from nippon flagship! thats pretty nice...so...with affection... aren't we already doing that all the time?

everyone : ...

kongou : well….. I guess its not good either….

haruna : dont tell me...admiral didnt show any affection to us because...

everyone : because?

haruna : admiral...likes BOY!

meanwhile

admiral :*sneezing*PSHYCO PASS! uhh...what is that just know?

asashio : what is it, admiral?

admiral : no…. I just got a sneeze…. its like someone talking nonsense about me….

kongou : w-what?! thats wrong! thats totally wrong! Admiral doesn't like rainbow~ ,

zuikaku : theres no way admiral likes boy! And stop saying some racist things!

akagi : he loves food

yamato : I've no doubt that he likes it too

haruna : huee~ i-I'm sorry~ please don't hear anything that onne-chan said~ o

kongou : well~ what I can make sure is that he loves me off course~ I'm the one who always beside him! hmhm~

zuikaku : its more like you push yourself to him

kongou : okay! lets keep doing this until we find a good plan! no one shall leave this room until we found ourselves a nice plan!

in the end, these girls are keep bickering at each other until midnight night, while admiral always sneezing until they stop the chat

admiral : *sneezing* *sneezing* DAMMIT! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME! I CAN'T SLEEP!

TO BE CONTINUED

u-ummm….s-sorry if someone get offended , please keep reading this fanfic~

haruna


	35. Chapter 35 : ALLRIGHT THIS IS LEWD OKAY?

EPISODE 35

resort  
morning  
admiral's room

admiral : zz...zz...*sneeze*...zzz..

shimakaze : please excuse me~ OU! Admiral's still asleep! I'm gonna do a little prank on him, hehe~

*slipping through the bed*

admiral : ugh...zzz...zz..

shimakaze : hey wake up admiral! It's morning!

admiral : WHA?! WHAZ HAPPENZ?! (O_o)

shimakaze : you are talking like a drunk man

admiral : HAH?!...oh its shimakaze...huh?! what are you doing on top of me?!

shimakaze : oh I just waking you up

admiral : wow what a nice wake up call~ (this is so cliché but I will let it this time~)

shimakaze : hehe~ hm?...admiral?

admiral : what?

shimakaze : whats this hard thing that poking my butt?

admiral : what?...WHOA! HEY HEY HEY GET OUT FROM MY BED!

shimakaze : its still poking me...it tickles…..

admiral : (holy shit my son just got awake but why must it happens right now?! well thats good because its means I'm still healthy but...WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?!)ooooooooh no! h-hey hurry and get up!

shimakaze : but which way? augh! its poking…..

admiral : STOOOOP! stop saying poking! It's embarassing! uuuhh...go backward!

shimakaze : okay...*moving backward* kya! it tickles my butt...it gets in all the way…..

admiral : stop stop stop! stop moving backward! you make it sounds so wrong! uhh...go move forward now!

shimakaze : okay...*moving forward*

admiral : ...( holy sh#t my ass out…. her breast are getting closer to me…. and I can feel her smells...DAMN! its fucking stimulating! oh god save the queen!)

shimakaze : kya! its poking my...

admiral : huh?...AAAAAAAAAA! ( it poking her p#ssy!) dammit then I had no choice! GRAAAAAAA!

the admiral's standing up while holding shimakaze

*fell down from bed*

admiral : hah...hah...we did it….

shimakaze : admiral's so strong...

admiral : stop talking like that! anyway lets get up….

*door opened*

akatsuki : hey admiral~ wake up~ its morning~ lets play in the beach...

admiral : eh?

shimakaze : fwue?

...

everyone : AAAAAAAAAA!

admiral : no! no! its not like what you think it is!

akatsuki : admiral...you...uuuu...bakaaaa~

admiral : no! akatsuki!...i'm gonna die...

shimakaze : i-I'm sorry admiral...

admiral : ...huweeee~ T_T

TO BE CONTINUED

...AAAAAAAAAA! \\(OoO)/


	36. Chapter 36 : roller coaster ride? NEIN!

EPISODE 36

resort  
afternoon  
roller coaster ride

admiral : why the hell should this happened to me ...

a few minutes ago

akatsuki : hm!

admiral : hey hey akatsuki forgive me already… its not what it looks like

akatsuki : hm!

ikazuchi : hmm...this is a big problem...

inazuma : I never though...admiral...

hibiki : I don't want to believe it but...

admiral : I tell you its a misunderstanding!

akatsuki : ...really?

admiral : huh?! YES!

akatsuki : okay...I will forgive you….*Sniff*

admiral : really?! thank you akatsuki~ let me hug you- -

akatsuki : w-wait! before that….. you had to obey my orders for today

admiral : yes! yes! anything!

akatsuki : then...please take a roller coaster ride with me

admiral : ...can we do anything but that?

akatsuki : no! must roller coaster~!

admiral : come on...look! that merry-go-round looks like fun!

akatsuki : hey dont change the topic! I want roller coaster~roller coaster~ *punching admiral back*

admiral : okay okay!...lets do this…..god save us all….*gulp*

present time

admiral : oh my god I'm so stupid to want to do this…..

akatsuki : o-oh no! it's starting!

admiral : NOOOOOOOOOO!

akatsuki : oh no! it starting to going up! hibiki! Aren't you scared?

hibiki : yeah…..i'm so scared…. *thumbs up*

akatsuki : thats not a scared reaction to me!

ikazuchi : yay! yay! its going up!

inazuma : are you okay, admiral? akatsuki-chan?

akatsuki&admiral : no! we are not!

ikazuchi : aha...I see….

akatsuki : why should I be the one who sit in front?! its scary...I should had just sit with admiral…..

admiral : shut up! I don't want to sit in front! I'm already scared here! and I'm lonely here! no one sits beside me!

hibiki : then I will sit beside admiral *opening the safety belt*

admiral : WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT GURL~!

akatsuki : dont leave me alone!

ikazuchi : o-ooh...we already at the peak...its pretty scary if you think of it…..

inazuma : uuh! Help me, nanodesu~…

hibiki : waaaah~ its scary~

akatsuki&admiral : NOOOOOOOOO!

ikazuchi : o-oh? its stopped all of a sudden…

inazuma : oh I remember something from the staff of the roller coaster… I heard that this ride once had an accident that made all of the customers died and-

admiral : what?! shut up?! dont make this sounds like final destination! Its just like a proverb that said" NO ITEMS! FOX ONLY! FINAL DESTINATION!"

akatsuki : uuh...

hibiki : oh no akatsuki starting to cry…

admiral : oh no...I feel like I want to vomit...

ikazuchi : oh! its starting to moving down!

admiral : what?! no- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

akatsuki : KYAAAAAAA!

Hibiki : kya~

ikazuchi : ooh! ooh! ooh! ooh! ooh!

inazuma : nanodesu~! Nanodesu~! Nanodesu~!

admiral : ITS MOVING SO FAST- - UBH! BUWEEEEEE~ *vomiting in the roller coaster*

ikazuchi : hwua! admiral's vomit made this rollar coaster had tail!

akatsuki : kyaaaaa! hueeeeee~ *crying*

hibiki : akatsuki is crying too!

inazuma : hawawawa!

after the ride finished

akatsuki&admiral : ...*white face*

hibiki : wow thats pretty fun!

ikazuchi : wow! the ride first like wush! then its feels like fwosh!

inazuma : its pretty scary but it sure fun isnt it, admiral? akatsuki-chan?

akatsuki&admiral : *sitting on the bench* …

ikazuchi : I think not...

akatsuki : fuwee~ its scary~ *hugging admiral*

admiral : its okay...i'm scared too…

then they went into the hotel...with akatsuki got piggy rided by admiral...and they walk so aimlessly

TO BE CONTINUED

REMEMBER! Never ride roller coaster! The one who make that ride is a f#cking idiot! What's fun from that ride?! I'm still haven't understand it even now :v


	37. Chapter 37 : mom is scary, don't cha?

EPISODE 37

resort  
night  
indoor bath

akatsuki : fuwaa~ its' heaven~

inazuma : akatsuki you sound like an old woman, nanodesu

ikazuchi : it sure is nice~

hibiki : khorosho…..

ikazuchi : so akatsuki-chan, do you better now?

akatsuki : what do you mean?

ikazuchi : I mean you feel so scared and crying when we rode the roller coaster

akatsuki : e-eh?! I-I'm not crying! its...uhh...

ikazuchi : but it sure nice~ being piggy rided by admiral~

akatsuki : yeah!...wait I mean no! its not nice! I mean why do you want to get piggy rided by that lolicon?!

ikazuchi : and you hug him too….hmmm….maybe next time I should do that too…..

inazuma : I want it too...

hibiki : me too

akatsuki : hey dont take my places!

houshou : oh my~ you girls seems energetic as ever~

akatsuki : wha?! its houshou-san! please take a bath with us!

houshou : sure...hua...it feels good…

akatsuki : so anyway no one should put a hand on admiral

houshou : oh my a love affair I see~ the admiral sure is lucky~

akatsuki : no! it's not! I just warn them to stop picking admiral for their own safety

houshou : and then akatsuki-chan will take him for her own right?

akatsuki : n-no off course not! why should I...

ikazuchi : hooh~ I see~

inazuma : akatsuki-chan a meanie...

hibiki : I never thought you would do that...

akatsuki : hey that's not true!

houshou : and you just came in to the admiral's room this morning without knocking, oh my~

ikazuchi : hooh~

inazuma : akatsuki-chan….

hibiki : so you are...

akatsuki : n-no! houshou-san! dont make it worse~!

houshou : haha~ sorry~ it's sure nice to be young~

ikazuchi : oh yes houshou-san you are admiral's former secretary when he still in academy right?

houshou : yes

inazuma : what is admiral's looks like when he still young?

houshou : oh~ trying to pick up information huh? Well let me see…. me and admiral have been in academy since we young….. he is 10 years old back then….time sure flies…..back then that boy is still so cute and energetic...even though he is a delinquent but now…..he has finally become such a gallant and handsome man…..he has grown….

ikazuchi : do you know about admiral' past?

houshou : hmmm…..not really…. he doesnt want to talk about his past….. what I know is that he once the heir of the great yanagise clan. the clan who protect ancient things that holds magic but theres this INCIDENT...and in the end he got picked up by IJN former leader, kouta's father and now he finally become admiral

akatsuki : I see... then houshou-san?

houshou : yes?

akatsuki : how old are you know?

*gunshot sound*

houshou : ...

ikazuchi : h-hey akatsuki! you are being rude now!

akatsuki : i-I'm sorry! I-i shouldnt ask...

houshou : no ~no~ its okay~ hmm...how old am I ...well…. when admiral is 10 I already taking care of akagi,kaga,hiryuu and souryuu...and I'm 13 back then...and now 8 years has passed...so I'm 21!...I am so old, am I~?

akatsuki : no no! you are still young! your skin still so smooth! maybe 21 is been a long time but you're still pretty, houshou-san!

houshou : really? thank you akatsuki-chan

admiral : I thought the same thing

everyone : ...

akatsuki : HE'S HERE!

Admiral : I AM HERE!

houshou : admiral's here~

akatsuki : be careful houshou san! you never know what his eyes gonna do to you!

admiral : hmhmhm~ hahahahaha! you should had prepare yourselves!

houshou : admiral~ you shouldn't do such an indecent things, you know? you showing a bad example

admiral : shut up, you old hag!

houshou : you sure are still so rebellious, huh? then I'm gonna tell them your secret~

admiral : w-what?! noooo!

akatsuki : his secret? what is it?

houshou : when we still young, we always take a bath together~

admiral : noooooo! stop it!

houshou : he keeps struggling when we take a bath…. oh yes and he always trying to get my attention~

admiral : IT'S ALL LIES! STOP SAYING SUCH NONSENSE! \\(OoO)/

houshou : oh yes and this is the most embarassing thing : every night he always want a goodnight kiss and he gives me his home-made chocolate when valtentines! my what a cute boy he once was~….even though he likes to fight with the other boys even his senior back then….

admiral : AAAAAAAAHHH! (OoO)

akatsuki : w-wow...

ikazuchi : haha! admiral sure are cute!

inazuma : i-It's so embarrassing, nanodesu….

hibiki : I had heard something that is so fluffy…..

admiral : tch! D-dont laugh! You all should remember this! Especially you, stupid old hag! *dissapearing into the shadow*

akatsuki : yay! houshou-san wins!

houshou : thank you for you girls support~

ikazuchi : but...houshou-san sure are scary...

inazuma : we had to be careful if not….. she will know all our secrets...

hibiki : yeah...

TO BE CONTINUED

...AAAAAAAAAAWW SO CUTE (=w=)


	38. Chapter 38 : watching clannad is manly

EPISODE 38

*beep* *beep* minor….or major….spoiler for clannad after story~

resort  
morning  
admiral's room

admiral : hngghh~ its morning already, huh?

inazuma : hngghh~ good morning admiral~

admiral : its a good night, isnt it?

inazuma : yes it is, nanodesu~

last night

inazuma : umm...excuse me, admiral~

admiral : hwue?! W-what is it?! (hiding his eroge game)

inazuma : umm...

admiral : you want to sleep with me?

inazuma : huh?! Y-yes...and...

admiral : what? theres and?

inazuma : yes... can you...watch an anime with me?

admiral : anime? with me? why?

inazuma : well ...In the first time I want to watch it with akatsuki-chan and the others but they asleep already so...can I? *begging face*

admiral : OFF COURSE! ( oh my god who can hold that cute face…) so...what we are we gonna watch?

inazuma : clannad!

admiral : clannad?!...I had watch that anime before but I forgot about it... well sure!

after a few hours

admiral : HUAAAAA! I remember it all! why?! why are nagisa and her daughter must died?! That's so unfair!

inazuma : uuu...*sniff* *sniff* *sob*...admiral….. *hugging him*

admiral : uuuu...inazuma...hueeeee~ *hugging her tightly*

present

admiral : that anime is the most beautifull and most sad thing I watch since ano hana and angel beats...nope for titanic :v

inazuma : yeah….. we even used almost all of the tissue box….

admiral : yeah….hmm? your clothes are messed up…..

inazuma : huh?! d-don't look, admiral!

admiral : here….. * tidying her clothes*

inazuma : hue?! admiral...hawawawa~...b-be gentle please, nanodesu…..

*door suddenly opened*

akatsuki : hey admiral~ do you see inazu...ma?

...

admiral : AAAAAAAAHHHH!

akatsuki : KYAAAAA! a-admiral! I never thought...you…and inazuma….HUWAAAAA~ admiral you idiot~ stupid! Lolicon! Pervert! Hentai! *running away*

admiral : NO! it's not what it looks like!...ITS HAPPENING AGAIN! HUWEEEE~ T_T

inazuma : hawawawa~ w-what should we do~?

TO BE CONTINUED

but really….clannad is so f#cking good man~ the feels will rip your hearts out and condemned into the bottom of the abyss :v


	39. Chapter 39 : another peep, another trip

EPISODE 39

resort  
hallway  
afternoon

admiral : uuu~...why...WHY IS MY LIFE SO UNFAIR?! I mean oh my god I got misunderstanded TWO times! *sigh*...I think I'm just gonna take a shower...to clean all my sorrow...

in front of the bathroom

admiral : lalala~ shower~ shower~

*door opened*

u-511 : ...*naked*

admiral : ... I am sorry, I'm such an idiot, I don't know that you are taking a bath, I am such a crappy protagonist , so please excuse me, bye bye and SUMIMASEN DESTA!

u-511 : eh?! w-wait, admiral!

admiral : what?! you want me to peek on you?!

u-511 : n-no! please look at the other side! but I want to talk to you...

admiral : okay...*looking at the other side* so….what's the matter?

u-511 : u-ummm...admiral...is it true that you just sexually harassing inazuma-san?

admiral : WHAT?! NO! that's not true! Well…. maybe it looks like it but it's not like that!

u-511 : r-really?

admiral : yes!

u-511 : I see….then I'll trust you~

admiral : what?! you trust ME?! oh my god yuu I want to hug and pat you so bad right now but I can't because you are naked right now :v

u-51 : n-no…. its okay…you know?...b-but...may I ask one thing from you?

admiral : what is it~?

u-511 : y-you see...do admiral knows that there will be a festival for two days in nearby shrine? C-can you...

admiral : come with you? sure! Why not? its once in a lifetime opportunity~

u-511 : r-really?! d-danke, admiral! * hugging him from behind *

admiral : whoa! ( oh no she's hugging me...I can feel her breasts...is this what they call an event? a flag? Man~ if its true I want to do it forever)

u-511 : ehehehe~

admiral : umm...can you let me go? you are gonna make me go crazy...

u-511 : o-oh yeah….s-sorry….hehe~ b-but admiral….that's a promise, okay? *putting out her pinky finger*

admiral : yeah….it's a promise….*putting out his pinky finger*

u-511 : ehehehe~

admiral : uhhh….yuu? can you move away now? You're naked in front of me right now…..

u-511: h-huh?! S-sorry…

admiral : oh my god…..(WHAT THE HELL?! Why is she the one who apologize?! Holy sh#t yuu what kind of angel are you?!...well….i'm gonna look forward for tonight~ )

TO BE CONTI - - just kidding~ I'm just gonna end this day now :v

resort  
at the shrine's festival  
night

u-511 : wow~ this place is so crowdy~! So this is the japanese's festival….

admiral : well the festival is pretty popular in this area

u-511 : so this is the kimono...is it okay, admiral? I mean...you made it just for me...

admiral : its okay~ I made it just for you~ you looks so pretty in that kimono =w=)b

u-511 :r-really?! d-danke...I mean thanks, admiral! Then….. let's go!

admiral : sure!

at the apple candy stand

seller : hey you two! you two are a couple right~? I can tell it from my eyes, hahahahaha~

u-511 : admiral...couple…..*blushing*

seller : do you want some candy? come on~ buy it for this young miss~

admiral : hmm...

u-511 : *looking at the candy* uuuuu~….

admiral : OFF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR YUU-CHAN~

seller : okay~ I'm gonna make one free for this pretty young miss here~

yuu : hue?! r-really?! t-thank you, mister~!

after a while

yuu : its delicious~ *eating the candy far away*

seller : hey young boy…. That's some cute girlfriend you had…..you sure are a lucky person

admiral : we are not a couple...but if I am a lucky person...I guess I am indeed...

yuu : admiral! admiral ! look! there this mask things for camouflage!

admiral : thats not for camouflage. But if it is, I had already bought that mask for a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time ago -_-

yuu : then... what is this mask for?

admiral : hmm... well...( thats a good question there :V ) its for...masking? (nailed it =w= )

yuu : ?

admiral : ...( stop looking so curiously like that, you looks so cute but it makes me aware that I am such an idiot)

yuu : *looking away* whoa! what is this?! umm...ta...koya...ki? what is that?

admiral : what?! you dont know takoyaki?! oh wait I forgot you are from Germany…. well its like...some octopus that...been cut and...got into...balls...? ( what the f*ck I'm just saying? :V ) at least it didn't make your wish come true. HAH. get that? Get that? Dragon ball~

yuu : ?

admiral : uuh...sorry…(hey dont look at me like that again it's so cute but its so awkward, how should I know what is takoyaki ? I'm just got born and...BAM! theres takoyaki :V ) well let's just buy it…..

after a few minutes of extreme akwardness

yuu : wow~ so this is takoyaki! its crunchy but it's so squishy at the insides….. its delicious!

admiral : yes it's so delicious

yuu : oh? theres this takoyaki sauce that stuck on your mouth, admiral *wiping it using her hand and lick it*

admiral : ... UHUK! *cough intensifies*

yuu : what happen, admiral?!

Admiral : n-no…..i just…..relieved =w=)

after a few hours

yuu : thank you admiral….. it's so much fun….especially with you…

admiral : sure~ I am having fun too~

yuu : lets go to the other festivals again together! *smiling*

admiral : ... (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) (why are you so cute...)

yuu : I'm sleepy...admiral...

admiral : haah~...come here...*piggyback her*

yuu : zzz...zzz...admiral...thank you...for the...fun...

admiral : ...thank you….. for wanting to spent your fun with me...

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm sorry if the story feels so...strange :V its due of insomnia and some jetlag (O_O'')


	40. Chapter 40 : I WANT TAITEI-CHAN!

EPISODE 40

resort  
admiral's room  
morning

admiral : ...zzz...z...z...zz..

? : ad...m..I..ra..l...w..a..ke...up...

admiral : hngh?...zz...zzz...

? : WAKE UP ADMIRAL!

admiral : HUH?! WHAZZA?! WHAZ HAPPENZ?! (O_O)

? : come on wake up, admiral kamo

admiral : kamo?...oh… it's you, aki-chi

akitsushima : hehe~ sorry for waking you up so suddenly kamo

admiral : it's okay...WAIT IT'S NOT OKAY! What the ?! Why are you sitting on me?! Do you watch too many harem anime?! well I mean I love it but no! dont do it like this! there will be everlasting misunderstanding!

akitsushima : no...I won't stand up kamo

admiral : what?! NO!

akitsushima : its okay…. I already lock the door…..so we're lonely here kamo….

admiral : oh thank god...wait! why are you lock the door!? ...d-dont tell me...

akitsushima : n-no! it's not like that! I just want to ask...few things… you know….

admiral : okay then...what is it?

akitsushima : do you love aki- chi kamo?

admiral : (O_O) ….WHAT?! L-LOVE?! U-uhhhh...i'm not good at that kind of things...

akitsushima : w-wait it's not like that! I mean like...do you like me?

admiral : as a shipgirl ? or a woman? Or BOTH?

akitsushima : j-just a shipgirl kamo! Well….i want it to be woman too but….yes...I mean I just join this naval base with takanami, katsuragi and littorio and roma and...am i turning you down? I am still new after all...i thought that…..why did you bring me here? Aren't I'm just…..a hindrance?

admiral : no you are not and you won't. then….. now I ask you...do you like it here?

akitsushima : ...yes...I love it...every girls here are all so nice to me...I want to be with them forever...

admiral : then that's it. you don't had to become powerful or something, because you can become strong...when you want to protect someone you treasured...just like naruto again :v damn that anime has so many nice words

akitsushima : is admiral has that someone?

admiral : I had it...once...but it doesn't matter anymore…..because i am now protecting our naval base….this country….and you girls….i'm gonna protect you all…..because that's what a main protagonist is all about, right? :)

akitsushima : t-then! I will protect you admiral! because you are someone that I treasured so much kamo!

admiral : thank you...

akitsushima : umm...admiral...may I ask another question?

admiral : yes?

akitsushima : what is this...hard thing that keep poking my sensitive spot?

admiral : huh?...AAAAAAAA! NATURAL!

akitsushima : kamo kamo kamo kamo !

and...you all knows what will happen next...

TO BE CONTINUED

wow...I write something cool once in a while XD


	41. Chapter 41 : meeting abyssal? so what?

EPISODE 41

resort  
shrine  
afternoon

admiral : damn...this place is so quiet in afternoon but it always get rowdy at night...hmm...maybe I should went to the festival again with haguro...she's working so hard for me...hm? who is that?

? : come on now hoppou~ make your wish~

? : okay~

admiral : hello there~ seaport hime, hoppou-chan

seaport hime : oh it's the admiral~

hoppou : huh?! go home! go home!

admiral : whoa calm down now~ I'm not gonna fight you all right now. I'm in vacation right now with the girls so I dont want to think about works for a while

seaport hime : its okay hoppou~ you can trust the admiral~

hoppou : ...okay~

admiral : thank you...anyway, what you two doing here?

seaport hime : we are on vacation too~

admiral : you too? this season sure are nice for vacation, isnt it?

hoppou : hmph! *going into the shrine* hnggh~

admiral : what is she doing?

seaport hime : hoppou want to come to the shrine to make a wish, so she make that envelope and want to tie it at that wall but...

hoppou : hnggh~

admiral : (she's too short….SO CUTE :3 ) hah...

hoppou : hnggh~ h-huh?

admiral : here…. *taking the envelope and tie it* there! its finished~

hoppou : ...why are you so kind?

admiral : me? kind? Hmm…. no reason...I just feel like doing it :V kindness is not a crime, it shows how much is that person to you and how much you care that person…now see ya~

hoppou : w-wait...*holding his hand*…..d-don't go home yet... hm?

admiral : *patting her head* it's okay we will surely met again… and I hope when the time we met again...we can be friends...see ya, hoppou...seaport hime...

seaport hime : please be safe on your way~

hoppou : ...he's so cool...

seaport hime : isnt he~?

admiral : *walking slowly*...HOLY SHIT I LOOK SO COOL JUST NOW! OH MY GOD I'M THE MAN! WOOHOO! \\(OoO)/ now~! lets ask haguro to going with me to the festival~

TO BE CONTINUED

man~ I am sure good at arranging some nice,good,dandy, jojo's bizarre words B)


	42. Chapter 42 : haguro is waifu

EPISODE 42

resort  
shrine's festival  
night

admiral : huuuu~ haguro's taking too much time! she says that she gotta wear the kimono I made for her but why the hell is it taking so long?! is this how girl's wear something? girls sure are strange…

haguro : admiral~

admiral : ah! she has come!

haguro : i-I'm sorry for making you wait!

admiral : pwue! you are taking too much time! *pout*

haguro : eh?! u-um...sorry...I always change how I wear this kimono...I dont know I took so much time…

admiral : hm?

haguro : and...i-I'm sure admiral is waiting so long for me...i-I'm sorry...*sniff*

admiral : h-huh?! hey are you crying?! i-I'm just joking you know...

haguro : and...i'm too happy because admiral made this kimono for me that I forgot about time...i'm sorry *sniff* *sniff* *sob*

admiral : hey! hey! stop crying! Everyone are looking at us! i-I'm sorry haguro so stop crying okay? uuh...*patting her head*

haguro : *sniff*...*sniff*

admiral : stop crying okay? I don't want to see you sad….. you are beautiful when you smile so don't cry, okay?...and you so gorgeous tonight

haguro : *sniff* r-really? do I look good in this?

admiral : yeah! you looks so~ beautiful~

haguro : ...thank you admiral *smile*

admiral : UGH! (shit! that smile! its radiating pure light of innocence! haguro...you are one hell of a scary girl) t-then...lets go then~

haguro : yes!

at the yakisoba stand

haguro : here! admiral! open wide~ aaaah~

admiral : what?! what are you doing?!

haguro : come on now admiral! open your mouth *pouting*

admiral : u-uhh...A-aaaa *opening mouth* munch...munch...

haguro : is it tasty?

admiral : yeah...very...( dammit! being fed by girl is so good! LUCKY~)

at the shrine

haguro : here we are! so this is the shrine~!

admiral : now then….. lets check our future through this box

*drawing the "romance" box*

admiral : I got excellent fortune! it says " there are so many who likes you, your personality is what makes you who you are" wow! nice words! And 100% truth (=w=)

haguro : huu...I got bad fortune...it says "you had someone you really love, but that someone is not noticing you, dont give up hope and keep moving forward"

admiral : hey thats pretty good fortune you know?

haguro : i-i guess...yeah...oh! it's time for the fireworks! come on admiral! lets hurry to the hills! we don't want to miss that!

admiral : okay okay!

hills

haguro : we're here! theres no one here...thats good...

admiral : why are you so worked up for the fireworks?

haguro : it's because theres rumor says that went theres fireworks and you make wish in there, then your wish shall come true

admiral : wow~ thats cool~…..but that sound so "frozen" :v

*sound of fireworks fired*

haguro : ah! it has begin!

admiral : wow...

haguro : ...*praying* so...had you make your wish, admiral?

admiral : I had. how about you?

haguro : me too

admiral : what are you wishing for?

haguro : eh?! t-thats secret!

admiral : come on tell me~

haguro : w-well...I-it's a bit embarassing... I hope someone whom I loved to loved me back

admiral : who is this person?

haguro : thats secret... (that person is you...admiral)

haguro : ...hey...admiral…..

admiral : hmm? what is it?

haguro : thank you for going into the festival with me...it's so much fun if I'm with you *smiling so happily*

admiral : ...yeah...me too...haaah...it sure are beautiful…..

haguro : ...yeah...

TO BE CONTINUED

dudududududududu~ dududududududud~ *playing darude sandstorm ringtone* ('3')


	43. Chapter 43 : fed by inazuma? RAIDEN!

EPISODE 43

resort  
admiral's room  
morning

admiral : ugh...i'm hungry...last night I'm just eating yakisoba... hm? what is this smell?...it smells like...breakfast?! I'll check it out!

after a while

admiral : where's the food?!

inazuma : oh admiral! good morning! please take a seat!

admiral : ...(wow...inazuma wearing apron...she looks like an adult….wait she is not akatsuki :v ) huh?! o-okay…

inazuma : heres the breakfast! I'm sorry I only can make this things

admiral : no no! it's okay! but inazuma… why are you making me this?

inazuma : I knew that admiral haven't ate anything from last night

admiral : wow! how could you know?! That's inazuma for you!

inazuma : hehe~ (I'm sorry admiral, I am spying on you last night...hawawa~)

admiral : can I?

inazuma : sure!

admiral : okay~ munch...munch...hmmmm~ delicious!

inazuma : really?! I'm so glad, nanodesu~

admiral : it's so tasty! I bet you will become a perfect wife!

inazuma : w-wife?! hawawa~ I'm still not prepared to get married yet...i'm not a good wife...

admiral : no~! you are perfect! I will tell you inazuma….. to be a perfect wife you must have these : caring, beautiful, polite, nice, and loli . loli is optional but I recommended it, and you have all of those!

inazuma : r-really? t-thank you admiral...

admiral : sure sure~ allright! lets dig in again- -

inazuma : w-wait! admiral, open your mouth~ say aaaaaa~

admiral : whoa inazuma, you want to fed me? getting aggressive, arent you? well okay~ aaaaaaaaaummm...munch... munch...it's delicious when you get fed allright~

inazuma : then one more~ say aaaaaa~

admiral : aaaaaumm...(whoaaa~ harem is the best~)

inazuma : oh! There's stain on your mouth *cleaning it* you need to eat properly okay, honey?...eh?!

admiral : UMARUN! (h-h-honey?!)...*faint*

inazuma : hawawa~! honey i-I mean admiral! wake up! Wake up, nanodesu~!

admiral : (I...can... rest in...peace now…..man I want to drink cola now…..)

TO BE CONTINUED

kyaaaaaaaaaa~ inazuma kawaii nanodesu~ ,


	44. Chapter 44 : street fighter is good, ok?

EPISODE 44

resort  
afternoon  
arcade

admiral : wooowww~ its an arcade...it's been a long time since I went into one…

nagato : now then….. lets look for them, shall we?

admiral : hey~ we came here for not just to looking for them, spent your time here

hiei : o-onee sama...w-why a-are we h-here?!

kongou : HEY! dont cry, hiei! we are looking for prinz, ise and hyuuga and our little sisters haruna who gone awhile, and I will follow admiral everywhere~

mutsu : wow...so this is an arcade looks like...its looks like fun…..

fusou : we finally get into an arcade, I want to play a lot but...yamashiro, are you okay to stick with me?

yamashiro : yes! I will follow onee-sama forever~

yamato : wow! look musashi! theres this roulette and wow! theres so much more! lets go play it all!

musashi : wait yamato, you shouldnt went so carelessly, we need to search for them first

admiral : oh come on musashi, let yamato do what she want, you should enjoy your time too

musashi : admiral...thank you, then lets go yamato

yamato : YES!

haruna : hm? oh its onee-san and the others

hiei : its haruna- - hieeeii! what happen to your hair?!

haruna : hm? oh I bleached my hair, it's okay its only for a while

admiral : oh it's you haruna! where are the others?...and nice hair color :v your hair is now become like kaneki =w=)b

haruna : oh it's admiral! the others are there you see, playing with the abyssal

admiral : abyssal?...oh yes I forgot…. they went into vacation here too… well thanks

ru : hey prinz! want some smoke?

prinz : sure

admiral : WHAT?!no you shouldn't!

prinz : hmm? what is it, you bastard...hwuee! i-it's admiral-san!

admiral : you...are you calling me a bastard just now ?

prinz : n-no! i-I'm sorry!

admiral : and...oh my god you are gambling!

ta : come on~ let the girls have some fun~

admiral : who said I'm not allow it?

prinz : admiral...

admiral : well…. just don't go home late…..i feel like I'm babysitting right now :v

prinz : y-yes!

admiral : now...wheres ise and hyuuga...oh! I should ask re! hey re!

re : hm? oh its admiral~ what is it?

admiral : do you know where ise and hyuuga is?

re : I know...but it won't come free…

admiral : tch! you sure are sly...here *giving money*

re : now we're talking! allright...they are right beside you, look

admiral : hm?...what the hell?! why don't you tell me sooner?! oh my god what an idiot I am! hey hyuuga! ise!

hyuuga : hmm? its admiral...

ise : good afternoon admiral

admiral : hey you two! lets go back! tomorrow we will go back to our base!

hyuuga : later…. Don't you see,admiral? I am the king of this arcade now. LOOK! I have the highest high score! I won't go back until I find someone who can beat me

admiral : hooh~ I see...then...how about having a fight with me?

hyuuga : hm? me? versus admiral? come on~ what a joke, admiral never play arcade before! you don't know how to play

ise : h-hey hyuuga, dont said things like that...

admiral : HOOH~ getting big like your chests, huh? then lets just do this.. we will had a match, the loser...must obey what the winner ask for a day

hyuuga : very interesting! then...what game should we play? I had beat them all

admiral : lets just play normal arcade game, lets pay...street fighters

hyuuga : okay! you will make a big mistake

after a while  
everyone watching

admiral : who will you choose?

hyuuga : I will use blanka cuz yeah!

admiral : then I will pick ryu cuz he is sexy like me :V

hyuuga : woh! you know him? pretty nice

match start

hyuuga : go blanka!

admiral : wait! I will choose my setting first

hyuuga : what? for what? just click the button and you wins

admiral : I see...you are still noob after all :V *click* *click*

hyuuga : what is that clicking sound? so fast….

admiral : okay! It's finish now then...lets start a wonderful party : )

pressing the back button

hyuuga : huh?! my blanka...is getting counter attacked?!

admiral : heh...the winner is clear now...taste my combo!

hyuuga : w-what the hell?! Why's your combo non-stopping?!

kirishima : I see what admiral's doing

ise : huh?! kirishima...kyaa! why are your clothes like that?! you looks like a delinquent...anyway….what do you mean?

kirishima : admiral is setting the combo button for himself...but to make things like that...you must become an expert...we can see that admiral is not a normal person…

admiral : now! this is the end! HADOUKEN!

hyuuga : UWAA!

everyone : wow! admiral's win!

hyuuga : how...how can I lose?

admiral : you shouldn't get ahead of yourself, there will be always someone who is more stronger than you, see? I beat your highscore...now then...hehe~

hyuuga : hii?!

admiral : just go home already!

hyuuga : yes! lets go, Ise!

ise : wait!

admiral : hm...really that girl

kirishima : good job admiral

admiral : thanks...GENJI! w-what the hell are you wearing?! You looks like some crows zero and sh#t :V are you just going back from suzuran or what?!

kirishima : from where did you get that skill?

admiral : I dont know...I play arcade so many years ago….

kirishima : (and he still cam remember it...he's not normal) I see...then lets go back

admiral : yeah...lets go back, shipgirls! see you later abyssal girls~

re : thanks for your patronage

ru : bye prinz

ta : lets play again sometimes

prinz : yes!

nagato : this place sure are fun

mutsu : I'm glad I'm here

kongou : LETS GO! hiei! haruna!

hiei : finally...

haruna : yes! onee-sama!

fusou : do you having fun, yamashiro?

yamashiro : yeah! as long onee-sama is there~!

yamato : fuwaah~ I feels so refreshed~

musashi : well...its pretty fun

admiral : hmmm...maybe...I will install an arcade in the naval base

TO BE CONTINUED

fun fact~ admiral's street fighters favorite player is daigo umehara :3


	45. Chapter 45 : a burning love for admiral

EPISODE 45

resort  
evening  
admiral's room

admiral : there! the preparation is complete! I just had to wait for tomorrow... haaah~ …..time sure flies fast...man~ I'm so bored~...I want to invite the girls to play with me but i'm sure they are busy preparing...then who is even though busy but will always have time for me...

a few minutes later

kongou : admiral~ i'm here~

admiral : haha...I knew it -_- ...well come inside and oh my god! you really bringing in your tea set :v

kongou : hehe~ my tea time is a MUST schedule for me! and this is the first time admiral invited me over so I'm so happy desu~!

admiral : the first time...hahaha...well let's just put this tea set at the table, here give it to me

kongou : thank you admiral, you are so dependable~

after a while

admiral : there! fuuh~ take a seat kongou

kongou : okay~ *sitting cheerfully*

admiral : ...

kongou : hmm? what is it?

admiral : dont sit like that in front of me! you are exposing your panties!

kongou : eh?! m-my~ admiral you are pervert~

admiral : who are not pervert when they see someone wearing panties?! and they are white?! Really….. you are hopeless

kongou : hehe~ tea~ tea~

admiral : you sure like tea

kongou : YES! tea is the best! I like tea! oh but I love admiral more~

admiral : hey~ don't compare me with your hobbies, I doubt you will forgot your tea time hobby for someone like me

kongou : no~ i'm SERIOUS! I gonna forgot all my tea set for you, admiral...

admiral : ...

kongou : hm? why are you quiet all of a sudden? and your face become red...oho~ dont tell me that you are embarassed~?

admiral : n-no off course not! i'm just feels hot all of a sudden...

kongou : hehe~ admiral you sure are funny~ but its been a long time since we had tea together...just the two of us...

admiral : yeah...it's been far too long...I kinda happy we can do it again~ *slurp*

kongou : admiral...

admiral : but really! I doubt you will more love me then tea, you are tea maniac after all, theres no way you are gonna stop drinking it just for me -_-

kongou : no! i'm serious!

admiral : kongou...

kongou : admiral...you may not realize it but I love admiral...so much...

admiral : dont push your luck on me...i'm not worthy for your love…

kongou : its not about worthy or not! because you see...I like you because I love you and I love you because I like you...and it will never changes...

admiral : ...

kongou : huh? Admiral? are you crying? stop crying admiral, you cant cry in front of a lady~

admiral : no...i'm not crying...the dust is just getting into my eyes...thats all...*sniff*

kongou : aww~ admiral you are so cute, come here~ I will hug you~

admiral : n-no! *hugged*

kongou : *hugging admiral* its okay admiral...you can cry if you want...i'm here...

admiral : i-i said...i'm not g...gonna...cry...*sniff* *sob* i'm such a lucky person to have you all at my side...

kongou : okay~ okay~ kongou's here~ it's okay...

after a while

admiral : *sniff*... okay...forgot what happen just now...its too embarassing...(-/-)

kongou : admiral is crying~ admiral's a crybaby~

admiral : y-you!

kongou : it's okay admiral...Its okay for you to cry...I know about your past...you must be so lonely...

admiral : my past has nothing to do with it...this is manly tears you know? not a boy tears

kongou : okay okay~ now I'm gonna go back to my room, dont cry when i'm not there, okay? bye admiral~ I LOVE YOUUU~

admiral : s-shut up...and thanks kongou...

cleaning the room

admiral : hmm? this is kongou tea...it's still not drank...what is this feeling...in my heart...I wonder?

TO BE CONTINUED

damn...I practically crying a little T_T…..because I forgot to post the strip yesterday :V


	46. Chapter 46 : admiral's past? who cares?

EPISODE 46

resort  
kongou-class room  
night

kongou : i'm back~

hiei : onee-sama! welcome back!

haruna : we've been waiting for you, onee-chan~

kirishima : what makes onee-san took so long?

kongou : hey its okay~ I'm just visiting admiral...and I just found out our admiral's embarassing side~

haruna : hm? admiral's embarassing side? what is it?

hiei : thats news to me, I never thought that admiral had something to be embarassed about

kirishima : what is it?

kongou : hmhm~ you see...

a few minutes later

haruna : EEEEHHH?!

hiei : no way!

kirishima : I never thought...that admiral...

kongou : right? when admiral's crying...uuuuu~ he's so cute~ it's like when he is not crying he is a teenager but when he's crying...awww~ he become a shota~

haruna : wow...crying admiral...

hiei : it's so unbelieveable…

kongou : right? now then! lets sleep

hiei : I will beside onee-sama!

haruna : then I will just sleep here

kirishima : I will turn off the light now

*lights out*

everyone : ...

hiei : hey...onee-sama

kongou : what is it, hiei?

hiei : do you love admiral?

kongou : w-well...

haruna : onee-chan always talks about him

kongou : well...maybe I am fall in love with him...from the first time we met...

kirishima : first time? you mean when onee-san builded ?

kongou : yup! It's a long stories...I will tell you all about it next time...

everyone : ...AAHH! we can't hold it! we want to see admiral's crying face!

kongou : e-eh?! n-no! WAIT!

after a while

admiral's room

admiral : zz...z...zzzz...

everyone : ADMIRAL! *breaking the door open*

admiral : HUH?! WHAZ?!WHAZ IZ IT?! AUGH! *slapped*

hiei : come on, admiral! show us your crying face! *slap* *slap*

haruna : i'm sorry admiral but I must do this! *slap* *slap* *slap*

admiral : aw! uguh! akh! what! au! are you! aagh! talking about?!

kirishima : get out of the way! let me!

admiral : huh?! no! not kirishima! NOOOO!

*big slap sound...or punch sound :V*

kongou : admiral- - OH MY GOD!

admiral : …

hiei : hmm...he's not crying…

haruna : I think...we overdid it…

kirishima : oh no...

kongou : admiral~ dont die~

TO BE CONTINUED

I know how it's feel to get woke up suddenly...well the good things i'm not getting slapped XD well…sometimes I guess :v


	47. Chapter 47 : everything will be daijoubu

EPISODE 47

resort and last day of the vacation  
morning  
admiral's room

admiral : ...HUE?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! UGH! my head...wait...oh yes I forgot about it! those girls...it must be kongou's doing...that girl...she will pay for it…. hmm? what's this smell? its...food?

haruna : hmm~ hmm~ lalala~

admiral : haruna?

haruna : hm? oh its admiral! good morning! the foods is ready!

admiral : ...(what the...she looks like an angel for a second...wait!) haruna...you...are one of the girls who slap me right?

haruna : eh?! umm...yes...i'm sorry admiral...its just I curious and it gets out of control and...i'm sorry…

admiral : well it's okay….. i'm not blaming you all girls. a man who got mad and make girls cry especially cute girls are the worst

haruna : admiral...thank you

admiral : (ugh...stop smiling...your smiles are too shiny for me….) well then...lets eat~

haruna : yes!

admiral : wow! your foods taste so delicious! you are a master!

haruna : i-i'm not that good….. its just I had to do it for my sisters….

admiral : I see...(haruna...makes world more daijoubu =w=)b )

after a few minutes

admiral : thank you for the food~ haruna, is it okay that you are not eating?

haruna : no it's okay...looking admiral's smiling face when eat my foods already enough for me...hehe~

admiral : ugh...(this girl...is too f#cking cute dammit) okay...you may go back to your room...thank you, I would love to if you make me food again sometimes :3

haruna : okay! I will gladly do it! bye bye, admiral!

admiral : bye *waving hands*...haaah...in the end...I cant get mad to her...what a joke I am…

TO BE CONTINUED

man~ haruna sure are a nice girl, ain't she? =w=


	48. Chapter 48 : admiral&kongou past

EPISODE 48

the last day of vacation  
ship  
afternoon

admiral : finally...we had to leave this resort...it's pretty fun to be here…..

akatsuki : yeah…..

hibiki : yes

ikazuchi : lets come here again sometimes!

inazuma : yes!

admiral : now lets go! everyone waiting in the hall…..

hall

admiral : *using mic* ehem!...123 daisukii...can you hear me? okay good...now we are enroute to our beloved naval base, we will arrived at night so...have fuuuun~ while we in the ship and oh akatsuki...don't make any prank on me...

akatsuki : o-okay...

hiei : WAIT!

admiral : what is it now?

hiei : I want to ask you something!

admiral : okay~ what is it?

hiei : please...please tell us your first met with kongou onee-sama!

kongou : heh?!

admiral : eh?!...kongou...dont tell me...you tell them about..."it" ?

kongou : uhh... i'm sorry, desu!

admiral : haaah... okay then...I guess I had no choice, its more fun than just sleeping

everyone : oh! There's gonna be a story telling! *all sitting down*

admiral : what is this? a kindergarden? well sit tight cuz this will be a long story, hey kongou! you too!

kongou : okay~

admiral : now then...the first time I met her...huh...well its...

3 years ago

admiral (15 years old) : dammit...i'm so nervous...

houshou (18 years old and secretary at that time) : it's okay for you to be nervous...this is your first construction after all~

admiral : who do you think will come out?

houshou : hmmm...since it takes so long...a battleship maybe?

admiral : what?! damn I will be lucky if I had battleship in my first construction...oh! its finish! who will it be?

? : ...hm?

admiral : ...hey houshou...what should I do now?

houshou : you must introduction yourself first

admiral : o-okay...ehem...hey...what is your name?

? : me...i'm kongou…..i think…..

admiral : she said her name is kongou

houshou : then? keep asking

admiral : where are you from?

kongou : I am from...britain...maybe?

admiral : I see...then...what's your cup size? auw! *getting punched*

kongou : cup?

houshou : you shouldn't talking like that to a women!

admiral : what?! why?! It's too fill her report! uhh anyway...kongou...its nice to have you *smiling*

kongou : e-eh?! y...yes...

after a while

admiral : ...she still looks like a 12 years old girl...and she is so shy...but I shouldn't hope too much...shipgirl in just few years can become an old hag...aw! *getting punched* whats that for?!

houshou : you musnt say that to an elder

admiral : what? oh so you realize you are an old hag? AW! *getting punched*

present

admiral : thats how I met kongou...haah...back then she still so young and shy...now why?! Why did she became like THIS?!

kongou : ehehe~ come on admiral~ even though I am shy or not you are still love me right? dont lie~

admiral : n-no! off course not!

houshou : haaah...the admiral sure are rebellious back then...it makes so much trouble…

admiral : s-shut up you old hag!

houshou : and he is still the same today

admiral : now then...may I continue the story?

past

admiral (15 years old) : hmmm...that girl still hasn't feel like at home...what should I do?

houshou : I think you should get close to her so she can feels like home

admiral : get close? how?

houshou : I dont know….maybe go play with her ?

admiral : play? but I dont have anything... oh I know!

after a few hours

admiral's room

kongou : admiral...did you call me?

admiral : ah you're here! please take a seat!

kongou : ?

admiral : here *giving tea to her*

kongou : ?! it's tea...

admiral : you like it right? I just thought you are british and I thought you like tea

kongou : admiral...thank you...

admiral : sure! now then I want to ask you something

kongou : *slurp* what is it?

admiral : may I...know everything about you?

kongou : eh?! ….s-sure….

present

kongou : thats when I fall in love with him

admiral : I made such a wrong decision back then :V why I said that kind of sentence? It makes me likes one of those boy character in a shoujo manga

akatsuki : wow...

yukikaze : it's so romantic! please more~ more~

kongou : okay! now is my time to tell the story!

past  
kongou's room

kongou : fuwee...what should I do? why admiral want to know about me? is it...love?! no way! uuuu...but at that time...my heart beat so fast...I think I AM the one who fall in love...okay! I will confess to admiral tomorrow!

the next day

kongou : a-admiral!

admiral : oh? It's you kongou (she finally become a bit cheerful) what is it?

kongou : p-please read this letter! it shows my feelings to you! *handing out a piece of paper*

admiral : what is this?...bride father : england...bride mother : britain...marriage application...WHAT?!

kongou : eh?...huwaaaa! (I...i bring a wrong letter! that is the marriage application that I just made only for pretending to be a bride) ha...hawawa...

admiral : ...

kongou ( no...it's over...my love confession...)

admiral : ...hahaha

kongou : ?

admiral : hahahaha! thanks kongou!

kongou : ?! (eh?!)

admiral : but we cannot get married right now, you know? we are still young….hmm….how about when we get older, you will give it to me again?

kongou : o-okay! that is a promise!

admiral : yeah...a promise

kongou : until that day come...I will always...always love you...and that love won't change *smiling*

admiral : ...*smiling*

present

admiral : kyaaaaa!~ admiral~ you are such a romantic person~!

admiral : w-we never make that promise!

kongou : whaaaat?! admiral...how can you...then I shall kiss you to make you remember!

admiral : what?! why?! stop!

houshou : I brought the marriage application back then, admiral's still hiding it in his pocket. lets see...oh admiral there is the promise that you had make...it says "when one of us had forgotten about it, we can kiss them to make them remember about the promises"

admiral : what?! where did you found it?! And when did I make such a crappy nisekoi's promise?! I'm not f#cking raku!

kongou : admiral...you still have it? admiiiiraaaalll~ I love you~ let's get married~

admiral : n-no! help! everyone!...where are everyone?!

houshou : hmm...I see they had all leaved...then I shall too...we don't wont to destroy you two newlyweds day

admiral : what?! no! please help! GUWAAA!

kongou : admiral! I love youuuuu!

*door closed*

THE END 

the plot is deep :v hmm…I never thought I can make such masterpiece! Sasuga tenzou-dono =w=)b praise me~


	49. Chapter 49 : haruna's future diary

EPISODE 49

ship  
night

admiral : somehow...I survived a tragedy again...brrr~ it's cold! I never thought it will take THIS long to go back into the naval base! if this keeps up, we should be arrived in early morning. Well, let's just go back to the deck...hm? is that haruna? what is she doing?

haruna : zzz...zz...

admiral : oh she's sleeping, I shouldn't bother her...what's that? is that...her diary?...(okay bro hold up, you are gonna read a woman diary which maybe filled with something embarassing that can make you nosebleed...will I do it?)...YES I CAN! *picking it up* hmm...let's see...let's just fastforward into the day of vacation started...

11/10/2015

today is the day admiral inviting us shipgirls into another vacation, admiral sure are a nice person, he always don't want us to have much stress and always asking us to enjoy our lives to the fullest, admiral is the best \\(OoO)/

admiral : w-what's up with the emoticon? W-well…. L-let's continue reading it….

13/10/2015

today is the start of the festival in our vacation place, it's so fun! i went there with kongou and hiei nee-san and kirishima, there, I found admiral with yuu-san , It looks like they're enjoying themselves, maybe admiral bringing yuu to enjoying festival? admiral sure are thinking his shipgirls

admiral : ...she think too highly of me...w-well i-it's not like I'm h-happy or a-anything :v

14/10/2015

today I'm doing such an embarassing act, why am I doing such thing? is it because I want to see the other side of admiral? or...maybe I am jealous of kogou onee-san?but jealous of what?... anyway I had to make up for admiral tomorrow

admiral : you sure are a nice person, haruna...

15/10/2015

i'm so happy today~ admiral likes the foods I made all night, and he asked me to made another if I had a chance, i'm so relieved to hear him said that, and now I finally knew about kongou nee-sama and admiral past , they sure have some deep bonds between them, but I must not sad! I must keep fighting! because I…..

admiral : hm? it ends here...well I guess I shouldn't read it any further

haruna : ugh...cold...

admiral : ...*taking off his admiral jacket and put it on haruna*...thanks for the good work, haruna…. *walking off * brrr~...it sure is cold….

TO BE CONTINUED 

uwooooo~ the gentleman~ best admiral 10/10 =w=)b


	50. chapter 50 : no way! 50 chapter? !

~EPISODE 50~ woohoo~ \\(OoO)/

naval base  
early morning  
admiral's room

admiral : my room...I finally here...*sneeze* dammit I got flu...I guess I will spent this day resting...*passed out*

after a few minutes

admiral : ugh...(what the?...why is my body...feels so heavy?)

? : hey admiral...

? : admiral~ wake up~

admiral : hmm?...

zuikaku : oh he has woke up!

shoukaku : good morning again, admiral~

admiral : ...WHYYYY?! why are you shipgirls like to sit on me?! do you want to make me suffering?! am I like a sofa?! am I looks like a protagonist who likes girls to sit on him?! Do you girls like to make some misunderstanding?! Am I that handsome or what?!

zuikaku : s-shut up, admiral! everyone will hear you!

admiral : oh yes I forgot! Ehem!...so...why are you sitting on me?!

zuikaku : well...I thought this is the best way to wake you up

admiral : who told you that?

zuikaku : its akatsuki, she says admiral likes it

admiral : that girl is gonna be scrapped 0_0

shoukaku : well she tells the truth , admiral sure are like it

admiral : n-no! off course not!

shoukaku : really?

admiral : really!

shoukaku : then I guess admiral doesn't like girls

admiral : what?! i'm not GAY! I love girls! and I love it when I get an event like this! No racist to gay peoples though :v

shoukaku : admiral you pervert

zuikaku : you're the worst

admiral : what the hell are you two want?!

shoukaku : we just saw you sleeping in the floor so we want to wake you up

admiral : oh I see...then why are YOU sitting on me?

zuikaku : h-how should I know? i-i just think what I think is right...

admiral : THIS is what you think is right? Really? do you want to trigger my flag? you sure are bold, or dont tell me...you want to assault me?! oh my...please be gentle...

zuikaku : w-what are you talking about?! stupid admiral! *punching his stomach*

admiral : MADOKA! Dammit! get off me! your punch hurt likes hell!

shoukaku : well then admiral, please sleep on your bed now, we still need to put our luggage

admiral : oh sorry, thanks shoukaku you sure are capable...unlike SOMEONE here :v

zuikaku : s-shut up...

shoukaku : ehe~ thank you admiral, see you later~

admiral : yeah, see you later...hey zuikaku…..how long are you gonna be on top of me? if you are still on top of me for 5 seconds, I am gonna rape you (OwO)

zuikaku : w-what?! O-okay I got it already! geez...stupid admiral! Bwuee~*sticking out her tongue*

admiral : really...now let's go back to our lovely bed…..dammit my body still feels so heavy…

TO BE CONTINUED

50 episodes~ yaaaaaay~ thank you everyone for reading my strips until here. I love you all~ but not in strange way :v

Because you all are already reading my stupid chapters until here (or you just skipping it until here because you see the flashy tittle) I'm gonna give you a reward :3

No it's not like some giveaway or some sh#t like that :v I'm gonna tell you something interesting…..or not :v i….am still 15 years old :V BOOM! MINDBLOWN! MINDBREAK! PLOT TWIST! NTR! BONDAGE!...what?

Well that's all :v thank you everyone for reading my strip once again, thank you~ here I shall give you a kiss ('3')


	51. Chapter 51 : someone you love

EPISODE 51

naval base  
dock  
afternoon

admiral : in the end i can't sleep at all! well i guess i should just wandering around the naval base, damn the naval base become so big and grandy now, it's been renovated after all cuz I'm a billioner right now B) then...time to check the newly installed arcade~ lalala~ hm? is that shimakaze? why is she alone?

shimakaze : ...

admiral : hey shimaka- (wait a minute...what if...this is a trap?...who cares about that?!) hey! shimakaze!

shimakaze : hm? admiral...

admiral : what are you doing here?

shimakaze : ooh...nothing...just looking at the sea...

admiral : is there something wrong?

shimakaze : huh?! no...there's nothing wrong...

admiral : hey dont lie, I've known all you girls from such a long time, i knew you got troubles, so tell me what is it?

shimakaze : ...you see admiral...i sometimes feels strange...why am i alone? why i don't had any sisters?...

admiral : don't say that, you got amatsukaze, you know? she maybe not your sister but she is your long-range sibling, you know?

shimakaze : but she is not my sister! ...maybe i am alone from the first time...maybe i shouldn't exist-

admiral : I SAID DONT SAY THAT!

shimakaze : wha- -?! what makes you getting angry about?! It's none of your business!

admiral : IT IS! ...why are you saying such thing? are you saying...the time we spent...the time you and the other girls...are meaningless?

shimakaze : t-thats!...

admiral : it's not meaningless!

shimakaze : b-but...i am alone from the first time...

admiral : YOU ARE NOT AND WILL NOT ALONE!

shimakaze : admiral...

admiral : doesn't have any sibling doesn't mean you are not alone, you know? you still have us...if you had trouble, tell it to them, if you can't then tell it to me! if you are feels alone then search for your friends, if you still lonely then search for me...no...i will search you if I had to! if you can't sleep then sleep with the girl, if you still can't sleep then you can sleep with me! I will always be there! Everyone will always be there!

shimakaze : a-admiral...

admiral : you are not alone, there still us, there still me, and look! there even rensouhou-chan...he looks so cute :v

rensouhou : mokyu~

shimakaze : ...

admiral : we will always be by your side...forever...

shimakaze : admiral...*sniff* *sob*...i am sorrryyyy~ huweeee~ *hugging him*

admiral : ...it's okay...you are still young after all…..now I feel like I'm an old man :v *pat her head*

after a few minutes

admiral : do you feels better?

shimakaze : *nod* yeah...

admiral : then...wanna race into the arcade? the first one arrived win

shimakaze : sure...

admiral : okay then...1...2...3...start!...huh?!

shimakaze : *holding his hand*...we will go and win there...together...

admiral : ...heh….sure...why not?

TO BE CONTINUED

da feels (T_T)

remember! if you ever feels alone, go and search for your friends, family, waifu, etc.  
cuz they are...what make us still "us" today...HOLY SH#T I'M SUCH A NICE PERSON XD don't worry about me~ I had my dakimakura's pillow after all :3


	52. Chapter 52 : WoW is next-gen

EPISODE 52

naval base  
arcade  
still afternoon

admiral : haaah... in the end i am coming to the arcade alone...well at least shimakaze is happy again...hm?

tanikaze : n-no way...

yukikaze : woow~ amazing~

maikaze : i guess the winner is clear~

amatsukaze : and~ here! checkmate!

tanikaze : no! i'm lost again!

akigumo : wow! this is amatsukaze-chan 5th win!

shiranui : amatsukaze win by total victory~ *slurping her tea*

kagerou : this game sure are pretty fun

kuroshio : and~ there! It's finished!

urakaze : finally we finished the bulletin board! so now the number one of this arcade is amatsukaze, second is yamato and third is hyuuga

admiral : what are you girls doing?

everyone : admiral!

admiral : what is that? a game?

akigumo : yeah! this game called *the world of navy * it's a hot trend right now! it's a strategy game which you control your ships to destroy all enemy ships or destroy their flagship

admiral : hmmm…..where have I heard that before? :V…oohoo~ well~ who cares? I'M IN!

amatsukaze : sure, i will show you noob how to play

tanikaze : what?! admiral you want to fight HER?! she is a pro, you know? i've been defeated numerous time by her

admiral : hm!...so?...then how about this…..let's make a bet!

akigumo : ooo! here it is! the god of gamble making his bet! write the admiral's name as newcomer in the bulletin board! hurry!

kuroshio&urakaze : sure!

admiral : lets make a deal, someone who loses must talk the winner something soooo embarrassing about him/her that is so secret

amatsukaze : okay sure, i want to know admiral's secret

admiral&amatsukaze : then...ASCHENTE!

yukikaze : ooooh! It's starting!

maikaze : this will be interesting!

hamakaze : let's see how things will going…..

shiranui : i will be the referee as always~ *slurping her tea*

kagerou : hey shiranui, you looks like an old hag, well good luck you two~

akigumo : it's starting! the queen's hall of famer, amatsukaze versus the demon king of arcade, admiral! who will become the supreme ruler?!

amatsukaze : okay here i go! Destroyer, go forward! carrier! sent ship bomber!

admiral : ooh! it moves virtually! and there's this misty weather! just like real life, huh?...interesting! then...i should just start the sensor radar and doing nothing because I want to make some sick gameplay :V

akigumo : uoo! what is admiral's thinking?! why is he just idle in his places?!

amatsukaze : i see~ so you want to wait for my attack, huh? then destroyer! halt advance! carrier! sent all plane you have! we are gonna exterminate them all!

akigumo : ooh! amatsukaze-chan is sending all her planes! is it gonna be finished this fast?!

tanikaze : here it is! amatsukaze-chan *the queen's will*!

admiral : OH NO! she is using her hissatsu!... just kidding~ raise the sensor radar into 3000 radius! and ready the battleship main cannon!

amatsukaze : oh so you gonna move your battleship to destroy my line, huh? but it's too late! shoot! all plane!

admiral : hehe *smirk* battleship lock on confirmed! shoot all cannon...into the sky….

amatsukaze : what?! you are using THAT to shoot my plane?! It's gonna miss, you know?!

admiral : i'm not sure about that, battleship!...shoot all from 9 until 15 o'clock! Use your jojo's sick power! MUDA MUDA MUDA!

amatsukaze : what?! my planes! It's all destroyed!

admiral : you're too cocky, just because i'm not moving an inch you just use your trump card, and now...look at my *LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOL BUDOKAN FESTIVAL*! all carrier sent all planes with wings formation! shoot flare to see your surrounding! destroyer! use long-range torpedo to destroy all ships! battleship! use your long-range cannon to snipe...the flagship!

amatsukaze : ugh dammit! hurry and- huh?! my communication...is jammed?!

admiral : he~ *smirk* what i shoot from the battleship just now is emp cannon~ why my ships didn't get jammed? i already calculate the radius using the radar! Oooo~ I'm such a genius! now then...checkmate

amatsukaze : i lost...

akigumo : here it is! the winner is admiral!

everyone : yay!

admiral : hey ama-chi, just now i'm not using any strategies, you know? i just looking at the surroundings. the one who control the surroundings control the war. now then...tell me...what is your panties you are wearing right now?!

amatsukaze : i...am not wearing any panties right now…..

admiral : …..eh?

everyone : eh?...HEEEEEE?!

admiral : w-w-what?! yo-you are not w-wearing any panties right now?!...UWAAAA! *nosebleed*

everyone : admiral!

akigumo : i think this is what you called...winning the war but losing the battle...

TO BE CONTINUED

...no pantsu...hmmm….yappari :V


	53. Chapter 53 : Don't you ever touch her

EPISODE 53

naval base  
evening

admiral : hnggh~ there's still so much place i want to visit in this new base but i guess i will continue it later...

ikazuchi : admiral~

admiral : hmm? what is it?

inazuma : do you see akatsuki-chan?

admiral : hm? no...i havent seen her….why?

hibiki : then...dont tell me...

admiral : ?

inazuma : admiral, can you go find akatsuki-chan?

admiral : what?! why?! what happened?!

ikazuchi : you see...we just talking about what is the town looks like, akatsuki-chan invite us to go to the city but we decline because we thought we should bring a grown up but akatsuki-chan...

admiral : i see...so she went there alone...okay i will find her, so rest easy

ikazuchi : admiral...

inazuma : thank you admiral!

hibiki : thank you

town

admiral : so...akatsuki should be here somewhere...but damn I just notice that this town sure are...grandy...all the store and house looks like high-class and new...hm? is that...akatsuki?

akatsuki : hmm...where is it again?...oh yes it went here!

admiral : where is she going?

after a while

admiral : she went into...a jewerly store? why is she went there?

akatsuki : *get out from the store* fiuhh...i finally bought it...now lets get back to the base

teenager 1 : hey little girl, where are you gonna go?

teenager 2 : i know some good place which have teas, wanna go together?

chubby teenager : we won't hurt you...hehe...

admiral : (aaahhh...they are hitting her…..well who wouldn't hit a girl who is a loli and wearing serafuku? Logic :V )

akatsuki : huh? uhh...i'm sorry i can't...i must go back...

teenager 1 : what's the hurry?

teenager 2 : hey come on, play with us~

chubby teenager : ehehe...yeah...we will gonna take a good care of you...ehehe...*touch her hand*

admiral : ...

akatsuki : n-no! stay back *slap his hand* huh?! s-sorry! are you okay?!

chuuby teenager : guwaa! y-you b#tch! *grabbing her into the air*

akatsuki : guh!...h...help...me...

chubby teenager : dont you dare fight me or you are gonna- - *trying to punch her* guh?!

admiral : ...*grabbing his hand tighly*...gonna what?

teenager 1 : what the?!

teenager 2 : since when?!

chubby teenager : l-let go! This b#tch! i'm gonna f#cking kill her-

admiral : *choking him* let go of her…

chubby teenager : k-kuwagh! Ugh….*letting go of akatsuki*

akatsuki : kya!

Admiral : akatsuki….can you close your eyes and ears for a minute…..no….seconds?

Akatsuki : w-what is admiral's gonna do?!

Admiral : it's okay…..i won't be long…..

Akatsuki : o-okay…..

Admiral : haaaaaaaah…now then….I'M GONNA F#CKING KILL YOU! *rushing to the chubby teenager and punch his stomach*

chubby teenager : G-GWUAAAAAAA! *flying into the wall* GUH! *wall crumbled*

teenager 1 : y-you f#cker! *punching him*

admiral : *getting punched in the face*…hm? Was that… supposed to be hurt? Wasn't it supposed to be like this? *punching him in the face*

teenager : GAAAAAAHHHH! my nose! It's bleeding ! it's huuuurrttttsss! It f#cking hurts! mommy! Mommy!

teenager 2 : H-HIIIIII! p-please! forgive me! *peeing himself*

admiral : hey…..come on now…..boys aren't supposed to peeing themselves…..oh? are you scared? Well off course you're scared….you are gonna be die soon enough after all…..hehehehehehehehee…..cry…..beg for help…..SCREAM MORE LOUDER FOR ME! OOOOOOHHHH! I WAITED SO LONG, YOU KNOW?! I HAVEN'T KILLED SOMEONE FOR A LONG TIME! ITS FUN, YOU KNOW?! FUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUN!

Teenager 2 : GYAAAAAAA! H-HELP MEEEEEEEE!

akatsuki : aa...aaaa...(i-is this...admiral? he looks so...different...so cold...so scary….and his eyes are bright crimson red...)

Admiral : ALLRIGHT! READY OR NOT, HERE WE GO! *channeling his power into his hand* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS IT! HOW LONG HAVE I WAITED FOR THIS! YEARN FOR BLOOD! WHAT A CURSED BLOODLINE AND FAMILY I HAVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *his hand channeling dark red aura*….bye

Akatsuki : ADMIRAL, STOP IT ALREADY! *hugging him*

Admiral : h-huh?...a-akatsuki…w-what…..what happen?...*noticed* n-no! not again! Y-you! bring your friends and r-run! Hurry up!

Teenager 2 : h-hiiiiiiiiiii! *running away*

Admiral : d-damn it! I can't control the power! Stay away from me, akatsuki! G-graaaaaaaaaa! *punching into the air above him*

*exploding sound* * cloud cut into half* *winds bursting out*

Admiral : *pant* *pant* dammit…..how can it happen again?...i never though it will go down this bad…even though it was just 0,001 percent of it…..it looks like I can't control my own power anymore…..

Akatsuki : i-incredible….anyway! admiral! *hugging him*

admiral : ...are you okay, akatsuki?

akatsuki : *hug*...*sniff* *sob* admiral...

admiral : ...*hugging her* i'm sorry...

akatsuki : no...it's not your fault...it's my fault for being such a trouble...i'm sorry...you ended up this way too…

admiral : sshh...i'ts okay...so why are you went here? you know it's not safe if you went here alone

akatsuki : i...come here...to buy this *showing him a two pair of necklace*

admiral : necklace? It's….. a pair? (the necklace looks very beautiful...each necklace has half of the heart...it gets into one full heart if it putted side by side) why are you buying this?

akatsuki : i buying this...for you admiral...

admiral : for me?...

akatsuki : yeah...to show that you are special to me...

admiral : you idiot...you didn't need to do that...you are already special to me...but thanks *smile*

after a while

admiral : how is it? does it fit me?

akatsuki : yeah! it fits you! so how is it to me? is it fit?

admiral : yeah! you looks beautiful! but you still looks like a child to me =w=

akatsuki : s-shut up! i'm gonna become a first class lady one day...

admiral : well then...lets go home

akatsuki : yeah!

TO BE CONTINUED

yo guys~ I have some big update now…recently I just get a preview from a good member…..it says that I have broken english XD well it's true :v and….it says that my strips style's of writing is forbidden to the …..that means…..I'M DOING AN ILLEGAL THINGS RIGHT NOW AND I HAVEN'T NOTICED IT :V oh my god! What should I do?! Where there are two….one I changed my style…..that means I gotta start from scratch :v second…..i just go "f#ck the police* and went full Spartan…that means continuing this strip like a dense mother#cker :V so what should I do? Well…..i like the second choice :v and I don't have time to make a new strip and fix the old one with twilight's novel style so…it either I'm continuing this like usual…..or not making strips at all :V yup! Stopping this fanfic. Yeah I know…..some of you must be happy right now :V so…..well…..lets just see how its turns out, okay?...and sorry for the broken English XD

OP main character tho :v 


	54. Chapter 54 : Fleet Girl's Council

EPISODE 54

naval base  
night  
admiral's room

admiral : haaah...it's night already...

haguro : yeah...I relieved that admiral's still okay, I heard that you are fighting with gangsters…

admiral : gangsters? those guys can't even pick a fight

haguro : ahaha...I think it's just the admiral who is just too powerful…

admiral : well what can you do…. I always become like that when I got angry, thanks to this cursed bloodline…..

haguro : admiral...

admiral : hmm...I got an idea! haguro! tell ooyodo to inform everyone to get prepared! we will start the meeting!

haguro : y-yes! the usual room right?

admiral : nope, we are gonna use...the secret one

haguro : o-okay!

after a few hours

grand hall

admiral : here it is….. *stare at right* *stare at left* ...okay…..it seems safe…. *stomping the floor three times*

*door suddenly opened from the floor*

admiral : okay then...let's start…..

underground meeting room

admiral : I'm sorry i'm late

nagato : you had finally come, admiral

yamato : finally...

musashi : hm

mutsu : huh? you had finally come, admiral~

kongou : welcome, admiral~

yamashiro : fuuuuh...you are late

admiral : I'm sorry...what the?! Hey yamashiro! no smoking! when the hell did I teach you to smoking?!

yamashiro : it's okay it's not cigarette by the way, it's akashi new invention, it's cigarette-like chocolate

admiral : chigarette…..chocolate? so its like a chigarette which taste likes chocolate or chocolate which taste like chigarette?...what does chigarette tastes by the way?...that's the question :V well who cares~ ooyodo!

ooyodo : yes! Now then….. let's start the meeting

everyone : ...

ooyodo : first topic, tell him yamato

yamato : about the new recruits , I want admiral to finish the application, here is the recruits, its akitsushima, takanami, littorio, roma, kisaragi

admiral : okay! haruna! I leave this to you! (p.s : this takes place before summer events 2015)

haruna : yes admiral!

admiral : good….. I knew I can count on you =w=)b (i'm too lazy, after all)

ooyodo : now second topic, nagato

nagato : I got a document from our scouts that there are rising of abyssal activities in japan and germany, what should we do?

admiral : we should just work together with hitler-kun in a joint operation and destroy their nest….. bismarck! please tell him that

bismarck : yes admiral!

ooyodo : now last topic, kongou please

kongou : uhhh….there's been... rising of food spended this last month

admiral : …..akagi….. please stop eating too many bauxite...what the?! Stop eating bauxite I say!

akagi : BUT IT'S SO DELICIOUS!

Admiral : who cares?! Just stop eating or you will get fat!

Akagi : GUWA?! *shocked*

Admiral : she has finally come back to her senses…..

akashi : our stock are running out tremendously… fuuuuhhh ~

admiral : (she still looks like smoking to me from any way) akagi...please stop eating so many, we will get hungry if you keep doing this

akagi : okay~...i'll do my best…..maybe….i hope….if I can

admiral : yeah...if you can...

ooyodo : okay, thats it! the meeting is over!

admiral : WAIT! I WANT TO DISCUSS SOMETHING!

everyone : ?!

ooyodo : what is it?

admiral : here! *throwing a piece of paper*

ooyodo : this is...huh?! admiral?! This is!

admiral : yeah! You know? I've been make a new place in our naval base…..that is a maid café! So…WORK AS A MAID FOR TOMORROW PLEASE!

everyone : eeeehhh?!

Ooyodo : admiral! Why are you making us doing this kind of pointless things?!

Admiral : pointless?...you call THIS pointless?! The only thing that is pointless to me is working! Don't you see?! In- -

Akashi : okay okay~ we got it already~ so you want us to work as maid tomorrow, right?

Admiral : yup!

Akashi : hmmm….well why not?

Ooyodo : Akashi!

Admiral : as I thought from you, Akashi! You sure knows me well- -

Akashi : whoa whoa stop right there, admiral…..it doesn't comes for free, you know? I'm just gonna let you take only a few shipgirls for this thing, okay?

Admiral : hmmmm…..okay sure

Akashi : and one more

Admiral : what is it?

Akashi : …..you gotta help me out with my experiments next time…..hehehe…..

Admiral : UGH!...d-deal! ( oh sh#t I'm dead :v well who cares?! Anything for fanservices- - I mean maid! )

after a while  
admiral's room

admiral : ...hehe...tomorrow will be interesting :3

THE END

maid~ maid~ maid cafe~


	55. Chapter 55 : german's maid? erstaunlich!

EPISODE 55

naval base  
morning  
maid cafe grand opening~

admiral : ...IT'S FINALLY HERE! IT'S THE DAY! YES! WOOHOO! the day which I have waiting for soooo~ long! maid~ maid~ maid~ well I had to prepared the maid costume myself all night but I never try it on someone...who should I choose? Hmmmm…

bismarck : excuse me admiral! I bring the word from mein fuhrer

admiral : ...ehe~

bismarck : w-what is it admiral? your eyes looks so scary...

admiral : oh bismarck-chan! could your humble self help me with something that is bothering me foe a loooong time? Pleeeeaseeee~? (take this! kawaii begging face!)

bismarck : u-ugghh...if it's helping you eased your burden…..

admiral : yay! thank you, bismarck-chan! now please wait a minute, okay~? I need to pick the costume that suits you…..

bismarck : c-costume? bismarck-chan?

after a while

admiral : here it is! the maid costume!

bismarck : w-why are you bringing that to me?! is admiral asking me to wear it?! I'm sorry but i will never wear it! it will scar my pride as the pride of deustchland

admiral : eeeh~ why~? I make all this costume all night, I had finally waiting for this for so long…..

bismarck : I said I will not wear it

admiral : please~ *begging face*

bismarck : no is no

admiral : I see...so you won't wear it? *serious face*

bismarck : huh?! y-yes…

admiral : I see...well I guess I can't force you, I guess it's just my stupid self who is hoping too much...what a joke

bismarck : a-admiral...

admiral : so what is hitler-kun saying?

bismarck : h-he's saying that he accepted our request for the joint operation

admiral : I see...thank you….. you may leave now... oh and one more thing…. tell everyone that the maid cafe is cancelled

bismarck : w-what?! what happen, a-admiral?

admiral : there's no need for this event to be continued, I don't want to force the shigirls to doing the event if their heart didn't want to….. just because of my childish request , this maid costumes are useless now...even though i make all of this all night…..

bismarck : ...admiral

admiral : hm?

bismarck : may I ...request something?

admiral : what is it?

bismarck : I would like to request admiral to continue the event...and I want to try the maid costume…..

admiral : are you sure? I don't want any forced action and sympathy

bismarck : yes...please give me the clothes…..

admiral : REALLY?! o-okay! I will get the costume! please wait a minute! Okay?! Okay?!

bismarck : what the?! admiral you tricked me!

admiral : off course! why would I cancel the event just because of one reason? I just make a huge dissapointment to all mankind in this earth, so please wait a minute~ I will find the best one!

bismarck : ugghh...well….. at least admiral is smiling again…..

admiral : here it is!

bismarck : that's too fast!

admiral : please try it! try it! Try it!

bismarck : o-okay...but can admiral look at the other side for me? I want to get changed first

admiral : what~ I can't peek? Tch~...how boring~

after a few minutes

bismarck : uhh...does it come here? and here goes here...and finally I just hold this and...finish! ...you may open your eyes now, admiral…..

admiral : o-okay…. ( okay...here it is...the moment of truth!) hyaaah! *looking back to bismarck*

bismarck : ...h-how is it? Does it look weird on me?

admiral : ...

bismarck : a-admiral?

admiral : ...GUWOOOOOO! THIS IS IT! YEAH! WOOHOO! AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME! I HAD FINALLY FIND A REAL MAID!

bismarck : d-does it fit me?

admiral : yes yes! It's totally fit you! you looks so cute and beautiful in that! I feel like that I just want to hug you and molest you and- - whoa that's too much information :V

bismarck : r-really?

admiral : yes yes! I never thought that you had such a cute side! nice Bismarck! I like your style (=w=)b

bismarck : w-well….if its please you…..

admiral : now then! i'm gonna prepare for the event! thank you bismarck!

bismarck : okay...see you later admiral

admiral : yeah! see you later!...and thank you *smiling face*

bismarck : ?!

closing the door

bismarck : ...r-really…..what's up with that smile….*blush*

admiral : now then...lets start the operation, shall we? operation...start! everyone shall waltz in my strategies...fufufuhahahahaha!

TO BE CONTINUED~

\\(OoO)/ maid banzaii!


	56. Chapter 56 : maid cafe

EPISODE 56

naval base  
afternoon  
maid cafe grand opening

everyone : welcome! gosujin-sama~

admiral : HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! YES! THIS IS WHAT I LIVED FOR! THIS IS MY HAREM!

kaga : admiral...i-i mean…. gosujin-sama…. is this how you want the omurice looks like?

admiral : yes! That's perfect! Wow! kaga you sure have a talent for this!...what are you holding?... zuikaku?

kaga : oh this? I just find her doing something dangerous

zuikaku : l-let go of me! I want to cook too!

kaga : no. the one who will serve admiral her cook has to be me

zuikaku : noooo! WAIT! w-why are you make it sound like I want make the food for admiral...h-hm!

kaga : I see...then there's no reason for you to cook anymore

zuikaku : uuu~...let go!

admiral : h-haha...you two sure have a nice relationship….

kaga&zuikaku : we are not

admiral : o-okay…..

hiryuu : h-hey souryuu calm down and hold it right…..

souryuu : i-I can't! i'm too nervous...kyaa! oh no! my hand slipped! the tea set is flying! careful hiryuu!

hiryuu : w-what?! oh no!

admiral : ! *putting the tea set on the table fastly*

souryuu : a-admiral! are you okay?!

hiryuu : whoa! you are so fast! what just happen?!

admiral : fiuhh...you two must be careful! if I wasn't in here, there would be a disaster *hitting their head *

souryuu&hiryuu : aw! hueeee~ we're sorry~

kaga : wow admiral you sure are skilled, it's kinda reminds me of an anime I watch…..

zuikaku : yeah! that...butler anime...what is the name…

admiral : no my name is not sebastian and I didn't serve the phantomhive family and I'm not a demon….well….i am in a way :v

ojiichan : oh my~ this place sure are lively~

obaachan : hello again ten-chan~

admiral : oh! ojiisan! obaachan! you two are finally here! look! this will be your new cafe and home! is it okay?

ojiichan : oh my ten-kun you are doing too much for us, we are okay with a small place….

admiral : no no you shouldn't. this big building is for you two old couple

obaachan : but is it really okay, ten-chan? you are giving this newly built building for us? and you and your girls stopped your works for us? you are too forcing yourself…..

admiral : no it's not true! I made this cafe and building only for you two! I can make a new building in no time! so please do me a favor to accepting this request for me, okay? it will make us even

obaachan : you are a nice boy, ten-chan

ojiichan : our workers can work here tomorrow so we are sorry to make you forcing your girls to work…..

admiral : no no! it's okay~! they will understand…

taihou : u-umm...admiral?

admiral : hmm? ah its you, taihou! And holy sh#t you look so cute in that outfit :v hey ojii-chan! obaa-chan! look! what do you think of her?

obaachan : she looks so cute~

taihou : h-huh?! uhh...thank you…..

ojiichan : t-this is!...moe!

admiral : I knew it right~ I made all this clothes all night, actually…. I want to make the clothes more…. "opened"

ojiichan : o-oh? how does it looks like if its more… "opened" ?

admiral : well…. if its more "opened" it will looks like more- - AUW! *getting hit in the head*

ojiichan : *getting hit in the stomach* AW! h-honey!

obaachan : please you two! Don't talk like that in front a girl!... i'm sorry, taihou-chan~

taihou : y-yes...

admiral : tch! my body may perish...but my will shall live on!

ojiichan : our insight of cute girls shall make all normal eyes awakened!

obaachan : okay okay! give it a rest, you two

kaga : admiral

admiral : yes? what is it, kaga?

kaga : who are they?

admiral : oh them? I met them at the city when I went into the city with akatsuki, they had a cafe there but they have no customers so I told them to move in to our base

ojiichan : our business there are so low, we had no customers and we must payed our rent so we almost run out of hope…..thats when ten-kun came….not in a weird way :v

obaachan : ten-chan are a nice boy. he yell at the city and said " why the hell you all didn't come here?! this foods here are more delicious than nekopara, you know?! What?! You all want's to met cute catgirls who are already got bang by their owner?! I only love vanilla by the way! " it sure make a ruckus….

admiral : but that's true! every cafe in the city is a complete rip-off! Catgirl?! HAH! I already had tama by the way! And she is legit! Dog girl?! I already had a division of it! Bunny girl?! Man~ they haven't met uzuki :V They didn't have what makes a real café a café…..that is love

obaachan : anyway….. we thanks ten-chan for lending us this new building that just get built…..

kaga : I see...so that's why you asked us to doing maid cafe, making our clothes, built this new building...

admiral : off course! i'm not doing this for my own gain! I get a nice cafe they had a place to live! mutual benefit~

zuikaku : wow I never thought that admiral is a nice person…..

admiral : shut up, Chocola rip-off!

zuikaku : who the hell is chocola?! but admiral….. what wil happen to our expense?

admiral : it's easy~ we just had to make a new bulding again, i'm rich dude :v well as long as our food expense is not running out, it will be fine~ I'm a gangsta you know that?

akagi : wow! all this foods are so delicious! feed me more, shoukaku!

shoukaku : okay~ mistress~

admiral : WHAT?! GODDAMMIT! HEY! DONT FEED HER! FEED ME! AND AKAGI PLEASE STOP EATING DAMMIT!

shoukaku : okay if admiral asking so much~

akagi : foods are the best!

To be continued~

man...i want to be called gosujin-sama too :v - - - - forever alone


	57. Chapter 57 : russian's maid? удивительно

EPISODE 57

naval base  
night  
admiral's room

admiral : fiuhh...it's night...and i'm lonely again...well I can't overworked them…..they already doing so much for me...but damn I want to eat a cheesecake right now...

hibiki : I brought the cheesecake for you, admiral

admiral : oh thanks, hibiki...

hibiki : ~ ~ ~

admiral : ...WHAT THE HELL?! when the heck did you show up?! and how?!

hibiki : I learned the skill that admiral use

admiral : (to learn the technique to barge in quietly in such a short time...she got talent) you surprised me you know? I could get heart attack

hibiki : then admiral had make us got heart attack for a long time

admiral : u-ugh...i'm sorry…..

hibiki : anyway….. admiral please eat the cheesecake

admiral : where did you get this?

hibiki : I get that from my motherland, russia

admiral : ah I see~ okay then...NANI?! RUSSIA?! you mean...that russia?!

hibiki : yeah

admiral : when?! how?!

hibiki : I asked stanlin-san to delivered it to me

admiral : stanlin?...WHAT?! h-how?!

hibiki : I just ask him to deliver a cheesecake to me this morning, and he give it to me using jet so...yeah

admiral : hah...I never thought...even stanlin is a lolicon...omega good job~ -_-)b

hibiki : now admiral….. please eat it with pleasure~

admiral : well you had brought it from russia so...sure~ cheesecake~ cheesecake~...what the?! the cheesecake became hard because of the cold?! ...daaaaaaamn~ sasuga Russia :v

hibiki : oh my….. i'm sorry admiral...

admiral : it's okay….oh look! it seems the strawberry can still be eaten

hibiki : oh it's a relieve...then say aaah~

admiral : ...

hibiki : what is it?

admiral : you...want to feed me?

hibiki : yes

admiral : why?

hibiki : because I want to

admiral : why?

hibiki : because you are special

admiral : why?

hibiki : because I love you

admiral : okay thank you, I should not bring it more further :v

hibiki : say aaah~

admiral : aaah~

akatsuki : admiral~ do you see hibi...ki…..

admiral : ...

hibiki : oh my...

akatsuki : w-wha-what is THIS?!

admiral : WHAT IS THIS?!

hibiki : we are spotted, admiral, let's leave for our love escape~

admiral : stop saying some weird stuff, hibiki! this is already weird! WHY?! in all times! you always come in when theres this anime-like event?!

akatsuki : h-how should I know?! It's not like i'm doing it in purpose or anything! and why is hibiki feeding you?! and in maid clothes ?!

admiral : why?! well its because...what?! maid clothes?!...oh my god! she's true! why are you wearing maid clothes?! I just noticed it just now! :v

hibiki : I thought admiral likes it so I wear it for you admiral, this is my love for you~

admiral : hibiki are you drunk or what?! It's not like you to saying things like that!

hibiki : yeah you are right…. i'm not kongou-san…

akatsuki : admiral...dont tell me...you had maid fetish?

admiral : what?! no! i'm not! I like maid but not too over the heels!

hibiki : huh?! what?! after you threaten me to wear it...and after you take my precious womanhood...

admiral&akatsuki : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

admiral : no! nonononono! Don't listen to this girl! she is drunk! drugged! she is under the control of vodka group! *grabbing hibiki*

hibiki : kyaa~ I get raped~

admiral : OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

akatsuki : uuuhh...admiral...you idioooooot! hwueee~ *leaving them behind while crying*

admiral : no!...*legs touching the ground* why?! whyyyyy?! why am I always the one who gets cursed?!

hibiki : it's okay admiral~ at least you finally realized that you are a maid maniac and lolicon *patting his head*

admiral : hwueeee~ \\(T_T)/

THE END

wuuuuu~ loli russian maid~ nice =w=)b


	58. Chapter 58 : comicket! doujin's valley!

EPISODE 58

city  
morning  
comicket mall

admiral : FINALLY! we're here! CO-MIC-KET!

tenryuu : allright kids! you may get out from the car now

asashimo : finally…..

admiral : it seems we are the first one who come here, the other shipgirl's cars still haven't arrived yet…..

kiyoshimo : hmm...so this is the comicket…..

asashimo : hup! *jumping out from the van*

tatsuta : be careful when you step out from the van~

kasumi : really…. you will fell if you didn't careful, you know

ooyodo : but admiral-san, what are our business here?

admiral : hm? you still dont know?...well then girls…. tell me why we came here!

asashimo : money!

kiyoshimo : money!

kasumi : money

admiral : hentai doujin! I-i mean money!

ooyodo : what is that last one just now...but what do you mean admiral?

admiral : don't you see, ooyodo-chan? comicket is an event which came every seasons or maybe two times a year or maybe once a year or maybe even never again! It's an event where all my brothers and sisters came into one place to buy some high-class sexy vanilla masterpiece doujin AND selling your doujin to earn : MONEY! RESPECT! HAPPINESS! SUCCESS! MONEY AGAIN! and the last one...MONEY!

ooyodo : and what is the last one which admiral says just now?

admiral : money?

ooyodo : nope. not that. The other one

admiral : I didn't say anything - this man is lying :V

ooyodo : hmm...I guess it's just my imagination…..

admiral : hey tenryuu! tatsuta! ashigara! do you all sure didn't want to join with us?

tenryuu : nope. It's not my place

tatsuta : we will stay in the car and went into a nearby cafe, we will see you guys again this evening~

ashigara : I didn't have time to playing with you all children, I better spent my quality time like a woman.

admiral : heh! said someone who looks like an old hag like houshou and never get loved by men :v

ashigara : ugh! Y-uou youngster brat!

admiral : oh it's okay ashigara~ I like an older woman too so its okay~ milf has its own way =w=)b

ashigara : h-huh?! y-you idiot…..

admiral : ...heh. (all according to keikaku) anyway~ we will come back in this evening so see you three in the parking lot~

tenryuu : yeah see you

tatsuta : be careful you all~

ashigara : d-dont do anything stupid…..baka

after the car went away

admiral : haaah~...okay! do you all girls ready?!

everyone : yeah!

admiral : I can't hear youuu?!

everyone : yeeeeahh!

admiral : oooooooookay then! Before we turn into spongebob, lets just go now! earn a lot of money and become a billionaire!

everyone : yeeah! *went inside*

admiral : ...hmhmhmhahahahahha! now then...I guess its time for me to roaming this place...and hunt for all kinds of doujins! hmhmhmhahahaha! Oooh comicket….how I love you and the community…..the hentai one :3 *disappearing into the shadow*

TO BE CONTINUED

may thee whom search thou doujins...shall knows the secrets of the world…..HOLY SH#T THERE'S mai-chan daily life doujin?! NOOOOOOOOOOO! 


	59. Chapter 59 : taigei's fantasy doujinshi

EPISODE 59

city  
afternoon  
comicket mall

admiral : YES! YES! this is my realm! my domain! doujin's everywhere~ ...hmm...but I guess I should check on the girls….. see if they can handle the ferocity of comicket event

grand hall

admiral : hmm...I see that they all doing pretty well and oh my god look at them money! i'll be rich b#tch ! hm? is that...taigei?

taigei : ...

admiral : hey~! taigei!

taigei : h-huh?! a-admiral?!

admiral : I see that you are selling your books! may I read...*looking at the posters and the doujin's cover*

taigei : n-no admiral! dont look!

admiral : ...hey...taigei

taigei : y-yes?!

admiral : isn't this...uhhh….let's just call it….NSFW doujin? :v

taigei : uuuhhh...yes?

admiral : ...when the hell can you make this kind of thing?

taigei : uhh...well I never did study this kind of thing...I just read some of this...

admiral : read?! where?! whom?! whoever let you read this kind of things is an idiot!

taigei : well...I found it at admiral's room

admiral : ...

taigei : i-I'm sorry! I never intended to read your's, admiral! It's just...I found it when I cleaned up your room and…

admiral : clean up my room? (but I hid all my books in my shelves...and it needs key to open it...and the key is in my admiral's jacket pocket...) ...ARE YOU INSPECTING MY JACKET AND OPEN MY SHELVES?! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!

taigei : kyaa! i-i'm sorry!

admiral : I mean how the hell did you get it? I mean it's in my pocket the entire time and the only time I did not wear my jacket is...when I am taking a bath...what are you doing in my jacket?! and are you peeping on me?!

taigei : n-no! i'm not! well...it's complicated...I just...found your jacket and...first I just want to…..and then suddenly i find the key and…..*murmuring*

admiral : what? I can't hear

taigei : a-anyway! i-im sorry for doing that, admiral….

admiral : ...okay then...but you must let me read your doujin *picking one of the doujin*

taigei : h-huh?! no! you shouldn't! *holding his hand*

admiral : what?! why?!

taigei : y-you shouldnt!

admiral : why?!

taigei : it's embarassing!

admiral : it's okay! It's not real anyway! Just like youuuu~ and meeeee~ wait why am I singing? -_-

taigei : there' me naked!

admiral : it's okay! I have seen so many hentai doujin and it's perfectly normal! and you shouldn't do this to a customer!

taigei : n-nooo!

admiral : hya!

taigei : kya!

admiral : finally...now just stand quietly and let me read it…..

taigei : uuuhhh...

admiral : okay then here we go! tittle : teitoku aishitemasu... *looking at taigei*

taigei : ...*sweating*

admiral : *looking back to the doujin* oh theres me in it...(the admiral talks quietly to taigei's ear : I love you taigei)...*looking back to taigei*

taigei : "sweating"

admiral : *looking back to the doujin* (the admiral then rip off taigei's clothes and he slammed her into his bed) hey hold on! why you makes me sounds like a raper?!

taigei : i-i just make it so the plot is interesting

admiral : then you make one weird plot, girl...*continue reading the doujin*

after a few minutes

admiral : this is insane! the plot and character is all interesting but you make one big fat lies! i'm not a pervert! i'm still 18 years old! I'm still handsome! My face is like kuroko! Well not really but I'm still handsome! I hope…but you makes me looks like a 63 years old crappy bulk fat pervert old man who likes to do raping in some crappy hentai commercial who has spooky tentacles in it and wearing a high school boy's face!

taigei : but...I think you are like that…..

admiral : NANIIIIII?! Oooo~ little girl i'm gonna give you a punishment when we are go back to the naval base

taigei : a-admiral become the admiral in the book!

admiral : well...i'm gonna let you slide because you already make this so hard, how kind can I be?

taigei : a-admiral...

admiral : see ya bambina… let's hope we do not cross path again…..

taigei : a-admiral! come back~!

admiral : *walks away*...am I that pervert like in the book? But…..i'm the main character so….it's normal….right?

TO BE CONTINUED

man~ there's so many questions in this world -_-


	60. Chapter 60 : everything for you

EPISODE 60

city  
evening  
comicket mall

admiral : hmm...it seems that everyone is doing well...and it's already evening now...I guess I should call them all to get back to the vans...hm? is that?...

kumano : here's your order~

customer : ah thank you….

uzuki : thanks for buying, pyon~

kumano : hm? oh another customer! may I help...

admiral : yeah….. may I buy one cocktail of your beautiful eye's tears, lovely ladies?

kumano : a-admiral!

uzuki : it's admiral-pyon!

admiral : how's the business here?

kumano : it's a big success~!

uzuki : we gain a lot of money pyon!

admiral : good good (yes...that's good...for ME) so how is it? is the costume fit in you two?

kumano - - - wearing bear's costume : yes! It's perfectly fit! thank you, admiral! for making this for us!

uzuki : admiral's the best admiral's pyon!

kumano : but is it okay for you, admiral?

admiral : hm? why?

kumano : I mean you make our costume for us...by yourself...we feel guilty for not helping you...

admiral : it's okay~ because I have already got one most wonderful reward from you two

kumano : hm?

uzuki : pyon?

admiral : your smile : )

kumano&uzuki : admiral...*blushing*

admiral : so it's okay, allright?

kumano&uzuki : ...YES!

admiral : (my skill with women is without a doubt….. unparalled) hmm...may I read your doujin?

kumano : sure! but it's not a doujin, admiral

admiral : oh? It's an all ages? Nice~ it's a good rehabilitation for me

uzuki : from what?

admiral : ...you better not know about it…

kumano : oh yes admiral! I have something to tell you about….

admiral : what's that?

kumano : the one who make this book is not us but all the shipgirls so the content maybe ended up weird but it shows our feelings….

admiral : uhh...okay? then here I go!

after a few minutes

admiral : hahahaha~ (the content is so funny! well this is made by everyone so I can feel that they all pour their heart into it...oh? what is this?...we hope that you enjoy reading our book, we shows special thanks and credits to our admiral who make us like this, who gives colour to our lives...thank you admiral~!) ...t-this is...

kumano&uzuki : hehe~ thank you for all your hard work, admiral!

admiral : ...you girls... dammit…. it's a feel story for me all of a sudden….*sniff*

kumano : ahaha~

uzuki : are you crying, admiral?

admiral : n-no i'm not! it's just your imagination! A-anyway~ please prepare your luggage! we're going back to the van

kumano&uzuki : okay~

admiral : *walks away* ...thank you...for giving colour to my life too…..you all are sweet girls

TO BE CONTINUED

next time~ what? do you think this is the end?! Just because of 60 episodes?! off course not! there are still one thing to complete this arc! but tomorrow~ cuz I want to play fatal frame right now :3


	61. Chapter 61 : isokaze-hiei curry? DEATH

EPISODE 61

naval base  
night (after the comicket)  
naval base main gate

*everyone getting out from the vans*

admiral : finally...we're back! ugh~ i'm so tired...I guess I will just go to sleep…..

tenryuu : yeah me too…. Let's go, tatsuta

tatsuta : okay tenryuu-chan~ goodnight admiral~

ashigara : I guess I will just go back to sleep too...it's not good for my skin…..

kasumi : so how is your selling?

asashimo : off course it's a success! how is yours, kiyoshimo?

kiyoshimo : it gets selled well, well goodnight admiral~

asashimo : night admiral

kasumi : goodnight

admiral : yes~ yes~ sleep well~

ooyodo : admiral

admiral : hm? what is it, ooyodo? you still haven't gone back to your room?

ooyodo : I would like to ask you something

admiral : what is it?

ooyodo : what are you gonna do with the money?

admiral : hm? oh off course i'm gonna use it to buy supply and for more renovation...and i'm gonna give the rest into charity

ooyodo : I see...i'm glad I knew about it….. excuse me admiral

admiral : yeah! sleep well ooyodo...well I guess I will go to sleep...but i'm so hungry right now…..

hiei : admiral!

isokaze : what a good timing!

admiral : hm? what is it hiei? isokaze? (wait….these two combination….don't tell me…..)

hiei : I just heard that you are hungry right now

admiral : y-yeah...so? (d-don't tell me….)

isokaze : we want to cook for you

admiral : o-oh I see...(no...nonononono...NOOOOOOOOO!)

hiei : we have made ourselves a new recipe! we want to test it out on you!

admiral : o-oh...s-sure...(test it out?! i'm not a lab rat, you know?! dammit...I have to escape!) ...oh I just forgot! I'm not hungry anymore! hahahaha! so...I will just go back to sleep, see ya~

hiei : oh come on~ don't be shy~ just come here~ *dragging admiral*

isokaze : we will make it delicious for you

admiral : SO IT NEVER WAS DELICIOUS! NO! I DONT WANNA~! I STILL WANT TO LIVE~!

kitchen

hiei : we're here~

isokaze : let's go to work! Admiral, you should just wait here . the food will finish shortly

admiral : y-yeah...(yeah...the food is FINISHED :V)

zuihou : admiral?

admiral : o-oh? It's you, zuihou…

zuihou : what are you doing here~?

admiral : uhh...well...just look at there…..

zuihou : hm?...oh I see...they are gonna do it again…

admiral : yeah...

zuihou : what are they gonna make this time?

admiral : I dont know and dont want to ….

hiei&isokaze's side

hiei : so what are we gonna make today?

isokaze : let's just make curry

hiei : excellent idea! It's nice for a cold night like this!

isokaze : then let's start with the ingredient

admiral's side

admiral : oh thank god they are gonna make curry! the ingredient is so simple so they won't mixed weird stuff in it…..

zuihou : I'm...not sure…..

admiral : huh?

hiei&isokaze side

hiei : so what is the ingredient for curry?

isokaze : I think we should add coffee powder in it

admiral : WHAT?! COFFEE POWDER?! SINCE WHEN DOES CURRY CONTAIN CAFFEINE?!

hiei : oh and we should add chili sauce in it for flavor…..

isokaze : oh oh! and we should add seaweed for the vegetables!

hiei : oh then i'm gonna add barbecue sauce for maximize the taste!

admiral : WHAT THE F#CK?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOIIIIIIING?!

zuihou : admiral...why is the pot makes some weird fog in it? It's…..purple…..

admiral : I know...I guess that's the source of disaster if you ask me….. just throw that pot instead of smoke bomb to a building subsided by terrorists then BOOM! The building is melting already :V

zuihou : ...is it just me or the smoke become more thicker?

admiral : yeah… I can see it…..oh my god it's already looks like a witch in puella magi madoka magica to me :V

hiei : and the final ingredient is...taadaa! hiei's secret sauce!

isokaze : oh you brought it!

admiral : ITS HERE! THE NUCLEAR WEAPON! HURRY! wear the gas mask!

zuihou : o-okay!

hiei : i'm gonna pour it all over~

admiral : watch out! fire in the hole!

*exploding sound*

admiral : oh my god! the smoke become everywhere! be careful! Don't put off your mask!

zuihou : y-yes!

admiral : dammit! the explosion wind is too strong!...oh? its finally finished…..

zuihou : that one hell of an explosion…..

admiral : yeah...

hiei : let me taste it...wow~ it's delicious~

admiral : you got one weird taste girl~

after a few minutes

hiei : its finally finish!

isokaze : isokaze&hiei curry of love~ only for admiral~

admiral : so...its finally end...zuihou...I leave the rest to you...

zuihou : a-admiral! No! don't leave me!

admiral : see ya later, matryoshka…

hiei : it's ready to be served! please eat it, admiral~

admiral : okay...uuuuuu~ *sniff*

isokaze : admiral, are you crying? oh I see! that is a cry of joy, right?

admiral : yes! i'm so happy~…..(doomed) to get to eat this food(experiment)...then...ittadakimasu….. *munch* *munch*

zuihou : ...

admiral : ohok! ugh! dammit! gwuagh!

zuihou : admiral! Don't push yourselves!

admiral : dont worry about me! *looking at hiei&isokaze*

hiei : *smiling in anticipation*

isokaze : ~~~~

admiral : ...hauph! *munch* *munch* g-gwooogh!

zuihou : admiral! theres blood coming out from your mouth!

hiei : uhh...isokaze?

isokaze : yeah?

hiei : I think...we failed again?

isokaze : r-really?

hiei : a-admiral! Y-you shouldn't push yourself too hard to eat it….. you can stop eating it now…..

admiral : I won't! you girls have make this so hard! That's why i'm gonna finish it! someone who can't appreciate someone's kindness is not a man at all! hauph! *eating it all in one blow*

zuihou : admiral!

hiei&isokaze : admiral!

admiral : ...puah!...thanks for the...food...*faint*

zuihou,hiei&isokaze : ADMIRAL!

and so the admiral has fallen into big sickness because of that food…

TO BE CONTINUED

wow….i will never gonna eat hiei's or isokaze's food even though the rewards are DMM points :V


	62. Chapter 62 : loli's alarm? Heaven

EPISODE 62

naval base  
morning  
admiral's room

akatsuki : *sneaking* excuse me~

ikazuchi : is there anyone here~?

...

akatsuki : theres no one….. okay! then let's go and see admiral!

inazuma : I'm worried about admiral….. I heard that he got sick this morning because of food problem…..

hibiki : fuah~ i'm sleepy...

akatsuki : hey hibiki don't fall asleep here! Where's your worries for admiral?

ikazuchi : yeah!... but…. is it okay to interrupt him ? I mean this is still early in the morning…..

akatsuki : because it's early in the morning that we visited him! now let's go!...wait… now I just realized….. this is the first time i entered into admiral's room this close….

ikazuchi : yeah me neither

inazuma : me too

hibiki : yeah...

akatsuki : hmm~? look! what is that on the table?

ikazuchi : hmm...it says *naval base album* oh! this maybe an album of our naval base! Let's look!

*opening the book*

everyone : wooow~

akatsuki : look! There's photos of admiral when he is still in the academy! and houshou-san is beside him! they both still look young especially houshou-san...she looks so beautiful…..

ikazuchi : they both sure are close...and look! theres a photo of admiral with houshou and kongou-san! this must be the time when the naval base was founded! kongou-san sure looks shy in this photo just as like admiral said...

inazuma : hm? There's photo of us with admiral in this! look!

hibiki : we sure looks so young back then…..

ikazuchi : we aren't changed at all, you know? -_- look! everyone is smiling in the photo!

akatsuki : ooh! this must be when us desdiv 6 are made! wow! i'm sure are the most elephant...I mean elegant one!

ikazuchi : (she stuttered)

inazuma : (akatsuki is stuttering just now)

hibiki : (she stuttered allright)

akatsuki : w-why you all looking at me like that?!

ikazuchi&inazuma&hibiki : nothing~

akatsuki : uuu~...let's just find admiral…..

after a long time of adventure~

akatsuki : finally! we are here! admiral's room!

ikazuchi : hey akatsuki quiet down! admiral's still sleeping! look!

admiral : ...

akatsuki : oh sorry...

inazuma : admiral's face while sleeping looks so peaceful and calm...

hibiki : he looks so cool if he quiet...but I more like the cheerful admiral more…..

akatsuki : yeah...hey let's look at admiral's face more closer….

...

everyone : ...

admiral : ugh...

ikazuchi : uhh...akatsuki?

akatsuki : yeah?

ikazuchi : why...are we on top of admiral right now?

akatsuki : it's because ...to look at admiral' face more clearly?

inazuma : we are in weird situation right now, nanodesu…..

hibiki : zzz...

ikazuchi : and hibiki is already fallen asleep somehow…..

akatsuki : but wow! sleeping on top of admiral sure are nice~ he's body feels like pillow~

ikazuchi : I guess this is why everyone want to hug him

inazuma : I sometimes think if admiral is a man or a teddy bear….

admiral : i'm still a man

everyone : ...KYAAAAAA!

admiral : hey quiet down! you will wake up everyone and THAT endless event will happen again!

ikazuchi : when did you awake, admiral?

admiral : from the time you all on top of me

akatsuki : I see...what?! you meant...you hear what we are saying?!

admiral : off course! I know that my body feels so fluffy and nice, well what can you do~

akatsuki : I heard you are sick so...we visited you…..

admiral : oh yeah...well you don't need to worried about me. I have Iron stomach, that….mystery food X is no match for me. I just need some rest and I will back tomorrow in no time~

akatsuki : I-i'm not worried about you or anything...b-baka….

ikazuchi : I thought admiral can recovered in such a short time….. I guess admiral is a normal human after all

admiral : sorry for didn't have any kyubi chakra in my body :v

hibiki : zzzz...zz...

admiral : ...why the hell is she sleeping?

hibiki : huh?!

admiral : oh you are awake finally! rise and shine, russian loli!

hibiki : hmm...I feel something strange just now….

akatsuki : what is it?

hibiki : I don't know...something poking my stomach from below…..

admiral : WHAT?...

everyone : ...kyaaaaa!

admiral : UWAGH! (dammit! It's happening again! My call of nature!)

akatsuki : admiral you pervert! *poke* *poke* *poke*

ikazuchi : getting aroused by little girl! you lolicon! *poke*

inazuma : hawawa~ stay away ~! *poke*

hibiki : kyaa~ admiral's a pervert~ *poke* *poke*

admiral : stop poking my face!

after a long time of turbulence, the admiral and the akatsuki-class has finally fallen asleep because of tiredness…

TO BE CONTINUED

man...I wish someday there will be lolis who wakes me up in the morning...wait...I already have =w=)b


	63. Chapter 63 : monster hunter multiplayer!

EPISODE 63

naval base  
afternoon  
admiral's room

admiral : zzz...zz...

hibiki : hey ikazuchi, give me support

ikazuchi : okay okay~ wait a minute….

inazuma : hawawa~ someone help me~ i'm almost died!

admiral : WHAT?! DIED?! WHAT HAPPEN?!

hibiki : oh you are finally awake, admiral!

ikazuchi : good afternoon admiral~

inazuma : i-i'm sorry for waking you up, nanodesu…..

admiral : huh?...oh you three are just playing a psp game...WHAT THE?! WHAT HAPPEN TO THE FLOOR?! WHY ARE YOU DRAWING THE FLOOR ALL YOU LIKE?! AND WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR HAIR IKAZUCHI?! YOUR HAIR IS BLEACHED! AND INAZUMA TOO?! AND WHERE'S AKATSUKI?!

hibiki : calm down, admiral

ikazuchi : allright let me clear this up. Me, hibiki and inazuma is playing a game, the loser must bleach her hair. It's okay it's not permanent

admiral : so...you and inazuma has lost?

ikazuchi : hibiki has too but...her hair is already looks like bleached -_-

hibiki : glory for the motherland ~

admiral : then where's akatsuki?

ikazuchi : oh she is just running away because she don't want to get her hair bleached

admiral : then what happen to the floor?

ikazuchi : oh the floor?...hehe~

admiral : dont "hehe" me! you make it dirty! and oh my god you are using chalks?! how will I clean it?!

ikazuchi : hey hey~ calm down admiral~ better than get angry, come play with us!

admiral : sure!

ikazuchi&inazuma&hibiki : (he is too easy to get manipulated)

admiral : so...what game will we playing?

ikazuchi : let's play monster hunter! It's a nice multiplayer game!

admiral : oh~ monster hunter huh? sure! please wait a minute. I will get my psp

after a long search for the lost psp

admiral : hey let's start the game! where are you all?

hibiki : i'm right in front of you, admiral

admiral : I know you there! I mean where are you in the game?

admiral : i'm the white hair girl one

admiral : there's so many white hair girl here! do something to make me notice you!

hibiki : okay~

admiral : hm? oh are you the one who is dancing so drunkly because drink too much vodka one?

hibiki : yes thats me

ikazuchi&inazuma : (what a weird way to find another)

after a long time of searching one another aimlessly

ikazuchi : wow admiral! your armor and weapon is already ultimate! and your level is already high!

inazuma : that's awesome admiral! nanodesu 10/10!

hibiki : that's nice….admiral, omega good job -_-)b

admiral : hoho~ yes~ keep praising me~

ikazuchi : then let's find a quest that can fit all of us

admiral : oh? you must enter the group's name?

inazuma : which name should we use?

admiral : hmm...I don't know...hibiki I leave this things to you

hibiki : got it...vodschka group

admiral : what the?! no! don't press enter! cancel! cancel!

hibiki : ops...I already press enter…..

admiral : noooooo! why the hell you are using such a weird half ass name?! it's like one of russian facebook group! like instead of tweeter the name will be vodschka group or maybe graschnekov lover!

ikazuchi : hey it's okay admiral~ its just a game~

inazuma : yes yes~ nanodesu~

admiral : ...(said some bleached delinquent-like loli)

after a long struggle of loading…..

admiral : allright! Let's go and hunt some monster!

ikazuchi : what monster are we gonna face?

hibiki : it's a jinrouga

inazuma : hawawa~ that's a hard monster!

admiral : its okay~ that monster may move fast but with four of us, we will especially win~

hibiki&ikazuchi&inazuma : admiral...

after a while

admiral : ITS SO F#CKING DIFFICULT! as I expected from the lightning god! hey someone please give me support!

*silent*

admiral : what the?! where the hell are you three?!

hibiki&ikazuchi&inazuma : give it your best admiral~

admiral : what?! why are you three so far away?! guagh! *get killed by the monster* mother- -

hibiki : russia

after a long time of chattering and blaming each other

admiral : finally...we finally killed that monster...I don't how the hell we do it but...oh it feels so good...lets go back to our base…..

everyone : okay~

~~~~~~~

admiral : we are here~ our base~

everyone : whoaaa~...it's broke down :V

admiral : s-shut up!

? : piiiiiiii~

ikazuchi : hm? what is that?...a pig?

pig : piiiiiiii~

inazuma : hawawa~ she looks so cute~

admiral : oh she is our pet, please be nice to her

inazuma : *patting her head*

pig : piiiiiii~

inazuma : waaaa~ she looks so cute~

ikazuchi : oh let me! let me!

hibiki : wait! me first~

admiral : hmm~ hmm~

ikazuchi : hey hibiki-chan! you must let me first! i'm the first one who ask!

hibiki : but i'm the oldest here so you must lose to your elder sister

admiral : ...

ikazuchi : uuuuuu~

hibiki : uuuuuu~

inazuma : hawawa~ please don't fight nanodesu~

admiral : the pig has make our team fallen apart!

in real life

ikazuchi : that's it! take the pig! I better take admiral! admiral~ pat me~

hibiki : what?! I won't let you. admiral pat me first~

admiral : uhhh...(what the hell is happening?)

ikazuchi : what do you want hibiki-chan? you musn't greedy! go and pat that pig! I better with admiral!

hibiki : no I won't. ikazuchi should be playing with the pig. I am more suited with admiral

inazuma : hawawa~ what should I do~

admiral : uuuhh...what happen to the pig?

in the end, they both (three more correct) get patted in the end...and the pig is left alone

pig : ...piiii...

TO BE CONTINUED

it's a myth if theres someone saying that multiplayer game can raise your bond and teamwork. High quality multiplayer teamwork bonding game my ass :V


	64. Chapter 64 : suzuya is'nt slut, you kno?

EPISODE 64

naval base  
night  
admiral's office

suzuya : admiral~ i'm back from the expedition~ huh? admiral?

admiral : *playing eroge* h-huh?! o-oh I see! good work, suzuya!

suzuya : ...admiral...is this what you are doing all day?

admiral : uhhh...its...n-nooooo~...

suzuya : how unfair! i'm doing my job with my life on the line, when you are just playing some stupid porn game!

admiral : HEY! eroges aren't porn! well...it is in some way but...uhhhh...dammit i guess you're right :v

suzuya : uuuuuu~ then at least compliments me~!

admiral : I ALREADY HAVE! GOOD WORK, SUZUYA-CHAN~

suzuya : you didn't said it earnestly! uuuuuu~ i'll just take a bath then! stupid stupid admiral! buuuuuu~

admiral : okay~ okay~ get naked or something, I need to finish this loli route so I can get her H scenes...

suzuya : *closed the door*

...

admiral : ...

...

admiral : hey what are you doing standing in front of my door at the hallway?

suzuya : h-how did you know?!

admiral : (PLEASE) is there something the matter?

suzuya : n-no there aren't! b-bye!

admiral : yeah...

...

suzuya : WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?!

admiral : what do you want me to say?!

suzuya : i'm gonna take a bath you know?!

admiral : yeah so?!

suzuya : you aren't gonna say something like " can I come with you?" or " can I take a peek?" ?!

admiral : what do you think I am?! I'm not that pervert!

suzuya : ...then if I let you to take a peek? do you...accept it?

admiral : *closed the game* haaaaah...suzuya...if you keep acting like this...there's no wonder you are called slutzuya by fans...

suzuya : eeeehh?! how rude! how can you say that?!

admiral : cuz you acted like some middle age woman who never get groped at public train! it's because of your attitude that there are so many doujins of you!

suzuya : what can I do?! it's my nature after all! it's developer's fault!

admiral : hey don't get angry at the developer! haaaah... just go and take a bath

suzuya : uuuuuu~ you can't just said such cruel things! don't take a peek you got it?! *closed the door*

admiral : kay~

...

admiral : ...DAMMIT NOW I'M CURIOUS! the way she said that means she challenged me...hm...okay then! i'll show you how to peek! and anime won't be completed without the protag sneak into girls bath and take a peek! its already a ritual! to the girls bathroom we go~

in front of girls bathroom

admiral : we're here...hmm...from my knowledge there shouldn't be ayone at the girl's bath except suzuya at this time...that means frontal assault is the best action...then lets go! wish me luck~

inside girls bathroom

admiral : now where is suzuya...huh? is that...suzuya?!

suzuya : zzz...zz...

admiral : ...why isn't she at the bath?! at least get naked! hmmm...but I guess she is too tired that makes her fall asleep here...really... what are you gonna do if you catch a cold...

suzuya : zzzz...zz...

admiral : ...wait...isn't this my chance?! - his mind is working like matrix

suzuya : zzz...

admiral : she is so defenseless right now...and holy sh#t her bra is showing...a-am I really gonna do this?!

inside admiral's mind

devil : just go and grope her! it's once in a lifetime opportunities!

angel : no dont! if you do that you aren't better than a pervert!

devil : do it! you should give fanservice to our viewers! like shia lebouf said...JUST DO IT!

angel : no dont! if you do such indecent things you aren't a real man!

admiral : ...I ALREADY CAN SEE THE ENDING!

back to reality

admiral : ...I'M GONNA GROPE THOSE GLORIOUS BREASTS AFTER ALL! (OwO)/ everyone! I shall give this fanservice to you! *drawing closer*

suzuya : zzz...zzz...

admiral : sorry suzuya...but you know i'm not suited to be a nice guy especially an angel :v

suzuya : zzz...admiral...sorry for the trouble...zzz...

admiral : ...tch...I can't do it after all...I guess I'm neither one...it's okay, suzuya...and good work... *pat her*...hey wake up! you are gonna catch a cold

suzuya : huh? admiral?...KYAAAAAA! *kicking him*

admiral : UMARUN! * slammed into the wall*

suzuya : y-you pervert! w-what are you doing?! are you gonna mollest me while i'm sleeping?! y-you pervert admiral! huwaaaa~ *running away*

admiral : i-i forgot...to make a plan first...meh just kidding~ i'm already used to this _pacman emotikon_ but it will be a trouble if she tells everyone...nah its okay~ everything is gonna be daijoubu =w= well let's play the eroge again~

later the shipgirls will surprised when they get into admiral's office...when admiral's eroge is went into h scenes

admiral : THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!

THE END

remember~ never play eroge when you know there will be trouble _colonthree emotikon_


	65. Chapter 65 : loli adventure part 1

EPISODE 65

naval base  
morning  
admiral's room

admiral : ugh...huh? where am i?...oh i see...i'm at my room...and i just get passed out by everyone...haaah~….. i want to sleep more…

? : hey onii-chan wake up!

admiral : huh? great...now i'm hallucinating about a loli who will wake me up while on top of me…

? : onii-chan! wake up! hurry up!

admiral : huh?! what the?! i hear it again! and i feels like there's something on top of me...*opening his eyes*...

shimakaze : finally! you are awake! onii-chan! It's morning already! Sheesh! you're so slow~!

admiral : ...

shimakaze : ? what~?

admiral : ...WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU HERE, SHIMAKAZE?! AND WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY BECOMES SO SMALL AND CUTE?! AND WOW! YOU ARE WEARING KUMA PANTSU RIGHT NOW! THAT'S NICE!

shimakaze : eh?! uhh...t-thank you~?

admiral : but...*holding shimakaze*

shimakaze : hue?!

admiral : are you really shimakaze?! or are you her sisters ship or relative ?

shimakaze : what is onii-chan saying?! shimakaze is shimakaze~!

admiral : hmm...it seems you are not lying...then what makes you become like this?

shimakze : hmmm….let see...shimakaze met pink hair girl onee-chan in hallway and that onee-chan give me some juice and then woosh~!

admiral : i see...pink haired girl...the only one who can do all this is akashi...really that girl...let's go find her amd get you back to normal

shimakaze : i want a piggyride~!

admiral : huh?! why?! we are in serious situation, you know?!

shimakaze : shimakaze want onii-chan to piggyride her!

admiral : what?! dammit i got no choice then! here!

shimakaze : ooooh~! shimakaze become tall all of a sudden!

admiral : yeah yeah me too! now let's go find akashi! *running*

shimakaze : yay~ faster! faster!

admiral : we are not playing, you know?! We've gotta hurry and bring you back to normal or else everyone will think i'm a lolicon for real!

shimakaze : what? Admiral-onii chan is not a lolicon?

admiral : off course not! i just had fonds of little girls!

shimakaze : that's lolicon, admiral-onii chan

admiral : no it's not!

shimakaze : lolicon

admiral : NEIN!

after a few bickering and running

admiral : there she is! hey akashi! you need to give me answer for this!

akashi : oh admiral! i see you have brought shimakaze with you!

admiral : i knew it! you are the one who is behind this! hey Akashi! what the hell are you doing now?!

akashi : okay okay calm down admiral~

admiral : oh i'm surprisingly calm right now~!

akashi : you are not, you know? allright i will answer your question….. what is it?

admiral : what are you doing to shimakaze?

shimakaze : pink haired girl onee-chan~

akashi : oh this? fufu...be amused admiral cuz i have made it! taadaa! the loli potion! with this potion you can make anyone whom you desire to become a full fledged loli! nice isnt it?

admiral : ooh! nice~...wait MY ASS! it's not nice! you shouldn't do this, you know?!

akashi : but i thought admiral likes it?

shimakaze : admiral is lolicon~

admiral : no i'm not! anyway where's the cure?

akashi : oh cure?...hehe~

admiral : dont "hehe" me dumbass!

akashi : well the potion didn't have any cure

admiral : what?! Don't tell me it's permanent?!

akashi : nope. the potion will weared off in time, evening i would say

admiral : oh thank god...then i just had to hold shimakaze until evening? That's easy…..

akashi : uhh...i doubt it will be that easy

admiral : what do you mean?...don't tell me...theres...

shimakaze : my loli in arms~!

akashi : taaraa~ shimakaze's right! there are more than her that had drink the potion~

admiral : no way! you fool! why are you giving someone some weird potion like some salesgirl who give free drink which is actually an alcohol in department store?! What are you?! Junes department store?!

akashi : well i wanna test it out and see how it works

admiral : so then...who is the girls who had such misfortune?

akashi : it's kongou, haruna and akebono

admiral : okay i got it. then i will take care of the rest, don't give anymore girls that cursed drink, got it?

akashi : okay~

admiral : and shimakaze you should just stay in my room

shimakaze : no wanna~ i want to be with admiral-onii chan~

admiral : you shouldn't ask such selfish request!

shimakaze : hwueee~ i got lectured by admiral~ huweeee~

akashi : admiral you just made a little girl cried, you are such a cruel person…

admiral : what?! no! dammit! come here! *piggyride shimakaze*

shimakaze : yay~ lets go!

admiral : i knew it! you fake tears me! well whatever! i'm off!

akashi : please be careful~

admiral : tch! just wait, you girls! YOUR ONII-CHAN IS COMING FOR YOU! AND NOT IN WEIRD WAYS!

TO BE CONTINUED

yeah! lets go into a loli's adventure~ (=w=)/


	66. Chapter 66 : loli adventure part 2

EPISODE 66

naval base  
afternoon  
hallway

admiral : HEY! HEY! HEY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!

akatsuki : a-admiral?!

ikazuchi : w-why are you running?!

admiral : oh! hello akatsuki, ikazuchi, inazuma, hibiki! uhh...i'm in urgent business right now...

inazuma : business? what business?

hibiki : hm? is that?... hey….. admiral?

admiral : what?

hibiki : why are you bringing shimakaze-san in your back? and...she became a child?

admiral : oh this! uhh...this is...

shimakaze : i am admiral's private loli~ huahahaha~

everyone : (private loli?!)

admiral : hey hey hey! stop saying weird things! uhh...girls this is not what you think...she is not shimakaze! she is...doll! yes a doll!

everyone : a doll?

admiral : yes a doll! this is newly built real life doll made by akashi! you know, some unbreakable machine doll rip-off and sh#t?!

everyone : real life doll?

admiral : yes yes! he...hehehehe...

everyone : ...

admiral : ...(please believe that sh#t out)...

everyone : ...woooooow~

admiral : yes yes! (they believed it!)

everyone : it's so fishy -_-

admiral : ( they didnt believe it!) uhh... admiral is busy right now so please excuse me! see ya~ *running away*

shimakaze : uwaa~ someone save me~ i am kidnapped by a lolicon~

admiral : shut up! you make me sound like a kidnapper!

akatsuki : as i thought...admiral is a lolicon!

ikazuchi : then that means there's a chance for us!

hibiki : khorosho~!

inazuma : please be careful when running, admiral~

after a few hours

admiral : damn it...where the hell are they?! Hey shimakaze! Do you know any of them are?

shimakaze : i think akebono-chan is in her room~

admiral : ooh? yeah i guess you are right! Let's go!

desdiv 7 room

admiral : *door smacked open* akebono!

shimakaze : admiral you just destroyed the door!

akebono : huh~?

admiral : you are here!...wait! i have walked pass this room like so many times! ugh! nevermind that! hey akebono!

akebono : uhh~...

admiral : what the hell is she doing?

shimakaze : what is she doing?

akebono : ugu~...

admiral : ...(what the hell? all she doing is just trying to wear her panties but the panties is just keep falling off…..man I wish she is always like this forever =w=)...

shimakaze : stop being so cute!

admiral : hey don't get mad at her! and stop yelling at my ear! hey come here, akebono!

akebono : uhh~...

admiral : hup! *princess carry her*

akebono : huh?...sh#tty onii-chan~

admiral : yes~ your sh#tty onii-chan is coming here to pick you up, you sh#tty imouto~

shimakaze : what will you do to her clothes?

admiral : meh just leave it there! i don't want to make myself a peeping tom now. let's go find kongou and haruna!

shimakaze : ooooh!

akebono : oooh~

TO BE CONTINUED

2 more to go~ let's continue the shitty onii-chan's adventure \\(=w=)/


	67. Chapter 67 : i love you, onii-chan

EPISODE 67

naval base  
evening

admiral : dammit...it's almost evening...if i don't find those two fast, they will be like naked...*shivering* oh i don't want to think about that….well maybe a bit :V but dammit where the hell is haruna and kongou?

shimakaze : don't tell me! They went to the city?!

admiral : WHAT?! NO WAY! stop joking!

shimakaze : yeah admiral's right. i'm just joking

admiral : you idiot! why are you joking at times like this?! oh i want to smack your head so bad right now but i am carrying both of you right now so you are saved… for now

*phone ringing*

admiral : hm? *picking up the phone* yes this is tenzou

shimakaze : (is just now...i heared "onii-chan daisukii" ringtone?)

akebono : (what a cute ringtone…)

akashi : hey admiral!

admiral : oh akashi! what is it?

akashi : i have found kongou and haruna! they are now in your office!

admiral : ooh! nice! allright i'll be there now! *closing up the phone*

shimakaze : are they finally founded?

admiral : yup! now let's go!

admiral's office

akashi : ah admiral! you are here! here they are!

kongou : admiral-nii!

haruna : admiral-nii san!

admiral : ooh! there you two are! just where are you two from the first time?

kongou : we are here from the first time!

haruna : we are waiting for you to come!

admiral : ooh! good girl! good girl! *patting their heads*

kongou&haruna : ehehe~

akebono : *pouting*

shimakaze : uguuu~

admiral : allright! allright! you two are good girls too *patting their heads*

shimakaze : huwaa~

akebono : fwuee~

admiral : now then what should i do to bring them back to normal?

akashi : they will return to normal when the sun is sinking

admiral : really? fiuhh~ i'm glad…..

akashi : but...

admiral : there's but?

akashi : you see...this potion is still not complete so it's not permanent….. they will go back to normal but...they will lose their memories of when they are in this loli mode…..

admiral : what?...*looking at them*

shimakaze : hey kongou! i just got piggyride by admiral just now, you know?

kongou : eeeeh? no way! i'm so jealous! i will ask admiral to piggyride me later desu~

admiral : ...i see...okay...thank you Akashi….. i will bring them to my room now...HEY YOU GIRLS! COME WITH ME! LET'S PLAY WHO IS FASTEST! THE ONE WHO FIRST ARRIVED AT MY ROOM IS THE WINNER!

everyone : yay~

shimakaze : i'm the first one in running! i won't lose!

akashi : hey wait!

*everyone running *

akashi : ...admiral…wait….where will you get the clothes?

admiral's room

admiral : yay~ i'm the first!

shimakaze : dammit! i'm the second…..

akebono : i did it...

haruna : hurry onee-chan~

kongou : hah...hah...i can't run without my tea...

admiral : *looking at the sun* it's sunset...huh...

shimakaze : hm? what is it, onii-chan?

admiral : nothing...

haruna : are you okay, admiral-nii san?

kongou : you become weird all of a sudden…

admiral :it's nothing...really...

akebono : hey sh#tty onii-chan...can we play again tomorrow?

admiral : yeah...

akebono : and tomorrow again?

admiral : yeah...and tomorrow again...and again...and please stop saying "sh#tty onii-chan" okay? It's exhausting to censored it…

shimakaze : hey look! the sun is sinking! we must go back to our room now! okay admiral! *hugging him*

admiral : huh?

shimakaze : thanks for playing with us…..

akebono : thank you sh#tty onii-chan- - i-I mean admiral….. *hugging him*

kongou : admiral...*hugging him*...can i stay here?

admiral : you can't! really...you are never change...

haruna : thank you admiral *hugging him*

admiral : huh? Hey haruna….. are you wearing the cat headphones? really...you shouldn't wearing something you shouldn't pick…..that's haguro-nee san's you know?

haruna : sorry...

admiral : well...for now i will forgive you...

shimakaze : admiral...

admiral : yeah?

everyone : we love you, onii-chan!

admiral : ...dammit...you make this become a hard goodbye… dammit!...i love you girls too...thank you….and goodbye…..

*lights glowing*

...

admiral : ...huh?

shimakaze : ...hm?

akebono : eh?

kongou : desu?

haruna : h-huh? where are we?

admiral : ...

everyone : admiral?...KYAAAAA!

admiral : JESUS CHRIST!

akebono : w-w-why are we naked?! and why are you hugging us?! you sh#tty admiral! *slap him*

admiral : augh! dammit! why did you suddenly become the usual akebono?! your loli form is more cute! And stop saying such dirty words! It's exhausting dammit!

shimakaze : a-admiral, you pervert!

kongou : a-admiral...i never thought you will do this kind of thing to me...i'm still not prepared yet, you know?!

haruna : a-admiral you dummy! D-don't look! Haruna's isn't allright!

admiral : no! this is not what you think! Stop- -

everyone : shut your mouth! *kicking him*

admiral : G-GUWAAA! *slammed into the wall* guhh...i guess...loli is the best….. after all...*pass out*

TO BE CONTINUED

aaaaaand its end :V damn it makes me cry a little bit in the goodbye part T_T


	68. Chapter 68 : first Q&A!

EPISODE 68

naval base  
night  
admiral's office  
(mail time)

admiral : *setting the camera* is it on?...really? okay good...yo~ citizen of japan and others~ it's me~ your beloved admiral, tenzou~ today we had a special guest...it's my secretary ship, haguro~ please give her much love~

haguro : n-nice to meet you all! i am admiral's secretary, haguro! i'm in your care!...uhh...admiral?

admiral : yes?

haguro : why….. are we doing this?

admiral : oh this? you see...i always got this mails from people who keep asking me some things so i'm gonna finish all the questions! allright before we begin! let me remind you! it's october! winters is coming! And not in Game of thrones way~ please citizen of hokkaido especially yokohama to be careful while walking~

haguro : oh you mean like Q&A? i see...then I'll do my best!

admiral : that's the spirit! now! let's go!

Q : admiral-san! i live in a small village so i'm always hungry. do you know how to hold it?

A : well if it's me the answer is always sleep. But be careful because who knows? You will wake up some angry spirits and your entire village become cannibalistic all of a sudden like in some anime :V next question~!

Q : admiral! why are you surrounded by girls?! you make me jealous!

A : HAH! SUCKS TO BE YOU! i'm the protagonist in this series and it's mandatory for every protagonist to have harem. next question~!

Q : admiral-san! i'm from denmark! please give us a word from you!

A : FOR HELVEDE DENMARK! next question~!

Q : admiral, do you had any good hentai that has incest in it?

A : man~ you shouldn't watch or read such things~…..have you watch imoucho?

haguro : what is Imoucho, admiral?

admiral : *hold her shoulder* some things are better not to be known, haguro...next question~!

Q : admiral! please try the charlie charlie challenge!

A : nope! Sorry! i'm not a person who playing a stupid game and pretends it's real just to get more views. next question~!

Q : Admiral! daisukiiiiiii desuuuu!

A : kongou! stop giving me stupid letters!

kongou : sorry~

admiral : really...oh this one is for you, haguro

haguro : eh? o-okay...

Q : haguro-san! do you have someone you like? and tell me why!

haguro : eh?! uhh...umm...yes...i have….and…uhh…i like him because...uhh...umm...

admiral : allright allright~ next question~!

Q : yo admiral! give us some wise words !

A : a true tsundere is the one who never claim themselves tsundere. Next question~!

Q : admiral-san! please watch annabelle with your shipgirls! the movie is a comedy romantic :3

A : oohoo? really? then i will! hey haguro! announce the girls that we all gonna watch this….annabelle movie tomorrow!

haguro : o-okay!

admiral : annabelle?...i think i heard that name before...meh who cares~ next question~!

Q : admiral-san! can you take a picture of haguro-san wearing glasses? i know it's hard but please~

admiral : hey it's easy! hey haguro~

haguro : y-yes?

admiral : can you wear this glasses?

haguro : h-huh? why?

admiral : come on please~ just a photo~

haguro : b-but...it's too embarassing...

admiral : please~ *begging face*

haguro : h-hwue?! o-okay...i-is this okay?

admiral : yes yes~ okay here it is~...1...2...3...*snap* okay thank you haguro~

haguro : uhhh...*sniff*...ugu...

admiral : h-hey….. are you crying?

haguro : admiral...it's so embarrassing, you know?

admiral : embarassing? what is it that makes it embarassing? (is it because of the photo? this is the first time i met a girl who doesn't like photo especially selfie :v )

haguro : it's...it's because you want to take photo of me...even though i can't help you with anything...

admiral : ...hey that's not true! you are helpful, okay? hey haguro please smile...your face is beautiful if you are smiling...even though your embarassing face is cute too :V

haguro : e-eh?!...okay...thank you admiral! *smiling*

admiral : GUWAA! THE SMILE! IT'S TOO SHINY FOR ME! the pure! the angel aura! it makes my eyes hurts!...wait...we are streaming right now...oh damn! uhh...sorry for just now...uhh...next question!

Q : admiral can you tell me how to become racist?

A : hey~ you shouldn't become racist, okay? it didn't benefit you with anything. everyone is equal, okay? look! panda is black and white and they are asian but people love them! look! if your friend ask you to say the "n" word to American, you should just say "n word? nicaragua?" okay? next question~!

Q : Hey

A : Hi. WOW! What a waste of 1 seconds of my life~ next question~!

Q: admiral, do you have any anime recommendations?

A : well…this season isn't so good like previous season…..well if you want to watch old anime you should watch monster or anything. I recommend puella madoka magica because HOLY SH#t it's so good :3 if today's anime…..uhhh….charlotte? taimadou gakuen?...i love himouto! Umaru-chan by the way :3 okay last question~! 

Q : can you make love with me? Please~?

A : I can make love to anything baby :3

admiral : that's it! It's finished! the last one is sh#tty but we finish it all! keep giving us letter and we will answer it for you! for now...i'm gonna VIP the theater for my fleet to watch this "annabelle" thing...and giving haguro some serious hug. so see ya~

TO BE CONTINUED

next time~ tomorrow will become the admiral's biggest regret yet because he didn't know yet what. the. hell. is. Annabelle :v  
so stay tuned =w=)/


	69. Chapter 69 : annabelle? AH HELL NO!

EPISODE 69 - - - HAH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

naval base  
morning  
admiral's room  
the judgement day ( watching annabelle movie)

admiral : zzz...zzzzz...

? : admiral...admiral...

admiral : zzz...hm? wh...who's that?

? : it's me, inazuma nanodesu

admiral : huh? really...no way...

? : it's really me, admiral! come on! It's morning already nanodesu!

admiral : huh?! nanodesu?! so it IS you!

inazuma : finally! you are waking up!

admiral : why are you here?

inazuma : i want to wake up admiral

admiral : oho? Can't wait to see the movie now, huh?

inazuma : t-thats not true, nanodesu!

admiral : (huwaa~ it's so nice to see her embarassed face in the morning...god...omega good job =w=)b ) ...huh?

inazuma : what's wrong, admiral?

admiral : ...(OH MY GOD I CAN SEE HER BOOBS! WHY THE HELL SHE IS HOLDING SUCH EROTIC POSITION?! HEY EVERYONE LOOK! look at that glorious cleavage! OH WAIT YOU CAN'T :V dammit...my junior starting to wake up in the morning!) uhhh...inazuma?

inazuma : yes?

admiral : can you...g-get away from me?

inazuma : why?

admiral : uhh...it's because...I CAN SEE THAT YOU ARE NOT WEARING ANY BRAS RIGHT NOW!

inazuma : eh?...hawawa~ i-i'm sorry for being indecent in front of you, admiral!

admiral : i-it's fine...(what?! why is she the one who apologize?! is her kindness knows no bounds?!)

inazuma : ...do...do admiral...want to take a look?

admiral : ...what?(whoa whoa whoa wait sweet girl~ what the heck are you saying just now?!)

inazuma : is admiral...want to take a look?

admiral : CAN I? (what the f#ck?! what the hell am i saying?! )

inazuma : i-it's okay...i dont mind if it's admiral...

admiral : ...(god...why are you make such a nice sweet girl...oh wait she is a boat :v ) i-inazuma...

akatsuki : admiral~ wake up~ it's morning~ go get ready~ we will watch the movie to...day...

admiral : ...

inazuma : ...

akatsuki : ...

...

everyone : ...AAAAAAAAAHHH!

admiral : I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT YOU ARE SPYING ON ME! YOU WANT TO MAKE LOOKS LIKE A PERVERT RIGHT?! RIGHT?!

akatsuki : n-no! off course not! why should i do that?! but...what is this?! what are you two doing?!

inazuma : hawawa~ akatsuki-chan! It's not like what you think! i'm just trying to wake admiral up…

akatsuki : i...i can't believe you! open your eyes, inazuma-chan! that guy is a pervert!

admiral : no i'm not! that's a lie!

inazuma : well...it's true that admiral is a pervert...

admiral : what?!

inazuma : but...he is the only admiral that i...l-lo….ve...

admiral : (this girl is a pure angel! i'm sooooooo blessed!) i-inazuma...thank you~ *hugging her*

inazuma : hawawa~ admiral~ don't do this kind of things in front of someone...

akatsuki : huwaaa! inazuma is already succumbed! i must tell everyone!

admiral : wait a minute * suddenly in front of akatsuki*

akatsuki : what the?! since when?! and how?! i think your power when you just woke up is sealed!

admiral : hm...with the power of pureness love of angel...my seal is broken! i won't let you escape! Right now I can do all jojo's sick moves! *picking up akatsuki*

akatsuki : wha?! l-let go of me! Nooo~!

admiral : i'm gonna teach you to stop spreading stupids humors...you won't escape from this room until i let you *closing the door*

akatsuki : nooo~ i don't want to die yet! help me~

*door closed*

TO BE CONTINUED

you all maybe think...what is admiral gonna do to her...hehe...you better not know it...ANYWAY! tomorrow! will be the day when i'm gonna post admiral and the entire shipgirls watch annabelle...yup...that means they are gonna die tomorrow...especially admiral...stay tune \\(=w=)/


	70. Chapter 70 : horror isn't worth it

EPISODE 70

mall

afternoon

theater

admiral : wow…..this place sure is crowdy….AND NOW IT BECOMES MUCH MORE CROWDY WITH US HERE :v

haguro : a-admiral…..is it okay for us to be here? i-I'm afraid we are making the customers here afraid…..

admiral : meh~ it's okay~ they just went here so they can bang with their girlfriend or boyfriend I'm know…typical dating ways :V

haguro : but aren't we making troubles for them?! we are making japan's born productivities went down!

admiral : haguro…..*pat her head*

haguro : admiral…

admiral : you are so kind…but my hate to people's who are dating will never cease :)

haguro : admiral's jealousy is skyrocketing!

admiral : but put that aside…don't give a sweat about it…..i'm bringing you all shipgirls here so we can enjoy ourselves, right? so cheer up~

haguro : admiral…okay!

admiral : okay then tell everyone to wait here. tatsuta, katori, can you accompany me to the reception?

tatsuta&katori : okay~

reception center

customer : what can I help you with?

admiral : excuse me, I would like to order tickets for me and my girls

receptionist : o-okay…..

*silence*

admiral : *whispering* hey tatsuta…..

tatsuta : what is it, admiral~?

admiral : why is the receptionist giving me a weird face?

tatsuta : she probably thought you are neither a playboy or a gigolo

admiral : WHAT?! I TELL YOU I'M NOT A GIGOLO!

receptionist : e-eek! sorry!

tatsuta : admiral~ you shouldn't shouting to a girl, okay?

admiral : o-oh yeah….sorry…..

receptionist : s-so…what movies do you all…..want to watch?

admiral : annabelle~

receptionist : ….

admiral : *whispering* hey hey! why is she putting a weird face again?

katori : w-well….maybe I know why…..

admiral : ?...OH I KNOW! HEY! I'M NOT HERE SO I CAN BANG ALL THE GIRLS HERE, OKAY?!

receptionist : e-eek! s-sorry!

katori : admiral, you are doing it again….

receptionist : m-may I know what kind of suit do you want?

shipgirls : admiral~ where will we watch the movie?

admiral : hmhmhmhm….i would like to order ticket's to watch Annabelle with me and my shipgirls…IN VELVET SUITE

shipgirls : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

everyone in the theater : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

katori : a-admiral! do you know how much is a velvet suite?!

admiral : off course I know…

katori : t-then why?

admiral : katori…..i bringing you all here because you all are already working so hard with putting your lives on the line…so that's why I wanted to give you all shipgirls the best chances you all can get from me…..at least that's what I can do at least…because…I will give ANYTHING to my shipgirls…..

everyone : admiral….

admiral : *smiling*…(HEHE…..ALL ACCORDING TO PLAN…man~ it's sure is hard to be a cool guy…..but hey why everyone…..i mean like EVERYONE here looks so dazed on me?)

receptionist : i-I'm sorry sir but I can do that….

admiral : WHAT?! WHY?!

receptionist : i-its because….velvet suits is only for 4 peoples…..

admiral : what?! ugh…*looking at the shipgirls*

shipgirls : *sad face*

admiral : ….can you do something about it?

receptionist : i-I'm sorry but I cant. it's already on the regulation….

admiral : REGULATION MY ASS! bring me to your boss! tell him- -

boss : what's up here?

receptionist : s-sir!

admiral : ho~oh so you are the boss here, huh?

boss : what's the matter, sir?

admiral : sir I would like to VIP a room of velvet suites so I can watch a movie with my shipgirls here. is that too much to ask? I don't think so…..i think

boss : …pffftt…..GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

admiral : is there something funny?...except of my face? well I don't think my face is funny cuz I'm sure I am handsome…..i think

boss : HAHAHAHA!...HEY PUNK! LISTEN UP! *grabbing his colar*

admiral : …

boss : who do you think you are, huh?! if it's for 4 peoples then you should bring 4 peoples! if you can't follow our rules then just f#cking go!

admiral : …..okay…..hey everyone, we are going home *walking away*

boss : really…..stupid boy and his whores…..

admiral : what did you say just now?

boss : hmm? UGH! GWOEKH!

admiral : I dare you to say that again….*choking him*

boss : HOEKH! I-I'M SORRY! SORRY! UGH! P-PLEASE SPARE ME!

tatsuta : ADMIRAL! dammit…..admiral's doesn't here…what should we do?

atago : admiral~ chill up~ *hugging him from behind*

admiral : H-HUH?! t-this is! huwaaaa~ (=w=) h-huh?! what the?!...what the hell am I just do just now?

atago : it's okay…..everything's fine so calm down okay?

admiral : thanks atago…..but I don't think I can calmed with you and your big dorayaki hugging me :3

shipgirls : *glaring at him*

admiral : and I think I can't calmed with you all glaring at me -_-"

tatsuta : t-thank you for your help, atago…..admiral…..just leave this things to us, okay?

admiral : okay…..

boss : ugh…..

tatsuta : I'm sorry for my admira's behavior just now *bowing*

katori : we're sorry…..*bowing*

boss : t-that guy is crazy! how can THAT guy can becames an admiral?!

tatsuta : it's true that admiral's is such a crappy,incompetent and stupid admiral….

admiral : HEY!

tatsuta : but…*pointing her glaves at him* I will never let ANYONE saying bad things to my admiral…so would you make the preparations now~? *yandere eyes*

katori : okay~? *yandere eyes*

boss : UWAAAAAAAA! o-okay! j-just wait a minute! we will make the preparations shortly! *running away*

admiral : man…..yandere sure are scary…but thanks a bunch

tatsuta : you are gonna pay for this later, okay? ad-mi-ral~

admiral : y-yes mam…

after a while

in the velvet suites room

admiral :woooooooooow~

shipgirls : wooooooow~ coooooool~

admiral : sasuga velvet suites! i-it's so high class! WOW! look! there's sofa and oh my god look at that bed! this is more like a hotel than a movie room! okay everyone~ sit anywhere you like~  
shipgirls : okay~

kongou : JAJANG~! I will sit besides admiral~

tenryuu : h-hm! I-I guess I will sit beside admiral! just to make sure you didn't do it again…..

akatsuki : hey hurry up~ we are gonna sit her- - why are you all sitting behind admiral?!

hibiki : admiral. this is my first time so please be gentle with me

ikazuchi : ehehe~ I will be there for you, admiral~  
inazuma : i-inazuma will too, nanodesu!

admiral : awwwww~ thank you…but what's up with your line hibiki? -_- hey akatsuki~ hurry up and come here~

akatsuki : e-eh?! but admiral….you sit in front….

admiral : so?...oooh~ don't tell me you can't watch in front row cause you are small? awwww~ what a cute lady she is~

akatsuki : n-no! you're wrong! uuuuuu~ okay then! I will sit in front! b-because I'm a first class lady after all…

junyou : ugh…I'm getting dizzy with the hype that I feel like I'm gonna vomit….

admiral : it's your fault that you're already drinking beer first time in the morning! and don't bring your beer into the room!

akagi : hmhmhm~ popcorn~ popcorn~

kaga : akagi-san this way

admiral : WAIT! holy sh#t akagi why are you bringing that MUCH of a popcorn?! what? are you gonna watch a movie or gonna stock a food worth for a year?! and kaga you're now looks like an owner who gives her dog too much food!

akagi : admiral….don't you know a praise said…..*ayy~ lmao*

admiral : MAN THIS GIRL SURE WANT TO GET PUNCHED! w-whoa?!- -

yuudachi : admiral poi~ *hugging him*

everyone : hm!

admiral : yuudachi?! what are you doing here?!

yuudachi : ehehehe~ yuudachi want to sit with admiral poi~  
admiral : hm? where?

yuudachi : in admiral's seat poi~  
everyone : WHAT?!

admiral : my seat…..hmmm…sure! why not?

shipgirls : OH HELL NO!

shiratsuyu : yuudachi you are coming with us here *dragging her away*

yuudachi : noooo~ I want to sit with admiral poi~

harusame : I'm sorry for the trouble, admiral

….

admiral : what…..the hell just happened? ooh! the film are gonna started!

shipgirls : woohoo~

admiral : Annabelle…..i wonder what kind of movie is it? well~ I'm sure it's gonna be cute~ you can know that from the tittle~

a minute later

admiral : HOLY SH#T ON MY ASS ! this is a f#cking horror movie! holy sh#t again that doll is f#cking terrifying just like my mom! is that Annabelle?! dammit! I've been tricked!

tenryuu : h-huwaaa…

kongou : SH#T! admiral! hold me please!

admiral : dammit let go of me,kongou! don't hug my hand! I can't close my eyes!

akatsuki : uuuuuuuuu~ *sob*

ikazuchi : akatsuki-chan is crying!

inazuma : hawawawawa~

hibiki : omega good job (-_-)b

akagi : hmmm~ this popcorn is good~  
kaga : akagi-san please don't too focused on the popcorn

yuudachi : poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi!

admiral : hey stop saying "poi", yuudachi! you are spitting on my hair! you are sitting above me so stop it please! oh my god my hair is looks like a f#cking Korean boyband!

junyou : ugh….i-I can't hold it anymore…..huweeeeekh~

admiral : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

after one and half an hour of horror

admiral : ….

everyone : …..

tatsuta : phew~ that film is very good I must say~ isn't it , admiral?

admiral : ….

tatsuta : what do you think of it, admiral?

admiral : …..****** *** ** ***** ***** ****** ***** ***** **** ***** ***** ******* ******

tatsuta : that's a lot of bad words!

admiral : …haaaaah….we're going home….

everyone : yeah…..

tatsuta : hmmm…..i think Annabelle is too much for them…..but it's cute though…

admiral : CUTE YOUR FACE!

THE END

yooooo~ everyone~ it's been a while~ I'm sorry for went hiatus for…..3 or 2 months? do you know why? because my wifi is dead! yup! for 3-2 months my life is colorless…but nevermind that! I make this special strip for you who are waiting for me~ thank you~ oh yeah and….never believe your friend's words especially when they are asking you to do something :v


	71. Chapter 71 : fifty shade of maya

EPISODE 71

Naval base

evening

gate

admiral : *walking down from the bus* we're finally back home! f#ck that Annabelle movie! I'm just wasting my moneys and times to watch some….some….curse! anyway, everyone you all may go back to your own room to rest

shipgirls : okay~

hallway

admiral : ….dammit! I can't get it out from my head! what am I gonna do?! there's no way I'm gonna sleep tonight! hmm? is that…..maya?

maya : *focused on reading a novel* ugh…huh? t-this…

admiral : what are you reading, maya? *suddenly behind her*

maya : UWAA! a-admiral?! d-don't look!  
admiral : what's up with the defensive?...ooooh~ I know what you did back then =w=

maya : w-what?

admiral : you are reading an erotic novel aren't you? that fifty shade of grey or black or white or Michael Jackson or some sh#t?

maya : w-what?! n-no! off course not!  
admiral : ahahaha~ just kidding…w-wait!….why are you stuttering? d-don't tell me….maya…you are a terrifying shipgirl if I do say so myself…..

maya : n-no! d-don't get a wrong idea! I'm not reading some erotic novel!

admiral : then show me! * bringing his face to her's*

maya : k-kyaaa! *running away from him* s-stupid admiral! don't bring your face in front of me!

admiral : hmmm…..it's getting strange and more strange -_-

maya : wait! don't get a wrong - - ugh! fine! just look at it! *giving her book to him*

admiral : well that wasn't so hard, was it? let's see….

maya : …..*nervous*

admiral : …..maya

maya : y-yeah?

admiral : ….you are saying THIS aren't an erotic novel?

maya : w-what?! it isn't !  
admiral : I mean look at this sentence! and this! and this! and this!

maya : ugh….i-it depends on how you are reading it!

admiral : really? then try read one of this sentence!  
maya : w-what?! f-fine!...ehem!...p-please…..i'm gonna explode at this rate….s-so please….put your big f-f-fuse on me….p-please….w-wow…y-your fuse is shaping my….my….huwaaaaa~ *blushing*

admiral : w-wow…you are a great voice actor…..

maya : s-shut up, you stupid admiral! h-how dare you let an innocent girl to read such thing?!

admiral : oh so you admit that it's an erotic novel?

maya : w-what?! n-no! w-well….there's maybe some romantic element on it but…..if you read it all….it isn't half bad…..*playing her thumbs*

admiral : you read THAT romantic? you had a weird taste girl…..who gave you that novel?

maya : i-it's….choukai

admiral : wow nice, you sisters sure are same :v

maya : d-don't make fun of me! geez…

admiral : so…you are saying that this….."masterpiece"…aren't half bad, right?

maya : yeah…

admiral : then there should be something that makes you saying that. would you tell me what is it? a scene or event or a line from it maybe? if it's true then I won't make fun of it again

maya : r-really? t-then….there's one….i-it's….*talking with low voice*

admiral : what? what is it? don't keep your voice down, it's not your style

maya : s-shut up! it's…..t-the wall slam scene….

admiral : wall slam?...ooh~ that scene when a boy slam the wall when the girl are standing near it, right? like that boy putting some sexy face and saying things like" hey gurl~ let's do some perverted thing~" right?

maya : y-yeah…..

admiral : I see…..then let's practice it!

maya : e-eeh?! w-what are you- - kyaa!

admiral : *slamming the wall and staring at her*

maya : a-admiral! g-get off me! d-dammit…*blushing*

admiral : maya…close your eyes….

maya : h-huh?...*closing her eyes embarrassingly*

admiral : *whispering at her ears* ….you are a perverted girl, aren't cha?

maya : eh?...you…YOU STUPID ADMIRAL! *kicking him*

admiral : YASASHUIN! *slammed to the wall* ow….i guess this is what wall "slamed" mean. HAH! PUNZZZZZ…kill me -_-

maya : uuuu…..*face getting redder*

admiral : well sorry for that…..*putting his hand on her shoulder* put aside the eroge-like sentences, your novel aren't half bad *smiling*

maya : admiral….h-hm! w-well! glad you knew it!

admiral : well I'm gonna go now, bye….

maya : ah…..

admiral : ….ah! I forgot! hey maya! *putting his hand on her shoulder again and whisper at her* _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

maya : e-eh?

admiral : bye~

maya : …..stupid admiral….*blushing*

THE END

ooooooooooohhh snap~ I'm really ARE a master of romantic things, aren't i?! even though I never got myself a girlfriend even now…huweeeee~ T_T


	72. Chapter 72 : i guess bellybutton is cute

EPISODE 72

naval base

night

admiral's room

admiral : ugh….I CAN'T SLEEP DAMMIT! that movie is stuck on my head! why the hell am I just trust some shady people's advice?! wow! what a honest and dense main protagonist am I, right?...haaaah…what should I do?

*door knocked*

admiral : h-huh?! t-there's someone knocked the door…..at this time?...

*door knocked*

admiral : …..i-it's not like I'm scared or anything, okay? i-it's just it happens to be my room and hey why am I become a tsundere right now?

*door knocked louder*

admiral : uwaa! dammit! well then f#ck it! *opening the door*

? : *crying* *sob*

admiral : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

….

after a while

admiral : a-akatsuki?!

akatsuki : uuuuuu~ admiral…..

admiral : what are you doing at night? anyway come here, don't want you to get kidnapped by some japan google prank now

admiral's room

admiral : so….why are you here?

akatsuki : it's because…..

admiral : you want to sleep with me?

akatsuki : noooooo~

admiral : you want to get a bath with me?

akatsuki : noooooooo~ and what are you talking about?!

admiral : then what is it? don't tell me…..

akatsuki : no I'm not! uuuuu~ admiral come on! get serious now~ I'm hurting, you know?

admiral : hurting? where?

akatsuki : my stomach…

admiral : NANI?!

akatsuki : kya! w-why are you shouting?!  
admiral : your stomach is hurting?! t-then!...no! that can't be! how can this be?!

akatsuki : eh?! eh?! what is it?!

admiral : how can I put my guard down….akatsuki…..are you pregnant?!

akatsuki : e-eh?! what?! off course not!  
admiral : what? it's not? you're not got pregnant by some old chubby furry old man?

akatsuki : I'm not and never gonna!...cuz I only want to get pregnant by…..y-you…

admiral : WHOA! HOLY SH#T GUUUURL~ your stomachache is making your mind into first-class lady all of a sudden!

akatsuki : a-anyway! admiral~ come on~ help me with something~

admiral : hmmm…..okay then….then put off your clothes

akatsuki : …eh?

admiral : just hurry up and take It off *taking her clothes off*

akatsuki : KYAAAAAAAAAA! HENTAI! *slapping him*

admiral : NICO! don't slap me! I'm gonna turn into a masochist at this rate! I said take off your clothes so I can see your belly, not take it all off!

akatsuki : oooooooh~

admiral : really…..

akatsuki : b-but you sill can't take a look!

admiral : what?! ugh! fine….

after a while

akatsuki : y-you can take a look now…

admiral : finally! really why is it taking so….long….

akatsuki : *nervous* d-don't just look….i-it's embarrassing…..

admiral : …RNG-sama omega good job =w=)b

akatsuki : what are you saying just now, admiral?!

admiral : nothing~ anyway let's see…hmmm….wow what a nice belly button

akatsuki : s-shut up, you lolicon!

admiral : well let's see…..hmmm…..well there's no nook and cranny here so…..maybe it's from the inside? *poking her belly*

akatsuki : kyaa! a-admiral! d-don't do it so suddenly!

admiral : what? I'm just poking at it…..oooh~ don't tell me it's your weak spot? here here~

akatsuki : kyaa! i-I said- - kyaa! s-stop it! hauw~ already…

admiral : yes….louder….moan on me louder, akatsuki…..you're so cute like that….

akatsuki : kyaa! auw~ admiral….*panting* *panting*

admiral : …(I feels like I'm sexually harassing this girl even though I just poke her stomach -_- ) oh! uhh s-sorry! well anyway! ehem!...there's nothing strange with your belly so I guess you are just had a small cold. so drink this cold medicine and go take a rest- - hm?

akatsuki : *grabbing his hand* can i….sleep with you tonight, admiral?

admiral : w-what? (holy crap m8~ after all that just happen, you are still want to sleep with me?! wow akatsuki you are so innocent) s-sure I guess…..

after a few minutes

admiral : …..

akatsuki : …..

admiral : …..(ITS AWKWARD AS HELL!)

akatsuki : …..hey admiral…

admiral : hmm? y-yeah?

akatsuki : ….thank you….for everthing….

admiral : hm? what's up all of a sudden?

akatsuki : no…..i just want to say thank you for all of your doing for me….for us…..like bringing us all to an island, resort and everything….

admiral : hey, that's just a small price to pay

akatsuki : no it's not, you are already doing so much to us….that's why…thank you admiral….

admiral : heh….well what's a "no" for my shipgirls?

akatsuki : admiral…ehehe~ *holding his hand*

admiral : hey, why are you holding my hand for? that's not a first class lady behavior

akatsuki : ehehe….just today….just tonight…..i want to become a child….good night, admiral….

admiral : good night, akatsuki….you are always a child everyday…..but thank you….for your thanks…..

THE END

damn…..this chapter had so many mixing feels :v I even feel weird making this chapter -_-"


	73. Chapter 73 : night battle with sendai

EPISODE 73

naval base

midnight

admiral's room

admiral : ….as I thought…..i can't sleep at all :v this is why I hate horror…..well let's just take a stroll, shall we?...hm?

akatsuki : zzz….zz…admiral….munya~

admiral : …..heh…..sleep well, akatsuki…..

hallway

admiral : …oh my god this hallway is so f#cking scary :v why the hell should people make such a scary hallway? that is a question of life -_- allright tenzou…..you can do it….you just gotta…..run like naruto and went to the dock…..yup….simple as that…..allright then….let's do this…HUWOOOOOOOOO!

after minutes of horrors

dock

admiral : OH MY GOD THAT WAS F#CKING SCARY! but I survived in the end! BANZAII! BANZAII! now then….what the hell am I gonna do now?

….

admiral : …well~ i'm gonna know it sooner or later~ - - - (great idea) well i'm sure hoping that went I walking along this dock I'm gonna met a cute girl who is wearing bloomer doing exercise right now but there's no way- -

sendai : hmm? oh it's the admiral! yo~ admiral~

admiral : NO WAY! it's becoming reality!

sendai : ? what are you talking about?

admiral : oh n-nothing…..wait sendai what are you doing right now in the middle of a night?

sendai : hmm? well I'm just doing an exercises right now

admiral : are you doing this every night?

sendai : yup!

admiral : ….wow I'm so surprised :v

sendai : but now that you are here! hey hey admiral~ come on~ let's do yassen~ yassen~ *holding his hand*

admiral : allright I got it already! so could you let go of me?

sendai : eee~ I know that admiral's like it~

admiral : ….allright you can hold it a little longer :V - - - this man is a pimp

sendai : so come on~ give me night battle~ please~

admiral : nope

sendai : WHY?!

admiral : it's already midnight, sendai. everyone's already sleeping beside us. the abyssal also want to sleep, you know?

sendai : uuuuuuuu~ but I wanna do yasen~ yasen right now~

admiral : well there are one…..

sendai : eeh?! really?! where?!

admiral : but are you sure you're gonna do it? *holding her chin*

sendai : e-eh?! a-admiral…..

admiral : just kidding~ like I'm that kind of guy anyway :v

sendai : e-eh?! puuuuuuu~ *pouting*

admiral : hey stop with the pouting already

sendai : puuuuuuu~ *pouting* DON'T WANNA! I WANT A YASEN RIGHT NOW~ RIGHT NOW~! *struggling*

admiral : hey hey hey be quiet already! you're gonna wake everyone's up! haaaaah…..okay then….i shall give you one

sendai : eeh?! really?! yay~ yay~ I love you, admiral~  
admiral : whoa hold it right there girl! that doesn't mean I'm gonna give it to you now

sendai : eh? what do you mean?

admiral : we're gonna have a competition

sendai : competition? what competition?

admiral : yup! a competition! the loser's are gonna do or give anythings to the winners! how about that?

sendai : ooh~ that's nice! allright! I'm gonna win it and make admiral gives me night battle everyday!

admiral : okay okay whatever you're saying~ so what competition shall we had?

sendai : hmmm…..how about running competition?

admiral : running competition it is then! the one who get to the end of the dock are the winner okay?

sendai : okay! hehe~ I'm gonna win this!

admiral : one…..

sendai : two!

admiral&sendai : three!

*running*

sendai : ahahaha~ admiral you are gonna get left behind if you're running that slow!

admiral : hmm…yeah you're right….then I shall win this one quickly then! *disappear*

sendai : huh?! where?!

admiral : yo I'm right here~ *suddenly in front of her*

sendai : what the?! admiral how do you that?!

admiral : ohohoho~ ki-mit-su~

sendai : (dammit…..at this rate I'm gonna lose this battle….then!) hyah! *climbing the trees*

admiral : HEY THAT'S CHEATING!

sendai : you didn't said that we gotta have to run to win!

admiral : BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKE THIS A RUNNING COMPETITION!

sendai : ehehe~ bye~ *jumping through the trees*

admiral : you've gotta be kidding me!

sendai : ooh! that's the finish line! with this I'm the winner- - whoa! *falling from the trees*

admiral : ?!

sendai : HUWAA!

*falling sound*

sendai : ugh…h-huh? I'm not feeling hurt at all?...a-admiral?!

admiral : *holding her body* really…..you are such a troublesome….

sendai : b-but aren't you far from…ahaha….i see….i guess I already lost this battle from the start…..

admiral : can you walk?

sendai : i-I guess….ugh!

admiral : that's a no then! allright here! *carrying her*

sendai : w-whoa admiral! p-put me down! I can walk by myself!

admiral : nope~ you are in no condition to walk even doing a yasen now. a sendai who can't do yasen is not sendai

sendai : b-but…..w-what if….someone saw us?

admiral : hmm? then that's that then! who cares about such thing

sendai : i-I do care….stupid….

admiral : anyway, let's brought you to your room now

sendai : w-what happen to the gamble?

admiral : gamble? what gamble? I thought we never had a gamble before. now then off we go~

sendai : …..s-sure then….if you want to…..

hallway

sendai : …..

admiral : ….what? what are you looking at?

sendai : e-eh?! n-nothing! *blushing*

admiral : ? okay then…..

sendai : …admiral's smell….is so nice…

admiral : what? what are you saying? speak clearly

sendai : i-I'm not spoke anything! r-really…..

admiral : man what a strange girl….

sendai : uuuuuu~….ehehe~ I wish we stayed like this a little longer…..

admiral : wow. falling for me now, aren't you? where's your yasen spirit just now?

sendai : e-eh?! y-you heard that?! s-stupid admiral! at least pretend to didn't hear that!

admiral : you are speaking it so loud! hey hey stop struggling!

after a few bickering and struggling

sendai-class room

admiral : panpakapan~ here we are~  
sendai : we are finally here….

admiral : hmm? why is your face's sad?

sendai : i-I'm not sad! j-just put me on my bad now!

admiral : allright allright I got it already! excuse me~

jintsuu : zz….zzz….

naka : zzzz….idol fleet is naka-chan…zzz….

admiral : allright here you are~ home sweet room~

sendai : thanks…..

admiral : then I shall go back now, bye

sendai : w-wait!

admiral : hmm? what is it now?

sendai : uhhh….ummm….i'm just want to say that…..thank you for spending your time with me, it's really fun! let's do that again, okay?

admiral : hmmm….sure! bye~

sendai : bye~!...*hugging her pillow* kyaaaaaaa~!

hallway

admiral : haaaah….what a tiring day…..oh it's morning already, huh?...i guess I'm not gonna sleep today

THE END

but I'm gonna sleep right now -_-


	74. Chapter 74 : bear & cat the weeb

EPISODE 74

Naval Base

Morning

beach

admiral : my god…..i didn't get any sleep tonight…..my eyes is so black that I almost became looks like that girl who looks like have lack of sleep who you think is so gross in real life but actually so beautiful in that anime which I forgot the name…..oh my god what the hell am I talking about…..is this the power of jet lag? the power of insomnia? the power which makes people crazy which actually didn't which - - OH MY GOD I'M GONNA TURN CRAZY AT THIS RATE! I NEED TO DO SOMETHING! h-huh? w-what is that?

bear : hurry up, kuma~  
cat : here I go, nya~

admiral : oh nice….now I'm starting to hallucinating things…..i'm seeing a bear and a cat playing volleyball…..

bear : hmm? oh it's admiral kuma!

cat : admiral come here~  
admiral : h-huh? h-how did they know my name? and since when bears and cats can talk?...

bear : good morning, kuma~

admiral : …..h-huh? i-is it…ooooh~ the kuma is actually kuma~

kuma : WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, KUMA?! OFF COURSE KUMA IS KUMA, KUMA!

admiral : WAIT WAIT! stop with the mindgame! my head can't process things smoothly right now! just let me get some fresh air first…haaaaah~…okay then…..h-huh?! kuma?! tama?! what are you girls doing here?

kuma&tama : eeeeeeeh~

after a few minutes of explaining

admiral : oh~ I see~

kuma : finally, kuma…..

admiral : hahaha~ sorry~ my soul is wandering at that time….

tama : really…..admiral you gotta concentrate or else you're gonna get cut down by a zanpakuto and brought back to the soul society

admiral : you watch too many bleach -_-" anyway what are you girls doing here?

kuma : we're having exercise, kuma~  
tama : so we're playing volleyball, nya~  
admiral : eeeeh~? volley? I'm in!

kuma : okay kuma~ admiral's just have to throw the ball as far as you can and we will brought it to you~ here we go, kuma~  
tama : I won't lose, nya

admiral : it's not a competition, you know?  
kuma : hoho~? you think you can beat your big sister~? I'll show you kuma!

admiral : I TOLD YOU THIS IS NOT A COMPETITION! DON'T ENCOURAGE HER IF YOU'RE A THE BIG SIS!

kuma : hurry up, kuma!

admiral : don't blame it on me…..hyah! *throwing the ball*

kuma : I will catch it, kuma!

tama : I'll be the first to catch it, nya!

kuma : kuma!kuma! kuma…..kuma…kuma…..

tama : nyanyanyanya…..nya…..nya….

…..

kuma : admiral….you're throwing it too powerful, kuma…..

tama : the ball has flying too far that I believe it will fly to the gensokyo

admiral : no way! I'm throwing it normally though! but I wish it flies until it can be catched by flandre :3

kuma : admiral kuma! you've gotta be serious about this,kuma! don't interfere with our bushido kuma!

admiral : what bushido?! you two are just playing catch the ball! and what happen to the volleyball match?! ( holy geez I got lectured by a bear!)

kuma : throw it correctly now, kuma!  
admiral : okay okay I got it already! why the hell am I playing this game in a first place….hyah!

tama : soko nya!

kuma : doko?!

admiral : ikuno?!- - wait! why are we singing?!

tama : I'm gonna catch it, nya!

kuma : I won't let it, kuma!

admiral : wow those two are catching the ball so seriously it looks like goku versus vegeta…hm?

citizen : *whisper* *whisper*

admiral : heh….they must be talking about us like "hey look! theres someone who is brought his two pets for a stroll in the beach"…..wait…..OH MY GOD MY ANXIOUS LEVEL IS OVER 9000! HEY YOU TWO! hurry up and finish it already! I'm starting to get embarrassed!

kuma : take this! getsuga tensho kuma!

tama : lord of vermillion nya!

admiral : stop shouting loudly and stop with the reference already! w-wait a minute!...where's the ball?

kuma : kuma?

tama : nya?

*the ball is drifting away by the sea*

admiral : …

kuma : …

tama : ….

admiral : …hey….whose gonna pick it up?

kuma : not me, kuma. I can't swim kuma

tama : I hate water nya

admiral : I can't swim either….

…..

kuma : so….why are we fighting there?

tama : don't know…

kuma : so I guess it's a draw, kuma….

tama : accepted, nya

admiral : IT'S NOT A FIGHT IN A FIRST PLACE!

kuma : uuuuuu~ but what should I do now, kuma?! oh I know! I'm gonna play with the admiral kuma~  
tama : no tama's the one who will gonna play with admiral, nya!

admiral : STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!

after a while

tama : nya~ * sleeps at admiral's lap*

kuma : kuma~ *sleeps at admiral's lap too*  
admiral : really…..*patting their heads*…..well…..what a great way to start a day, isn't it?

kuma&tama : yeah~

THE END


	75. Chapter 75 : hayasui, i'm more faster!

EPISODE 75

the great recruitment part 1

Naval Base

Afternoon

Gate

? : s-so….this is the place that I will be assigned for, huh? i-I'm so nervous…I hope everyone's here gonna welcomed me warmly…

h-hello everyone! I'm the newly made kazahaya-class fleet oiler ship, hayasui! I'm just newly made by the IJN, they quickly assigned me to this naval base because they believe that I will be trained into a strong shipgirl here….. b-but…

*flashback*

hayasui : hello! I'm Hayasui, an oiler equipped with seaplanes! I'll do my best to support everyone! y-you're the IJN leader, shunsaku kudo, right? p-pleased to mee you!

shunsaku : hmmmm…..an energetic girl, huh? well pleased to meet you too. let's just get down to business, shall we? I want you to be assigned to a naval base

hayasui : what naval base, sir?

shunsaku : it's residing near this maizuru's main naval base in a island here. I want you to train and worked there from now on

hayasui : e-excuse me, sir?! I would like to ask a question!

shunsaku : what is it?

hayasui : c-can I worked right now, sir?! i-I mean I'm just newly made so I feel like…..everyone's there are gonna avoiding me…..

shunsaku : ?...HAHAHAHAHA!

hayasui : s-sir?

shunsaku : HAHAHA…..it's okay. everyone's at that naval base is a good persons…..maybe too good if I must say -_- really…. he influenced the ENTIRE naval base…

hayasui : p-pardon, sir?

shunsaku : w-well….ehem! I'm sure you're gonna like it there…..

present

hayasui : -_-" h-huh? i-is that?

shimakaze : wiuwww~ fwosh~ rensouhou-chan! FIRE~ *running wildly*

kongou : DON'T IMITATE ME, DESU!

shimakaze : ouh?! w-where does kongou obaa-chan voices comes from?

kongou : IT'S ONEE-SAN!

shimakaze : uwah?! t-this place is scary…

hayasui : u-um…..can I ask a question, please?

shimakaze : hmm? who are you?

hayasui : m-my name is hayasui! pleased to meet you!

shimakaze : hmmmmm…

hayasui : e-eh? what is it?

shimakaze : …I'M A LOT FASTER THAN YOU, YOU SEE?! *drinking milk box*

hayasui : kyaa?! d-don't shout so suddenly! and please don't make fun of my name please!

shimakaze : hm?!...uuuuu~ *stare*

hayasui : w-what is it now?

shimakaze : ….WHY IS YOURS BIGGER THAN MINE?!

hayasui : eeeeeh?!

shimakaze : uuuuu~…..so this is what they call cruelty of time…..*zoned out*

hayasui : u-um…..miss…? ummm….i-its okay, you know?! I'm sure that girls aren't saw by looks only! (huwaaa~ what am I talking about?)

shimakaze : really?

hayasui : y-yeah! s-so cheer up, okay?

shimakaze : okay…ehem! but I'm still faster than you, okay?!

hayasui : o-okay…..

shimakaze : my name's shimakaze! I'm the best shipgirl in this base! I won't lose to anyone in speed!

hayasui : h-huwooo~

shimakaze : how is it~? cool, right?

hayasui : y-yeah!

shimakaze : hmhmhm~

hayasui : u-uwaa! I almost forgot! c-can I ask you a question, shimakaze-san?

shimakaze : shimakaze is fine

hayasui : o-okay…..do you know where can I met the admiral here?

shimakaze : hmm? with admiral?...uuuuuu~

hayasui : w-what is it again?

shimakaze : what's your business with admiral?

hayasui : e-eh? n-no! don't get a wrong idea! it's just I'm gonna work here from now on, see?! t-that's why!

shimakaze : eeeeeh~? well I'm gonna trust you…..but admiral's mine, see?! don't get close to him if you don't want a rival!

hayasui : shimakaze…..you really like the admiral, aren't you?

shimakaze : e-eh?! w-what's up with that question?!

hayasui : well I see that you care about him so much that you don't want any girls close to him. the admiral sure is a lucky person, isn't he? I'm sure he's a great man cause he can make you like him

shimakaze : s-stop with the praising already! you make me embarrassed!...ehe~ well I guess you're true…..he's really a great person to me….to all of us….

hayasui : wow~ (I've heard from captain shunsaku that the admiral's here a great person too. I can't wait to meet him!) c-can you bring me to him, shimakaze?

shimakaze : hmmm….sure! follow me! don't slow down, okay?!

hayasui : e-eh?! o-okay!

hallway

shimakaze : whoosh~ I'm coming through~

hayasui : w-wait, shimakaze! h-hm? *looking at everyone's there*

yuudachi : everything's ready, poi!

shiratsuyu : then we're going now! let's get our new sisters here! shiratsuyu-class! sortieing!

shiratsuyu-class : yeah~!

ashigara : ugh….today….today's mixer must become a success!

haguro : w-wait, onee-chan! you shouldn't put that kind of face or it will become another failure!

akagi : huwaaah~ a good buffet after sortieing~ kaga-san~ let's go to mamiya's café~

kaga : wait, akagi-san. you're gonna be fat if I'm not keep an eye on you

hayasui : (e-everyone's here is so lively…..c-can I do this?)

shimakaze : heeeeey~ hayasui~ you're slow~ come here~ 

hayasui : o-okay!

admiral's office door

shimakaze : here we are~ admiral's office~

hayasui : i-I see…..

shimakaze : then let's just get in here! oh but wait!

hayasui : y-yes?!

shimakaze : I need something to remind you of…..

hayasui : w-what is it?

shimakaze : admiral's a busy person so don't waste his time, okay? the one who can only do that to him is only me

hayasui : o-okay….

shimakaze : and don't you dare likes him or having feelings for him or anything! i-I tell you! 

hayasui : o-okay!

shimakaze : then…..admiral~ excuse me~

admiral's office

shimakaze : admiral~ I'm bringing a newcomer- -

loli in the game : o-onii-chan! don't leave me please! p-please be together with me forever! u-uwaa! f-funyuu~ i-I'm comiiiiiiing~

admiral : h-holy shit…..THAT'S F#CKING DEEP FOR A F#CKING *** SCENE :V *playing eroge*

shimakaze : …..

admiral : h-huh?! s-shimakaze?! w-wait! t-this is not what you think it- -

*door closed from the outside

hayasui : w-what happen? why are you closing the door?

shimakaze : …..he's too busy to met you….no….us….no….everyone…..uuuuuuuuuu~ admiral you idiot~

admiral : nooooooo~ hear me out first~

after a few minutes

shimakaze : *sniff* …

hayasui : -_-"

admiral : (◉◞౪◟◉")

shimakaze : what's that perverted look?! don't you dare run away! hear me seriously, admiral!

admiral : y-yes, mam!

hayasui : (t-this admiral…doesn't have any honor at all~! my vision of the admiral…..has been destroyed into pieces!)

shimakaze : really! how can you play such p-porn games when there's no ones here! you are the worst, lolicon!

admiral : s-sorryyyyyyy! I mean come on! I'm a man! I'm still young! I'm still want to spent my youth…."productively" but not in any perverted way!

shimakaze : …really?

admiral : YES YES OFF COURSE!

shimakaze : ….are you really serious? *staring at his eyes*

admiral : ugh….well…..m-maybe~?

shimakaze : I KNEW IT! YOU PERVERT HENTAI LOLICON STUPID ADMIRAL!

admiral : OW OW OW! stop with the insult! I can't promise anything, okay?! I'm not a god or something!

shimakaze : then you really ARE a pervert!

admiral : noooo~! I'm not! poke my eyes if I ever said or do anything lewd…wow shimakaze your panties sure is cute. kensuke tanaka-san…..omega good job =w=)b

shimakaze : WAAAAAAAA! w-w-what are you saying, you pervert admiral?! go die~! *poking his eyes*

admiral : HEY HEY HEY! STOP! I'M SORRY! *holding her hands* w-wait…..w-who is that girl behind you?

shimakaze : don't change the topics! w-wait….come on, tell this "thing" your name

admiral : HEY! -_-"

hayasui : m-my name is hayasui! i-I've been sent here by captain shunsaku to work here from now on! pleased to meet you…ummm….

admiral : oh~? a cute girl? damn~ that old man sure knows my style (0w0)

hayasui : ummm…Pedophile admiral~

admiral : …

shimakaze : h-hey….pedophile is too…..

hayasui : e-eh?! i-I'm wrong?!

admiral : HUWAAAAAAAAAA! I'VE BEEN CALLED A PEDOPHILE NOW! this is your fault, shimakaze! now I've become a man full of insult!

shimakaze : w-what are you talking about?! It's your fault from begin with!

admiral : w-well….a-anyway! shimakaze you may go on now

shimakaze : no way~ I'm not gonna let hayasui be molested by you, pedophile

admiral : stop with the pedophile thing! off course I won't molested her!...YET

shimakaze : admiral!

admiral : I'm just joking!...maybe

shimakaze : uuuuuu~ I didn't believe that….okay I will go now….but we will talk about this later, okay? goodbye admiral, bwueeeee~ *sticking her tongue*

admiral : yeah yeah~

*door closed*

admiral : haaaaah…..what a loud girl…anyway! let's start our license now! I want you to fill this document about yourself

hayasui : o-okay….*writing*

admiral : but that's strange…..i never heard about any recruitment before….am I losing something?...hey ooyodo * talking in the broadcast*

ooyodo : yes?

admiral : have we got any news about any recruitment?

ooyodo : hmm? off course! I've already put the reports from the official last few days ago, right?

admiral : WHAT?! WHERE?!

ooyodo : in your desk off course

admiral : where?! w-wait…..o-oh….oh….this…oooooooohhh~

ooyodo : …don't tell me you haven't read that?

admiral : m-me?! h-haven't?! o-off course not! HAHA! a-anyway! t-thanks!

*closing the broadcast*

admiral : -_- how can I didn't noticed this before…oh yes I forgot…..i'm watching hanayamata all full episodes back then :v hm?

hayasui : -_-"

admiral : d-don't look at me like that, allright?! everyone's made mistake! but well I understand why there's this recruitment or something, the games already updated so we must catch the new girls or else my harem will be like that forever :v

hayasui : f-finish! 

admiral : oh? thanks….hmmm…..yup! that's full profile right there! now lastly…..smile!

hayasui : e-eh?! w-why?!

admiral : for your profile picture off course! I wouldn't search your pic at google or something!

hayasui : e-eh?! b-but….i-I can't just smile without reason…..

admiral : eeeeeh~? I see…..well we can do about that later then….anyway~….pleased to meet you, hayasui. let's spend our times together here fun : )

hayasui : e-eh?!...y-yes! **(´** **｡•** **ᵕ •** **｡** **`)**

admiral : oh? there! *taking pic of her*

hayasui : kya?!

admiral : wasn't so hard now, doesn't it? hehe…..that's a cute smile right there

hayasui : h-hawa…..i'm so embarrassed *blushing*

admiral : (wow! she IS cute! NOICE! ) well you can rest for today. there's plenty of room here so take your time choosing~

hayasui : o-okay! now then! e-excuse me!

*door closed*

hayasui : …..m-my heart skipped a beat there…..hauwwww~ *blushing*

admiral : …now then….with my speculations, shiratsuyu and her sisters should be back tonight with the new recruits I assigned them for…..now then let's see the next one….hmmm….the next one is….libeccio? she is from…..w-what?!

THE END


	76. Chapter 76 : libeccio, Road to Italy

EPISODE 76

The great recruitment part 2

Italy

Evening

admiral : u-ummm…..o-ooyodo? can you hear me? *calling her through phone*

ooyodo : admiral?! why are you calling me all of a sudden?! shouldn't you be with Mussolini right now?!  
admiral : o-ohh….y-yeah that….uhhh….the truth is that….I GOT LOST IN ITALY RIGHT NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHOULD I DO! HELP ME, OOYODO!

FLASHBACK

naval base

morning

admiral's office

admiral : so…..this libeccio girl…..is from Italy?

ooyodo : yeah. sir musolini gave her to us as token of friendship

admiral : well I should thank him for giving me free shipgirl, another girl added to my harem :v (thanks axis alliance…..)

ooyodo : b-but….

admiral : what but?

ooyodo : sir musolini said that he want you to went and get her by yourself

admiral : hm?...e-eh? d-do you mean…..

ooyodo : yeah…he want you to went to Italy

admiral : n-no way! r-really?!

ooyodo : y-yeah…..

admiral : hmmm….well….i really want to went to Italy cuz I never went overseas before but…I'm too busy leveling my Cinderella girl's starlight stages so I guess I will passed….

ooyodo : don't compare work with your personal life -_- okay then I'm gonna tell Mussolini about the recruitment…..but it sure is strange…..

admiral : hmm? what strange?

ooyodo : it's strange for YOU to be lazy for getting a shipgirl

admiral : HEY! I'M NOT THAT PIMP, YOU KNOW?! -_-"

ooyodo : even though she is a little girl that admiral's sure will like though…

admiral : READY THE SHIP, OOYODO. I'M ON A JOURNEY *sudden answer*

Italy

admiral : wooooow~ so this is Italy! it sure nice to seeing city like this for a change of pace…

roma : then…..why are you bringing us with you?

admiral : off course to translate! I can't speak Italian :v the only Italian word I knew is only pene :v

littorio : don't speak such dirty words, admiral! what will happen if there's someone who knew Italian hear us?!

admiral : it's okay~ I already saw the story stats. most of our readers come from America, ALL HAIL MURICA~

littorio : what are you talking about, admiral?! don't speak America in this place! we're currently at war right now!

admiral : oh yes I forgot…..dammit setting…anyway let's met this Mussolini guy and receive our loli and go home =w=)b roma, do you remember the place is?

roma : hmmm…..i remember that the place is the ambassador building but- -

admiral : ambassador building it is then! follow me~ 

roma : w-wait! d-do you know the place is?!

admiral : hmm?...NOPE

roma : then where are you going?!

admiral : stay calm, roma~ just trust me, okay? don't you know that I got a very honed instinct? everything is gonna be daijoubu~

PRESENT

roma : I KNOW THAT WE SHOULDN'T BELIEVE ADMIRAL IN THE FIRST PLACE!

admiral : i-I'm sorry, okay?! it's just this city is too complex that- -….allright it's all my fault :v so please help us, ooyodo! use google maps or something! 

ooyodo : a-allright let me locate you first. where are you right now, admiral?

admiral : i-I don't know….i'm on a big bridge…..ri…ri…rito bridge I think?

littorio : it's Rialto, admiral -_-

ooyodo : allright wait a second…there! I've found you, admiral! allright, first go- -

admiral : …..what? go what?...ooyodo?...

roma : w-what happen?

admiral : …..MY BATTERIES WENT OUT! :V

everyone : eeeeeh~?!

admiral : ah sh#t! I knew that playing love live before work is a bad idea! THANKS RITO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH PLAYING LEAGUE OF LEGENDS ANYWAY! :V

littorio : what are you talking about, admiral?! what should we do now?!

admiral : hey don't ask me! how the hell you two doesn't know the way here anyway?! aren't you two from here?!

roma : we are but we haven't gone out from the base before!

admiral : that means…WE'RE DOOMED! w-wait! l-let's calm down!...allright…..let's just go back to where we are going, allright? I'm sure we're gonna back to the port…..

few minutes later

admiral : WE'RE MORE LOST NOW! how the hell?! this city is a labyrinth! how the hell the roads all looks the same?!

roma : WHY ARE WE STILL FOLLOWING ADMIRAL EVEN THOUGH WE KNEW THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPENED?!

admiral : no! I still want to live! my dream of harem still haven't fulfilled yet! I don't want swim in venice's cannal!

littorio : w-wait! look, admiral! there's a people there!

admiral : so?

littorio : off course we should ask them for direction!

admiral : really?...nah I don't think it will go smoothly, littorio…..he looks so scary to me :v

littorio : come on, admiral! just ask them for direction and go! *pushing him out*

admiral : h-hey wait! I can't speak Italian!

guy : ?

admiral : u-uhh…b-bonjour?

roma : admiral! that's French! 

admiral : h-huh really?! uhhh….c-ciao? I guess…..

guy : ciao~

admiral : o-ooh! i-I did it! he talked! woohoo! ten points for griffindor~ a-allright…..what should I say now?

roma : say "non si conosce il modo per l'edificio dell'ambasciata? vogliamo incontrare con Mussolini"

admiral : ...cing cong what the f#ck?! that's one hell of a sentence there! why don't you ask him in the first place?! you're bringing me on a difficult situation!

roma : haaaah...let me. ehem! ... non si conosce il modo per l'edificio dell'ambasciata? vogliamo incontrare con Mussolini

guy : mussolini? oh vedo! l'edificio si trova proprio accanto a te

roma : eh? davvero?! grazie !

guy : nessun problema

roma : hey admiral!

admiral : *spacing out* h-huh?! you already finished! wow! it took a while that I almost can free running here and become master assassin who is using hidden blade for searching apple of eden :V

roma : stop with your imagination! I've already found out where is the building is!

admiral : oh?! really?! where?!

roma : it's right beside us all along!

admiral : …..DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN! holy sh#t! my instinct was right all along! I never thought it was true :v

littorio : then? what are we waiting for? let's go in! Mussolini-san is waiting for us

admiral : off course!

ambassador building

Mussolini's office

admiral : i-is this where he is supposed to be? damn, finally….there's so many room out there :v excuse me~

Mussolini : …so…..you're admiral tenzou correct?

admiral : y-yeah…

Mussolini : …..and I see that you bringing my former shipgirls with you

littorio&roma : ciao maestà

mussolini : hm...then let me ask you a question first...why are you so late?

admiral : o-oh yeah that! uhhh...w-we got a traffic light at the sea ("^3^)

littorio&roma : ( that's one of a stupid reason that i've ever heard of)

mussolini : ooh? i see...well i guess the report that said you three are wandering aroung this town is a fluked after all

everyone : UGH! *nervous*

mussolini : ...anyway...bring me the girl

soldire : yes sir

admiral : ...hey? why isn't he speaking italian?

littorio : hmmm...i don't really know...i guess the creator is already too tired to copy and paste from google translate

admiral : hmmm...yeah i know that feel

*door opened*

libbecio : hmm? who is this, maestà?

mussolini : he's your new superior now, libeccio!

libeccio : oh?! then ciao~! my name's libeccio! nice to meet you!

admiral : ...(HOLY SH#T IT'S A ITALIAN TANNED FLAT-CHESTED CHEERFUL LOLI! nice pasta!) ehehehehehe~ (◉◞౪◟◉)

littorio : admiral~ you're wearing your pedho face right now and it's troubling me...

mussolini : or so i've decided before

admiral : eh?

libeccio : hm?

mussolini : admiral...the transaction is over. please go home now

admiral : what? what are you talking about?! oh hell no i'm gonna go back after all that adven- - i mean i've been throught!

mussolini : you've make me wait so long, and THAT! is one of your incompetence. i'm not gonna let my shipgirl be commanded from someone who is so incompetence like you

admiral : t-that's...

littorio : sir! i beg you to reconsider- -

admiral : no stop it, littorio...the thing that he has said is true...

littorio : admiral...

admiral : then...may i ask you a question before i leave?

mussolini : what is it?

admiral : what are you gonna do to her now?

mussolini : ...i've planned for her to be scrap!

admiral : what?! 

libbecio : s-sir?! i-is it true?!

admiral : what does she do wrong?!

mussolini : you don't know anything, boy! this girl...is the one who makes my army lost to the abyssal in my region...i thought i'm gonna let her be gave to someone but...plan changed

libeccio : no...no i don't wanna...i'm still want to...

admiral : ...*bowing down* please! i want you to reconsider! please don't scrap her! please do this as a request for me! please...*beg*

mussolini : heads up, boy! don't bow your head easily if you're a man! this is the cruel world we are living in to! such thing as incompetence is a taboo

admiral : ...bird who is trapped in it's cage,huh...then i will be the one who breaks the cage...and this cruel world we are living in *dissappearing*

mussolini : hm?!

libeccio : sniff...h-huh?! w-what are you doing?! 

admiral : *bringing her* i'm gonna bring you with us, bambina.

mussolini : y-you! don't you know that such actions will gonna impact your country's alliance with us?!

admiral : hm?...screw that! if that happens! i just have to pay it with my live! my live as an admiral is to protect my shipgirls and that's only! man who can't protect their loved ones...is not a man at all!

mussolini : then how can you make sure that you can protected them all?! there's such thing as burden which is too heavy for you to carry! you're gonna be dead in a second!

admiral : hm...do you think that's matter to me?...as long as i'm shouldering something...i shall not lose

mussolini : this man...

admiral : well! that's it with our fancy talk! let's go, roma! littorio! we're escaping~

libbecio : w-whoa?!

roma : really! that admiral always bringing us trouble...

littorio : see you later, mussolini-san~ 

soldire : after them!

mussolini : WAIT!...let them be...admiral tenzou...huh?...i leave libeccio to you...

sea

evening

ship

libeccio : hey admiral-san...

admiral : hmm? yeah?

libeccio : why are you...rescuing me?

admiral : why? hmmm...cuz i want to i guess?

libeccio : pfft~ what's up with that?

admiral : hey! do you need reasons to do something that your heart tells you?

libeccio : ehehe~...but...i guess what maestà said is true...there's no one who will accept me...

admiral : THAT'S NOT TRUE!

libeccio : but i'm weak! because of that...i'm burderning everyone...it's because of my incompetence!

admiral : stop with this incompetence! it's not your fault! sure! things get wrong all of a sudden but...it's not your fault that it's get wrong...all that matters is that you did your best you could...

libeccio : b-but! i-i'm not that kind of shipgirl that you think i am, admiral! i'm not skilled or anything!

admiral : You are! I'm too weak and pathetic to be an admiral, but no matter what happens, you're always going to be my shipgirl now! So...if you don't mind the way I am… will you let me stay by your side from now on?

libeccio : admiral…huweeeee~ I'm sorry~ *hugging him*

admiral : heh…didn't I just said that everything is gonna be daijoubu ?

roma : that admiral…

littorio : yeah…..he is different than every person we've met, roma…..i'm sure that he can overcome any obstacle in his life…..

roma : and if he ever gets a heavy obstacle…..we will stay by his side…..is what you want to say, right?

littorio : my my~ I'm not said that though? how sweet of you to think that, roma~

roma : s-stop it! you're making me embarrassed!

libeccio : ehehe~ I've made a decision!

admiral : ooh? what is it?

libeccio : ehehehe~ I'M GONNA BECOME ADMIRAL'S WIFE FROM NOW ON!

admiral : ooh~ how sweet of you~….eh?...eeeeeeeehhhhh~?!

libeccio : admiral just said that I have to work my best, right? then I'm gonna work my best to become your wife, admiral! 

admiral : well I've appreciated your concern but WAIT! aren't things get to HOT all of a sudden?!

libeccio : that's that! where are we going for our honeymoon, admiral~?

admiral : oh you've gotta be kidding me!

THE END

yoooo~ everyone~ sorry for long hiatus :v I've just finished my final exam just now…..WOW IT FEELS SO GREAT JUST NOW :V and~ look! lot of fancy words in this chapter…wow I'm gonna be an excellent speaker in the future :v


	77. Chapter 77 : why is this happening?

EPISODE 77

naval base

night

beach

admiral : oh my god…it's 11.30 PM already…and shiratsuyu and her class haven't got back from their quest to bring their new sisters….oh my god I'm so tired and sleepy…..never though I'm gonna get found out playing eroge and went to Italy in one day :v it's impossible if you think about it…well who cares~ this is fiction anyway…hm?

*thunder sound*

admiral : …it's starting to rain…..argh! now I'm become so worried now! but I've gotta believe them….i'm sure they're on the way to here…I guess I should just went back to my room and sleep….

sea

shiratsuyu : haaaah~ we're taking too much time in this quest~ it's almost midnight now! hey let's hurry up and report to the admiral so we can get some sleep!

harusame : w-well~ what can you do? we got so many wild abyssal on the way there

murasame : hmhmhm~ abyssal or not, no one can stand our power! we're already pro after all! hey kawakaze! umikaze! just wait! you girls are gonna love the admiral!

umikaze : the admiral….that means our sister's and soon-to-be our superior…..huh? I wonder what he's like…

kawakaze : well kawakaze hopes that he's not gonna order us all day

samidare : a-admiral isn't that sadist!

suzukaze : well who cares~? let's hurry up and go home

shiratsuyu : ho~oh? suzukaze don't tell me you're already miss the naval base~? oh! don't tell me you're already miss the admiral?! how cute~

suzukaze : w-what are you talking about?! t-there's no way! h-hm!

shiratsuyu : our class sure are have a lot tsundere =w=

yuudachi : *looking at the horizon*

shigure : what is it? yuudachi?

yuudachi : no…yuudachi's just thought that it's gonna rain poi…..

shiratsuyu : oh crap! then let's hurry up now!

yuudachi : hmm?!

shigure : what is it, yuudachi?!

yuudachi : shigure-chan…..everyone…..ready your weapons now poi!

everyone : hmm?!- -

*thunder sound*

admiral : ?! it's raining…*look at the clock* 12.00….tch! I've got a bad feeling about this!

command room

admiral : ooyodo!

ooyodo : a-admiral?! what are you doing at times like this?!

admiral : nevermind that! has shiratsuyu and her class back?!

ooyodo : t-that's…

admiral : what is it?!

*sound speaker*

shiratsuyu : shiratsuyu here! we're attacked by some guys here! we're trying to fend them off but- - kyaaaaaa! *sound ended* a-anyway! I-I guess…..we can't make it back to the naval base…..so please….tell admiral….that i- - *sound ended*

ooyodo : shiratsuyu-san? shiratsuyu-san!

admiral : ….. SHIRATSUYU!

TO BE CONTINUED


	78. Chapter 78 : admiral-san, you liar

EPISODE 78

Sea

Midnight/storm

shiratsuyu : hah…..hah…..what's up with this peoples? why are they attacking us? and they're wearing same emblem as admiral….what's it the meaning of this? HEY! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLES?! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US?! I THOUGHT IJN IS ON OUR SIDE!

guys : …..ehehehehehehe~

shiratsuyu : huh…..in the end they all just looks like a pervert…well who cares? I won't go down without a fight. you four! protect kawakaze and umikaze! we won't let our new sisters died just yet! yuudachi! shigure! let's do this!

murasame : got it!

yuudachi : I shall show you the nightmare of Solomon poi!

shigure : I won't go easy on you…

shiratsuyu : (from what I see…they are brought about 10 ships with them…and I guess that one big battleship is where their leader is hiding….uwah~ we're in big trouble…..but….) I will live and see admiral today and so on forever!

meanwhile

admiral : …..i'll go

ooyodo : what?! are you insane?! you can't go out there! not in storm like this!

admiral : THEN ARE YOU JUST GONNA LET YOUR FRIENDS DIE?!

ooyodo : t-that's…

admiral : …ooyodo…..my life as an admiral has been sealed when I have joined the navy…I'm just a bird without wings

ooyodo : admiral…

admiral : that's why…..at least let me protect what I have now…..okay?

ooyodo : ….be careful, admiral…

admiral : IT'S OKAY~! this is me whom you talking about! I won't die before I'm not a virgin anymo- - I mean until….uhhhh…..our creator is already don't care about us anymore?...well just leave it to me~ oh yes ooyodo…..if anything happen to me…..i leave the rest to you…..

ooyodo : a-admiral!

admiral : see ya! oh and tell haguro to didn't have to accompany ashigara to her mixer…..that girl is too nice for a girl that she already forgot her job as my secretary :V

ooyodo : admiral…really…..how can you joking at time like this?...stupid…..stupid….admiral…..*crying*

admiral : *running*…everyone…

sea

guy : hey leader~

leader : hmhmhm…..what is it?

guy : those shipgirls chicks are pretty stong, I tell ya. they had destroy two of ours ship

leader : so are you scared?

guy : no way! HAHA! I love chicks that can fight back!

leader : then that's good…we still have 8 ships now…..and our main force will come shortly…..tell the crew to finish this right now…..we can't let the main force join…at least WE should have the fun first…

guy : hehehehehe~ got it~

deck

guy : HEY EVERYONE! LET'S FINISH THIS BATTLE RIGHT NOW! YOU GUYS WANT TO HAVE A SHARE OF THEM TOO, AREN'T CHA?!

everyone : YEAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHHA!

shiratsuyu : ugh…..d-dammit…..

yuudachi : poi~ I can't unleash my full kai ni power poi~

shigure : we're already at our limit…..

shiratsuyu : ….

guy : hey that chick over there! how about you and your girls there just surrender?! at least we will spare your lives…..even though I don't know if you girls want to live after what we're gonna do to you…..hehehehe

shiratsuyu : ….shut up

guy : HUH?!

shiratsuyu : shut up, old man. no one wants to surrender or "having fun" with you…

guy : y-you b#tch!

shiratsuyu : and any case, I've already set my eyes only on one man… he is stupid, ignorant, useless-otaku admiral….but he is everything to me…so how about and just finish me here?

guy : b-b#tch! I'm gonna kill you first! all cannon,fire!

shiratsuyu : hehe….they eat it….yuudachi…..shigure….use this time to escape…..

yuudachi : what?! yuudachi won't leave shiratsuyu-chan alone poi!

shiratsuyu : this is not the time for that! look…I leave everthing to you two,okay? protect our sisters okay?...oh and tell admiral to bring me my favorite pudding at my funeral *smiling*

shigure : NO! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!

yuudachi : uuuuuu~ *sniff* I don't want this to happen….poi…..*crying*

shiratsuyu : me too….but…..it just that we all born on a cruel time…..i wish we sisters can meet again….in a new better world…NOW GO!

shigure : *sniff*…..let's go, yuudachi!

yuudachi : NOOOO! LET GO OF ME! I WANT TO BE WITH SHIRATSUYU-NEE CHAN POI!

shiratsuyu : …..hm…I guess….this is the end…..admiral…I'm sorry I can't be with you until the end…..goodbye….

guy : FIRE!

*cannons fired* *explosion sound*

….

guy : HAHAHAHAHA! GOT HER!

crew : but doesn't that mean we lost one of them? how are we gonna please ourselves?!

guy : SHUT UP! THERE'S STILL PLENTY OF THEM! NOW MOVE THE SHIP AND CAPTURE THEM!

crew : s-sir! look!

guy : HAH?!

shiratsuyu : h-huh?

admiral : ….i'm sorry I'm late, shiratsuyu…..you know that a protagonist must find a perfect time to show themselves cool to a beautiful lady…*protecting shiratsuyu from the incoming shell with one hand*

shiratsuyu : a-admiral!

shigure : admiral?!

yuudachi : admiral poi?!

murasame : e-eh?!

kawakaze : t-that's the admiral?!

umikaze : he just…stop the shelling….with just one hand…..

admiral : (dammit…..those shellings just now….it's hurt a lot…..but I musn't let my curse get control of me….) OHOK! *vomiting blood*

shiratsuyu : a-admiral!

admiral : it's…..okay…..shiratsuyu…..get everyone….and go…

shiratsuyu : no! I don't want! I can't live without you, admiral! *crying*

admiral : off course you can….you girls….are stronger than me….in any aspects…..so please…..let me sacrifice myself for you all…..

shiratsuyu : uuuu~ *sniff* *sob*

admiral : don't cry…your smile is your speciality's…..shiratsuyu….it's okay….this will not the end…..

shiratsuyu : admiral….

admiral : I will be back…..i promise…..

shiratsuyu : *sniff*…..d-don't you dare die, you stupid admiral! everyone! let's leave!

samidare : what will happen to admiral?!

shiratsuyu : he will be back….he have to be back…

*running away*

admiral : …..well now…..i can't just die out here after making a promise with a girl, would i? where are we now?

guy : HEH! don't act tough, kid! everyone! shoot fire on that lad!

admiral : hm…..i guess I need to destroy the smaller ships….that big ship must be the catch…..then….i guess a little bit is enough…..*punching the sea*

*big explosion*

guy : u-uwaa! hold tight!

everyone : UWAAAAAAAA!

leader : h-hmm?! w-what the?! where is that hole in the sea came from?! u-uwaaaaaaa!

….

guy : o-ouch…what is that guy?

admiral : …..*stare*

guy : h-hiiiiiiii! MONSTER!

admiral : now….*jumping to the deck* calling me a monster is a bad thing

guy : h-how the?!

admiral : but…..i guess you can call me demon…..

guy : G-GYAAAAAAAAA!

….

admiral : ….

guy : *already dead*

admiral : …die? blood? …hehehehe…AHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH! MORE! I NEED MORE! I'M GONNA KILL THEM ALL!

*screaming*

leader : w-what is that screaming?!

*door knocked open*

admiral : heeeeey~ is there anyone home~? HAH?! *kicking the desk*

leader : h-hiiiiiii!

admiral : ooh? there YOU are! why are you hiding from me? hmmm?...oh! are you scared? well you should be…..your crew are all "wasted" over there…..wow! they sure scream like a girl

leader : p-please! spare me! I will do anything!

admiral : hmmm? then…..are you from IJN? just like me?

leader : y-yeah! i-I'm from IJN lowest platoon leader….

admiral : platoon leader? wow that's a big catch…but wait….isn't the lowest platoon like…..doesn't have any shipgirls?

leader : y-yeah…..w-we are too inexperienced to command shipgirls so….we are usually the soldiers in the front lines…..

admiral : so that's why you are attacking those….chicks?

leader : y-yeah…..we all are just patrolling when suddenly we found those chicks in the sea…..we thought…..we thought that we want to get those shipgirls and…..and…..

admiral : *choking him*

leader : GWOAKH! W-WHAT'S WRONG?!

admiral : those shipgirls….those chicks…THEY ARE MY SHIPGIRLS DAMN YOU! AND YOU WANT TO MAKE THEM LIKE THOSE SHOUKAKU'S NTR DOUJIN! *choking him even more*

leader : ARGHH! S-SORRY! I-I DIDN'T KNOW!

admiral : really…are all men in this age a coward or what? I guess…..there's no such thing as kindness in this world…. well that's the end of question…..now die *drawing his katana*

leader : u-uwaaaaaa!

admiral : h-hmm?! ugh! dammit! my head's throbbing! ugh! *letting go of him*

leader : hiiiiii!

admiral : dammit! let go of me! this guy is attacking your shipgirls! let me punish him!

leader : e-eh? w-what happen?

admiral : GUAAAAA!...d-don't come closer to me…..please…h-huh?!

*shots fired*

leader : *shooting his handgun* hehehhee…AHAHAHAHAHA! what a stupid f#cker you are! acting all mighty just now! now look who is your boss! HAHAHAHAHA! DIE! DIE! DIE! *shooting his guns*

admiral : ARGH! *getting dozen of shoots* u-urgh….*laying down*

leader : …..goodbye *putting his gun on his head*

admiral : ….if I have to die here….then let me…..take you with me…..*punching the floor*

leader : h-huh?! g-gwaaaaaakh!

*ship collapsing*

*ship sunked to the ocean*

admiral : …..(so…..this is the end….huh?...in the end…..i'm dying with so many things yet to be accomplished….but it's okay…at least I'm bringing this cursed power…and this sword with me…everyone…..I shall see you girls in the hot side of hells…..goodbye….h-huh? w-what…..is that….light?) *passing out*

…

morning

naval base

dock

medic : HEY! GIVE US A WAY! we need to tend them right now!

*everyone's in the dock*

shiratsuyu : *getting tended*

ooyodo : ….w-where's admiral? shiratsuyu?

shiratsuyu : ….

ooyodo : n-no way…

medic : MOVE! MOVE! WE NEED TO TEND HIM NOW! BRING HIM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! HIS WOUND IS TOO DEEP!

everyone : a-admiral?!

admiral : …e….every…..one….

medic : DON'T TALK RIGHT NOW! WE'RE GONNA SAVE YOUR LIVE SO HANG IN THERE!

admiral : w-wait…s-shiratsuyu…..i…..i-'m…..home…

shiratsuyu : ?! …*sob* *sniff* HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADMIRAL!

few days later

shiratsuyu-class hospital room

doctor : how is it, you all?

shiratsuyu : I'm fine, doctor! any case! how's admiral's doing?!

yuudachi : yeah we want to know too poi!

doctor : ….

shiratsuyu : w…..what is it? why are you becoming quiet all of sudden?

shigure : d-don't tell me…..

murasame : n-no way….

shiratsuyu : no…..NO! NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! please tell me, doctor! admiral's allright, right?! he has recovered, right?! he said that he will survive! he's now safe, right?! he must be back to work and instead playing games, right?! RIGHT?!

doctor : ….i'm sorry but….we can't save your admiral….

everyone : …eh?

TO BE CONTINUED…?


	79. Chapter 79 : admiral's older sister ? !

EPISODE 79

naval base

morning

hospital : admiral's room

admiral : *munch* *munch* uuuuuu~ it's so delicious~ mandarin oranges sure are the best during winter~

shiratsuyu : ….t-then….what happen to you all of a sudden?!

admiral : ? what is it?

shiratsuyu : JUST LOOK AT YOU NOW! why aren't you dead yet?! I thought that you're a goner when the doctor said he can't save you!

admiral : what? you believe him? ckckckck~ shiratsuyu…main character never dies B)

shiratsuyu : THIS MAN HAS JUST DEFIED THE FATE ITSELF!

admiral : well I am the bone of my sword and sh#t :v but even though I defied death itself, I'm still in a pinch right now so I'm pretty sad about it…shouhou~ give me the oranges~

shouhou : ufufu~ sure~

shiratsuyu : (he doesn't looks sad to me) anyway…..i'll introduce you to my sisters, kawakaze and umikaze

kawakaze : The 9th Shiratsuyu-class Destroyer, Kawakaze of the revised Shiratsuyu-class. Nice to meet you, admiral!

umikaze : I am Umikaze, the Seventh of the Shiratsuyu-class Destroyer, and the First of the Revised Shiratsuyu-class. I'll be in your care, Admiral!

admiral : oho~ an energetic bunch! pleased to meet you too! and sorry for looking at me in my states right now (-w-")

kawakaze : no! it's okay! admiral is so cool back then! admiral's kicking those guys without mercy!

admiral : uhhh…it's not exactly "kicking" since I just punching the water :v

umikaze : but in any way, we are grateful for you, admiral. if you were not there, we won't survive until now

admiral : daaaa~w it's okay~ this is one of my duties as an admiral and a male! just what I say! "as long as I shouldering something, I shall not lose!"

shouhou : ufufu~ it's nice for you to say that in front of everyone so they won't worried about you, admiral~

admiral : h-huh?! w-what are you talking about, y-you old gran?!

shouhou : my my~ you need to act like an adult yourself, admiral

admiral : s-shut up!

…

FEW DAYS LATER

admiral's room

admiral : DAMN THAT WAS FAST! how can I fully healed in just few days?! am I kyubi or something?! even though it's my once in a lifetime vacation…haaaah~ back to work I guess~ *walking to the kitchen* hmm?

? : hmhmhm~

admiral : …*spacing out* w-what? i-is that…oh hell no! NO!

? : hmm~?...t-ten-chan?!

admiral : …KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

? : ten-chan~! it's been a while! how did you do?! are you hurt?! *hugging him*

admiral : AAAAAAAAAHHH! l-let go of me! I can't breathe!

? : you know?! I'm so worried about you when I heard that you're almost dead! I'm so worried that i swim throught kansai to here just to meet you…..MY LOVELY CUTE LITTLE BROTHER! come here! kiss me~ (=3=)/

admiral : UWAAAAAAA! STOP DAMMIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR "CUTE LITTLE BROTHER" IN A MORNING?! STUPID! HENTAI! PERVERT!

admiral's onee-san?! : uwogk!...t-ten-chan….your insult just now…..i-is so cute just now…hah…hah….more…..show me your cute side more! (=3=)/

admiral : GUNDAM MAN!

after few minutes later

admiral's onee-san : uuuuu~ let go of me, ten-chan! you're so cruel~ tying your onee-chan like this…..OH?! or don't tell me…you're gonna do "bondage" on me?! m-my ten-chan….p-please be gentle….

admiral : in hell, idiot! what are you doing here?! I thought you're at kansai!

admiral's onee-san : fufufu~…..there's no such thing that can beat bro-con love =w=)b

admiral : YOU'RE SICK! ah who cares?! I got morning assembly now so I can't deal with you right now!

admiral's onee-san : uwah~! w-wait, ten-chan~! don't leave me~

*door closed*

admiral : ….w-what the f#ck?! why the hell is SHE doing here?! no! in MY ROOM?! a-anyway…..

gym

admiral : u-ummm…s-so our goals this month is…

everyone : (what happen to the admiral? he looks so strange….)

ooyodo : (admiral….what happen? you are all sweating….)

admiral : i-it's okay…..)

Akashi : (is it about the medicine I gave to you? does the side effects has shown up?)

admiral : (no it's not about it…..WHAT?! S-SIDE EFFECT?! WHAT KIND OF MEDICINE DOES YOU GAVE TO ME?! JUST YOU WAIT, AKASHI!)

Akashi : (u-uwaa! s-sorry….

yuubari : (or is it about the room's temperature? should I higher it?)

admiral : (no…..this is much worst than that…..its- -)

*door opened*

admiral : UWAAAA!

everyone : ?

admiral's onee-san : you thought it will be someone?! it's me eika~…TEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAAN~ (=W=)/

admiral : kyaaaaaaa! someone, help me! u-uwaaa!

admiral's onee-san : uuuu~ ten-chan~ you're so cruel~ leaving me hanging by there~ just when it started to be fun~

everyone : *glaring* uuuuuuuuuuu~

admiral : HEY! DON'T JUST GLARING AT ME! HELP ME!

few minutes later

everyone : uuuuuuuuuu~

admiral : *tied up to the pillar* o-oy….why are you all tying me up? isn't it have to be her?

everyone : what does she mean by "having fun", admiral?

admiral : I tell you it's just a misunderstanding! that…..THING is just too stupid :v

admiral onee-san : how cruel! this THING is your onee-san, you know?!

everyone : O-ONEE-SAN?! ADMIRAL'S ONEE-SAN?!

admiral's onee-san : tutururu~ I'm your beloved admiral's lovely onee-san, eika~ everyon~ pleased to meet you~

admiral : haaaaah….well there you have it. she is my…..older sister

everyone : EEEEEEEEH?!

admiral : don't just "eeeeeh~" ! untie my hands!

eika : n-now I see it…..ten-chan looks so cute while in kidnapped mode…..hah….hah….onee-chan wants to assault you so badly (OwO)/

admiral : *breaking the tie* allright stop it now, you're making me gross -_-

few minutes later

admiral : ehem!...a-anyway…..this c- cup woman is my onee-san, everyone please welcome her

eika : kyaa~ ten-chan you pervert (/)

everyone : nice to meet you, admiral nee-san

eika : oho~ what a polite girls you have, ten-chan~ how lucky are you to have them~

admiral : s-shut up! anyway….what is your business here, nee-san?

eika : eeeeh~? is it wrong for me to come and visit you?

admiral : WHY ARE YOU SKIPPING YOUR WORK JUST FOR SUCH THING?! *serious face*

eika : e-eh?! u-ummm….i'm sorry…

admiral : HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU TO STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME?!

eika : ?! u-uuuuu….but I can't do that…..*sniff* ten-chan is the only one who I have now….i-I *sob*

everyone : (admiral's a jerk to make a girls cry…..)

admiral : w-what are you staring at me for?...*scratching his head* haaaah really what a pain to have such a troublesome nee-san like her…hey nee-san….i'm sorry for raising my voice just now…..i'm too emotional back then…..

eika : *sniff* ten-chan…..are you still love me?

admiral : yeah off course I am! you are my one and only sister

eika : really?

admiral : yup

eika : t-then! will you marry me if you are really love me?

admiral : e-eh?! i-i…..y-yeah? I guess…(OH MY GOD THE INCEST IS REAL M8 )

eika : r-really?! onee-chan so glad *smiling*

admiral : (w-whoa! what a cute smile right there! WAIT! SHE IS MY SISTER! I'm not into milf!...well maybe a bit but holy sh#t I musn't it!) then….is there anything that I can do to make you feel good again?

eika : w-well…..there's one….

admiral : what is it?

eika : could you…..SAID ONEE-CHAN TO ME AGAIN PLEASE ?(OwO)

admiral : I KNEW IT! YOUR TEARS ARE ALL LIES!

eika : oh come on~ please~ please~?

admiral : …..w-well….i guess I can….but only this time, okay?!...o….o-onee….chan….

eika : *nosebleed* UOHO! t-that's cute, ten-chan…..that's so cute…omega good job =w=)b

everyone : (they are in their own world now…..)

eika : we will continue this later, okay~?

admiral : DON'T MAKE IT SOUNDS SO WRONG! a-anyway….ehem! let me introduce you, eika yanagise. as you all can see, she is my older sister. she is stupid, klutz, pervert, bro con sister of mine

eika : uuuu~ stop saying such mean things to me (T_T) b-but…..t-that insults is fine…..

admiral : AND A MASOCHIST AS YOU CAN SEE

eika : i-I'm not! ('3')

admiral : even though she is like this, she is an admiral just like me…..no she is much more bigger than that. she is the head admiral of kansai region and she is called "the shield of IJN". and as you all know. there's only 5 person who hold IJN tittle so…..yeah I know she is so unbelieveable :v

everyone : woooooow~

eika : aaaw~ stop it~ you're making me blush~ oh wait! now that I think about it! I got a news for you, ten-chan!

admiral : ? a news?

eika : yeah and it's private…everyone~ I'm sorry but can you all give ten-chan and me a time? we want to spent our newlyweds time together~

admiral : don't listen to her :v

everyone : o-okay…..

*door closed*

everyone : …..*peeking ear at the door*

admiral : so…..what is it, nee-san?

eika : ten-chan…..i got news for you shunsaku-san

admiral : …what is it?

eika : it's said that even though you are doing it because it's misconduct, you're still disadvantage IJN since you destroy the ships so- -

admiral : WHAT?! THAT'S DUMB! what is that old man thinking?! I'm doing that so I can protect my shipgirls!

eika : I knew that, ten-chan…but shunsaku-san has a lot to think of since he is IJN leader now…..i want to teach them a lesson since they are attacking my ten-chan….*eye's turning crimson red*

admiral : nee-san your eyes starting to change…..

eika : oh?! sorry~ anyway~ shunsaku-san has punished them so don't worry~ and he let you off the hook this time. but please promise me to stay out of trouble, okay?

admiral : well…..as long as my shipgirls are allright…..

eika : …..you sure are a nice boy, ten-chan…you made me fall for you even more~

admiral : please restrain yourself, nee-san -_-

eika : wait…..now I see it….we're finally alone now…..that means….ehehehe~ 

admiral : w-what?

eika : ehehehehe~ come here, ten-chan~ let's make some love with your nee-san~ (-3-)/

admiral : UMARU! stay away from me! uwaaaaa!

outside

everyone : (what are they talking about?) hmm?

admiral : let go, nee-san…..

eika : ufufu~ how cute…how about here?

admiral : u-uwaaa~

eika : ufufu~ let out your voice more, ten-chan….

admiral : nee-san…..

everyone : KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! (-/-)

*what really happen*

eika : ten-chan~ come here and give your nee-chan a kiss ('3')/

admiral : STOP! LIKE I HELL I WILL!*opening the door* whoa?! what the heck are you all girls doing in front of here?! are you- - OH SH#T! GOTTA RUN!

eika : wiuuuwww~ whoosh~ I won't let you go~

admiral : let me go~ let me go~ THIS IS SO FROZEN! NO REALLY! OUTSIDE HERE IS SO FROZEN! why the hell am I get a pervert nee-san like you of all nee-san in the world?!

eika : awwww~ you said that but you're actually like it, don't cha~? =w=)/

admiral : no way! get out from here! *running away*

eika : never~ *chasing him*

everyone : I guess…they are getting along just fine…..

TO BE CONTINUED

yoooo~ eika's here~ how is it? are you guys surprised?! oh~?! you guys want to me to be your nee-san?! awww~ thank you :3 but I'm loyal to ten-chan only so sorry m(_ _)m oh wait I got two big news for you all~

FIRST~ we're gonna held a Q&A question for next chapter so if there's anything that you guys want to ask for admiral or the shipgirls or to me! you guys can just send it throught review or private messaging~ your question will be answered next chapter exclusively by us~

SECOND~ this is the biggest one….the creator want to make a facebook page about this fanfic~ yay~ yay~ but he is too afraid to make it -_- so he want to ask you guys ! do you guys want him to facebook page or not? well it doesn't really matter to me :v but let those hands to do something worthwhile for a minute, okay~? please~ for me *begging face* (OwO)

anyway! please give your comments throught the reviews for us and merry christmas~ h-huh? it still haven't? i-I know that! geez…really? :v


	80. Chapter 80 : second Q&A

EPISODE 80

second Q&A

Naval Base

Afternoon

Admiral's room

admiral : *placing the camera* i-is it finally on? r-really? damn I never understand today's technology…..anyway~ yooo~ everyone~ we meet again at last :3 yeah…..unfortunately :v today we got a guest coming to this "show"! she is…..oh my god…..my sister -_-

eika : yoohoo everyone~ I'm yours everyone's big sister! idol of the fleet, eika-chan desu~!

naka : DON'T STOLE NAKA-CHAN PHRASE!

admiral : hey naka, don't talk! we're recording right now! a-anyway…..hey nee-san- -

eika : yes what is it?...honey~?

admiral : I'm gonna tell you all who watching this cursed sadako video that this girl is the ultimate being of "pervert". viewer discretion advised.

eika : heeeey~ don't be like that, ten-chan~ onee-chan is hurt, you know~?

admiral : then stop hugging me!...haaaaahh….. this video should be R-18 :v anyway nee-san do you have anything to say before we start our Q&A?

eika : o-oh yes off course!...ehem!...we will getting married~- -

AUW!

admiral : do you have anything to say?

eika : uuuuu~ ten-chan you're so cruel~ how can you slap your sister T_T b-but…..i-it's nice once in a while….hah….hah…(O/W/O)

admiral : oh god why are you blessing me with this…..THING :V come on nee-san hurry up! we got a lot of question to be answered!

eika : oh yes! ehem!...WINTER IS COMING!

admiral : STOP WATCHING GAME OF THRONES!

eika : NO! I REALLY MEANT IT! ehem!...once again….winter is coming everyone~ have you all started your preparation to celebrate Christmas with your family~? off course you have~ this is the once in a lifetime chance for you to use your parents credit card~

admiral : NEE-SAN YOU ARE TEACHING THE READERS SOME BAD THINGS!

eika : e-eeeh~? r-really? o-oh…..t-then second!...the second is…w-what is it?

admiral : (oh my god just how stupid this big sister of mine are gonna become? is it until I can destroy a monster with one punch? or until I go bald just because having some exercise?)

eika : o-oh yes I remember~!...YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST!

admiral : WHAT ARE YOU SAYING NOW?!

eika : UUUUU~ TEN-CHAN~ THE READERS ARE SO CRUEL TO ME~ NO! TO THE CREATOR~

admiral : w-what are you trying to say?

eika : y-you know…..at the previous episode I say that we're gonna host a Q&A question with the readers

admiral : yeah? and?

eika : you know….THEY ARE NO ONE GAVE US A QUESTION!

admiral : o-oh? i-I see…..

eika : IT'S NOT "I SEE"! IT'S THE WORST! they make us looks like an idiot! then the creator is just like "oh damn…..w-well it's okay….. my fanfic isn't so popular by the way…..i-I guess we just have to do it with our imagination again….y-yeah…it's okay….i-I am forever alone….." ! do you all know how the creator feels? is it so hard to just using those nimble hands to give us a question?! ANYTHING! give those hands a work to do except f#pp#ng!

admiral : ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING THE READERS UPSET! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US IF THERE'S NO MORE READERS?!

eika : b-but~….*sniff* *sob*

admiral : w-well i-I know that the readers have their own reasons so we can't force them, okay? s-so don't cry, okay?

eika : *sniff* o-okay…..

admiral : yeah…..a-anyway…..LET'S BEGIN THE Q&A!

Q : what's 1000 minus 7?

admiral : oh it's easy! the answer is OVERUSED ANIME MEME. NEXT!

Q : yo admiral~ I'm just starting to play kancolle here. do you have any advice for me so I can play more pro like you?

admiral : it's easy~ there's only one advice for you…..DON'T GET DISTRACTED BY SOMEONE'S SALT :V NEXT!

Q : give us 2015 kancolle players fact~

admiral : akizuki&prinz eugen - - - 2015 kancolle players can't see clearly who is this shipgirls. NEXT! o-oh? it's for you nee-san!

eika : WHAT?! REALLY?! YAAAAAY~

Q : yo eika-san! how big is your rack?

eika : hmmm~? my rack? w-well I never measure my rack back at my naval base…..

admiral : no nee-san he/she is talking about other "rack" :v she is C to D by the way ;3 n-next!

Q : what is your wish for Christmas, eika-san?

eika : my wish…hmmmm…*looking at tenzou*….kyaaaaa~(/o/)

admiral : (OoO") next question….please

Q : hey admiral~ do you have any past memories with ashigara-san? I want to know the hungry wolf young past~

ashigara : OOH?! THERE'S SOMEONE WHO WANT TO KNOW ME?! then I will answer it for sure!

admiral : hey where are you come from, ashigara?!

ashigara : well this is my story…I was born at- -

admiral : you guys are idiots if you believe what she said. well let me clarify things. First, she is still young but you know~ shipgirls aging more quickly then us human in this time so she already looks like a 25 years old woman who still haven't married

ashigara : how dare you?! I'm still young! 

admiral : and my past with her? hmmmm…..oh I remember! SHE HAS ONCE TOLD ME TO GO OUT WITH HER!

ashigara : WAAAAAAAH! NO! STOP! D-DON'T BELIEVE HIM!

admiral : *ignoring* well the story is pretty long so I will shorten it like this. back then, when I was 15 I guess. I was asked by ashigara to met at the warehouse….yeah I know she looks like trying to seducing me :v

ashigara : n-no! i-it's just that finding a safe place is so hard here….

admiral : oh? then you admit that you ARE trying to confessing to me? NICE~

ashigara : U-UWAA! YOU CHEAT!

admiral : *ignoring* anyway I just went to the warehouse, there I met ashigara waiting. she still looks like teenager back then….she is….5 years old back then? yeah I still remember her still wearing school girl seifuku…anyway! this is the fine part, back then….. she was soooooo hime-dere :v don't know the difference now though….

ashigara : w-what are you saying?! i-I'm not like that!

admiral : oh? but I still remember when you are asking me you are like "hm…..you are an intriguing person…..it's okay then….i let you to accompany me for the rest of your life….appreciate it" :v

ashigara : WAAAAAAH! STOP IT!

admiral : then I just give her straight-forward refusal and she was like " i-I see! s-so you like to playing things like that, h-huh? i-I see….w-well I guess you are not kind of peasant I thought you will be h-hm!" :v

ashigara : NOOOOOOO! STOP BRINGING THAT!

few minutes later

admiral : anyway, that was your lovely hungry wolf past :v

ashigara : uuuuu~…..how cruel….now I will never gonna get married now…..

admiral : *looking at ashigara*….but she ain't half bad

ashigara : h-huh?

admiral : she is pretty beautiful for a woman if you ask me. and I sure you guys like hime-dere girl like her so that will be a bonus. oh yes and she looks so cute in her seifuku clothes back then

ashigara : a-admiral…..h-hm! well finally you have noticed it, huh? well as a reward….i-I guess I can let you seeing me wearing the seifuku clothes sometimes…if you don't mind….

admiral : ooh? you're still holding it? nice~ then I will~

ashigara : h-hm! stupid admiral…

admiral : allright that was a long answer. NEXT QUESTION- - n-nee san?

eika : uuuuuu~ *pouting*

admiral : w-what happen?

eika : looks like you guys are having fun…you even forgetting your sister who is RIGHT BESIDE YOU!

admiral : o-oh? i-I guess I am…..

eika : HOW CRUEL! how can you do that to a fair maiden's heart?!

admiral : fair maiden my ass! just where is your part is a fair maiden?!

eika : GUWAAANG~! ten-chan…..you bakaaaaa! *punching him*

admiral : guwokh! s-stop punching me!

eika : baka! baka! baka! baka! bakaaaaaa! o(/o/)o

admiral : hey stop it! why are you angry all of a sudden?!

eika : b-but you looks so close with that ashigara! NO! TO EVEYRONE'S HERE!

admiral : so what?! isn't it good?! :v

eika : NO! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE CLOSE TO ME ONLY!

admiral ; haaaaah…nee-san….you are already adult, you know? you need to act like one….

eika : uuuuuuu~…..

admiral : look…..i'm sorry, allright? I will look for you more next time so chill, okay? *patting her head*

eika : ~ ~ ~ munyaa~ call me onee-chan first

admiral : onee-chan

eika : fuwaaah~ well~ if it's my dear brother wish then! what can I do?! hmhm~

admiral : (well….i guess she becames like this because I spoil her too much…..heck since when there's a little brother who is spoiling his older sister :v ONLY IN ANIME ) well this is the last question. nee-san you will be the one who answer it

eika : sure~

Q : eika-san, do you love your little brother?

eika : …ehehe~ YUP! ONEE-CHAN NO OTOTO GA DAIIIIIISUKI~

admiral : D-DAMN! (THAT WAS MOE JUST NOW! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT A BIG SISTER CAN DO SUCH MOE THINGS! )

eika : hmmm~? wah! ten-chan is blushing~ he is blushing~

admiral : n-no! I'm not!

eika : ten-chan is blushing~ how cute~ here~ let onee-chan give you a big hug~

admiral : no! s-stop it! we're still recording!

eika : so what~? we're just showing them our sibling love~ 

admiral : it's meant different if YOU are the one who is doing it!

eika : oh come on~ just come here~ give your onee-chan a hug \\\\(=o=)

admiral : NOOOO! DON'T COME CLOSER! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

TO BE CONTINUED


	81. Chapter 81 : christmas special

EPISODE 81

Naval Base

Night

dock

eika : uuuuu~ ten-chan~ let me stay here~

admiral : no way, you gotta go back to your own base. look! the ship is already waiting for you

eika : don't wanna~ I want to be with ten-chan~

admiral : ….i guess it can't be helped…..come here

eika : t-ten-chan! does this mean?!- -

admiral : CIAAAAT! *tying her with ropes*

eika : u-uwah?! w-what are you doing, ten-chan?!

admiral : this is because you are too stubborn. here, captain. please bring this "creature" back to where its belong

eika : w-what do you mean by "creature"?! h-hey! untie me, ten-chan! at least if you tied me, we should do S&M play! nooooooooooooo~

ships drifting away

admiral : IT IS YOUR MIND THAT SHOULD GET S&M!

eika : a-anyway! merry Christmas, ten-chan~! onee-chan will come visit you at new year~! I love you~

admiral : DON'T COME BACK AGAIN!...really….what a troublesome nee-san…hmm?

shimakaze : *peeking at him* *stare*

admiral : -_-" what are you doing there, shimakaze?

shimakaze : OU?! you've found me?! admiral, you are great to feel my presence here…..

admiral : yeah yeah whatever you say, so…..what is it?

shimakaze : n-nothing! t-there's nothing!

admiral : (man this girl is tsundere in her own way) well, hurry up and give it to me now

shimakaze : w-what are you saying?! i-it's not like I'm gonna give a-anything to you!

admiral : Christmas cold has make your dere into something! so? there's no present for me?

shimakaze : n-no!

admiral : eeeeeehh~ how disappointing…..well whatever it's fine, anyway I've got Christmas present for you

shimakaze : …eh? f-for me?

admiral : yup! here! *handing out big present box*

shimakaze : i-it's big…it's not anything strange, right?

admiral : dunno….

shimakaze : don't push your luck if you are giving me anything strange…..h-huh? this is…..

admiral : that's jacket for you….since you are always wearing such "distracting" clothes I just thought that I've gotta give you something. oh and I knew that you don't like normal jacket so I make that jacket looks like rensouhou…..well at least its "looks like" it :v

shimakaze : w-wow….d-did you make it by yourself, admiral?

admiral : w-what?! off course not! why should i?! i-I just find that at a store when I'm on the way from the city. that's all!

shimakaze : *looking at his hands* (his hands are full of wounds…n-no way…..does he make this when he is still in the hospital? and this jacket has it's sews mark…..) *sniffle*

admiral : h-huh? w-why are you crying, shimakaze?!

shimakaze : uuuuu~ I'm sorry, admiral~

admiral : w-why?! why are you saying sorry to me?

shimakaze : i-its just that I just knew that today is Christmas so I haven't prepared a gift for you…..*sob* I'm sorry~

admiral : *hugging her* it's okay…it is the least I could do to pay you girls for always staying and work with me…so don't cry, okay? ah it is snowing…..hey come on, try it

shimakaze : *sniffle* a-allright…..*wearing it*

admiral : so? how is it? is it fit? does it feels strange or anything?

shimakaze : ….no~ its fit! it feels fluffy inside…thank you, admiral! *smiling while holding the jacket's rensouhou ears*

admiral : really?! thank god~ I thought it will be bigger since I thought your breasts are bigger back then but I guess it is fit after all~ phew…

shimakaze : h-how rude! it will get bigger soon!

admiral : eeeeeh~? since when did you say that? you already saying it for 2 years now

shimakaze : s-shut up shut up, you stupid admiral! *punching him*

admiral : hey hey hey! I'm still recovering! stop punching!

shimakaze : it's you fault from the first time! really!...but…..*hugging him*

admiral : h-huh?

shimakaze : it sure is cold, isn't it? so this will make us warmer…..so …..let's stay like this for a little while longer…..okay?

admiral : r-really…i-I guess it can't be helped…merry Christmas, shimakaze…..

shimakaze : merry christmas, admiral….

TO BE CONTINUED

clang~ clang~ hohoho~ merry Christmas, everyone~ may you can spend this beautiful moments with your family and friends~ what? you don't have any friends? then just spend your times with your girls? what again? you don't have any girls? then just play with kancolle girls :v what? you don't know any kancolle girls? man how much "what" should I say so you can be happy? :v anyway! MARRI KURISUMASU~!


	82. Bonus Chapter : hibiki's special bento

Hibiki's Special~

Naval Base

Admiral's office

hibiki : …..leave?

admiral : yup. I'm sure you are exhausted by day after day of constant battle as well, right? especially since it's almost new year and all

hibiki : no, commander, I'm completely fine~ *pouting face*

admiral : (this kid absolutely changed when she is alone with me :v ) some vacation is necessary too, y'know? when's the last time you took a break? can't remember, right? except ours monster hunter multiplayer chapter part :v don't think about it too much, this is a rare break. just spend it however you like~ hohohoho~ *old man face* (yesh~ just take a break so I can try my latest eroge, doki doki sister limited edition~) - - - don't be this guy

hibiki : *pouting *

few minutes later

*door knocked*

admiral : come in~

? : whew~ I've finally reached my destination

admiral : *shooting coffee from his mouth* WHAT?! h-hibiki?! i-I thought you are taking a vacation?! what's up with that luggage?!

hibiki : I AM taking a vacation, commander…a vacation to the commander's room *cute face*

admiral : DON'T USE YOUR CUTE FACE RIGHT NOW! even though I like it though :V BUT STILL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKING A VACATION TO MY ROOM?!

hibiki : isn't it normal to go on vacations and trips while on leave? you're making a mountain out of a molehill, commander

admiral : (this kid is acting like she is L and sh#t!) I'M NOT SHOCKED THAT YOU'RE ON VACATION! I'M SHOCKED THAT YOU'RE ON VACATION HERE!

hibiki : wasn't it the admiral who said that it'd be fine if I spent my break as I liked?

admiral : w-well yeah! but…..i-isn't it boring to spend it HERE?

hibiki : nothing of the sort. I am healed just by looking at the commander~

admiral : ( this kid is already like some reversed harem character! WHAT A PIMP! I guess it's not a time for doki doki sister I guess….) now now, I'm happy even though it's flattery

hibiki : *whispering in the air* but it's not a flattery…..

few minutes later

hibiki : commander~ I'm bored~

admiral : I did warn you…but speaking of which…WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON MY LAP?

hibiki : don't mind me. just keep on working

admiral : (how can I don't mind when there's a cute Russian kuudere flat-chested loli sitting on my lap?) yeah right…..

hibiki : …did the commander get a haircut?

admiral : what are you talking about? I never cut my hair -_-"

hibiki : yeah I know I'm sorry, I'm just trying to be funny

admiral : okay I'm sorry so please stop saying things like that, you are making me feel guilty

hibiki : okay…..have admiral ever minded to make your hair like jotaro?

admiral : no sorry I more like dio because…..you know~ so much meme so much fun :b

hibiki : okay…well I don't mind how will admiral change his hair in the end…

admiral : (then why are you bringing it in a first place?)

hibiki : …by the way, commander. could I talk to you about something?

admiral : what is it?

hibiki : there's somebody that I really like…

admiral : ….NANI? O_o

hibiki : admiral, why are you so surprised?

admiral : nah nothing, I knew that hibiki is at that age…wait why am I saying this? I feel like I'm such an old man -_-

hibiki : commander, aren't you treating me too much like a child? I'll be a little sad if it goes on

admiral : but you ARE a child :v if you want to be an adult, then act like one

hibiki : …..fuh

admiral : w-why are you giving me such a pity smile?

hibiki : it is just funny that I received that by someone who is still 18 years old who always neglecting his duties and always spending his time playing mobile games and eroge. admiral you need to snap out of reality

admiral : (b#tch! I've been lectured by a f#cking kid!) sorry that you got me as your admiral T_T

hibiki : well its okay….i like admiral just the way he is…..

admiral : (is this kid trying to set a love flag on me? I'm the main character though :v)

hibiki : anyway…..does admiral has someone he really likes?

admiral : e-eeh?! w-well…..

hibiki : eh?! could it be that there is one…..?!

admiral : nah just kidding, I have nothing of sort right now ;b

hibiki : admiral…don't you know that when you're playing with a maiden's heart you are gonna always be single forever?

admiral : allright I'm sorry so please lift that curse! but it's true that I don't have anything of sort…..maybe…..

hibiki : HUWA?! *surprised face* admiral…I never thought…that you are much more dense than what I thought you would be!

admiral : what do you mean~- - WAIT! why am I singing?! but really what do you mean by that, hibiki?! here, hibiki I gotta tell you something….there's this things called "plot"…..you know what that is?

hibiki : yeah I know…it's measurement for big-chested girls

admiral : NOT THAT KIND OF "PLOT"! the plot what I'm talking is the story material! and there's this things called "twist". and as you know, these two things are synchronizing each other! the bigger the plot is! the bigger is the twist. that's why it's called "plot twist". but now! some creators are making this plot twist have some dark and deep meaning behind it. they are called "twisted plot twist". but our creator here isn't like that! he is making me like a f#cking half-ass stupid dense protagonist so that he can twisting this twisted plot twist! so he is "twisting twisted plot twist"! y'kno what I am say'n, mon? I kno' engrish :v

hibiki : ….admiral sure is talkative

admiral : AND THAT IS YOUR REACTION?! WOW! THANKS HIBIKI! IT ANSWER A LOT OF QUESTION IN LIFE! 10/10 best answer t(- _ - t)

hibiki : in the end, you haven't answer my question before, commander

admiral : w-well…I think that I won't help you much with this "love" thing…..

hibiki : that's not true at all~! I hope the commander will help me! things will definitely work out if you do~!

admiral : allright allright chill~! then what is it?

hibiki : what kind of person does the commander like?

admiral : hmm? is what kind of person I like all you need? really? what's up with that?

hibiki : n-no…..i just need a reference. since you said you'd help me. I wanted to understand you a little

admiral : what's up with the tsundere? I think you already know much about me -_- we already live together for a loooooooooooooong time~

hibiki : w-well yeah but…..j-just answer my question~!

admiral : a-allright….then…..it'd be nice if she could cook? but I don't really care about it :v

hibiki : mhm mhm…..*writing in her note*

admiral : well I like it if she can make me a homemade bento~! especially if she make it with heart-shaped sauce on top of it and there's these words said "work hard, onii-chan~" DAMN! IT WILL BE F#CKING NICE! :3

hibiki : хорошо~! then please wait~! *running out from the room*

admiral : t-that's it? wow I'm sure doing a good job being an advisor :v

few hours later

admiral : speaking of homemade bento…I'm hungry -_-

hibiki : i-is the commander there?

admiral : hmm? oh hibiki~ you're back~ come in~

hibiki : y-yes…*blushing and embarrassed*

admiral : hibiki? what happen?

hibiki : c-commander…p-please accept this!

admiral : hmm? a-a bento?! f-for me?! really?!

hibiki : mmm~ (-/_/-)

admiral : hibiki *moved* t-then! I will dig in!

hibiki : *doki* *doki*

admiral : wooooow~ it's all foods that I like~ hey hibiki, what's going on?

hibiki : …..seeing that you like it makes me really happy *smiling face* that's the way it is…then please excuse me

admiral : h-hey! t-this is…(WAIT! could it be…..that is to say….d-daaaaaaaaaaaamn~ this girl is much more experienced main protag than I man! w-wow d-did I just blushed? no way….)eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh?!

hibiki : hmm~ hmm~ *smiling*

THE END

.

.

.

Epilogue :v

yesterday

morning

hibiki : I wonder if the commander will be happy if I make him a bento~? hmmm…..what will the commander's expression be like when I give him the bento?

admiral(hibiki's thought) : h-hibiki…..w-well I guess I gotta repay you somehow…..c-can you close your eyes? i-it's embarrassing

hibiki : a-admiral….*closing her eyes*

admiral : this is your new year's gift from me…*closing his lips towards her's*

.

.

.

present

hibiki : …...ehehehe~

afternoon

hibiki : ehehehehehehehehehe~

evening

hibiki : ~ ~ ~

night

hibiki : wah~ wah~ kyaaaaaa~

….

and so the day ended

THE END


	83. Chapter 82 : warm-time with shoukaku

EPISODE 82

Naval Base

Midnight

admiral : hahaha~ I'm happy that we are celebrating the Christmas with everyone~…..but….WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING OUT HERE OUTSIDE?! WHY THE HELL AM I HERE ANYWAY?!

shoukaku : you are here to cleaning the windows because you were doing such explicit things with shimakaze-san…..

admiral : BUT I WAS JUST HUGGING HER! IS HUGGING SUCH A PERVERT THING NOW?! wow! then that means I have done so many perverted things with my sister :v sometimes I wonder just who is in charge here :v and why the hell am I the only one here?! why shimakaze isn't?! is this what they call sexism?! damn that's deep :v

shoukaku : humph! admiral is just too dense to realize it….*pouting*

admiral : well anyway…why are you here with me, shoukaku? it's okay I won't neglecting my work or anything, you see?

shoukaku : w-well it's okay…..as long as I can be with admiral… i'm happy…..ehehe~

admiral : W-WHOAAAAA! SUCH LIGHT! SUCH PURENESS! it's too bright!...but you gotta be careful, shoukaku

shoukaku : hmm? why?

admiral : it's because this world is a dangerous place, you know? I can't always be there protect you, you see? I fear that…

shoukaku : ?

admiral : I fear that…..you are gonna be like one of those shoukaku's doujin :v

shoukaku : hmm? what doujin?

admiral : t-that one…..

shoukaku : which one?

admiral : uuuuuu~ t-that hitten one….ARGH! DAMN IT! I JUST GONNA SAY IT OUT LOUD! THAT NTR DOUJIN ONE!

shoukaku : e-eeh?! a-admiral! h-how indecent of you to say such things! r-really! *blushing*

admiral : i-it's your own fault for being too pure! w-wait then isn't it my fault for being to indecent? who cares! anyway I don't want you to be like that!

shoukaku : i-I appreciate your thoughts for me but it's okay admiral I won't become like that

admiral : but what will happen if you suddenly get caught by some pervert middle age man?! you're gonna get rape t-then you're gonna get g#ngb#ng by some pervert middle age men! t-then!- -

shoukaku : a-admiral your imagination is too wild -_-"

admiral : you don't know how I feel when I was reading that "thing"! my expression was like "hmmmm? what is this?...awwww~ so cute~ they were married~…..hmm?...what's this?...WHAT?...NO…NO WAY!...OH MY GOD JESUS CHRIST DID HE JUST?!- - KYAAAAAAAAAHHH!...OH!...HOLY….UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~" I was literally crying at that moment….and I was doing that cycle for 2 times :v and it will be 3 now!

shoukaku : a-ahahaha~

admiral : ANYWAY! you need to be careful from now on, okay?! I don't want you to be kind to any strangers, allright?!

shoukaku : *spacing out*

admiral : ? hey shoukaku? do you hear me?

shoukaku's mind : (don't be kind to any strangers?...wait! t-then! does that mean that he just want me to only be kind to him?! i-is this a confession?! o-oh no….i-I'm still not ready yet…..)

admiral : hey shoukaku *hitting her head*

shoukaku : hawuuu~ h-huweee?! y-yes!

admiral : now I'm worried for real -_-

shoukaku : a-anyway! l-let's cleaning the windows now!

admiral : I suggest that we are doing it separately so we can finish this earlier. let's go!

few minutes later

admiral : phew~ I have finally finished my side. I guess I'm gonna see how shoukaku's doing…

shoukaku : hmhmhm~

admiral : what is she doing? is she…..drawing in the window?

shoukaku : hmhmhm~

admiral : what is she drawing?

shoukaku : and it's done~…..hmmmm…..it's not really match him….it's okay I guess…*kissing the drawing* kyaaaa~ r-really! what am I doing right now?! *blushing*

admiral : yeah I wonder that too *suddenly beside her*

shoukaku : e-eh?...h-huwaa?! a-admiral?! w-what are you doing?!- - kyaaa! w-wait! it's not what you think it is! *covering the drawing*

admiral : hey don't cover it! I want to see it too!

shoukaku : y-you don't need to see it!

admiral : why?!

shoukaku : i-it's secret!

admiral : hey come on~ just let it go already~ (w-wait now I sound like one of those pervert who are trying to rape an innocent girl) *grabbing her shoulder*

shoukaku : *doki* h-huwaa?! i-I said you cant~ ~ ! *pushing him*

admiral : uwaa! *falling into the snow* COLD! hey shoukaku what's up suddenly?!- -

shoukaku : ~ ~ ~ *covering the drawing in the window desperately?

admiral : …..EHEHE~ gotcha~ *touching her butt*

shoukaku : k-kyaa?! w-what are you doing admiral?!

admiral : if you still won't show me the drawing you're gonna get sexually abused for real~

shoukaku : k-kyaa! h-hauw~! s-stop it, admiral! n-not at this place!

admiral : hey just let it go already~ here here~ *touching her butt* (w-whoa…her butt feels so squishy….w-wait! w-what am I doing right now?!)

shoukaku : admiral~ you shouldn't do such perverted things~

admiral : h-huwaa?! (h-holy sh#t! t-that just now! i-it's so tempting! dammit…..my son is reacting to that just now! h-hold on my son! hang in there!) s-sorry! I shouldn't do such thing!

shoukaku : *blushing* ….baka

admiral : …..i can die in piece now…. *nosebleed*

shoukaku : a-admiral! you are nosebleeding right now!

admiral : yeah I know….it's okay…..this is a sign that I'm still a man =w=)b

shoukaku : r-really…w-well I guess it's okay…It's okay if you want to touch it…..if you want….

admiral : hmmm? what is it? what are you mumbling about?

shoukaku : n-nothing! a-anyway! you musn't look no matter what!

admiral : hmmm….allright then

shoukaku : r-really? p-phew…..

admiral : I already seen it from the first time anyway

shoukaku : e-eh?! y-you have?!

admiral : yup. you are drawing someone's face, right? and it looks like a man…..

shoukaku : y-yeah…..i-I guess you already notice….admiral….the truth is that I - -

admiral : yeah I understand you are falling in love with some man right now. you are in that age after all - - - he is still 18 remember it

shoukaku : …eh? n-no! you're wrong, admiral! the person that I love is - -

admiral : yeah yeah I know that you won't tell it to me so it's okay

shoukaku : uuuuuuu~ admiral~ T_T

admiral : hahahaha~ hey come on~ I was just kidding, allright~?

shoukaku : h-humph! admiral is the worst! playing with my heart like that! *pouting*

admiral : hey don't pout now, allright?

shoukaku : humph!

admiral : …..oh! I know! here! *throwing snowball at her*

shoukaku : k-kyaaa! what is it now~? uuuuu~ you asked for it, admiral! there! take this! that! *throwing snowballs at him*

admiral : *avoiding the snowballs at ease* shoukaku…..you are too young to be able to fight me B) - - - he is still 18 remember it again

shoukaku : t-then! how about…..t-this! *making a big snowball*

admiral : whoa! that ball is much more bigger than someone's *****!

shoukaku : huwaa?! w-what are you saying just now, admiral?! u-uwaa! *falling out*

admiral : watch out!

*falling out*

shoukaku : hauuuu~ i-I'm sorry for making you worried admi…ral *staring at him*

admiral : *falling above him* ah…

shoukaku : ah…..a-admiral…

admiral : s-sorry! I must be heavy! I'm gonna stand up now- -

shoukaku : *holding him*

admiral : s-shoukaku…..

shoukaku : don't go…..please stay like this a little longer, admiral…..

admiral : *blushing* (w-wait! i-is this what I thought it will be?! i-is it gonna be- - )

shoukaku : (a confession?! w-what am I doing?!...b-but! I gotta tell him now!) admiral…..the truth is…that I always lo- -

zuikaku : …

admiral : ….eh?

shoukaku : ….eh?

…

.

.

.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

that day…..a young man was ordered to cleaned the WHOLE naval base alone…

TO BE CONTINUED


	84. chapter 83 : naval base small marathon

EPISODE 83

Naval Base

Dawn

Dock

admiral : f-finally….FINALLY! I HAVE FINISHED CLEANING THE WHOLE NAVAL BASE! WOOHOO! HALLELUYA! BLESS THE SUN! holy sh#t! it was harder than I expected! it just like you were asked by your mom to clean your room! it's hard as hell! well! it finally ends! now I just gonna sleep and- -

yukikaze : commander~ there you are~ I found you~

admiral : …WHY?! WHYYYYYYYY?! WHY ARE YOU HATE ME, GODS?!

yukikaze : u-uwaa! commander becomes crazy after Christmas all of a sudden!

few explanation later

yukikaze : i-I see…..y-you have it thought, commander

admiral : *sniff* uuuuuu~ T_T

shimakaze : heeee~y yukikaze~ you're so slow~ where are you- - e-eh?! a-admiral?! why are you crying?!

hayasui : w-what's with the noise- - a-admiral-san?!

admiral : HUWAAAAAAA! IT BECOMES WORSE!

few explanation agains later

admiral : hah…..hah…..there you have it….i'm already tired to be crying now *getting insomnia*

hayasui : i-I see…..you sure have it tough, admiral…h-how about a drink?

admiral : oooh~ thanks, hayasui~ *gulp* *gulp* PWUAH! ALCOHOL IS THE BEST~

hayasui : IT WAS JUST A NORMAL WATER THOUGH!

admiral : phew~ thanks hayasui…but I'm still sleepy -_-

shimakaze : then why don't you join us? we are gonna do a running marathon the whole naval base now!  
admiral : what?! A WHOLE NAVAL BASE?! man I feels nostalgic all of a sudden :v why are you all doing this?! are you girls want to be saitama?! well you girls are gonna help me out A LOT when you all became saitama :v

hayasui : i-I think you are stretching it a bit…..

shimakaze : so come on~ join us, admiral~

admiral : well…I sure gladly to but…(I'm too lazy :v PLUS tired)

everyone : please~ ~ *begging face*

admiral : WHERE SHOULD WE START? *immediate answer*

few minutes

yukikaze : so the one who get back here first is the winner, okay~?

admiral : sounds pretty good to me

shimakaze : ou! I'll be the first one for sure!

hayasui : i-I'll do my best!

yukikaze : then~ ready…set…..go!

admiral : HYAAH! 

shimakaze : UOOOOO~!

*windstorm appear*

hayasui : kyaaaaa! t-they both are so fast…..

yukikaze : a-ahahaha….i-I think we invited a wrong contestants…

shimakaze : huooooo~ hmmm….just as I thought, they all got left behind…well I'm the most fastest one in this naval base after all!

admiral : what are you saying, shimakaze? you may be the most fastest one in shipgirls but you aren't the fastest one in THIS NAVAL BASE!

shimakaze : e-eeh?! no way!

admiral : shimakaze you should have known better since we have been together for a long time…..now see ya- - AUW! *falling to the floor* what the- - rensouhou?! stop pulling my leg! shimakaze! is this your doing?!

shimakaze : fufufu~ I won't let admiral be the first one no matter it takes…..see ya~

admiral : ugh! that's cheating! why can't you accept reality?! you gotta go on man~ damn I just saying some wise words there :v it's no wonder that you got the most of kancolle doujins which is where you are get gangbang by some old men :v

shimakaze : eeeeh?! wait! what are you saying?! how can you say that, you stupid admiral?!

admiral : ooh?! you have finally stopped?! so I guess you DO feels like I was talking about you!

shimakaze : uuuuu~ I dare you to take back your previous words!

admiral : uuuuu~ but it's the reality! care to accompany me surfing in ? :v (shameless promotion)

shimakaze : you stupid admiral!

admiral : you stupid former no.1 kancolle's character who-is-supposed-to-be-a-slut-in-doujin-but-in-reality-isn't shipgirl !

shimakaze : uuuuuu~

admiral : uuuuuuu~

hayasui : *pant* *pant* finally…..we've finally catch them up…..eh? w-what are they both doing?

yukikaze : uoh! this is our chance! let's go, hayasui-chan!

hayasui : o-okay!

few minutes of bickering later

admiral : STAAAAAHP! we are going nowhere! allright….i'm sorry for what I'm saying just now….so…how about a ceasefire?

shimakaze : uuuuuu…..that's not enough…..you gotta pay it back….

admiral : pay? how am I supposed to pay?

.

.

.

admiral : *piggyride shimakaze*…is this your payment? - _-"

shimakaze : s-shut up! l-let just go already!

admiral : I got it already! HOLY SH#T YOU ARE SO HEAVY! ARE YOU GOT PREGNANT BY THOSE DOUJIN'S OLD MEN OR SOMETHING?! :V

shimakaze : I'm not! stop saying such dirty words! how can you say that to a girl, you stupid admiral?!

admiral : shut up! from which are you is girly?! your clothes is- - o-oh wait you are wearing my self-made- - i-I mean my new bought jacket….i-I guess I should thank you for that…..

shimakaze : i-it's okay, you know…it's winter after all…

few minutes later

hayasui : hah…..hah…..i can't do it…..yukikaze-san is just too energetic…..e-eh? what's that sound?

admiral*shimakaze : huoooooo~ there she is!

hayasui : e-eh?! admiral?! shimakaze-chan?!

admiral : yo! hayasui! how've you been?

shimakaze : where is yukikaze?

hayasui : o-oh she has just running earlier just now…..

shimakaze : then she must be still near! admiral! let's just go! you're too slow~

admiral : *pant* *pant* how can I be not slow?! I'm bringing a 3.300 ton weight ship here! it's a miracle that I'm still not died yet!

shimakaze : h-hey! don't just speaking about a girl's weight! and that is my real-ship weight! my weight here is- - WAIT! why are we talking about this?! just hurry up~!

admiral : sorry, shimakaze…there's no "gotta go fast" or "gotta catch them all" here…I'm not sonic….or a mother#cking pokemon trainer…("-_-)

shimakaze : uuuuuu~ fine then…..let's just walking for a bit…..

admiral : thanks…..then could you get off me for a while?

shimakaze : no can do…I'm still want to be like this a little longer…..

admiral : hey readers~ you see this? this is what I've been with for 3 years :v

shimakaze : s-shut up!

admiral : I'm sorry, hayasui but can you wait for us a little bit?

hayasui : b-but if we slow down here we're gonna lose…oh! how about I give you a drink?

admiral : ooh? sure! *gulping it down* pwuah~ LET'S GO BABY!...but why is it taste a little bit sweeter? - _-

hayasui : hmmm?...h-huwaa! i-I'm sorry, admiral! that was…my bottle just now…..

admiral : eh? what?...(her bottle….then the sweet taste just now…..d-don't tell me….h-her…) HUWOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW! LET'S GO!

hayasui : uwaa! admiral's stamina is back all of a sudden!

shimakaze : what a worst pervert admiral…..my lips should be taste better…..*mumbling*

admiral : allright! let's run!

hayasui : y-yes! h-hyaaaa! *running*

admiral : *running in her pace* hey hayasui you should…..

hayasui : w-what is it, admiral?

admiral : *staring at her breasts* (HOLY MONKEY BALLS THAT'S SOME BIG WATER SUPPLIES THERE :V GODDAMN I'M A F#CKING LUCKY MAN….)

hayasui : a-admiral? why are you become quiet all of a sudden?

admiral : *nosebleed* w-wait hayasui I think I need to take a breath again all of a sudden…..

hayasui : w-what happen?! i-is it because of my drink?! i-I'm sorry admiral! I knew that oil isn't good for a man's body…..

admiral : no it's not because of your drink….it's because of something "dangerous"…WAIT! WHAT ?! O-OIL?! did I just drank an oil?! wow how can I stay alive?! :V

shimakaze : uuuu~ stop having such a perverted mind, you stupid admiral! *punching admiral's head*

admiral : UMARU!

after few minutes…..hours I must say :v it's running aroung the whole naval base after all…..

yukikaze : *pant * pant* t-there is the start! allright! I'm gonna be the winner- -

admiral : hey there, little girl….where are you going? *waiting for her at the start*

yukikaze : huoh?! who's there?!

admiral : my name is jack~ I want to ask you to join me to join the holy grail war to become the next demon king

yukikaze : a-admiral?! what's up with the fate series and danshi kokousei no nichijou references?! more importantly how can you- - where is hayasui and shimakaze?

admiral : they both are resigned from the tournament…..- - - but it's not a tournament from the first place

infirmary

hayasui : *pant *pant* I can't do it after all…..

shimakaze : uuuuuu~ _ *passed out after get ditched by admiral*

admiral : …..yeah….resigned for sure :V anyway I can't let you pass this point…..fight me, goddess of fortune…..

yukikaze : ugh…..i won't lose to you now, admiral!

admiral : hmhmhm…you are still three hundred younger to be a Spartan- - I mean to beat me :v here I comes!

from that point on, let me to explained what happen to you what happen in EVERY SHOUNEN MANGA EVER style :

main character : here I come~

villain : you are gonna lose~

.

main character : h-he is too strong….

villain : is that the best you got?

main character : you want my best?! then here it is!

villain : what the?!

.

main character : you lose~

villain : ugh….this isn't my final form yet!

main character : what the?!

.

villain : it's over~ 

main character : ugh….is this the end?

main heroine : I believe in you~

main character : I will not lose~!

villain : what the?! his power is over 9000! UWAAAAA~

and they lived happily ever after

THE END

admiral : ugh…how can she dodge my attacks…just how lucky can she be? as I expected from the monstrous yukikaze, the girls who always get the MVP in battle and night cut-in :v

yukikaze : I win~

few hours later

shimakaze : uuuuuuu~ how can you ditch me, admiral…..

hayasui : now now, shimakaze-chan~ at least he already do his best

admiral : it's your fault in a first place for wanting me to piggyrided you :v

yukikaze : yukikaze will always do her best~

admiral : yup yup~ you do your best right now~ *patting her head*

yukikaze : ehehehe~

hayasui : t-then…..*anticipating*

admiral : allright then hayasui, here is your reward for giving me your "special" drink for me :3 *patting her head*

hayasui : *blushing* t-thank you…..

shimakaze : admiral~ humhum~ *anticipating*

admiral : whoa…who are you? :V since when my luggage can speak?

shimakaze : how cruel!

admiral : allright allright you girls. go back to your room and washed yourselves. your body are all sweaty…or do you want me to "washed" it for you?

everyone : uwaaa~ see you later, admiral~

admiral : hmmm~! see you later…..well then…..it's time for me to sleep…cuz sweaty isn't my final form- - allright that's it for the frieza acting :v

yuubari : i-is that, admiral?! admiral! i-I got a big problem! this is urgent!

admiral : ooh~? yuubari? what is it?

yuubari : i-I think we have made a grave mistake!

admiral : hmm? what are you talking about?

yuubari : i-it's the Christmas party, you see? i-it's just that…..everyone's in the naval base is just too enjoying themselves that….our resource

admiral : our resource?...*gasping in Japanese*

.

.

.

that day…..the admiral just got a grim reminder…that he and all the naval base's citizen…..are live in fear of resource…..

in year xxx(not a porn website), the naval base plunged into an utter chaos because their resource are depleted…that day is now remembered as " akagi the gluttonous fiend's syndrome" …

how will the admiral overcome this outcome (look at them play words)? we shall know soon…

TO BE CONTINUED


	85. Chapter 84 : chat with akizuki-class

EPISODE 84

THE GREAT DISEASE part 1

naval base

morning

?

akagi the gluttonous syndrome a.K.a the bauxite queen syndrome…..is a syndrome when one girl especially shipgirl get the hunch and stamina to eat more than she could or wasting resource to be more correctly…this disease is much more deadly than normal fat…..because it makes all its inhabitants to danger…..and now…..it all ups to admiral's hand to end this disease once and for all…

now let's go back to our admiral who is doing his best to preventing this disease to spread any further…..

akizuki-class room

admiral : *sipping tea* fuwaaaa~ tea after exercises sure is the best~ it will be perfect if I can hear HTT songs though :v

akizuki : a-admiral…i-is it okay for you to stay here?

admiral : hmmmm? what do you mean?

akizuki : w-well…..it just that everyone's in the naval base is so busy right now…..the senior and older shipgirls are all doing their best handling the resource income….while the junior and the younger ones are went to expeditions in search for supplies…then what are you doing here, admiral? -_-"

admiral : hey, I'm doing my best too, you know? I'm the one who ordered them to do that :v I'm not suited for management in a first place…..and I'm not a shipgirls so I can't bring resource just like getting into a green node like in the game :v and why are YOU here then, akizuki?

akizuki : I'M HERE BECAUSE ADMIRAL'S THE ONE WHO ASK ME TO ACCOMPANY HIM!

admiral : o-oh yeah I forgot :v well it's fine~ just like bob marley said~ "everything is gonna be allright~"

teruzuki : I have bring the tea, onii-chan~

admiral : ohh~ thanks~ but teruzuki you made me a bit uncomfortable since you calling me onii-chan for just after your transfer :v well it doesn't meant that I don't like it though :3

teruzuki : ehehehe~ then I will call admiral "onii-chan" then~

admiral : but man~ just drinking tea is not working for me….I NEED FOOD! but the food supplies is already running out :v and mamiya&irako must be using this opportunity to selling their ice cream in high price :v akizuki~ do you have anything to eat?

akizuki : anything to eat?...oh! then I know what admiral's want!

admiral : oooooh~?! really?! nice~

few minutes later

admiral : …what is this?

akizuki : hmmm? it's canned food off course

admiral : wait I know that this is a canned food but….WHY CANNED FOOD?

akizuki : eeehh?! does that mean that admiral doesn't like it?!

admiral : no it's not that! It's just that….oh my god I feel so nostalgic all of a sudden :v I remembered my childhood when I can't eat for sh#t :V

teruzuki : eeeeeh~? does admiral poor in the past?

admiral : it's not poor anymore :V it's more like…how should I put it? it's like when you wish at a shooting star that it granted you a geass power so you can command Viking luxury buffet manager a once a lifetime permanent Viking buffet meal ticket :v

teruzuki : t-then I guess that's mean that you are really poor…

admiral : that was dark days :v

akizuki : then…you aren't gonna eat it?

admiral : w-well…

akizuki : i-it's okay if you don't want it, you know? this food isn't a food of your standards now after all…it's okay….akizuki isn't cyring or anything…..*sniff*

admiral : w-whoa now, akizuki…..(holy sh#t the feels is so strong when a poor girl is crying for her food :v ) who said that I won't eat it?

akizuki : eh? y-you will?! really?!

admiral : yup off course~! this food is made by you after all~

akizuki : a-admiral! I'm so touched! thank you, admiral!

teruzuki : good for you, isn't it? onee-chan~

admiral : (damn…..i want to protect that smiling face :v I don't know why…..maybe because she IS cute…..or maybe I feel like we three have some bond called "the trio of poor or beggar " :V ) then….thanks for the food…..

akizuki : b-be careful, admiral! the can is still hot- -

admiral : WADAW! I FEEL GOOD~ *hand getting burned*

teruzuki : admiral suddenly become a fiesta's promoter all of a sudden!

akizuki : l-let me see your hand, admiral!

admiral : h-huh? akizuki?- -

akizuki : *holding his hand* uwah! your hand became red all of a sudden…..

admiral : i-I'm okay, akizuki so could you take off my hand now- -

akizuki : t-then…mmhn~ *sucking his finger*

admiral : UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (OwO) (I SHALL REMEMBER AND CHERISH THIS MOMENTS AS LONG AS I LIVED!)

teruzuki : ONEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! (OoO)

….

akizuki : *kissing his finger* there…it should be fine now…how is it, admiral?

admiral : (OoO)…..

akizuki : a-admiral? w-what happen to you?! your face is all red now!

admiral : yeah this means that this face needs your "service" too, akizuki :3 could you- -

teruzuki : s-stop it right there, you two~! admiral! you gotta go back to reality! *slap him*

admiral : OW! what the heck, Candy Candy?! how dare you slap your onii- - w-wait! w-what the heck just happen? d-did I just got conjured or something? :V

teruzuki : thank god admiral has gone back to his senses…now onee-chan~ what are you doing just now~? *pouting*

akizuki : e-eh? i-I was just treating admiral's injury…..

teruzuki : b-but that doesn't meant like that to me! admiral too! right, admiral?!

admiral : akizuki, if you are to be a nurse, then may I be your patient for life? :3

teruzuki : come back to reality~ *slapping him more*

admiral : OW! OW! AUW! stop it! I'm gonna became a patient for real if you keep this up!

akizuki : a-admiral! a-are you okay?! w-what should I do?! s-should I give him temporary respiration?! t-then that means…..k-k-k-i-ki…ss…

admiral : give me temporary respiration now! (OwO)

.

.

ZA WARUDO!TOKIYO NO TOMARE! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!

GUWAAAAAAAAA!

.

.

.

teruzuki : so have you two come back to your sense now?

admiral : yeah…

akizuki : y-yes…..

teruzuki : r-really! it's onee-chan's fault from the first place for doing s-such indecent things to admiral onii-chan

akizuki : i-I didn't think that throught…..i-I just felt that I had to help admiral with something….w-well i-I guess my actions back then is a bit…..y-yeah *blushing*

admiral : now now teruzuki-chan~ don't get mad at your sister now~ she is your onee-chan you know? you gotta love her~ - - - this admiral doesn't do the same to his own onee-chan

teruzuki : hmm! well I guess I will forgive you both now…..

admiral : but damn your ZA WARUDO is hurt as heck :v I really felt like the time suddenly stop -_-

akizuki : i-I'm sorry for what I'm doing back then, admiral…..

admiral : no no it's okay~ it's normal for a harem protagonist like me to be loved by girls~ anyway! let's eat together! do you girls have anymore of this?

teruzuki : w-well….t-that's…actually that is our last supply of food here…..

admiral : w-what?! this is your last food supplies?! I know that your history is full of poorness but I never think that you are really THIS poor :v

akizuki : i-I'm sorry, admiral…..just when you want us to eat our food together…..

admiral : …..akizuki…..teruzuki…..I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A WORTHLESS ADMIRAL! I'M GONNA BUY YOU TWO SOOOOOOO MANY LUXURY MEALS ONE DAY! so please! hang in there for a while! please~ T_T

teruzuki : a-admiral onii! w-why are you crying?!

admiral : IT JUST SO SAD! I ALWAYS EAT NICE FOODS WHEN YOU GIRLS ARE EATING THIS…"THING"! I shall pay this worthlessness of me with commiting seppuku *holding the fork to his stomach*

akizuki : a-admiral wait! don't kill yourself now! w-we're fine just the way it is! a-and it's not like we always eat canned food!

admiral : ….HUWAAAAAA! you are making me feel more guilty! your kindness makes me feels so bad! just let me do this! *pushing the fork to his stomach*

akizuki&teruzuki : kyaaaaaa!

few minutes later

admiral : hmmm….after I think about it, killing myself now is a dumb thing to do. I am gonna get into "dumb ways to die" if I did seppuku there :v *sharing the canned food*

teruzuki : I'm so glad~ if only I didn't use my ZA WARUDO! back then, admiral-onii should be a dead man by now~ *eating the canned food*

admiral : stop using ZA WARUDO! allright? you aren't Dio or anything :V

teruzuki : eeeee~h? why not~? I've been given this power by the creator after all~ here akizuki-nee~ *sharing the canned food*

akizuki : my my~ what a misfortune day today, isn't it? *eating the canned food*

admiral : akizuki, you sound like fusou all of a sudden -_- but man~ what a nice day, isn't it?

akizuki : right~

teruzuki : right~

In year xxx, the naval base is now in grave danger now since the leader at hand is spending his time eating canned food with his shipgirls

TO BE CONTINUED


	86. Chapter 85 : katsuragi-chan date? !

EPISODE 85

the great disease part 2

Naval Base

Afternoon

Training ground

zuikaku : allright! listen up now, katsuragi! you have been in this naval base for a while now, your skill are truly impressive….BUT! as a fellow carrier and as your senpai, I shall teach you to be a skilled carrier! are you ready?!

katsuragi : yes, zuikaku-senpai!

zuikaku : umu~! that's the spirit! allright, first thing first! show me your accuracy! shoot the planes to that target over there! *pointing to a target dummy*

katsuragi : yes, zuikaku-senpai! *aiming her bow and focusing her aim*

zuikaku : (kyaaaa~ this is the first time I've been called a "senpai" by someone! ) yes! that's the way! now, try it!

katsuragi : hyaah! *shooting her plane*

the plane hit the target perfectly

katsuragi : h-how is it, zuikaku-senpai?! i-is it good?!

zuikaku : (w-what?! s-she is much more skilled than me! w-what is this?! w-wait! I've gotta keep my cool here!) w-well! that's pretty impressive….. b-but you forgot something!…

katsuragi : w-what?! really?! what is it?!

zuikaku : t-that's…..uhhhh….c-cool! you need to keep your cool!

katsuragi : I see…..as I expected from zuikaku-senpai…..your skill is truly unparalled…..i feel honored to be teached by you!

zuikaku : w-well! y-you should be! hahahahaha~ (aaaah~ I just want to die right now~ I can't go back now~)

katsuragi : t-then! i-if I may! can you show me how you do it, senpai?!

zuikaku : e-eh?! w-why?! w-well…..i-I guess for a bit…*aiming her bow*

admiral : what are you two doing? *suddenly between them*

katsuragi : kyaaaa!

zuikaku : kyaaaa! *losing focus* c-crap! *suddenly shot the plane towards admiral*

admiral : WHAT THE- -

*explosion sound*

.

.

.

admiral : ….e-eh? i-I'm alive? I'M ALIVE! JESUS! OH THANKS THE JESUS! ZUIKAKU! what the hell are you doing just now?! you were almost killed me!

katsuragi : t-that's…that's so impressive, senpai! you shoot the plane towards admiral in such a close range!

admiral : IMPRESSIVE MY ASS! she was almost killed me!

zuikaku : w-well…h-hmm! d-don't worry, admiral~! t-there's no way a pro like me to doing an error~

admiral : YOU JUST DID IT JUST NOW!

zuikaku : s-shut up! i-it's not like you are dead now or anything!

admiral : what~? is that a reverse tsundere just now? didn't you know? those plane just flies RIGHT TRHOUGH BESIDE me! just like fwoosh~ then I suddenly became like "NANI? I felt matrix and sh#t at that time! and didn't you know too?...PEOPLE DIE WHEN THEY ARE KILLED :v

zuikaku : s-shut up already! I'm sorry, okay?! it's an unexpected incident…..

admiral : …..*sigh*…..well I'm gonna let it go~ for now…..anyway….could you lent me katsuragi for a while?

katsuragi : e-eh? w-what do you want , stupid admiral?

admiral : DON'T CALL ME STUPID SUDDENLY! anyway…COULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?

zuikaku : ….eh?

katsuragi : eh?

*silent*

.

.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? ! ? !

katsuragi : w-w-w-w-w-w-what did you say just now?! a-asking me for a date?! h-how can you say such things so suddenly, you stupid admiral! hentai! pervert!

zuikaku : (OoO) *shocked*

admiral : man you sure are noisy :v so how is it? do you want to or not?

katsuragi : t-there's no way I want to go for a date with someone as pervert as you! i-it will be heartbreak for zuikaku-senpai!

zuikaku : w-wait! w-why are you sticking me in all of a sudden? ! i-it's not like I like him or anything!

katsuragi : a-and it's not like I like him too or anything!

admiral : (what the hell? why are these two are "tsundering" each other? they sure are a senpai and kouhai) so you don't want to?

katsuragi : w-well…i-I guess….there's no other choice! I can't let someone as pervert as you to running around seducing every shipgirls especially senpai! b-but it's not like I w-want to or anything! 

admiral : allright I got it already! well, I'm off, zuikaku~

katsuragi : r-rest easy, senpai! i-it's not like I have any special feelings towards him!

zuikaku : d-don't make it sound like I like him! g-geez!...uuuuuuuu~ admiral, you idiot~!

katsuragi : s-so? where are we going?

admiral : …nurufufufufu~ I was lying~ I'm gonna brought you to an abandoned warehouse where you are gonna get raped- -

katsuragi : just answer it already, you idiot! *headlocked him*

admiral : GAAAKH! allright I'm sorry so please let me go! your flat-chested "deck" are grinding my head! it hurts!

katsuragi : w-w-what?! y-you molester! *headlocked him harder*

admiral : EH? ! GUWAAAGH! *his neck snapped out*

.

.

katsuragi : hn ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *stretching her body* it sure is nice for taking a walk from time to time. it feels a bit like having a leave for half the crew~

admiral : heeeeee~

katsuragi : AH! t….this isn't anything like a date, okay?! we are just going to have lunch and that's all! don't get a wrong idea, okay?!

admiral : (what a clichéd situation…..)

katsuragi : …..b-but…..w…..well, if you keep insisting, making it like it's a date….i….it's okay….i-I guess…..*playing her hair cutely*

admiral : okay, a date or a whatever it is, let's just eat. you won't be able to keep up with that flimsy body of yours, you know?

katsuragi : AH! Y…..YOU JUST SAID FLIMSY JUST NOW! now I'm mad! I'm totally gonna empty your wallet now!

admiral : allright whatever you say~ and here we are~ mamiya café~ oyyy~ mamiya~ you there~?

mamiya : hmm? oh my~ if it isn't admiral and katsuragi-san~ welcome~ what are you two doing here? is it a date?

admiral : yup~

katsuragi : w-we aren't!

admiral : katsuragi you are just contradicting yourself just now -_-"

mamiya : w-well I guess I shouldn't venture in more further…..anyway~ please come in~

admiral : excuse me~

katsuragi : e-excuse me…..

table

mamiya : so? what do you wish to order?

admiral : hmmm….may I see the menu first?

mamiya : sure~ here~ *handing out the menu*

admiral : allright~ let's find the most cheapiest one…..

katsuragi : you really ARE poor -_-"

admiral : hmhmhm~….hmmmm…w-what?...t-this is nonsense….T-THERE'S TOO MANY ZERO'S THERE! I SEE THAT YOU ARE JUST ADDING 3 ZERO'S TO EACH MENU! that's not buying snacks anymore! it's more like that you are doing a fraud! illegal business! money counterfeiting!

mamiya : what's wrong, admiral~?

admiral : ugh…..(damn this woman! this woman really is wicked when it comes to money! just like any women are :v )

katsuragi : d-damn…..now I see it…it IS expensive…..a-admiral I think we should cancel it now…..

admiral : y-yeah! you're right…..i-I'm sorry mamiya but I think we already fulled…..

mamiya : my~ I see~ I guess I can't do anything about it…just when we finally have a customer today…..

admiral : no…..i meant that I know why there are no customers coming today :v

mamiya : e-even though we just want to earn money so we can eat….*sniff* *sob*

admiral : w-wait! i-I changed my mind! w-we are gonna eat here! r-right, katsuragi? ! (WHAT THE F#CK THAT I JUST SAYING? ! I'M JUST DIGGING MY OWN GRAVE :V OR SHOULD I SAY MY WALLET! )

katsuragi : e-eh? ! r-really? !

mamiya : yaaaaa~y then may I know your order?

admiral : (I KNEW IT! THAT WAS FAKE TEARS JUST NOW! damn tenzou just when will you get to never get fooled by woman :v ) b-but mamiya…..i-I don't bring enough money to buy this "snacks" so…..

mamiya : it's okay~ since it is admiral who are coming we are giving you a special treat~!

admiral : o-oh yeah? like what?

mamiya : you know that we are accepting two ways to paying the foods right~?

admiral : yeah…W-WAIT! d-did you mean…..

mamiya : yes admiral~ give us your foods tickets~

admiral : NOOOO! LIKE HELL I WILL! THOSE TICKETS ARE MORE VALUABLE THAN MY LIFE! AND I'M GONNA USE THAT IN URGENT MATTERS!

mamiya : then this is an urgent matters~ *taking his tickets off*

admiral : NOOOOOOOOOO! my life…..is meaningless now…..

katsuragi : (just how poor is this guy can be….)

mamiya : thank you for paying~ now what is your order?

katsuragi : w-well….*looking at the admiral*

admiral : *zoned out* well…..i guess we just have to move on our life :v

katsuragi : i-I guess I will just order a dango set

mamiya : one dango set….how about you admiral~?

admiral : *still zoned out* h-huh? uhhh….sorry….what I want is….. one set of half-boiled banana-chocolate flavor manju with butter and strawberry syrup on top of it please

mamiya : one….o-okay! please wait a minute….

katsuragi : what the hell did you just ordered? -_-"

admiral : I got no other choice, you know? I gotta use those tickets sacrifice as much as I can

katsuragi : someone please sent donations to this admiral

admiral : HEY! I'M NOT THAT POOR! well I am now but I will be rich!...someday :v

katsuragi : yeah someday :v so why are you inviting me?

admiral : hmmm? no reasons…..why?

katsuragi : n-no well…..i'm just wondering…admiral you are busy right now, right? I meant with this incident and things…..

admiral : I've already take care of it

katsuragi : e-eh?! really?!

admiral : off course! what did you think I am?! I won't neglecting my work :v even though I did back then but it already settled so let's just enjoy ourselves~

katsuragi : w-well I guess that's good…..but how did you do that?

admiral : it's easy~ I just had to extort- - I mean demand the IJN to send us resource. that's all :v

katsuragi : i just heard something that I shouldn't heard of :v d-did you really extort them?

admiral : *slurping tea*…..katsuragi…this is an unfair world we live in, you know? *cool face*

katsuragi : HE REALLY EXTORTS THEM! YOU SHOULDN'T BECOME AN ADMIRAL FROM THE FIRST PLACE! YOU ARE MORE SUITED TO BECOMING A GANGSTER!

admiral : hey come on~ I've gotta do something like this we want to survive :v especially since we had akagi :v this world isn't like in the game when you just had to wait for the resource to regenerating itself :v

katsuragi : I never expected that you are really doing it…..admiral you are a scary person….

admiral : oh come on~ I'm just a normal weeb, pure good-for-nothing admiral~

katsuragi : the "pure" word is the last thing I want to hear that from you!

admiral : oy what did you mean by that? -_-

mamiya : here comes the food~ dango for katsuragi and manju for admiral~

admiral : oho~ nice~ thank you mamiya~

mamiya : your welcome~

admiral : may I order one more thing? I would like to order mamiya two big "manju" if you know what I'm saying :v

mamiya : e-eh? ! g-geez~! s-stop with the flirting~!

admiral : ehehehe~ h-huh? *looking at katsuragi*

katsuragi : *staring intensely towards admiral*

admiral : ugh…a-anyway! let's eat~

katsuragi : …okay…..*eating the dango* hm? ! it's delicious~

admiral : it sure is~ man~ if it's shokugeki no soma I would already doing stupid orgasm just because of eating manju :v

katsuragi : waaaaa~h it feels the best~…h-hey admiral…..

admiral : hmmm? what is it?

katsuragi : d-do you want try mine?

admiral : *gasp* are you hitting on me? oh my god katsuragi I never knew you are that straight :v

katsuragi : y-you got it wrong, idiot! w-what I mean is…exchange! yeah! i'm giving you mine while you are doing the same!

admiral : this girl sure knows how to find reason :v well why not? then open your mouth~ aaaah~ *feeding her the manju*

katsuragi : e-eh? ! w-what are you? ! *gulp* j-just this time…..haumph *munch* *munch*

admiral : so? how is it?

katsuragi : …it's….sweet….*blushing*

admiral : then why are your face red? -_-

katsuragi : n-now! it's your turn…..s-say aaaaah~

admiral : w-whoa….now I think about it…..this is pretty embarrassing :v

katsuragi : s-shut up! just open your mouth already! i-I'm just returning the favor! not like I like to or anything! 

admiral : allright allright so please stop the tsundere. you are making me feel guilty :v aaaaah~

katsuragi : *feeding him*

admiral : *munch* *munch* …..gulp…..

katsuragi : h-how is it?

admiral : it's…delicious…..

katsuragi : i-I see…..

admiral : ….

katsuragi : …..

….

admiral&katsuragi : THIS IS TOO EMBARASSING!

admiral : WHY ARE YOU FEEDING ME LIKE THAT? ! THAT WAS EMBARASSING AS HELL :V

katsuragi : Y-YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT FIRST!

and they bickered in the end

outside mamiya café

mamiya : thanks for coming in~ have a safe trip~

admiral : phew~ I'm stuffed~ I feel like my body turning into Kirby somehow :v

katsuragi : but wow~ it sure is delicious~ hey, admiral! let's come again together next time~

admiral : sure~ why not~?

katsuragi : nice! t-then! ah…

admiral : ah…

…

admiral&katsuragi : (the awkward is back! ! )

katsuragi : w-well then…b-bye…

admiral : b-bye…

….

admiral : w-why aren't you leaving? !

katsuragi : s-shut up! why aren't you leaving too? !

admiral&katsuragi : uuuuuuuuuuu~ *staring at each other*

katsuragi : f-fine then! I will go! bye, you stupid admiral! bwueee~ *sticking out her tongue and running*

admiral : what are you? high schooler? -_-

katsuragi : *suddenly stop walking*…..oh and…..thanks *happy face*

admiral : thank you too *happy face*

katsuragi : w-well then! I'm off~!

admiral : bye~…..*sigh*…..damn…dating sure is hard :v

training ground

katsuragi : zuikaku-senpai~!

zuikaku : *practicing her archery* uuuuu~ I'm still no good~ e-eh? ! k-katsuragi? ! you have finally back? !

katsuragi : I'm sorry to make you worried!

zuikaku : nevermind that! s-so? ! how is it? ! does that pervert do anything to you? ! does he molest you or something? !

katsuragi : no~ well…..i guess he DID in a way but he didn't do anything pervert :v

zuikaku : r-really? I'm so glad….t-then! where are you two going? !

katsuragi : hmmm? ! *flashback*….j-just a normal lunch!

admiral : *looking at his pocket*…man I want to cry so bad right now but I can't :v I guess this is what they called fate :v hmmmm…..maybe I'm gonna ask the IJN to give me money too? I wonder….ehehehehehe~

TO BE CONTINUED


	87. Chapter 86 : mogami the otoko-noko

EPISODE 86

Naval Base

Evening

admiral : *staring* hmmmm….

nagato : m-mogami…c-can I ask you something? c-could you help me get that doll which is hanging over that tree please? i-it seems that I lost- - i-I mean one of my friends is losing her's…

mogami : hmm~? well sure~ *climbing the tree* hup! here nagato-san!

nagato : a-ah! thanks…c-could you keep this a secret though?

mogami : a-ahahaha~ s-sure…..

admiral : *keep staring* hmmmm…

isuzu : good work for today's mission, mogami! I'm leaving the rest to you! 

mogami : ah! yes! got it!

admiral : *keep staring* hmmmmm….

mikuma : what's the matter, admiral?

admiral : no…it's just that I sometimes wonder…IS MOGAMI REALLY A GIRL?

mikuma : w-why are you asking that question, admiral? o-off course mogami-nee is a girl…..

admiral : but isn't it a little bit strange? I mean she look so tomboy-ish and such…..and she can do things that normal girls didn't always do…It just like…how should I say…I FEEL LIKE I'M THE MOST NERD BOY HERE :V

mikuma : w-well it's true that nee-san has this mature looks and such….. …b-but I can say that she has her own feminine charm!

admiral : oh? such as?

mikuma : w-well…..such as…o-oh! s-such as when I invite her to taking a bath together! she always refusing my invitation!

admiral : WHERE THE HELL IS THAT THING IS FEMININE? ! it looks much more suspicious! just think! how could a big sister didn't want to bath with her relative? ! shouldn't it be reversed? ! example? ! ME!

mikuma : w-well that's…

admiral : oh my god now I feel so insecured :v…w-what if ….what if she was INDEED a boy and…..and….brrrrrr! I feel like my fleet will gonna turned into touken ranbu soon -_-" I've had enough playing sword with swords"man" :V I never thought that there are more otoko-noko girl beside lebe….

mikuma : hmmmm…n-now that you mention it…I feel worried now -_- t-then what should we do, admiral? !

admiral : it's okay! I've come up with an idea! mikuma! ready your camera…

mikuma : a-admiral? ! 

admiral : I'm gonna dwell myself into the world of ikemen…wish me luck :V HEY MOGAMI!

mogami : hmmm~? oh! admiral~! what's up with calling me? !

admiral : you see, mogami….let me get to the point then…..ARE YOU REALLY A GIRL? -_-"

mogami : h-huh? why are you asking me such question? off course I'm a girl!

admiral : but why are you look so otoko-noko-ish ? -_- is it because shibafu?

mikuma : admiral, you just sarcasm one of the CG developer!

mogami : e-eh? i-I didn't understand what you're saying but…I can guarantee that I'm 100% girl!

admiral : …..then let me see it myself…..*grabbing her breasts*

mikuma : e-eh?

mogami : w-wha- - ? !

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*slap sound*

admiral : *passed out* h-huh? ! what the hell just happened? ! why are you slapping me, mogami? ! that slap just now feels like a punch! now I become more suspicious of you! (O A O)/

mogami : w-what are you doing just now, you s-stupid? !

admiral : I'm doing what mankind has given to me! I'm doing this for countless fans who are wanting me to clarify that you are a girl! and I assure you!...your breasts sure are lacking than mikuma's :V

mogami : kyaaaaaaa! s-stay away from me!

mikuma : w-what are you saying just now, admiral? ! you creeper!

admiral : w-wait! wait a minute! f-forget what I said just now! what I'm trying to say is…..MOGAMI YOU ARE INDEED A BOY! ! (OoO)

mogami : I'M NOT! why are you trying so hard to prove that I'm a man! I'm a girl! body and soul! w-well…..not body yet but I'm still in development like ryuujou-san!

ryuujou : HEY! WHAT'CHA BUSINESS BRIN'G IN ME? !

admiral : hmmmm…but your reaction there is indeed a girl….well I guess I can hook you off from the "boy" category

mogami : phew…..

admiral : you are now inside "trap" category

mogami : I'm neither boy or trap! I'm a girl! just ask mikuma! 

admiral : that's why I'm asking her to bringing me her camera! mikuma! could you show me your photos of her now?

mikuma : e-eh? ! so that's why you are asking me to bringing my camera! n-no! you couldn't!

admiral : this is all for your sister sake! here! *taking her camera*

mikuma : kyaaaa!

admiral : now let see….*looking at the camera's photos" w-whoa…what the? she is wearing a maid uniform? damn why aren't you showing it to me at the "maid café" arc? ! and look! you are wearing haguro's special headset! holy sh#t that's moe I tell you! and….W-WHAT? ! you are wearing breasts pads? ! THAT'S SCANDAL RIGHT THERE! :V

mogami : kyaaaaaaaa! m-mikuma! w-why are you still keeping it? !

mikuma : i-I'm sorry, onee-san! k-kumarinko!

admiral : d-damn…that photos is a forbidden land I tell you….then I guess there's only one way…

mogami : w-what?

admiral : I need to….check your private parts (OwO) RAPE MODE ACTIVATED

mogami : w-w-w-w-w-w-what? ! N-NO! s-stay away! i-I got it already! i-i…..i just need to show you two m-my p-p-private part right? t-then…..*starting to lower her mini skirt*

admiral : w-whoa there! wait a minute! my heart isn't ready yet!

mikuma : o-oh….o-oh…..*starting to taking picture automatically*

mogami : h-here I go…..*start to lower her pantsu*

admiral : *gulp* i-it will be horrific when suddenly she actually has "Excalibur" :v oh my god please don't be boku no pico…

mikuma : g-god save the queen…

mogami : h-how rude! geez! i-if you are talking like that! t-then I'll show you…..s-see! *lowering her pantsu*

admiral : GWUAAAAAAAAAKHHH! THERE'S SUDDENLY A LIGHT OF GOD RAYING ITSELF TOWARDS MY EYES! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? ! IS THIS WHAT THEY CALL "AUTOMATIC CLICHÉ SUPER CRAPPY ANIME SENSORSHIP" ? !MIKUMA! TAKE THE PICTURES!

mikuma : Y-YES! *spamming camera's button mechanix*

few minutes later

mogami : *wearing her skirt* s-so? y-you believe me now?

admiral : y-yeah…..that light of god sensorship can only be activated when a girl is doing something stupid or cliché :v how is it, mikuma? do you got the pictures?

mikuma : y-yes…..so very clearly…..*nosebleeding*

mogami : r-really…why are you two asking such things in a first place?

admiral : s-sorry…..it just some utter jealousy :v I just think that you are too perfect to be a girl so…YEAH xD

mogami : it's weird that you can still laughing after what you did just now -_- admiral…everyone has their own weakness, allright? so you shouldn't be worry about it….and admiral is much more reliable than me, you know? ! everyone's still alive and sound until now because they are relying on you! so cheer up, okay? ! cuz I relied on you too…very much…..

admiral : m-mogami….now I feel so happy and guilty and sad at the same time! I'm sorry…bwueeee…..*crying*

mogami : w-whoa there, admiral! don't cry!

admiral : nah just kidding, I'm just doing that so it will be dramatic :v

mogami : a-ahaha…..i knew it…

admiral : well thanks for your words just now, mogami. I feel better now

mogami : r-really? ! i-I'm glad! ehehehe~

admiral : but I'm still wondering…..

mogami : hmmm?

admiral : why are you keep refusing mikuma's invitation to bath with her?

mogami : t-that's…

mikuma : a-admiral! n-none of it matters now! at least we know that onee-san is a girl!

admiral : yeah but I'm still wondering about it…so? how is it, mogami?

mogami : …b-breasts…..

admiral : what? I can't hear you

mogami : uuuuuuu…IT'S BECAUSE OF BREASTS, ALLRIGHT? ! I JUST GOT SAD AND DISSAPOINTED ON MYSELF BECAUSE MINE'S IS MUCH MORE SMALLER THAN HER, ALLRIGHT? ! r-really! *pouting* and I'm supposed to be the oldest sister here…

admiral : w-whoa…I see…..you hear that, mikuma?

mikuma : i-I see! i-I'm sorry, nee-san! for didn't know that….

mogami : w-well…..it's okay…b-breasts aren't everything that girls can offer….n-not like I care or anything…

admiral : *using eye contacts* (you see that, mikuma? THAT'S TSUNDERE LINES JUST NOW! OH MY GOD SHE WAS INDEED HAS FEMININE CHARM!)

mikuma : *using eye contacts* (Y-YEAH!)

admiral : but man…jealousy sure is scary…..it can change people perspectives so easily…but well~ all went well in the end

mogami : y-yeah…hnnggghh…I feel like to taking a bath…..mikuma, want to join me?

mikuma : y-yes! gladly!

mogami : see you later, admiral! 

admiral : yeah! see ya!

mikuma : s-see you too!

admiral : wait, mikuma…..*whispering* (don't forget to giving all your's mogami pictures to me later…..)

mikuma : *whispering* (y-yes…..)

.

.

admiral : ….wow that was such a blast just now…but man mogami's slap is so hurt :V I can never thought what will her punches feels like….now that I remember….i feel like I forgot something…..but what is it?...HOLY SH#T I FORGOT TO WORK! :V

at that time, the admiral is working hard managing the supplies en route until midnight

THE END


	88. Chapter 87 : kasumi kai-ni tsun-tsun

EPISODE 87

Naval Base

night

hallway

kasumi : that bastard admiral…why is he calling me at this time? ! what's his problem….tch! let's just get this over with…*opening the door* excuse me, kasumi has arrived….EH?

admiral : o-oh…..just a little more…YES! NEW HIGH SCORE! WOOHOO! as expected from my maki~ *playing love live school idol festival*

kasumi : y-you bastard! *kicking his face*

admiral : UWAGH!

.

.

.

kasumi : y-you…how can you playing such stupid game when you are calling me? ! work more seriously, you idiot!

admiral : WHAT? ! TAKE BACK YOUR WORDS! love live is a MASTERPIECE! especially maki…god just make an angel become an idol :v and I don't want to get that words from flat-chested bad-mannered tsundere girl like you :v

kasumi : w-w-w-w-what are you talking about? ! you didn't have any rights to call me that, stupid admiral! *kicking his stomach*

admiral : NICO! ! stop kicking me! you aren't a sadist or anything! really…since when did I raised you to become that violent…..

kasumi : stop acting like an old man, idiot. so…what's your business with me?

admiral : ooh that's…nurufufufufu~

kasumi : w-what? stop with that koro-sensei laugh…

admiral : oh~? you figured it out already? you weeb~

kasumi : s-shut up, you useless otaku!

admiral : hey that's racist :v allright back to business…..you are gonna be remodeled to Kai ni~

kasumi : e-eh? r-really? ! w-what happen all of a sudden? !

admiral : nothing~ it's just the games updating itself and they finally implemented your kai ni in the game so…panpakapan~ congratulations~

kasumi : YES! i-I mean…..w-well! you have finally recognized my hardwork I see…i-it c-can't be helped I guess!

admiral : …..*wicked smile*

kasumi : w-what is it now?

admiral : stop with the tsun-tsun already~ you just have to say that you want to get remodeled…

kasumi : i-I'm not saying that! w-who wants to get remodeled a-anyway? ! *fidgeting*

admiral : eeeeeh~? I see~ then I guess your remodeled will be canceled I guess…..

kasumi : ah…uuuuuuu~ y-you bastard! s-stop with the jokes already!

admiral : then spell this for me….."I want to get remodeled, onii-chan*

kasumi : y-you stupid hentai pervert lolicon! h-how can you make me say such embarrassing things? !

admiral : OOOH? ! THERE'S NO KAI NI FOR YOU THEN!

kasumi : a-ah….uuuuuuu~ f-fine!...i-I want to get remodeled…o….o-oni…..ch….an…..

admiral : YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND, MY BELOVED TSUN-TSUN LADY :3 there! it wasn't so hard now, doesn't it?

kasumi : uuuuuu…..i'm gonna kill you later…..

admiral : whaaaaaaat~? I can't hear you~

kasumi : n-nothing!

admiral : well then! let's begin! follow me~

arsenal

admiral : yo~ akashi~

Akashi : oooh~? it's admiral~ what's your business here? hmm? and there's kasumi-chan~

kasumi : h-hello and good night to you, Akashi-san…..

admiral : *mumbling* she is good to everyone except me :v

kasumi : s-shut up! *kicking his butt*

admiral : AW! stop it! anyway Akashi, please give her Kai ni

Akashi : eeeeh~ so you want to make her to kai ni? how lovely of you, admiral~

admiral : yeah how lovely of me. she should be grateful for having such wonderful admiral like me

kasumi : l-like I will be ever grateful to you! *kicking his head*

admiral : SH#T! now you are testing me! don't you know that your panties are showing when you are doing your kick- - *kicked again by kasumi*

kasumi : d-don't you dare look! just die, you stupid admiral! *kicking him in the face a lot*

admiral : AW AW AW AW AW AW AW! STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! I got it already! holy sh#t my face is becoming like Korean boyband all of a sudden…anyway, Akashi. I leave it to you

Akashi : a-allright…..then please get inside that room and took of your clothes, kasumi-chan

kasumi : a-allright…d-don't you dare take a peek, you pervert admiral! *getting inside the room*

admiral : yeah yeah…but my heart keep telling me to peek at her :v

Akashi : ahahaha~ it sure hard to be you, admiral….

admiral : nah it's okay….just how much she is violent towards me, she is still a good girl…..

Akashi : but are you sure? we didn't have any resources now…d-don't tell me you are gonna- -

admiral : Akashi…..please stay quiet about it…..

akashi : admiral….well I guess it can't be helped then. you are always like that from the first time….

admiral : I'm sorry if I'm always like that :v

Akashi : it's okay…you are just keep being you. now then admiral, please excuse me. I would like to implemented the remodeling on her

admiral : yup. and please tell her to go to my office after this.

Akashi : yes admiral

few minutes later

admiral's office

admiral : snow hallation~ *humming*

? : e-excuse me, admiral…..kasumi is here….

admiral : ooh? you are already finished? then please come in

kasumi : excuse me….

admiral : hmmmmmmm….so that's is your kai ni form? damn there's not too much different :v the only different is that you are wearing school kindergarten uniform now :v THAT'S CUTE

kasumi : s-s-s-s-s-shut up! t-this isn't school kindergarten uniform! anyway….remodeled asashio-class destroyer, kasumi. once again, please take care of me…..or whatever

admiral : yaaaaaay~ congrats for getting your second remodel, kasumi~

kasumi : t-thanks…..i guess….

admiral : oooh? is it just me or you are becoming more feminine now? NICE~

kasumi : s-stop saying such stupid things, you pervert! *kicking his face*

admiral : GUWOOKH! I take my words :v you aren't feminine at all in the end :V

kasumi : h-hmm! so….h-how is it? do I look….different or something?

admiral : hmmm…..i don't know…..well you are INDEED becoming more beautiful now but…..

kasumi : *blushing* i-I see…

admiral : (what? just complimenting her and she is already blushing? wow…Kai ni is such a scary things, doesn't it? :v ) *staring*

kasumi : *looking at other way* *anticipating something embarrassingly* w-why are you staring at me like that…

admiral : ….*patting her head*

kasumi : ? ! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALL OF A SUDDEN? !

admiral : you look like you want to be patted

kasumi : a-a-a-are you stupid, you scum? !

admiral : what? ! I'm wrong then? ! (seems like she was somewhat delighted)

kasumi : w-well…i-I guess I can let you pat me for a while….s-since I'm finally kai ni and all…

admiral : (I KNEW IT! SHE WAS INDEED WANT TO BE PATTED! AWWW KASUMI~ YOU TSUN-TSUN IS JUST…PRICELESS :3 ) yeah yeah~ one patted for kasumi incoming~ so cute~ so cute~ there there~ *patting her head*

in the end, kasumi becomes a good girl and has her head patted

kasumi : *pouting her face blushingly* you stupid…..pervert…..scum…..idiot…..

admiral : it feels strange somehow when you are patting someone's head and they were just like scorn you or something xD *his phone ringing* hmmm?...so they have finally call me, huh? *stopping his head pat*

kasumi : hmmm?

admiral : *picking his phone* yeah tenzou here….oh it's you…yeah…yup….i know…..it's okay I will take full responsibility…I will…what? the paperworks? damn that's too harsh….no no I'm complaining…allright…thanks…..see ya….*closing his phone and put it on the table*…..

kasumi : w-who was it just now?

admiral : hmmm? no it's not important…..it was just…my girlfriend! ahahahaha~

kasumi : you are lying

admiral : hey what's that mean? ! -_-"

kasumi : there's no girlfriend want to make you do some paperworks…..

admiral : o-oh…..(sh#t I'm such an idiot :v )

kasumi : who was it just now, admiral? please tell me…

admiral : ….it's from headquarter…..they are telling me to stop wasting resources on some useless things and blablabla~ I don't care what they are saying :v

kasumi : ….is it because of me?

admiral : what? no, off course not! it just my bad habits, that's all! ahahahahaha~

kasumi : ….

admiral : hey don't wear that face, okay? where's that kasumi who always wears that "admiral-hating" face? come on~

kasumi : …*hugging him*

admiral : huh?

kasumi : …you stupid admiral…this is why I hate you so much…

admiral : …..sorry…and thanks for hugging me, kasumi….even though your chest is still flat :v

kasumi : h-huh? ! y-you pervert scum! *kicking his stomach*

admiral : NYAUW! oh my god…..if this keeps goes on…I'm really gonna become a masochist :v

in the end, kasumi is accompanying admiral who are doing the paperworks until midnight….

Midnight

admiral : hngggh~ it's finally finished~ thanks for accompanying me, kasumi. you can go back to your room now…

kasumi : zzz….zz…..stop patting my head you stupid…admiral…..zzzz….*sleeping soundly*

admiral : …..*coating her body with blanket* thanks for your hardworks, kasumi….let's do our best together, allright?

kasumi : zzzz….zz…..yeah….*smiling in her sleeps*

TO BE CONTINUED


	89. Chapter 88 : R-18 akigumo's doujin

EPISODE 88

R-18 warning!…..well it's not exactly porn but…..uhhh….what should I say…..let's just say that you are approaching the dark side of this fanfic :v

Naval Base

Midnight

Admiral's office

admiral : *writing the documents*a-and that's the last of it…..h-halleluyah…..the supplement should be here in the dawn….*sigh* I never thought we did it :v I thought for a while that we are gonna eat each other sooner or later :v t-then…i-I guess I deserve a little sleep…*passed out*

…

*DOOR KNOCKED OPEN*

? : ADMIRAL! ! WE GOT A SERIOUS PROBLEM HERE! !

admiral : *wake up* HUAH? ! WHAZ HAPPENZ? ! a-akigumo? !

akigumo : Admiral! this isn't the time to be sleeping! we got a problem here! come on, follow me!

admiral : w-wait! tell me what happen first- - H-HEY! *dragged*

akigumo room

admiral : so…why are you bringing me here?

akigumo : Admiral! look at this! *pointing at her computer*

admiral : hmm? what is that?...comments?

akigumo : YES! this is our problem!

admiral : hmm? what is the problem with this comments?

akigumo : you see, you know that I like drawing things or such, right? !

admiral : yeah?

akigumo : so now I want to try something new, yeah?

admiral : okay…..

akigumo : so I am making ero doujin now

admiral : WHAT THE F#CK THAT I JUST HEARD? ! y-you are making ero doujin? ! holy sh#t, akigumo! what makes you do that? ! is it because of taigei? !

akigumo : eeeh…the truth is I've been doing this for a while…..

admiral : WHAT? ! what are you, hitten? ! oh sh#t! I accidentally promoting some shady ero doujin maker! don't search "hitten" on google, okay? ! it will destroy your life!

akigumo : and there's so much who reads my doujin in the internet….

admiral : damn…it's either they all are nijikon or they all are just single :v

akigumo : so I open comments now, and this is what they are saying? !

admiral : hmmm….what is it?

.

.

.

from here on…I suggest those who are still thought they are young…..or pure…..to turn back now…..cuz from here…you are gonna see what everyday's internet doujins life like :v

.

.

.

you are still here? damn you are bad. I like that. allright…..ready? then…..let's go.

.

.

.

 _ **darthvader : my god akigumo-sensei doujins are masterpiece rofl!**_

 **ohmygodmynameitdoesntfi : akigumo-sensei drawing of the genitals parts sure are strange. akigumo-sensei virginity confirmed! xD**

 **kawaiiloren : akigumo-sensei never seen one! that's cute lol**

 **read more comments**

 **.**

admiral : what the f#ck is that? ! what is darth vader doing there? ! and what's up with ohmygodmynameitdoesntfi? ! AND WHY THE HELL KYLOREN BECOMES A WEEB? !

akigumo : ADMIRAL! don't you see now? ! they are criticizing my works!

admiral : eeeeh…..now that I notice it….i see…..so you are troubled by those comments, huh? saying you don't know what any genitals part likes…..

akigumo : YEAH! if this goes on, there will be no one whose gonna read my doujins! that's why admiral…c-could you…C-C-C-COULD YOU SHOW ME YOUR PRIVATE PART, PLEASE? !

at that time, the admiral knew…he f#cked up

admiral : HOLY MONKEY BALLS! ! I JUST HEARD SOMETHING THAT IS NORMALLY HAPPENS IN ANY CLICHÉ ECCHI HAREM ANIME! w-wait akigumo, you need to cool your head for a second there…

akigumo : b-b-but I got no choice! a-at this rate…s-so…..a-admiral! s-show me! *readying her pens while sweating*

admiral : NO! WAIT! THERE SHOULD BE ANOTHER WAY!...o-oh! I got an idea! except asking me to showing my ***** to you, how about I draw it for you? !

akigumo : e-eh? ! really? ! you will? !

admiral : but with one condition

akigumo : what is it? ! I will do anything!

admiral : you have to share those works for me. or rather, you should let me become your first customers who reads your latest doujins

akigumo : d-deal!

admiral : deal! (EHEHEHEHE…..with this…..my *** material should be secured now…man I'm such a genius!) now then…..show me your latest doujins and I shall drew it for you…

akigumo : o-okay! wait a minute…..

few minutes later

admiral : *surprised and disappointed face* akigumo…this is…

akigumo : p-please…..d-don't stare at it too much, admiral…it's too embarrassing…

admiral : no wait akigumo, you are making it sound like I'm the one who looks at your private parts. but akigumo…..this doujin that you are currently work on….

akigumo : y-yes, admiral…..it's….

admiral&akigumo : IT'S YAOI DOUJIN

admiral : FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKK! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? ! YOU ARE ASKING ME TO DRAW TWO MENS…..OR RATHER BUNCH OF MENS "FENCING" AGAINTS EACH OTHER? ! what the hell gurl? !

akigumo : t-there's nothing that I can do about it, okay? ! it just that there's so many readers who wants me to make such doujin so….

admiral : r-really? does it include that darth vader, or kyloren and such?...oh my god…..it's all coming into my head….THEY ALL ARE HOMOS! OH MY GOD THE PLOT TWIST! WHAT THE F#CK, CREATOR? !

akigumo : a-admiral…..w-what are you gonna do now?

admiral : u-ugh…..i…*staring at the doujins*

akigumo : a-are you not gonna help me?

admiral : t-that's…..*looking at akigumo*

akigumo : *pleading eyes*

admiral : *sweaty* gulp….i'll do it…..

akigumo : EEEEH? ! REALLY? ! THANKS, ADMIRAL! ! THEN! let's do this!

admiral : y-yeah let's…may god forgive me from all my sins :v *gulping* ….let's make some p-p…..p-pen- - *drawing* OH MY GOD! ! - -

technical difficulties, please wait for a while

audio activated

w-whoa admiral….that one big sword you got there…

uuuuuu…..stop staring at it too much….t-then…

admiral! you are making it smoothly! are you experienced at this? !

WHAT? ! F#CK YOU! I hadn't and NEVER! do this kind of things! n-now…let's do the position…w-who's gonna be the "uke" and "seme"?

uhhhh…..it should be him whose gonna be the uke and this little boy whose gonna be the seme

I see…then let's make some plot twist…like this and- - OH MY GOD JUST WHAT HAD I DONE? !

w-wow admiral! you are making it the little one who will be the uke! that's cool!

n-now…..the position will be…

w-wow! they are thrusting again each other!

oh my god what kind of creature had I make…..n-now…the last page…..the finishing touch will be …..HYAAAAAAAH!

WOW! IT'S ALL SPILLING ALL OVER THE WHOLE PAGE! ADMIRAL YOU ARE THE MASTER!

MEIN GODZ! !

….

admiral : ….i practically crying in the inside right now…..

akigumo : t-thank you for your hard work…

after a bunch of vomits later

admiral : t-there…..that should be it…

akigumo : thanks for your help, admiral! this will be masterpiece!

admiral : I wish it didn't :v PLEASE

akigumo : I'm gonna send the first copy to you shortly, admiral

admiral : PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE NO

akigumo : o-okay….then what should I do to repay you?...oooh! how about I make a doujin of you? !

admiral : what? make a doujin of me? you could do that?

akigumo : off course! I'm a drawer from the first time, remember? !

admiral : but won't it be take such a long time to finish? like drawing my face and such

akigumo : i-it won't be…s-since I always make so many pics of you….*mumbling* *mutter*…

admiral : what?

akigumo : w-whatever! don't you know that I'm a pro too? ! I can make the tittle picture right now! LIKE THIS!

admiral : WOW! the drawing is already finished! that's cool! and you are making my face so detailed! ….i-it even much more handsome than me? ! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!

akigumo : s-stop it! I'm making it same just like the real one!

admiral : oooh? are you saying that I'm handsome? daaaaaaw :3

akigumo : s-shut up! then let's make the pages…

admiral : wait…

akigumo : hmmm? what is it, admiral?

admiral : the tittle…is it just gonna be me in the pic?

akigumo : hmm? yup. why?

admiral : …it's wrong…..*took the pic and pen*

akigumo : h-huh? ! w-what did I do wrong? ! l-let me see!

admiral : there. finished

akigumo : let me see it!...a-admiral…

the tittle is the picture of admiral and akigumo smiling

admiral : now this is more accurate!

akigumo : admiral…..t-thanks! *smiling* well then! let's make new ideas! hmmmm…I wonder what will be the theme of this doujin will be?...s-should I make it into thin book?

admiral : think book?...wait…..think book=doujin…w-wait! a-are you gonna make it into R-18? !

akigumo : e-eeeeh? ! n-no! o-off course not!...well…..m-maybe…..

admiral : daaaaaaaaaaaamn! hold on! i-isn't it feels like…..s-so awkward or anything? !

akigumo : what are you talking about? it just a doujin…ooooh don't tell me that you are finally falled into my charm? just kidding. you sure are a boy, admiral

admiral : u-ugh…(it feels strange that I got lectured by some mangaka loli :v )

akigumo : hmmm? what is it? well I guess I should repay you! so just wait, okay?

admiral : o-okay…...

akigumo : t-then…..y-you may go now, admiral…..i'm gonna give the doujin to you this dawn…

admiral : i-is it really okay to let you be? I don't know why but I feel scared :v

akigumo : i-it's okay! I won't make it weird! s-so just go! I need some room to make new ideas!

admiral : okay then…good night, akigumo-sensei

akigumo : s-stop teasing me! really…

few hours later

akigumo : *checking the internet* I wonder what are the comments now….a-and they thought about the pic of me with admiral…..even though it just a bonus…

 _ **makigumo-chan : y-your works becomes incredible all of a sudden, akigumo-chan!**_

 _ **kairisenki : t-the yaoi vibe…i-it too much for a fujoshi like me =w=)b**_

 _ **ohmygodmynameitdoesntfi : how can akigumo-sensei be able to draw men genitals so detailed now? d-does it mean…a-akigumo-sensei is a virgin no more? ! noooooooo!**_

akigumo : w-wow…..they all are complimenting admiral's work…but there's no one who is complimenting my works like this…I guess I have no talent in anything…..h-huh?

 _ **umarudoma : is that picture of akigumo-sensei with her boyfriend? their works are both different…they looks so sweet. congratz akigumo-sensei ^_^**_

akigumo : …..h-he isn't my boyfriend or anything…..g-geez…ehehehe *happy*

admiral : *sleeping in his desk* h-huh? what's this paper? ….."I don't get any idea in the end, sorry" I knew it…..well whatever…even though I want to know what kind of doujin it will be…..

akigumo : *pant *pant* uuuuuuu how can I just make a R-18 doujin? ! i-I just can't give him this doujin! i-it's so embarrassing in the end! m-me and admiral…..huwaaaaaaaaa *flustering face*

.

.

admiral : i wonder what people think about my doujin…I hope they hated it :v if they like it, it will make me cry :v I'm not a fujoshi or anything :v wait a minute….tomorrow will be…..

at that time, akigumo's yaoi doujin becomes one of the best-selled and well-known in winter comicket

the day has changed…..it has become 31 december year xxxx….new year eve has descended upon the naval base…finally :v

TO BE CONTINUED


	90. Chapter 89 : atago's big-chest theory

EPISODE 89

Naval Base

dawn

admiral's room

admiral : zzzz….zzz…

? : hmmhmmhmm~ lalala~

admiral : h-huh? who's that? and this smell…..breakfast? (w-wait a minute….this events are already happening A LOT in my lifetime as an admiral here. so I won't be surprised…..the question here is not who's that…..it's WHO will be the one cooking now….wait isn't that a same thing? who am I talking to, I'm all alone here) well I guess I gotta check it out…

admiral's room Kitchen

admiral : *peeking at the door*

atago : hmhmhm~

admiral : oh, it's you atago

atago : oh my~ admiral~ you have woke up, I see~

admiral : it's quiet strange for you to making breakfast…..for me especially

atago : how rude~ I'm normally doing these kind of things, you know?

admiral : yeah yeah okay. I will wait at the table….(yeah…..these events are very normal…)

at that time…..the admiral hasn't realized that his normal breakfast is gonna changed into a battle field between two great kingdoms….

.

.

few panpakapans later~ HAH! HUMOR (OwO)

atago : panpakapan~ it has finally done~

admiral : ooh~? finally! I've been starved from yesterday, finally some decent food except of canned food!

atago : here you go, admiral~ *putting out his breakfast in front of him*

admiral : oh~ thanks~ then thanks for the food *picking up the chopsticks*

atago : wait admiral! you are forgetting something!

admiral : hmm? what is it?

atago : get a~ll tasty~ moe-moe-kyun~ *making heart sign with her hands*

admiral : OH MY GOD (she is casting good luck spell on the breakfast! what an ideal wife she is! 10/10 IGN)

atago : now you are gonna be fine in eating it, admiral~

admiral : d'awwww~ thanks :3 then here I go~ *picking up the food*

atago : wait up! get a~ll tast- -

admiral : ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT STOP CASTING THE GOOD LUCK SPELL OR I'M GONNA BECOME MORE LUCKY THAN YUKIKAZE!

atago : eeeehh~? even though I like doing it…..

admiral : w-who is the one taught you about that kind of things? *sweeping of his nosebleed*

atago : hmm? I don't know….it just like I'm always seeing shoukaku using that spell when she is making everyone's breakfast

admiral : OH MY GOD SHOUKAKU YOU'RE THE MAN! I MEAN GIRL! why don't you using that spell in front of me when I'm gonna worked? ! i-I can see it! the face when I found her doing that spell…..her face will be like "pyan!" and something like that! hah….hah….hah…..*heavy breathing* OH MY GOD I just missed the once in a lifetime opportunities! DAMN IT! *kira's depressed face*

atago : a-ahahaha~ t-then! please eat it up, admiral

admiral : oh yes I forgot all about this breakfast thing because of large scale of moe…then thanks for the food again…..

few minutes later

admiral : man~ I'm stuffed, thanks for the food, atago

atago : it's my pleasure, admiral~ hehehe~ then the reason I'm here…

admiral : man I'm suddenly sleepy. good night

atago : don't sleep first, admiral! hear me out! and it's still morning~!

admiral : nooooo~ don't wanna~ I don't wanna work~ I don't wanna discuss new year eve~ it's too much work~ buuuuuuuuu~

atago : (admiral is acting like a child right now…c-cute….) w-wait! admiral~ come on~

admiral : nope. I'm already asleep. see ya

atago : uuuuuu~ *pouting face* come on, admiral~ *shaking his body*

admiral : zzzzzz…zzz…I'm sleeping right now…..

atago : if you are pretending, you are doing it so horribly now…..hmmmm….what should I do?...ooh! I know! how about if I smash your head with something?

admiral : heh…..if you are threatening me, you are doing it horribly too…you see…..my head…..no….my body is already made of steel! this body is already forged with countless kicks! punch! bone fracture! scars! so mere "touch" of things won't have any effects on me. so just give up already…..zzzzzz….

atago : u-ugh…..w-we will never know before we tried! l-let's see….h-here I go! *holding out the wooden cup*

admiral : heh…..just try….zzzz…..

atago : ey! ey! oooooo~! *swinging the cup towards admiral's head* k-kyaa! *slipping her foots*

admiral : h-huh? why is it my vision here is black all of a sudden? *looking backwards* WHA- -

*big smashed sound*

let me introduce what happens there, atago's clumsy side are making her feets lose its balance, causing gravity to pull her body towards admiral's instead of the cup. you all must be think "oh it's gonna be that fanservice thing, right?" well let me tell you something, folks…atago's breasts aren't yours normal big breasts…that "masterpiece" has power to do anything…especially crushing…at that time, atago's "grenade launcher" are fastly falls into admiral's face, causing his face pulled into the wooden table, the speed of his head….no….his body falls is increasing because the wind is splitting across his head, maximized his fall power. at that time, it becomes like elite sniper game…the x-rays said that his "bonehead" :v is fractured to pieces…but since he is still needed in this fanfic, so let just say he is still survive….barely…..

atago : admiral….

admiral : ugh…

admiral : admiral! hang in there!

admiral : UWA! w-what happen just now? ! I just feels something soft in my face and….and my body is pulled by gravity into the floor and….OH MY GOD IT WAS YOUR'S, ATAGO! do you realize you are almost killed me? ! oh my god? ! oh my god!

atago : a-admiral! your nose is bleeding! i-is it because you are feelings my….my…..j-just now…..kyaaa~ admiral you ecchi~

admiral : ECCHI MY ASS! THIS IS ACTUAL BLEED!

atago : i-I'm sorry, admiral! h-here! let me- -

admiral : g-get away from me! you are scary right now!

atago : a-admiral. you are too agitated right now…..

admiral : I DON'T CARE! MY SCARINESS IS EXCEEDING MY MORNING WOODS RIGHT NOW! really! you need to hold that breasts, will ya? !

atago : admiral, your kansai accent is slipping right now!

admiral : don't care! I'm kansai people from the start! body and s'ol ! all hail kansai ben~ WAIT! what am I saying right now? ! anyway! you need to be careful with that…..46cm cannon of yours. really…even though your breasts are excellent for us men…

atago : h-how rude~ let me tell you, admiral. it's hard to live with these around! it's hard to maneuver when I'm on sortie and expeditions! it's always jiggling when I'm running! and it's hard to wash it when I'm on the bath!

admiral : there it is, every big-breasted girls typical excuses. it's not strange that you big-chested women are all hated by every flat-chested girls in the world…

atago : w-what are you talking about, admiral?

admiral : atago…..allow me to share some ancient wisdom in every men aspects, we men…are always looking for ideal women in our own tastes…..but there's this thing that we always looks in woman…what to look for in a woman is…..

atago : ooh~? what is it?

admiral : LOOKING FOR BOOBS

atago : e-eeeh~?! b-boobs you say?

admiral : yes all men loves boobs, big or small, every boobs has their own aspects and interest. let me tell you an example…flat chest…this form is truly majestic, they stand tall and majestic and without blemish, like a wall unshaken by the wind! YES! flat chests is boobs full of potential! endless adventure! flat chest will stay flat chest as long as they live! but the disadvantage of flat chest that they will fall into bottomless depression because they can't accept the fate that their boobs will never grow and seeing women with big boobs walking around proudly…what a terrible fate womans had fall into…

atago : i-I see….b-but why are we talking about this in a first place? (I don't understand what he is saying)

admiral : DON'T UNDERSTIMATE THIS! YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND MY…..NO! OUR FEELINGS AS MEN! anyway! let's go back to our main topic…..now you know about your nemesis, right? then let me tell you yours kin now…big boobs…..oh my god…..almost 75% men in this earth loves enormous boobs…like yours! *pointing at atago's*

atago : h-huh? !

admiral : yours are truly amazing! as I expected from you….yes….the dreams and awe of men are folded well within them…..

atago : e-eeeh~? t-thanks?

admiral : but…there is an unfortunate phenomenon called "gravity" on this planet…..even those beautiful boobs will eventually sag, becoming naught but a shadow of their former selves…truly ironic…..i can't even say any words from it….*closing his mouth with his hand*

atago : e-eeeeh….t-then! which one do you like more, admiral?

admiral : me?...hmhmhmhm~ worry not~ I'm a pacifist so I like both of them! YEAH! ALL BREASTS ARE EQUAL! IT'S BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY HAD ALL KINDS OF BOOBS IN MY HANDS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *kira's laugh*

atago : (this admiral is just too perverted)

admiral : a-anyway…I want you to be careful from now on…

atago : o-okay admiral…..

admiral : no really. please be careful from now on. not on terms of breasts or anything. please be safe when you girls are on mission…..or when I'm not around….though I will always around :v you girls are special to me…..and I don't want anything happens to you all…..so please…..

atago : it's okay, admiral…..*hugging him*

admiral : atago…

atago : thank you for worrying about us…we cared about you too, admiral. please be safe too…..from now on….let's do our best together for the next and next years, okay?

admiral : ….heh…..atago your breasts sure are warm…..it strange that my bone still haven't fractured by now…

few minutes later

admiral : ALLRIGHT! thanks to atago, my body and souls are finally back! I can feelt it….that breasts…..that power is running throught me! *admiral's gentlemen mode activated*

atago : a-ahahaha…i-I think he is too overdoing it…..

admiral : NOW THEN! ATAGO! LET'S MAKE THIS YEAR A YEAR TO BE REMEMBERED! *wearing his admiral's coat*

atago : yes, admiral!

TO BE CONTINUED

THAT'S IT! I'm tired of being quiet! YO EVERYONE! it's been a while since I'm commenting here :v I'm sorry but busy lives makes me can't think of anything so…..yeah xD there's this time when my little sister…..sisters…..are the one who is doing my work here because I'm too busy. the hibiki's special chapter is made by my sisters xD how is it? is it good? it's prett good to me :v their English are much more better than me….man sometimes I wonder who is the elder one here -_-" well who cares, 10/10 best imoutos =w=)b and if anyone don't know. I'm gonna update the fanfic weekly now. but I'm gonna post few chapters in few days if I had time…..which is hardly happen :v anyway, see ya~

.

.

.

.

there's no one giving me reviews now…..it's okay…..i'm not sad or anything….baka…..


	91. Chapter 90 : 6thDesDiv's Expeditions Log

EPISODE 90

Naval Base

Morning

Admiral's office

admiral : allright then….let's start the preparation for tonight…..but first….let me congratulate haguro, because she finally back into my secretary shipgirl~ yay yay~

haguro : a-admiral…..s-stop teasing me…..

admiral : eeeeehhh~? I'm not teasing you~ which from this is teasing~? it's not like I'm mad because you are always accompany your sister into a mixer and neglecting your duty as the secretary ship or anything~

haguro : uuuuuuuhh…I'm sorry…..so sorry…..*sob*

admiral : (u-uwaa! she is crying!...HOW CUTE! but wait! she is crying man!...b-but she looks so cute! b-but she is crying! oh my god what should I do? ! as a gentleman I am, I must cheer her up! ) h-hey haguro! don't cry! I-I'm just joking!

haguro : *sniffle* *sob* r-really?

admiral : yeah! so please don't cry anymore, okay? don't let your beautiful face ruined by those tears…..(what the f#ck am I saying right now? w-well I'm the main character so it should be fine…even though her crying face is cute :v )

haguro : *blushing* a-admiral…..*sweeping her tears* yeah! I will do my best! *smiling*

admiral : OH MY GOD TOO SHINY! ! ! (man I'm so blessed that I had girl like her in this naval base! thank you kami-sama~ ) h-huh? ! o-oh yeah I forgot that we are being looked by the readers right now! t-there's nothing strange, okay? ! r-right, haguro? !

haguro : h-huwaa? ! y-yeah!

admiral : a-anyway! let's start! so how is the preparation, haguro?

haguro : o-oh! t-the preparation is running smoothly! everyone is already doing their assigments! b-but…

admiral : but?

haguro : y-you see…..w-we are running out of nature resources right now…

admiral : WHAT? ! how come? !

haguro : i-I think it's because of yesterday…everyone is just too worked up and…

admiral : *sigh*even though we already got the supplements this morning… really…then there's no choice…..we need to search for it in the nearby island then…

haguro : b-but who should we choose?

admiral : hmm? off course we need to give such assignment to the expeditions pro…haguro I want you~ oh sh#t my inner wota is tingling :v I-I want you to call "them" here…

haguro : t-them? d-don't tell me? !

admiral : yeah….them

few minutes later

akatsuki : I heard that we've been called by admiral to his office! what would it be?

ikazuchi : d-don't tell me…..h-he is gonna choose one of us to become his bride? !

inazuma : t-there's no way it will be it, ikazuchi-chan!

hibiki : hmmm….my heart still isn't ready yet…

inazuma : n-not you too, hibiki-chan!

akatsuki : allright we are here~

admiral's office

akatsuki&hibiki&ikazuchi&inazuma : excuse us, admiral~

admiral : ooh~ my lolis~ you have come~ come here~ give me a hug~

akatsuki : u-uwaa! s-stay away from us, lolicon!

admiral : tch….stop being dere to me, akatsuki…anyway let's just go to the business…..girls…..there's something that I need to tell you…..

akatsuki : e-eeh? ! d-don't tell me? !

hibiki : (confession? ! )

ikazuchi : (wedding? ! )

inazuma : (b-bride nanodesu? ! )

admiral : it's….

everyone : *gulp*

admiral : it's….IT'S! !

few hours later

sea

akatsuki : uuuuuu~ stupid admiral! why is he asking us to do an expeditions? ! really! if he really needs it, he should just gathered it himself!

hibiki : I feel so disappointed right now…

inazuma : yes nanodesu…..

ikazuchi : b-but! isn't he said that he is gonna give us a present if we can bring it to him?

inazuma : present…

hibiki : present…..

akatsuki : present, huh?...

…

everyone : HEADPAT? !

yeah the only thing that admiral can give to them is only headpat all this time…yeah such a poor children…

ikazuchi : t-then I'm gonna bring the biggest one for him!

inazuma : i-I will do my best, nanodesu!

hibiki : admiral's headpatting…is mine

akatsuki : w-well! t-there's nothing I can do I guess! I just have to do this, I'm a first-class lady after all! then! let's do this!

everyone : OOOOOHHH~

and they like it somehow…they really are children….

forest

Since the forest used to be the ocean in the past, destroyers have no problems navigating them, see?

few hours later

akatsuki : *pant* *pant* geez…..it's so hard to find these resources…..the forest is just too vast!

ikazuchi : h-hang in there, akatsuki-chan…..o-oh I know! let's eat first! we can't do it without empty stomach after all!

inazuma : but…..we didn't bring any foods…..

hibiki : yeah…..it such a shame….*munching riceballs*

….

akatsuki : WHERE DID YOU GET THAT, HIBIKI-CHAN? !

hibiki : hmm? from the bag. aren't you all got it?

akatsuki : r-really? ! ….it's true! the bag is full of foods!

ikazuchi : admiral…

inazuma : thank you, nanodesu…..

ikazuchi : allright! let's find a place to eat! I'm looking forward to eating the battlefield rations (rice balls) in a forest clearing!

hibiki : the destroyers in the woods…hmmmm…..that has a khorosho ring to it…*eating the rice balls*

akatsuki : aaaaah~! stop eating the rations first, hibiki-chan!

hibiki : don't wanna. it's my provision after all…*munch*

inazuma : hehe~ this isn't an expedition, but just a regular trip, isn't it

ikazuchi : hmm? aah! look! there's a sign!

BEWARE OF BEARS

akatsuki : bears come out around here?

inazuma : that's so scary…..

akatsuki : what are you saying? ! bears are no foe at all for destroyers, are they! I, akatsuki, would fell it in a single blow for sure! *proud*

*grass moving*

inazuma : ooh?

bear : GRAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! !

I'm sorry but Kuma (球磨) does not appear in this chapter

everyone : PYAAAAAA! ! !

akatsuki : kyaaaaaaaaaaa! abyaaaaaaa!abyabyarubyobyaaaaaaa? ? ooooh…..*passed out*

inazuma : ahhh! ! akatsuki-chan!

hibiki : felled in a single blow -_-"

ikazuchi : ooh! I see! she is playing dead!

inazuma : r-really? t-then! we will join as well!

ikazuchi : uwaa~ I'm dead~ *falling into the ground*

inazuma : good night, nanodesu…*falling into the ground as well*

hibiki : uwaa? ! ugh…

ikazuchi : psst…..what's the matter, hibiki?

inazuma : you'll be in danger if you don't start playing dead soon, nanodesu!

hibiki : …can not….be…

ikazuchi&inazuma : heh?

hibiki : THE PHOENIX CANNOT PRETEND TO BE DEAD! *bashfully*

ikazuchi&inazuma : IT ISN'T THE TIME TO SAY SUCH THINGS! ! !

hibiki : (in truth, playing dead won't have any effect. at this rate, i….no….we are gonna become a victims of bear bestiality! I have to hold it back…..) I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE ! ! !

bear : GRAAARRRRGHH! *swinging his claw* *cutting her clothes*

hibiki : uwaa? ! uuuuu~ bear you ecchi…..(WAIT! It was able to pierce a shipgirl's armour ? ! it couldn't be that this bear…IS AN ABYSSAL URSINE ONI!)

pokedex updated, abyssal ursine oni. while it was born and raised in the abyss, for some unspecified reason is in the forest. loves salmon especially sauri. To tear away the armour so neatly - those who dwell in the Abyss are quite well-mannered.

hibiki : (I never expected that an enemy would appear when I did my expeditions equipping…..)

bear : grrrrrr…

hibiki : ack…..what a sharp, penetrating gaze…..these are unquestionably the eyes of a beast…! !

bear : grrrr…..*staring at the riceball hibiki holding on*

hibiki : huh? *moving it to the right*

bear : *looking at the right side*

hibiki : *moving it to the left*

bear : *looking it at the left side*

hibiki : *jumping like a jojo*

bear : *holding yaranaika face*

hibiki : …..could it be you want to eat this?

bear : ….

hibiki : (ah~ it appears so~)

An relatively gourmet bear it seems it was.

hibiki : ( I thought he had be satisfied if I fed him…but it looks like he had the hand that feeds him…..how should I get around the wariness and safely give him food? )

? : WE WILL SAVE YOU! !

hibiki : huh? ! everyone!

ikazuchi : we can't let you be the only one not playing dead, hibiki-chan!

akatsuki : let's use "that" !

inazuma : the naval base traditional secret art to increase the appetite, nanodesu!

hibiki : secret art…..i see! roger!

now is the time the 6thDesDiv to come together!

inazuma : mr. bear! !

bear : grrrrr?

6thDesDiv : the 6thDesDiv hand-made battlefield provisions…..do you want them?...please~ *puppy eyes* (THERE! DesDiv 6, puppy eyes attack! ! the art that has been teached by admiral himself! )

bear : grrrrr? !...graaaaaaaa! ! *standing up*

everyone : uwaaa? ! (failed? !)

bear : …I DOOOOOOOO~! ! ! Beaaaar~

and so, the bear spontaneously spoke! the deluxe 6thDesDiv battlefield Provisions, now on sale at mamiya's café! and as the reward, the now full bear handed over a whole bunch of the forest's resources.

EXPEDITION GREAT SUCCESS ! ! !

1 hours later

dock

everyone : we are back~

admiral : oooooh~ welcome back- - WHAT THE HELL? ! where did you get all those resources? !

everyone : *looking at each other* ehehehe~ we've been gave by a generous person~

forest

bear : *munch* *munch* hand-maded loli rice balls…is the best after all~

TO BE CONTINUED

my god…I feel so jealous to the bear right now :v and WHAT? ! two continuous chapters in two-straight days? ! what the hell? ! well let me tell you folks…I shall give as much as many chapters for all my readers B)


	92. Chapter 91 : everyone love kamen raider

EPISODE 91

Naval Base

post morning – afternoon

dock

admiral : allright! put those things on the warehouse!

worker : got it!

arashi : w-whoaaaaa….

admiral : *picking up his phone* sup? i-I mean h-hello? y-yes sir…..s-sorry sir….ooh~! you have sent it here? thank you for your cooperation~ allright….yeah I got it…okay good bye…..

carrier : is it admiral tenzou?

admiral : yeah I am

carrier : we have bring the tree you asked for

admiral : WHAT? ! it's here already? ! but I just talk to him just now…..ah who cares! okay! bring that big ass tree to the field!

carrier : yes sir!

hagikaze : e-eeeeeee~…

worker : sir! we have finished make the concert!

admiral : ooooooh~ good work! go and take a break- - h-huh? who is calling now? *picking up his phone* sup? i-I mean y-yeah?...KONGOU? ! stop pestering me! I'm working right now!...what? ! you forgot the song? ! then go and remember it!...you can't? then make it can!...what? ! ugh….allright I will accompany you later…don't say "I love you" idiot! *closing his phone* really…

few minutes later

admiral : *wore out* f-finally…..i-it's finished…..*sitting on a bench* h-holy sh#t I am sweating as hell that I feel like I'm one of those man in shoujo manga :v ….. *feel something cold on his cheek* h-huh?

arashi : *handing out pocari* here, take a chill

hagikaze : good work, admiral!

admiral : ooh it's you two…..thanks for the drink…..*drinking the pocari* FUWAAH~ it feels like heaven (=w=) so…..what are you two doing here?

arashi : well our plan was to seeing how is the preparation for tonight…..and suddenly we met an admiral who always doesn't want to work and always playing porn games suddenly become a serious man *teasing*

admiral : hey what's that supposed to mean? -_- I don't want to receive that from nattsun :v

arashi : s-stop with this "nattsun" thing! I'm arashi! I never met OR knew this "nattsun" person!

hagikaze : onee-san "nattsun" is a character from *** *** ****** that looks exactly like you

admiral : hey what's up with that sensor? it make it sounds like hagi-hagi just saying some dirty words :v man everyone knew that it's from non non biyori

at that moment, admiral just do a shameless copyright and promotion

admiral : anyway, what's your business here?

arashi : nothing. I just want to see your tired face :b

hagikaze : *whispering to admiral* but the truth is arashi-nee san is worried about you :b

admiral : eeeeeh~? I see~ :b

arashi : HEY! ! stop using this " :b " face!

admiral : well you are the first one who start this :b

arashi : HEY! !

admiral : there's nothing I can do! it just every this emoticon is perfect for every sentence! stop being aggressive, geez. you are starting to sound like a tsundere

arashi : stop saying stupid thing, idiot admiral! *punching him*

admiral : *getting punched*…hm…..is that supposed to be hurt?

arashi : w-whoa you become serious all of a sudden…..d-doesn't that supposed to be hurt or something?

admiral : hahaha…..arashi…..i will never get hurt by any physical things…..the only thing that can make me hurt is when I can't saw your beautiful smile

arashi : h-huh? ! y-you…..baka *blushing*

admiral : (hey hagikaze~ did you see that~? that's how what main character supposed to be~)

hagikaze : (ahahahaha~ good for you, arashi-nee )

then few seconds later, admiral is crying in pain

arashi : really! stop trying to look cool! *touching his cheek*

admiral : heh…..a man must look cool in front beautiful ladies until the end…

arashi : I said stop trying look cool! *pushing his cheek*

admiral : RENGE! ! what are you doing? ! it hurts like hell!

arashi : well serve you right!

admiral : ….but your hand sure feels nice *smiling*

arashi : h-huh? ! …i-I said stop…..r-really…..

hagikaze : stare~

arashi : h-huh? w-what?

hagikaze : you two are being lovey-dovey and forgetting about me all of a sudden *pouting*…nee-san you idiot~ *running*

arashi : w-wait, hagi!

a few Korean dramas later

hagikaze : fuwaa~ *getting headpat*

arashi : really…..what can I do about you? *headpatting her*

admiral : man~ you two sure are close~ well I'm happy that everyone is happy~

hagikaze : ehehehe~ anyway, admiral! you are free right now, right?

admiral : yup, my job is done now, the only thing that left is waiting for the preparation to be done. why?

hagikaze : then please go with us! we want to go to the cafeteria! we've heard that everyone in the naval base are putting haiku (Japanese poems) there!

admiral : ooh? really? then let's check it out!

arashi : h-hey! wait up already!

cafeteria

hagikaze : here we are~

admiral : whoaaaa~ so this is what mutsuki and her sisters made…that's cool. let's see…..

 **Take a gander at Mutsuki's Kai-Ni Form...!**

admiral : allright that's mutsuki…..i don't know why but there's this kamen raider leangle vibe somehow :v next…

 **I've always known deep inside me... There's no one on this ocean that you're unable to make friends with!** Destroyer Kisaragi. Let's settle this one-on-one!

admiral : now this is kisaragi…dammit now it kamen raider fourze :v man now I fear that every mutsuki-class will all be tokusatsu-like…

 **Very... brave.**

admiral : HAH! now this is vague :v this word is like every kuudere girls said…..which from this word is a haiku? !

 **Even if I'm all alone, I'll fight for as long as I'm alive... That is what... A KanMusu is-pyon!** Sins don't disappear... All you can do is live on bearing them…..pyon

admiral : HOLY SH#T! uzuki words are MUCH more better than me! NO! than every anime characters that I've watched! goddammit riderman :v

 **Tragedy? Don't make me laugh. I'll change this into a happy ending!** I've watched No. 4. ( ˘ω˘ )

admiral : w-wha? allright now it's vice…and it should be satsuki from the order :v

 **Hey, can I rub out these guys? Can't hear the answer anyway!**

admiral : allright now it's not haiku anymore! there's no poem here! the girls here are just saying whatever they like! but I like den-o so I let it off :v

 **I shall christen myself now... I am the 8th of the Mutsuki Class Ships, Nagatsuki!**

admiral : o…..o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh my god! it's nagatsuki! and she became cyclone! you hear that? ! F#CKING SAIKROOOOOON! ! ! t-the next shall be joker…

arashi : w-what is he blabbing about?

hagikaze : i-I don't know….i guess admiral is just like tokusatsu-series and such…..

 **Looks like... the "trump card" always comes to me...!**

admiral : JOKAAAAAAH! ! ! it's JOKAAAAAAH! ! ! oh my gooooood! ! ! look! IT'S JOKER! then together they will be SAIKRON! JOKAH! HENSHIN! holy sh#t !

arashi : SHUT UP YOU ARE BEING NOISY HERE! *kicking his face*

admiral : GUWAAAAAAA! ! !

…

admiral : a-anyway…..l-let's just finish what we left off, allright?

arashi : if you become noisy once again, I will kick you hundred times

admiral : y-yes mam…..

 **Either I'm a Ship Girl or an Abyssal Ship, I'll stay true to myself...**

admiral : w-whoa…..mikazuki's kiva looks cool…and DEEP :v

 **Vanquishing evil in the name of heaven!**

admiral : allright and that's mochizuki's kamen rider blade….and my opinion about this is…..WHAT'S UP WITH THIS TOKUSATSU? ! they are just shamelessly putting every kamen raider words according their order!...AND I LIKE IT OwO

hagikaze : admiral! look! there's still one more!

admiral : huh? but I thought mutsuki-class supposed to be only tenth girls…..OH MY GOD is it supposed to be next update girl? ! let's see….

I want everyone to smile! So please, take a good look! At my... HENSHIN!

admiral : w-who's this? I know it's kuuga but…..who make this?

hagikaze : *staring* hmmmmm….that handwriting…..i've seen it somehow….

arashi : h-huh? r-really?

admiral : what? really? …..yeah I've seen it too….and she write it smaller than the other girls…..it means that she is embarrassed to writing this "haiku"…who it's supposed to be…hmmmmm~? *looking at arashi*

arashi : …w-what?...N-NO! I-IT'S NOT ME!

admiral : eeeeee~? but that handwriting is your's, arashi…

arashi : i-it's just your imagination! t-there should be someone who can write as same as my handwriting! YEAH!

admiral : really? someone who can write EXACTLY same like your's?

arashi : *dripping sweat* y-yeah…

admiral : really~?

arashi : r-really!

admiral : you aren't lying?

arashi : i-I'm not!

admiral : allright then let's make a deal, if I found out that you are lying, you have to obey EVERY single commands from me, allright?

arashi : w-what? ! t-there's no way I'm gonna accept that!

admiral : ooh? than that means you are lying!

arashi : i-I'm not! a-allright! deal! but if you lose, you gotta give me and hagi a present!...a-a doll! yeah!

admiral : heh….sure. I'm rich after all :v I'm a rich man who eats canned food for a living. then please wait a minute here

arashi : w-where are you going?

admiral : finding mutsuki. see ya! *running and suddenly disappear into the shadow*

arashi : w-what? ! no! don't met her!

hagikaze : *spacing out* i-I've been ignored again….

mutsuki-class room

mutsuki : oyo? arashi-san? oooooh~ yeah she helps us out a lot! she said "let me join you" when we are going to make the haiku!

admiral : eeeeeee~? I see~

mutsuki : but what are you going to do with it, admiral?

admiral : ehehehe~ nothing~

cafeteria

admiral : yoooo~ kuuga-san~ 

arashi : kyaaaaa! w-what are you talking about, admiral? ! w-who is kuuga-san? !

admiral : nothing~ I'm just joking~

arashi : r-r-really….stop making me nervous….s-so? have you found out about it?

admiral : hmmm?...hmhmhmhm~ off course~ 

arashi : y-yeah? w-who is it?

admiral : really? you really want me to say it out loud?

arashi : *nervous*

admiral : well allright then…..it's - -

arashi : (aaah~ it's over…I'm lost)

admiral : it's….I don't know

arashi : eh?

hagikaze : (admiral…..)

admiral : yup. I don't know who is it

arashi : …..you…..you must be joking, right? w-why are you…

admiral : haven't I said it before? ….the only thing that makes me hurt is when I can't saw your beautiful smile

arashi : a-admiral…

admiral : well~ a promise is a promise. I'm gonna give you both doll later. hmm? *picking up his phone* sup? i-I mean y-yeah? who is it?...KONGOU? ! allright allright I got it already, I went there now! really…..*closing off his phone* well I guess I still have a job. see you laters…bambina *walking away*

hagikaze : *looking at the admiral*….admiral sure is a good person, isn't it?...nee-san? *looking at arashi*

arashi : *blushing cutely* w…w-what is he saying just now?...r-really…..hasn't I said that stop acting cool too?...s-s-stupid admiral! I hate you! uuuuuuuu~ *teary eyes*

hagikaze : (aaaaah~ nee-san has snapped out! how cute~) there there~ *headpatting her*

TO BE CONTINUED

special thanks for mtu (orewamuzituda) who makes mutsuki-class a toku-spree :3 this chapter is inspired by him…and because I love kamen raider :v anyway….

CYCLONE!

JOKAAAAAH!

HENSHIN!

CYCLONE! JOKER !

Saa, omae no tsumi o kazeroe!

…sorry :v


	93. Chapter 92 : kongou-sister concert LIVE!

EPISODE 92

Naval Base

Evening

concert's backstage

admiral has made a concert in order to celebrate new year eve tonight, everything is already in placed…but suddenly kongou asked admiral because there are a problem…

admiral : allright, I'm here~ so what is it- - UGH?!

kongou : ADMIRAL! we've got a big problem here desu! A VERY BIG PROBLEM! *choking him* w-what should we do now?! OH NO!

admiral : K-KWOAGH! L-LET GO OF ME FIRST, IDIOT!

kongou : huh?...SH#T! admiral?! why is your face's red?! who did this to you?! I'm gonna teach her a lesson! tell me who did this to you?!

admiral : IT'S YOU, YOU ENGLISH WEEB! *hit her head*

kongou : hawuu~ uuuuuu~ I'm sorry…

admiral : really…..so what's the problem here?

kongou : huh?...oh yes I forgot! WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM HERE DESU! j-just look!

admiral : what are you talking about- - whoa?!

hiei : hieeeee~….*soulless*

haruna : *passed out*

kirishima : check…..1…..2…..

admiral : w-what happen to them all of a sudden?

kongou : they are…..they have been struck by TEA SYNDROME!

admiral : tea syndrome?

kongou : yes desu…..it's when a true british haven't drank their tea in time or period…..their soul will live their body slowly…..such a cruel fate must british mankind must fall into…..mein god…..*closing her mouth with her hand*

admiral : WHAT THE F#CK IS THAT SYNDROME?! IT JUST MEAN THAT YOU WANT ME TO BUY YOU ALL TEA, RIGHT?! AND STOP USING GERMAN WORDS! YOU'RE A BRITISH-NIPPON GIRL!

kongou : h-how cruel desu! h-huh?! u-ugh! *falling into the floor*

admiral : w-whoa?! w-what happen to you, kongou?!

kongou : *cough* *cough* i-it seems…..my time has come…..

admiral : stop being dramatic and help me buy tea, stupid

kongou : i-I'm serious…..admiral…..i'm gonna leave you now…..i'm sorry I can't accompany you until the end…..

admiral : w-whoa…..now this feels pretty serious now….even though it just a tea :v

kongou : admiral…..whatever peoples talks about you….you will always be my no.1 admiral….desu…..*passed out*

admiral : k-kongou?...KONGOOOOOUUUU!... STOP SLEEPING, DAMMIT! 30 MINUTES LATER YOU GIRLS ARE GONNA HAD A CONCERT!

kongou : *suddenly wake up* t-then…..t-there's something that we want to ask to you…..

admiral : w-what is it?

kongou : p-please…

admiral : yeah?

kongou : p-please….please buy us tea at the vendor machine there. I want british tea…

hiei : I want oolong tea….

haruna : haruna wants lemon tea…..

kirishima : I want tea with choco latte please…..

admiral : SO IT'S TRUE THAT YOU WANTS ME TO BUY YOU GIRLS TEA! man how lazy can these girls in the naval base be?! really! just wait a minute…..

kongou : yaaaaay~ admiral the best~

hiei : admiral no.1~

haruna : haruna is driving in tears~

kirishima : I'm so blessed right now~

admiral : grrrrr…..you girls…..so it's true that women will always rules over men…..sometimes I wonder who is the one in charge here…

after few tea later

kongou : fuwaaaa~ it feels great~ god save the queen~

admiral : *sigh*…..

kongou : thank you for saving us, admiral~

admiral : yeah yeah…now just ready your preparation…..

kongou : okaaaay~ MY SISTERS~! come here~

*discussing*

admiral : what a troublesome girls…

kongou : …..a-admiral…..

admiral : what is it now?

kongou : we…we think we made a new problem….desu…..

admiral : w-what is it?

kongou : w-we….WE FORGOT THE LYRICS OF THE SONG!

admiral : WHAT?! HOW CAN IT BE?! W-WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW?!

kongou : nah~ just kidding~ off course we remember it, admiral you are such a funny person~ hohohohoho~ (=w=)

hiei : we're just kidding~

haruna : don't need to be worried, admiral~

hirishima : you need to stay calm at time like this~

admiral : ….WHO HAD THIS IDEA IN A FIRST PLACE? *staring at them coldly*

hiei : kongou-onee sama *pointing at her*

haruna : onee-sama *pointing at her*

kirishima : onee-san *pointing at her*

kongou : WHAT?! EH?! EH?!

admiral : …kongou….

kongou : W-WAIT, ADMIRAL! I CAN EXPLAIN- - UWAAAAAA! *getting punch-drilled by admiral*

admiral : you need to be more focused at time like this, you world-wide waifu~

kongou : UWAAAA! AUW! AUW! S-SORRY! P-PLEASE! STOP IT! P-PLEASE BE GENTLE~

admiral : STOP SPEAKING DIRTY WORDS THAT MAKES PEOPLES MISUNDERSTAND! *hitting her head*

kongou : MOTHERF#CKER! HUUUUU~ I'M SORRY~….

10 minutes later

admiral : *looking at his clock* allright it's time…..are you girls ready?

kongou : w-whoa…..n-now that I think about it…..i'm starting to get nervous…..hey admiral~ give me a kiss~

admiral : hmmmmm~? say whaaaa~? do you want some of…THIS? *showing his hand*

kongou : n-no desu…puuuuuu~ *pouting* '3'

haruna : well then, we are gonna go now. see you later, admiral~

kirishima : allright~! let's do this!

hiei : let's go, onee-sama!

kongou : admiral~ please cheer for us~

admiral : allright allright! I will do my own cheers…well then…..it's been a while since I'm starting to wota akb48…..fuuuuu~…..i wish I had it on me…..allright then…..let's do this…..

*wearing wota jacket*

*wearing Nippon-headband*

*readying light sticks*

Concert

shipgirls : *waiting*

kongou : HELLLOOOO EVERYONE IN THE NAVAL BASE! today, we are gonna celebrate tonight with our original-made song~! LET'S PARTY UNTIL WE DRUNK~!

haruna : ONEE-SAMA! we aren't gonna get drunk or anything!

kongou : theeeeen~! LET'S GO! MUSIC START!

admiral : *suddenly in front of the line* Aaa…Yossha-ikuzo~!

shipgirls : a-admiral?!

song name :

 **Straight Ahead!** _ **Kongou**_ **-class Four Sisters**

*music start*

admiral : AAAAAAA! CHO ZETSO! Taiga, Faia, Saiba, Faiba, Daiba, Baiba, Jyajya! Tora, Hii, Jinzou, Senii, Ama, Shindou, Kasentobijokyo! Chape, Ape, Kara, Kira, Rara, Tusuke, Moyhontusuke!

shipgirls : (admiral suddenly spewing some weird words! i-is this what they call wota?! )

Kousoku no yon shimai~

admiral : MIRAI O-HAI!

Katsuyaku wo mite yone

Kitto daijoubu desu

admiral : ooooooo~! soya soya soya soya!

Chekku wan tsu maiku wa OK

Follow me! Waiting for you, oh!

Hatto no kaiiki, dore dake megutte mo (Hai Hai Hai! Hai!)

Koi no dangan, anata no todokanai (Sanshikikan! Sanshikikan!)

admiral : ooooooi-o~! ooooooi-o~!

Onegai, tatsukete rashinban no youseisan (Wow! Congratulations!)

Wow x4 Uchimasu Fire!

Zenryoku de mairimasu

Ude ga narimasu ne

Wow x4 Sokudo to karyouku

Kiai de neratte atatte

Zenhoumon Burning Love!

admiral : ei! oh! romansu! ei! oh! romansu! jyaaaaaaaaaaa! KYAAAAAAAAAA! HIEI-SAN~! HARUNA-CHAN~! KIRISHIMA-CHI~!...KONGOU-WEEB~!

kongou : HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEANT, ADMIRAL?! i-I mean….. that's our song, everyone! there are actually more of that but we are gonna leave it at there because the creator is already tired translating the song for us :v do you want more~?

shipgirls : ENCORE~! ENCORE~!

admiral : ANKORU~! ANKORU~!

kongou : i-I'm sorry, everyone! but we can't do that because the creator…..(what they don't know is that….)

hiei : (we….)

haruna : (really…..)

kirishima : (really….)

kongou&hiei&haruna&kirishima : (WE REALLY FORGOT THE LYRICS…..)

kongou : anyway thank you for listening, everyone~! thanks for everyone who have been supporting us all the way~ especially admiral who has been giving us his "uchisi-spirit"~ then! see you later~

….

backstage

kongou : pheew~ tea after working sure is the best~ *drinking tea*

admiral : damn…..it's been really a while since I'm becoming like that…

hiei : what are you doing at that time, admiral?

haruna : yeah….you are chanting and…..

kirishima : I bet it's one of your weird hobbies -_-"

admiral : what?! how dare you?! wota isn't weird! it's a way of life! it's like…..naruto's will of fire, okay?! but we do that to an idol :v

kongou : well who cares about that now~ now we just gonna have toenjoy our time for tonight~

admiral : oh yeah that's right! please go to the field, everyone. we have made booth festival there

kongou : oooooo~ nice one, my husbando~

admiral : I'm not your husband and never will -_-"

kongou : WHAT?! how cruel, admiral…but still! I won't give up! I'm gonna be the one who get admiral's heart!

admiral : yeah yeah I hope you succeded on that…..now you girls may go, thanks for the work

kongou : thanks for the hard work, admiral~

hiei : thanks for the hard work~

haruna : thanks for the hard work~

kirishima : thanks for the hard work~

*they both left out*

admiral : …*sigh* ….new year…..huh?...i wonder what is onee-san doing at her naval base?...even though it's not like I worried or lonely or anything…..and I'm not a tsundere…heh I have no doubt that she will gonna suddenly pop out behind me and saying " ten-chan, found you~" after she travelled all her way from her naval base in Kansai into here…but there's no way It will happen…

? : …ten-chan~ found you~

admiral : *shivering* w-what? i-I think I have heard that voice before…d-don't tell me….

.

.

.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

TO BE CONTINUED

yoohoo~ everyone~ sorry for a short delay =w=)b well you know~ this problem~ that problem~ blablabla~ who cares :v anyway if anyone wonders what is "wota" or anything…go and search that in google cuz I'm too lazy to explaining that :v and next chapter~…..prepare to meet everybody onee-chan again =w=)b


	94. Chapter 93 : festival with eika nee-chan

EPISODE 93

Naval Base

Night

Backstage

admiral : UWAAAAA! why are you here, nee-san?!

eika : jajaaaaang~ it's yours and everyone's beloved onee-chan, eika~ and ten-chan~ you need to call me onee-chan~!

admiral : shut up! how the hell can you get here?!

eika : ? I'm just walk right throught the gate

admiral : what?! how?! aren't there's someone spotted you or something?!

eika : ? well yeah there's your shipgirls and such…..

admiral : then why they aren't stopped you?!

eika : what?! how rude~! they are the one who told me to visit you!

admiral : WHAT?! WHY?!

eika : they told me to visit you cuz they said that they said that they want admiral-nee chan to come here and celebrate with them! then I'm here~

admiral : WHAT?! WHOSE STUPID IDEA IS THAT?! DAMMIT! THEY ARE TRAITORS!

eika : anyway here I am~ so let's celebrate today's new year's eve together~….TO-GE-THER~

admiral : NOOO! I STILL WANT TO BE VIRGIN! I DIDN'T WENT TO INCEST EXCEPT OF EROGE! I need to bring you back to your own habitat *dragging her*

eika : that's rude, ten-chan! I'm not an animal~ let go~ b-but…..i-it feels good to be dragged by you once in a while…..*pant*…..*pant* hehehe~

admiral : stop doing that perverted laugh! I guess I need to make you sleep first *readying sleep darts*

eika : w-wait wait waiiiiittt~! t-there's a reason why I'm here! a very urgent reason!

admiral : ooh? then why don't you told me that in a first place? so what is it?

eika : …ten-chan…..the thing is…

admiral : yeah?

eika : i…

admiral : you?

eika : i….I'M SO MISSED YOU, MY BELOVED CUTE TSUNDERE LITTLE BROTHER~! (=3=)/ *hugging his back*

admiral : UWAAA! I KNEW IT! let go of my back, you pervert!

eika : don't wanna~ animal technique, koala stance~ guuuuu~ *hugging his back with her hands and feet*

admiral : …..what are you doing?

eika : fufufu~ this is a technique that I prepared in case that you are rejecting my love for you…..

admiral : hey stop playing and- - w-what? why can't I move you?

eika : fufufu~ there you see it! this technique is to catch the target so they can't move! now we will be like this until I say so~

admiral : what?! NO! I don't want to be like this forever! what will happen to my harem life?! to my eroges?! MY SCHOOL IDOL FESTIVAL?! I STILL WANT TO LOVE MAKI!

eika : fufu~ then you need to hear my request

admiral : allright deal! what is it?!

eika : where I heard that you are making a festival at the field, right?

admiral : hmm? y-yeah…..w-wait….don't tell me…..

eika : YUP! let's went there together! and I don't want anyone to interrupt! no shipgirls, no employees, no one~ just us sibling

admiral : eeeh….but I intent to…

eika : then I guess we will be like this for the rest of our lives~

admiral : WHAT?! NO WAY! URGH! ALLRIGHT I ACCEPT! NOW HURRY UP AND LET GO OF ME!

eika : hehehe~ thank you for your patronage~

admiral : (the time that she let go of her "koala", I'm gonna run away)

eika : …e-eh?

admiral : w-what? hurry up and let go

eika : …I CAN'T MOVE!

admiral : what?! how?! this is because you are too pushing yourself even though you are already old!

eika : WHAT?! how rude~ I'm still 21!...w-well~ I guess there's nothing we can do about it~ t-teehee~

admiral : don't "teehee" me! I don't want us to be attached like this forever!

eika : oh come on~ it isn't THAT bad~ isn't it nice for you to get a personal beloving nee-chan who hugs you from behind 24 hours? hey ten-chan you like it, don't cha~ *rubbing her breasts towards him*

admiral : stop rubbing your breasts, it just makes the truth harsher that you are C cup

eika : s-shut up~ how can you didn't get any reaction from this?!...D-DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU ARE INTO- -

admiral : allright hold your side ponytail right there. it just when you live with so many shipgirls who had so many different cup size from A-Z if I had to say. yours are meaningless to me. HAH! I'm the ultimate being of harem itself

eika : w-whoa! s-such power!

admiral : hohoho~ praise me- - WAIT A MINUTE! IT'S GETTING OFF TOPIC! what should we do about this?!

eika : i-it's okay! the effect should be gone in one hour from now on

admiral : o-one hour?...SO I NEED TO BE LIKE THIS IN ONE HOUR?! BUT IT'S 11.00 PM HERE! AND MY SHIPGIRLS ASKED ME TO WATCH THE FIREWORKS AT 12.00! WHAT WILL EVERYONE THINK OF ME WHEN I WENT THERE WITH YOU ATTACHED TO MY BACK?! my life will be broken!

eika : uuuuu~ I'm sorry~ T-T

admiral : …*sigh*….it's okay it's not nee-san fault. so please don't cry, okay?

eika : t-ten-chan…

admiral : well…..i guess there's nothing we can do about it…let's went to the festival together

eika : …...yeah! *smiling

Festival

everyone : *stare*

admiral : -_-"

eika : (^w^)

everyone : …admiral…

admiral : a-allright l-let's calm down, okay? there's something happening just now so…

everyone : HENTAI

admiral : u-ugh…..

someone whispering : s-so it's true that admiral is into his own big sister, after all…..

someone whispering : i-incest…..hawawa~ h-how embarrassing…

admiral : w-wait everyone! t-this isn't want you think it is! t-this is…..uhhhh…uhhhhhh…..h-how do I say it…n-nee san! help me!

eika : eeeh?! uhhh…..everyone~ ten-chan and I …are…are…..uhhhhhh….*thinking hardly*…OOOOH! ten-chan and I are on a date right now~

everyone : W-WHAAAAAAAAT?!

admiral : WHAAAAAT?! y-you stupid nee-san, what are you saying just now?! w-wait everyone!

everyone : GET AWAY FROM US, PERVERT *staring coldly and leave*

admiral : w-wait! I can explain! WAIIIIIIIIITTTTT! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

eika : a-ahahaha…

admiral : m-my harem…*zoned out*

eika : c-cheer up, ten-chan! i-I will help you explain it later!

admiral : MY ASS! why are you spewing some stupid words like we are on a date or something, you stupid nee-san!

eika : stop calling me stupid~ (o) b-but…g-getting those insults from you are fine…hehehehehe~

admiral : UWAAAAA! I'm with a pervert masochist right now!

eika : anyway~ come on, ten-chan~ there's so many places that I want to see!

admiral : *sigh*…..i hope they will forgive me later…let's go then

few minutes later

eika : oooooh~ look, ten-chan! there's a takoyaki stand! let's go there! please~! please~!

admiral : allright allright I got it already

old man : welcome~ oooh~ if it isn't the admiral tenzou himself- - and look who we have here~ admiral eika the shield of IJN herself~ man I feel honored to visit by two of IJN stars~ so why are you…..uhhhh…..so "attached" to each other?

eika : we are on a date~

admiral : NO WE ARE NOT *smack her head*

eika : hawuu!

admiral : please don't mind her. she is just too stupid to think her own words

seller : i-I see! well then what are you gonna buy?

admiral : what do you want, nee-san?

eika : hmmm….i don't know….how about you, ten-chan?

admiral : well it's up to you. I will eat whatever you eat

eika : awwwww~ you are so sweet~ then I want cheese takoyaki~

admiral : allright then. sir I want one octopus takoyaki

eika : EEEEEH?! WHAT HAPPEN TO THE CHEESE?! uuuuuu~ I don't want any octopus~ I don't want to get raped by tentacles~ *struggling in his back*

admiral : ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT CHILL I'M JUST JOKING! …*sigh*…..one cheese takoyaki please

seller : one cheese takoyaki coming right up!

eika : one? you didn't want any, ten-chan?

admiral : hmmm? what are you talking about? we are gonna eat it together, right?

eika : e-eeeeh?! t-together?! w-wait…..sharing = one fork = ….i-i-i-i-i-i-indirect kiss?! kyaaaaaa~ ten-chan you dummy~ *struggling in her back again*

admiral : HEY STOP STRUGGLING GEEZ! we are sibling so there are nothing wrong with that

eika : e-eh?! s-sibling?!...t-ten-chan you dense idiot! humph! *pouting*

admiral : hey why are you pouting all of a sudden? come on nee-san~

seller : one cheese takoyaki~! eat it while it still hot! thank you for purchasing~

admiral : ah thanks…you didn't want it?

eika : h-hmmm?!...h-humph! *looking away*

admiral : it delicious…..

eika : …

admiral : I will feed it for you

eika : I WANT ONE (OwO)

admiral : (so easy) allright here~ open your mouth

eika : aaaaaaaaaah~ haumph~ uuuuuu~ delicious~

admiral : …*smiling*

eika : h-hmmm? why are you smiling, ten-chan?

admiral : nothing, it just your imagination, stupid nee-san

eika : ? well okay then…ah look! there's another food stand right there! let's go~

admiral : allright calm down, sheesh…

one hour later

admiral : OH CRAP! IT'S 11.55 now!

eika : but ten-chan the narrator said it's one hour later so it should be 12.00 now!

admiral : who cares about little detail like that! we need to go to the hill now!

eika : TEN-CHAN JUST DEFY THE STORY HIMSELF!

admiral : hold on tight, nee-san. I'm gonna use "it" right now

eika : be careful…I'm afraid (" =w=)

admiral : I'll do my best…..i hope :v …..HUPH! *channeling*

hill

shipgirls : admiral is late….

suddenly

admiral : *appearing from nowhere* huph! here we are~ you allright, nee-san?

eika : yup off course I am~ we are sibling after all~

ooyodo : admiral! you are here!

admiral : off course I am. a promise is a promise…..now then few seconds later and it should be…

5

4

3

2

1

.

.

.

*fireworks fired into the sky*

admiral : happy new year….

shipgirls : wooooow~ *looking at the sky*

eika : wooooow…..beautiful~ *staring at the sky*

admiral : happy new year, everyone…especially you…onee-chan…..

eika : t-ten-chan…*suddenly her feets and hands wears down* (huh? the effect is wears off….)…who cares~ humhum~ ten-chan your body is so warm~ *snuggling in his back*

admiral : hey don't you dare use this as your chance to hug me -_-

eika : ehehehe~ who knows~?...hey ten-chan…..

admiral : yeah?

eika : ….thank you…..i loooooooove you soooooo much~

admiral : ?...heh…..i already know that already sheesh…(I love you too, nee-san…not in weird ways :v )

TO BE CONTINUED

yooooo~ everyone~ sorry for the lack of update, I just went to hospital lately so…yeah xD and they said that you are not allowed to bring handphone or laptop to hospital :v b#tch you can't tell me what to do B) and sorry for the late new year celebration xD again, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE~ next time~ the admiral and her sister are gonna do another Question and Answer next episode so if you want to ask something, feel free to ask about it in comment or private message or whatever :v anyway~ bye~


	95. Chapter 94 : How is THAT an omurice? !

EPISODE 94

Naval Base

Night

Hill

allright change of plan, in the previous episode I promise that we are gonna do Q&A, right? well NO ONE GIVE US QUESTION SO LET'S JUST CHANGE IT INTO DOING SOME JACKASS THINGS

preview

admiral : oh my god… may god save us all…..allright then… ittadakimasu…

15 minutes ago

admiral : ah….the fireworks are done…..then let's go to sleep, everyone~

shipgirls : okay~

eika : w-waaaaaiiiittt~

admiral : hmm? what is it, nee-san? if it's about sleeping, I won't let you sleep with me :v my chasity is in danger here

eika : no! it's not about it! and what do you mean by that, ten-chan~?! please don't sleep yet, everyone!

admiral : why?

eika : my ship is gonna get here soon, so please stay up until then T_T

admiral : your ship? but I thought you went here- - …..nee-san…don't tell me you are slip through your work just to went here…..alone?

eika : *surprised* y-yeah…

admiral : WHAT?! how can you do that?! how can you get here then?!

eika : a-ahahaha….i went here by…..w-walking?

admiral : but it's about 200 KM from here to Kansai!

eika : w-well…..i don't know….i just running throught the ocean then suddenly I just arrived here…..so…teehee~

admiral : (oh my god she is running from Kansai to here in a flash…..by walking?! damn I guess every bit person in my family clan isn't normal at all :v ) *sigh*…then how long will it takes ?

eika : uhhh….they said they will arrive in 20 minutes

admiral : GOOD NIGHT, EVERYONE

eika : w-waaaaiiittt~ please~ don't leave me at the dock alone~ ten-chan~ stop consider me an univinted guest~

admiral : BUT YOU ARE! …oh! I got an idea! let's make a new event right now!

shipgirls : new event?

admiral : I bet you girls stomach's haven't fulled yet, right? then let's make a dinner together!

shipgirls : oooooh~

hiei : okay~ hiei volunteer to be the one who makes the dinner~ *running*

isokaze : hm…..well I guess I don't have a choice...if hiei volunteer then I can't lose behind…..*running*

eika : haihai~ eika will volunteer too~ *running*

admiral : and there! finished! man how easy it was to make an event :v I'm such a genius~ *smiling*

shipgirls : a-admiral…..

admiral : hmm? what is it? *keep smiling*

Akashi : a-admiral…..do you realize that…..

admiral : hmm? *thinking*…..JESUS CHRIST! it's the duo of death who makes the food! b-but there's nee-san there so it should be…..*smiling expression slowly fades into surprised face* OH MY GOD I FORGOT THAT NEE-SAN CAN'T COOK FOR SH#T TOO! w-we need to hurry and stop them! NOW!

10 minutes later

Kitchen

admiral : STOP THIS ATROCITIES RIGHT NOW!

hiei : hmm~? admiral? ah you came at the right time~

admiral : e-eeh?! r-really?! am I in time?!

isokaze : we just finished putting the food into the bowl, please help us share it to everyone

admiral : NOOOOOOOOOOO! w-where's nee-san?!

eika : hehehe~ what is it~?

admiral : DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DONE?! *choking her*

eika : w-wha?! w-wait, ten-chan~ I didn't understand what you are talking about _

later

present

admiral : (OH MY GOD I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!) *looking at everyone*

shipgirls : (admiral~) T_T

admiral : (I'm sorry, everyone…I'm really sorry…..) T_T *sniff* …. (allright tenzou, think! what should I do to save everyones live?! THINK!...I CAN'T THINK FOR SH#T!)

hiei : has everyone got their shares~? then please everyone, eat it up~

isokaze : we make it the best we can do

admiral : (REALLY?! THIS IS THE BEST YOU CAN DO?! I mean just LOOK! the food is radiating some radioactive aura! it's starting to looks like one of those puella magi madoka magica's witch!) t-thank you…

…

eika : hmmm~? why is everyone haven't eat yet? then! I will be the one who eats it then! haumph! *eating the "omurice" *

admiral : *staring at eika intensively*

.

.

.

at this point, to maximize the experience of this chapter, I REALLY recommended you all to start opening youtube, and open Beethoven, moonlight sonata for the background sound. thank you, and please enjoy the "show"

.

eika : hmm? aww~ ten-chan s-stop staring at me like that~ you make me- - *the face of sadness and uncertainty *…(the sweetness is cold, without a fragment of compassion. the saltiness feels as if someone just casually slapped you. the sourness is like a broken heart.The unpleasant odor is like a stew of boiled weeds and rotten meat. The flavor is like the condensation of a lifetime of suffering, and it's highly toxic. I can't eat anymore or else I'm gonna go crazy) HOLY- - *sudennly passed out*

admiral : (NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAN!)

shipgirls : (kyaaaaaaaaaaa!)

hiei : hmm? ah eika-san, what's wrong? why are you suddenly sleeping?

isokaze : she must be tired, leave her be

hiei : really? well okay then….what's wrong everyone? why are your faces so gloomy?

shipgirls : (w-what should we do, admiral?!)

admiral : (there's no other choice…..we need to- -)

kongou : (wait, admiral! please! don't tell hiei that her food is taste like sh#t!)

admiral : (b-but….)

hiei : everyone?...a-ah I see…..i guess you all doesn't like omurice, huh? i-I'm sorry….i should ask everyone first…..

isokaze : haaaah….even though we made it hard…..

admiral : (…DAMMIT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!) ITTADAKIMASU! *eating*

shipgirls : i-ittadakimasu! *eating*

hiei : e-everyone!

admiral : …..(phew…..at least I'm still haven't munched it…..let's see everyone reaction first….)

shipgirls : *eating normally*

admiral : (h-huh? What's going on? Everybody eating it as if it were normal. Am I the only strange one here? wait! no! )

kongou : *pant* *pant*

admiral : (they aren't eating it, they are enduring it! Hiei put her heart into this curry she made, so we can't treat it with disdain. Everybody is trying to endure eating it.)

hyuuga : u-ugh! *body screamings out*

admiral : (HIVES….! THEIR BODIES HAVE FINALLY BEGAN SCREAMINGS OUT!)

Akagi : *pant* *pant* *nosebleeding*

admiral : (even worse, their nose are starting to bleeding! and it's akagi of all girls here!)

shipgirls : *eating normally…..hardly*

admiral : (But they still won't stop! Such kindness and consideration!  
This base is wrapped in love!)

nagato : uph!...*bodies screamings out* *sniffle* *nosebleeding*

admiral : (Argh, shit. Even Nagato has reached her limit.)

kongou : a-admiral…..please…..you….must…..

admiral : …..I understand. This is my duty….e-erm…..h-hiei…..s-san…this curry is…uhhh…

hiei : ooh?! do you want seconds, admiral?!

admiral : uhhh….no…..well…..the curry…..It's not very... satisfactory...

hiei : hieeeeeeeeeeee~ *crying*

kongou : *slapping admiral* h-how could you say such a thing, admiral?! please apologize to hiei!

shipgirls : how cruel…

admiral : w-what?! (what the hell?! oh you girls are traitors!)…sorry…(I'll fucking murder you, Kongou!)

in the end, everyone are saved from the duo….i guess it's triple…..of death's kriemhild Gretchen "omurice"

Dock

worker : really! you need to stop doing whatever you want, admiral!

eika : a-ahahaha~ sorry…..

admiral : then I leave her to you *bowing*

worker : oh don't worry about it, sir! it has been my job to working for her in a first place!

admiral : I see…..you have it rough, huh? I respect you

worker : me too, sir…..me too…..

eika : heeeee~y! what do you two means by that?!

admiral : now then. please go back to your own habitat, nee-san. shoo shoo

eika : how cruel! I'm not an animal! b-but ten-chan~ I'm starting to miss you~

admiral : come on, nee-san. it's not like we will never met again. isn't there will be IJN international meeting few weeks from now on? I will met you there

eika : r-really?! o-okay then! that's a promise! that's a promise, okay?! 

admiral : yeah yeah. now bye~

worker : see you later, admiral tenzou-san

eika : byeeeee~ ten-chan, I love youuuuuuuuu~

*ship drifting off*

admiral : ….*sigh* how troublesome…..now then…..there's only one thing to do here…

at that time, every shipgirls in the naval base got punished by admiral by getting hit on the head

TO BE CONTINUED

we have survived another ordeal. halleluyah~ \\(=w=)/


	96. Chapter 95 : Mario Kart Multiplayer

EPISODE 95

Naval Base

Morning

Aircraft Carrier's room

Admiral : man~ slacking off in new year's day is the best, isn't it~? *eating mandarin oranges*

Shoukaku : a-admiral…i-is it okay for you to be slacking right now?

Admiral : hmm~? Why~? Lives are made to be enjoyed, you know? Right, akagi~?

Akagi : yes~ *eating mandarin oranges…..a lot*

Admiral : hey don't you dare ate all these one-month worth mandarins -_- but now that I think about it…our base really are full of slackers XD well why should I be fired up when our stupid story-less fanfic are readed by only 30 peoples EVERYDAY :V that's retard

Kaga : admiral we are being watched by the readers now

Admiral : WHAT?! Since when?! E-EHEM!...h-hello everyone~ thank you for reading our chapters now~

Kaga&shoukaku&akagi : (his personalitites changed suddenly)

Admiral : we will do our best from now on too so let's do our best in this year and so on as well! And once again! HAPPY NEW YEAR~! m(_ _)m *doing perfect dogeza*

Zuikaku : *suddenly come in* admiral! Admiral! I've got good news!

Admiral : ZUIKAKU! You need to behave yourself in front of the readers now!

Zuikaku : what are you talking about? Anyway look! I've brought a new game to try!

Admiral : ooh~?! Really?! Nice! Screw the readers! Let's play it!

Kaga : admiral you are making our readers disgusted *expressionless*

Few minutes later

Admiral : so….what are we playing?

Zuikaku : it's Mario kart!

Admiral : ooh~?! Mario kart, huh…..man~ I feels so nostalgic now (=w=)

Zuikaku : oh? Admiral, you have played this before?

Admiral : whoa there, zuikaku-san…..are you mocking me? I am one of those Mario kart pro player B) I can drift my way out like Tokyo Drift and I will get hugged by those Chinese girls

Kaga : even though Tokyo is in Japan?

Admiral : …LET'S PLAY~

Zuikaku : (he is escaping reality)

Few minutes later again

Admiral : so who shall I defeated first?

Zuikaku : Off course I will play! I will show you my power!

Admiral : hoooo~h? getting cocky now? Then how about you, shoukaku?

Shoukaku : thank you for your consideration admiral but I prefer to cheer you two

Admiral : hmm~? Okay then…..how about you aka- -

Akagi : *eating oranges* hmm? Bwhat? (what?)

Admiral : …nevermind. And don'y you dare eat them all :v then how about you, kaga?

Kaga : …I guess I've got no choice. There's no one whose gonna represent the first carrier division. I can't let this fifth carrier division goes on their toes

Zuikaku : WHAT?! What's your problem?! Now you've done it! I'm gonna be serious now!

Admiral : hahaha~ you two sure are getting along~

Zuikaku&kaga : WE AREN'T! *punching admiral from both sides*

Admiral : MEGUMIN! Ugh…..l-let's play…..

Game perspective

Admiral : so who will you choose, you two? I will be Yoshi because "mama luigi~ "

Kaga : ah…..

Admiral : ? what happen, kaga?...oooh~ don't tell me that you want to choose Yoshi, now~? That's unexpectedly cute of you, kaga-chwan~ - - GUWAKH! *getting punched*

Kaga : i-it's just your imagination…..i guess…..i will choose luigi…..

Admiral : hey now, are you really serious, kaga? You are choosing luigi just when I talked about him…..do you really THAT head over heels for me or what?

Kaga : *readying her bow*

Admiral : okay I'm sorry that's pretty rude of me *straight answer* h-how about you, zuikaku?

Zuikaku : if she is using luigi, Then I will be Mario then

Admiral : geez…..i've got a stalker in my right and a lesbian in my left. Just what's wrong with my fleet…

.

.

.

I'M SORRY SO PLEASE PUT AWAY THOSE BOWS NOW

.

Admiral : what map should we play?

Zuikaku : hmm….i don't really know….i haven't played this game before

Kaga : let's just start with an easy map. Do you know an easy map, admiral?

Admiral : easy map, huh? ….nope :v not a clue, every maps in this game is hard in its own way. Let's just use our old random button, shall we? *clicking the random option*

*rainbow road*

Admiral : ?!

Zuikaku : rainbow road? Ooh~ that means that the road will be made of rainbow? That's cool~

Kaga : …..hmph…how childish

Zuikaku : HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!

Kaga : just spouting the obvious. Right, admiral?...admiral?

Admiral : *cold sweat* r-rainbow road? Y-you've gotta be kidding me…

Zuikaku : what's happen to you suddenly, admiral? You are sweating…that's gross :v

Admiral : shut up! Man looks sexy when they looks sweaty :v NEVERMIND THAT! Rainbow road, huh?...*sigh*

Kaga : is there something matter?

Admiral : nah just hate it that the rainbow road is such a shitty map

Zuikaku : but what's wrong with that? Everything looks colourful, everyone looks happy

Admiral : it just that…how should I said it?...I HAD IT WHEN EVERYONE HAPPY :3

Zuikaku : (this admiral said something terrifying with a cute face :v )

*the map spawned*

Admiral : well then….let's just get this over with

Zuikaku : I won't lose!

Kaga : the winner shall be me

3

2

Admiral : HAH! You girls don't know that you are fighting with a professional right- -

1

GO!

Zuikaku : GO! *suddenly bursting it ways through*

Kaga : I won't lose *suddenly bursting it ways through too*

Admiral : WHAT THE F#CK THAT JUST HAPPEN?! HOW DID YOU GIRLS DO THAT?!

Zuikaku : ? well you just have to click the speed button at the right time and…..fwush~

Admiral : what?! Really?! Hey tell me how to do it! I didn't know sh#t like that until now!

Zuikaku&kaga : and you will never will~

Admiral : OH MY GOD YOU TWO GIRLS ARE SUCH A JACKASS

Shoukaku : d-don't give up, admiral!

Admiral : ….hm…..i guess now i can't lose since a cute girl is rooting for me…..LET'S GO- - OW! WHAT THE?! My car is spinning in the air! It looks like some matrix sh#t happen there! What the hell happen?!

Zuikaku : be careful there, admiral! There are chomp chomp running around here!

Admiral : HOW THE HELL CAN A CHOMP CHOMP RUNNING AROUND A RAINBOW?! Dude I guess it's pretty logic since we live in 2D :v

Kaga : admiral you are far behind us

Admiral : I KNOW! Geez…..*getting hit by chomp chomp* F#CKING CHOMP CHOMP! ARGH I'M SO BUTTHURT OF THIS F#CKING CHOMP CHOMP!

Zuikaku : whoa! Admiral is raging! Shoukaku-nee, do something!

Shoukaku : e-eeh?! U-uhhh…..p-please be cheerful again~ moe-moe-kyun~ *making heart sign with her hands*

Admiral : I'm back baby (OwO)

Zuikaku : SHOUKAKU-NEE IS CASTING HER GOOD LUCK SPELL AGAIN! Just like before! (read chapter 89)

Admiral : hm…..i don't know how but I feel like I can do anything…..*getting the "star" item* LIKE THIS (OwO)

Zuikaku : what?! How can he get the star item in one try?!

admiral : who knows…because this is the "world that god only knows" :v ba-dum-tss~ ooh hell yeah I'm gonna do some initial D shit :v *using the star item* LET'S GO~!

Zuikaku : whoa! Admiral is catching me!

Kaga : tch…..if this happens then!- -

*the admiral racing throught them*

Admiral : ORA ORA ORA! Get out of the way! I'm bunta fujiwara right now B) and that's the finish line! Victory is- - HUH?!

The admiral car is flying off the map because they road is unstable

Admiral : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE F#CK?! MY CAR IS THROWN INTO THE VOID :V

Kaga : ?! this is my chance! *racing thought him*

Admiral : SH#T! HURRY UP AND RESPAWN! I can still make it!

Zuikaku : dammit! Just a little more then!

Admiral : *doing kira's laugh* HMHMHMHMHM…..MHUAHAHAHAHAHA! finally! Victory is mine! Even though I'm second place…..at least I'm not- -

Admiral's car is hit by chomp chomp

Zuikaku : YES!  
zuikaku earning second place

Admiral : ….F#CKING CHOMP CHOMP! OOH I'M GONNA F#CKING MOTHERF#CKING THIS F#CKING CHOMP CHOMP!

Zuikaku : ADMIRAL IS RAGE QUITTING THAT IT MAKES HIM SPEWING SO MANY BAD WORDS!

Back to real life perspective

Admiral : THAT'S IT! This game is stupid! I wasting my 5 minutes of my lifetime to playing some stupid rip-off game about a stupid-moustache red-hat man who likes to save a b#tch who got kidnapped by SAME F#CKING PERSON all over again! PLAYING CARS! Stupid sh#t game…..*running throught the door*

…

Zuikaku : w-what was that all about?

Kaga : just some teenager rage-quitting

Shoukaku : i-I wonder if admiral will be okay…

Kaga : he should be okay…but maybe he is gonna go to his room and hanged himself or maybe when to the beach and drown himself

Zuikaku : w-whoa….that is kinda harsh…..

Kaga : that's what happen to dense person…

Akagi : *eating mandarin oranges* ….WHY SO SERIOUS?

TO BE CONTINUED

Hello~ everyone~ I'm sorry for the delay :v my sickness just got worse and YES I'm still in the hospital :v but a fanfic maker spirit shall never cease with such stupid sickness B) but still…don't be like the admiral :v it just a game. Games are made to be enjoyed not to be make fun of….wow did I just said some good words there? Damn I'm a genius :v one advice from me….STAY CALM and STAY MOE-MOE-KYUN :3


	97. Chapter 96 : I Love You Everyone!

EPISODE 96

Naval Base

Afternoon

Lounge

The admiral calling every shipgirls in the naval base to come to the lounge because he had a very important announcement

Admiral : you girls are gonna had a vacation

Shipgirls : *surprised face* n….NANI? w-what happen all of a sudden, admirak?

Admiral : hmm? Nothing…..it just that playing Mario Kart just opened my eyes and every choice that I've made :v and SO! You girls are gonna had a chance to go back to your hometown and spending time with your family and such.

Shipgirls : *gloomy face*

Admiral : ? what? You girls didn't happy with this?...don't tell me that you girls are gonna miss me? Daaaaaaw~ come on~ stop making me blush~ it just a one-day vacation that's all! I won't lost or anything! W-well what can I do?! It's so hard isn't it to forgot one cool generous and handsome admiral like me, isn't it~?

Shipgirls : ….YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! FINALLY! We FINALLY had a vacation at last!

Admiral : I TAKE BACK MY WORDS! YOU GIRLS ARE ALL JACKASS AFTER ALL!

Shipgirls : yes yes! A vacation at last! Allright! I'm gonna say "hi" to everyone back at my hometown naval base!

Admiral : (well at least they all look happy…..that's all that matters)

Goya : finally dechi…..i can finally get rest from my oral cruising…..dechi

Admiral : HEY WHO SAID THAT JUST NOW?! It's you isn't it, goya?! Stop making me looks like a bad person! I fell like I AM a bad person now :v

Akatsuki : a vacation, huh? Where are you all gonna go?

Inazuma : I'm gonna go back to my hometown of Yokosuka nanodesu!

Ikazuchi : I'm gonna go back to Uraga!

Akatsuki : well I'm gonna go to Sasebo! How about you, hibiki-chan?

Hibiki : well I'm gonna go back to….

Ikazuchi : ? what's wrong, hibiki-chan?

Hibiki : i….where will go back to?!

Akatsuki : eeeeh~?! You don't know where are you gonna back into?! T-this is a huge problem! We need to ask the admiral!

Few minutes later

Akatsuki : ADMIRAL!

Admiral : hmm? Yeah? Why are you girls still here? Shouldn't you girls started your preparation? The ships won't wait for you girls forever, you know?

Akatsuki : nevermind that! Admiral, we need your help right now!

Admiral : what is it? Your stomach start acting up again like last time? You perv :v

Akatsuki : i-it's not that, you pervert lolicon! ,

Inazuma : we need your help to tell hibiki where is she builded!

Hibiki : t-this is bad…..i-if I don't know where I'm builded…..w-what am I gonna do with my life? A-am I gonna start finding some strange black book and used it to start killing bad people and eventually becoming god herself and- -

Admiral : allright stop with that Death Note reference -_- allright let's see…..well you are originally made in Maizuru so you should go back there

Ikazuchi : but…..hibiki-chan is already becoming verniy now…..

Hibiki : and you all still calling me hibiki -_-

Admiral : hmmm….yeah…..well with what happens now, I guess you should go to Russia now. You can speak Russian right?

Hibiki : yeah no problem -_-)b

Inazuma : eeeeh~ Russia, huh? That's so far away nanodesu!

Ikazuchi : it's nice isn't it, hibiki-chan~?

Akatsuki : i-it's not like I'm jealous or anything!

Hibiki : Russia…but before that please stop calling me hibiki now -_- my name is verniy now- -

Admiral : allright then! Go and get prepared now! You too, hibiki!

Hibiki : -_-

Few hours later

Admiral's office

Admiral : almost all ships has departed…..man this is rare for THIS naval base to get quiet :v I'm sure gonna miss it for a day…..

Houshou : fufufu~ that's rare for you to get sad

Admiral : shut up, old hag. Why you didn't you go back to your hometown?

Houshou : well I should ask that question to you first, admiral

Admiral : me? Well there's this and that problem that made me can't go back to there now…..hey come on you already knew about that, right?

Houshou : yes….very clear…..well that's just leave me to be with you until everyone goes back, isn't it? Or else you are gonna get lonely

Admiral : ….Heh…..

Dock

Akatsuki : well then! My ship gonna departed soon! See ya later tomorrow, hibiki-chan! *waving goodbye*

Hibiki : goodbye…

Ship drifting away

Hibiki : ….i'm all alone now…huh? Is that?

Captain : *noticing hibiki* oh! So you are hibiki- - I guess you are verniy now, huh?

Hibiki : yes….that's right….

Captain : well then come on now! Get in! lord stalin is waiting for your return!

Hibiki : yes…*looking gloomy*

Admiral : *looking at the window in his office* …

Few hours later

Russia

Evening

Port

Captain : here we are! Home sweet home, isn't it?

Hibiki : mother Russia…..

Soldier : *suddenly appearing* are you verniy?

Hibiki : yes….i am….

Soldier : follow me now…..i'm gonna bring you to lord stalin now….he is waiting for you…..

Hibiki : yes…

Headquarter

Stalin : *waiting for hibiki* welcome home, verniy

Hibiki : salute, sir. Verniy, at your service

Stalin : hmmmm…..you still haven't changed…..well that's good….i've prepared your room. You must be tired from japan to here. You may rest for a while, after that you may tell me what you have done in japan

Hibiki : yes sir…..

Hibiki's room

Soldier : here are your room

Hibiki : *having flashback*

Past

Hibiki : is this where I'm gonna be stationed now? *opening the door*

Akatsuki : aah! Ikazuchi-chan! That's so unfair to having all that crayon for yourself!

Ikazuchi : bwueh~ this is given for me from the admiral so I won't give you~ *running towards the door* eh? Who are you?

Akatsuki : what is it, ikazuchi-chan- - UWAA?! W-w-w-who are you?! A-are you new here?!

Hibiki : a-aah yeah…..i-I'm hibiki from akatsuki-class destroyer and I- -

Ikazuchi : hey relax~ we won't bite you or anything~

Hibiki : o-okay…..

Akatsuki : wait…..are you a akatsuki-class too?! That's make us sisters then! I'm akatsuki! I'm a first class lady, remember that!

Ikazuchi : I'm ikazuchi! Let's do our best, hibiki-chan!

Inazuma : h-hawawawa~ our room become so crowdy all of a sudden! I-I'm inazuma! P-pleased to meet you, hibiki-chan! Nanodesu!

Hibiki : nanodesu?

Inazuma : i-I'm sorry! It's already becoming a habit!

Ikazuchi : that's inazuma-chan catchphrase. Cute, isn't it? Well my catchphrase is "I'm here for you aren't i? " how is it?! That's pretty reliable, right?

Hibiki : yeah…..

Ikazuchi : how about yours?

Hibiki : well I'm anything as long as it's Russian….like Спасибо

Ikazuchi : what the hell is that?

Hibiki : Russian

Ikazuchi : goddamn it kensuke tanaka -_-

Akatsuki : i-if my catchphrase is- -

Ikazuchi : okay we got it already, it's lady

Akatsuki : h-heeeey~ stop stealing my catchphrase~!

Hibiki : …*laughing*

Ikazuchi : aah! She is laughing!

Inazuma : w-we finally can make her laughing!

Akatsuki : yes! Just keep laughing like that! Well then, hibiki-chan! Let's work hard together from now on, okay~?! *lending her hand*

Hibiki : …..*smiling* yeah! *grabbing her hand*

Present

Hibiki : ….it's quiet here…..(w-why am I having flashback all of a sudden?)

Soldier : ? oh yeah right…..you are forced to spending time and room with other girls there, right? How cruel…..they must have bully you…..what kind of admiral- -

Hibiki : THEY NEVER BULLIED ME! THEY ALL MY FRIENDS! AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ADMIRAL!

Soldier : a-allright I got it already! Geez…..stupid Japanese…*leaving the room*

Admiral : ….they never bullied me…..they always stay beside me…*taking a picture of her and akatsuki-class with the admiral*….

*Flashback*

Past

Admiral's room

Admiral : well then…..let me introduce myself….first my name is tenzou yanagise. I'll be the one who in charge in this naval base. Pleased to meet you- -

Akatsuki : HEY IKAZUCHI-CHAN! Just lent me that crayon for a while~

Ikazuchi : don't wanna~

Inazuma : hawawa~ stop fighting, nanodesu~! 

Hibiki : khorosho -_-)b

Admiral : HEY! HEAR ME FIRST DAMMIT!

Akatsuki : huh?! Who want to hear your into, you stupid lolicon! We all already know who you are!

Admiral : shut up, you fake lady! There's this new girl here so give us a break, will ya?!

Ikazuchi : admiral turning into Kansai Ben for a while there :v

Admiral : huh?! O-oh sorry…..a-anyway! Pleased to meet you!

Hibiki : -_-)b

Admiral : uhhh….hibiki….was it? Why are you keep doing that?

Hibiki : this is my new catchphrase

Admiral : w-well I'm happy that you are already feel at home here but…you are not shiro :v

Hibiki : who is shiro?

Admiral : WHAT?! You don't know her?! Well allright then let me tell you! Shiro is- -

Akatsuki : it just his loli, don't worry about it

Admiral : HEEY! SHIRO ISN'T JUST A LOLI! She is…"blank" :v

Ikazuchi : admiral here is an otaku so please forgive him…..

Hibiki : I got it -_-)b

Admiral : hey why am I feeling that because I'm an otaku that I've been pitied at? Anyway! With this! Destroyer division 6 is finally made! Yaaaay~

Akatsuki : and he can't make good joke especially pun so bear with it…

Admiral : I HEAR THAT, YOU PETTAN! Well SORRY! If I can't make good joke :v

Akatsuki : h-hey! W-what do you mean by pettan?! H-how rude! It will grow bigger soon!

Admiral : I'll see that…IF it can get bigger :v

Akatsuki : HEY! I'M- -

Admiral : with that happen! Let's take a commemorative photo~!

Akatsuki : HEEEEY~! HEAR ME OUT~! o

Few minutes later

Admiral : HEY! Stop pushing! The picture is big so stop pushing, okay?!

Akatsuki : I'll be the middle one!

Ikazuchi : no! it will be me!

Inazuma : hawawawa~

Hibiki : khorosho -_-)b

Admiral : this won't help at all! Akatsuki, could you lose for this time, please?

Akatsuki : eeeh?! Why me?!

Admiral : eeeeh~? What~? Are you saying that you aren't gonna lose or anything? Is that kind of attitude is fit for a lady? I THINK NOT (OwO)

Akatsuki : u-ugh….b-but…..

Admiral : I'll give you crayon

Akatsuki : r-really?...w-well I guess there's no other choice isn't it?! I'm a true lady after all…

Ikazuchi : (admiral you are a scary person indeed…..)

Inazuma : (t-that's so manipulative…..)

Hibiki : (khorosho you swine -_-)b )

Admiral : *triggered face* (hehehe…..wait hibiki why are still keep doing that? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "YOU SWINE"?! )

Houshou : allright then~ get ready~

3

Admiral : allright~ get smile, everyone~ show your big "V" hand sign all high!

2

Akatsuki : hehe~ *showing V sign with smile*

Ikazuchi : hehehe~ *showing V sign with smile*

Inazuma : ehehe~ *showing V sign with shy face*

Hibiki : -_-)b *showing thumbs up sign with expressionless face*

1

Admiral : the truth is, akatsuki. I'm just lying about all that crayon and lady thing

Akatsuki : e-eh?! W-what?! What are you saying just now- - *surprised face at admiral*

*photos taken*

Present

Hibiki : after this photo, my life with everyone started…it always tiring, hard and full of dangerous thing…but it's so fun….e-even though we always tired after working from expedition and only paid in headpats and such…a-and why….*crying*

*tears falls into the floor*

Hibiki : e-eh? W-why am I crying? T-that's strange….ahaha….ahahahaha…..uuuuuuu…..*sniff* w-why am I crying? W-why…..*sob* *sniff* HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA! EVERYONE! ADMIRAL! I MISS YOU! PLEASE GOD! FASTEN THE TIME! I CAN'T BE HERE ANY LONGER WITHOUT THEM! PLEASE! *sob* uuuuuu~ everyone…..anyone…..please be with me…

? : I'm here for your summoning, bambina…

Hibiki : h-huh? W-who…..*looking at the window*

Admiral : YO~

Hibiki : a-admiral…

Admiral : well I knew that you can't be as composed as you always do in a minutes without us so- - *slipped throught his step* UWAAAAAAA! *falling from 15 floor*

Hibiki : UWAAA! *surprised*

Few minutes later

Admiral : i-I'm fine! I'm fine….*climbing back again to the window*

Hibiki : …..ahaha…..you are so strange, admiral…

Admiral : hey~ is that a compliment or what? -_-

Hibiki : hehehe~….w-wait a minute! How did you come here?! I thought you are stayed at the naval base!

Admiral : ? well off course I follow you from japan to here

Hibiki : what?! How?! I didn't see you anywhere at the ship!

Admiral : well it took me a while to realize what's going on….and some advice from an old hag named houshou :v SO I RUN FROM JAPAN TO HERE BY WATER

Hibiki : e-eh? R-running? F-from japan…..TO HERE?!

Admiral : well I've got lose sometimes when suddenly I'm at Italy all of a sudden but…..taadaa~ I'm here at last~

Hibiki : n-no way…..

Admiral : hey come on now…everything is possible as long as there are loves in it :3

Hibiki : i-it sound so impossible but…..it's you we are talking here so…I guess I can believe it -_-

Admiral : ehehe~

Hibiki : t-then….how did you know my room?

Admiral : same reason. LOVE :3

Hibiki : admiral, if you are trying to set a love flag on me, you are doing it wrong -_-

Admiral : s-shut up! Everything is according to keikaku! Well then, princess…will you let me to kidnap you to my o'l home sweet home called Mangetsu Naval Base? *lending her hand*

Hibiki : b-but…..s-stalin-san…..

Admiral : it's okay~ I have asked his permission~ I'm not stupid enough that I make Russia and japan went into war at each other :v

Hibiki : I see…..then…..carry me, my prince : ) *grabbing his hand*

Admiral : your wish is my command, my princess…now hang on my body! *running at the speed of light*

Hibiki : wha- - kyaaaa!

Few minutes later

Soldier : my lord! Verniy has gone from her room!

Stalin : I know that…(that admiral…..he is able to infiltrate this place so easily…..heh…..i guess I make a right choice to entrusting her to him….) please take care of her, admiral…

Admiral : …heh….i guess every known figure are lolicons after all…..

Hibiki : ? what are you talking about, admiral?

Admiral : nothing~

Night

Admiral : fuuuuh~ we're finally here~ man running from japan to Russia and so on sure takes so many energy :v I feel like I'm saitama or something

Houshou : welcome back, admiral~

Admiral : and here it is~ the one who told me to stop being dense that she asks me to follow you to Russia

Hibiki : t-thank you so much, houshou-san…..

Houshou : it's okay~ and look! Your friends are waiting for you already~!

Hibiki : e-eh?

Akatsuki&ikazuchi*inazuma : hibiki~!

Hibiki : a-akatsuki-chan! Ikazuchi and inazuma too! W-why are you all here?!

Ikazuchi : w-well…..i just thought that went into my hometown alone feels so lonely and such so…..ehehehe~

Inazuma : inazuma too! I only want us four to be together, nanodesu!

Akatsuki : h-hmm! W-well I'm the oldest one here so I just got this feeling that you all are gonna go back here because miss me so- -

Admiral : LIAR :V you came back here crying

Akatsuki : n-no! that's wrong! S-stop lying, admiral!

Admiral : I'm just saying :v

Hibiki : e-everyone…

Ikazuchi : haven't we said that we are gonna be together from now on~?

Hibiki : …*sniff* yeah!...I LOVE EVERYONE~! *smiling face so brightly*

In the end, every shipgirls in the naval base came back that day with same reasons :v

TO BE CONTINUED

YEAH! TAKE THAT FEELS CHAPTER! I can do it too if I pour minds into it :v can you feel the storm? That is the power of me when I'm writing this chapter with hearing BABYMETAL song :v


	98. Chapter 97 : Double Collaboration

EPISODE 97

This is a collaboration episode, if you want to know the first story, I suggest you went to my friend's fanfic, pleb-tier teitoku days (funny names I know). His name is chanster17, he is a good guy who has OBVIOUS love for shoukaku :v why I'm doing this? Dude I will do ANYTHING to my friend :3

This story is the continuation of pleb-tier teitoku days, chapter 9

Naval base

Night

Dock

h-hello everyone! M-my name is Yuuka Ikawa, I'm the younger sister of Kurisu Ikawa (the other admiral in my friend's fanfic) I come here since it's been a long time since I met the admiral here, ten-onii - - i-I mean tenzou :3

Yuuka : s-so….this is ten-onii naval base? It's so big…..n-now….how will I find him? Uuuuu~ even though I met and asked him to stayed at his base but he only tell me the location…..it's actually run like this -_-

Past

Mall

Yuuka : uuuuu~ h-how could I get lost here~? W-what should I do…..h-huh?

Admiral : WHAAAA~T?! YOU MUST BE JOKING NOW! *holding the seller's collar*

Seller : hiiiii~! i-I'm not! P-please forgive me!

Yuuka : e-eh? I-is that…..ten-onii?! T-ten onii!- - eh? W-what is he doing?

Admiral : I'm coming ALL THE WAY from my naval base to here and YOU SAID THAT THE LATEST AKIBA'S TRIP IS SOLD OUT?! You must be joking! Man no one can beat my love for nana!...not even you :v

Seller : i-I'm sorry!

Yuuka : H-HE IS EXTORTING A GAME SELLER?! W-what are you doing,ten-onii?! I-I need to stop him!

Admiral : …..*sigh* there's no helping it then…I guess bible black it is then :v

Yuuka : S-STOOOOOOOP!

Admiral : hmmm? Who the hell it is now- - E-EEEEH?! Y-yuuka?! W-what are you doing here?! *hiding his bag* i-it's not what you think it is! I-it's not like I'm buying a porn game or anything :v

.

.

.

Present

Yuuka : -_-" I guess I have to find my way then…..

Few minutes later

Arsenal

Yuuka : e-excuse me…..

Akashi : *working*…..haaaaa~h it's already night but there's still much development to do -_- why admiral keep asking me to do some maintenance and such….isn't daily quest already worth it or something? *noticing her* hmmm? Yes, who are you?

Yuuka : u-ummm…d-do you know the admiral who is in charge here? H-his name is tenzou-onii- - i-I mean tenzou! And…..

Akashi : ….(w-wait…..w-why is this little girl searching for the commander? And it's night and such…d-don't tell me that the admiral just buying this little girl in some shady auction?! Duuuuude~ I know that admiral is a lolicon and such but…I never thought that he is actually a pedophile -_-" ) a-ah yes! I-I know the admiral here! H-he must be at that building over there! That's the headquarter, he should be at the top floor

Yuuka : i-I see! T-then! Thank you for helping me! T-then….excuse me…..

…..

Akashi : …..wait….but I thought the naval base should be off limited for outsider…..more importantly…..who is that girl just now by the way? :v

Hallway

Yuuka : this is the top floor…..then his office should be here according to that pink-haired nee-san…..i-is that the one?

Meanwhile

Admiral's office

Admiral : *writing paperworks*…DAMMIT! MY HEAD CAN'T WITSTAND IT ANY LONGER! Why must I do all this paperworks?! I should be sleeping or maybe doing some night battles with my shipgirls! not doing this…"fraud" :v

Shoukaku : here admiral, coffee *giving him a coffee*

Admiral : ah….thank you….*drinking the coffee* MY GOD…..that hits the spot right there…*putting the coffee near his desk* allright, just giving this paper the stamp and we're done- -

Yuuka : e-excuse me…o-oniiiiii~! *running towards him*

Admiral : what the- - WHOA! *spilling his coffee all over his desk* ah…..

Yuuka : eh…..

Shoukaku : eh?

…..

Admiral : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PAPERWORKS! All those 3 hours! It's all gone! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *mental breakdown*

After a pack of sad song

Admiral : *spacing out*…why…I'm working so hard on it…..i'm doing this job as best as I could…T_T

Yuuka : i-I'm sorry!

Admiral : …well who cares~ I don't care about any paperworks :v NO F#CKS WERE GIVEN THAT DAY B)

Yuuka : o-onii!

Shoukaku : (a-admiral…..)

Admiral : (I know, shoukaku…..but I can't do it…..that cute face is much more worth it than those stupid papers :v ) anyway~ welcome to my base, yuuka-chi~

Yuuka : a-ah! Yes! Thank you! …..wait…..i-is that you, shoukaku-san?!

Shoukaku : e-eh? P-pardon? H-have we met somewhere by chance?

Yuuka : eeeeh~? How can you forgot about me~? It's me, yuuka!

Shoukaku : y-yuuka? W-who?

Admiral : …OH I SEE~ sorry yuuka but you are talking to a wrong person…other person version that is :v

Yuuka : ?

Shoukaku : what do you mean by that, admiral?

Admiral : well you see? There are so many version of you in this world, there is a poem said that there should be 3 person who looks EXACTLY like you in this world. So shipgirls are the same, there are many version of you who looks exactly like you. And by any means yuuka said here, she has met another you in his older brother's base. He is an admiral too by the way

Shoukaku : I see…..

Yuuka : I see~

Admiral : do you two get it now? Off course you get it, I'm an excellent explainer after all :3

Shoukaku&yuuka : yes~! (I didn't get anything he said just now -_-" but as long as he happy )

Few minutes later

Admiral : well then, let's go to sleep. You can go back to your room now, shoukaku. Thanks for your hardwork~

Shoukaku : thank you for your hardwork too, admiral. Then, please excuse me…

*walking by*

Admiral : …..well then, we better be on our way then…..

Yuuka : y-yes!

Admiral : anyway…..yuuka….

Yuuka : y-yes?!

Admiral : could you…..walks in front of me? I-it's not like I afraid of dark and suddenly there's Annabelle in front of me or anything! It just that I worried you are get lost or anything :v YES! Nothing at all

Yuuka : o-okay…

Admiral's room

Yuuka : s-so….this is your room, ten-onii?

Admiral : yes…..

Yuuka : …..you could let go of my shoulder now, ten-onii -_-

Admiral : a-ah yes…i-it's not like I'm scared or anything :v I just…like h-holding loli shoulder :v

Yuuka : ….ehehe~ yeah right…..w-wait! T-then…..are you telling me…..

Admiral : ? off course you are gonna sleep with me

Yuuka : e-eeeeeh~?!

Admiral : don't just "eeeeeh~"! hurry up and wash yourselves!

Yuuka : w-wait! W-why am I s-should sleeping with onii-chan?!

Admiral : it's because there's no more spare rooms in this naval base :v

Yuuka : y-yeah but…

Admiral : it's okay~ it's not like I'm gonna assault you in the middle of the night or anything…hehe :3

Yuuka : -_-"

Midnight

Admiral : *falling on the bed* AAAARGH~! It feels so good =w=

Yuuka : e-excuse me….

Admiral : ah~ there you are, yuuka. Here! Come over here!...whoa are you still bringing that teddy bear anywhere? Damn you are so cute :v

Yuuka : u-uuuu~ i-I'm not a child anymore~!

Admiral : okay okay~ now come here~

Yuuka : o-okay….w-wait a minute, okay? *opening her backpack*

Admiral : hmm? What is it?

Yuuka : uuuu~….w-where do I put it?

Admiral : what are you searching for?

Yuuka : i-it's…..p…..

Admiral : p? producer-san?

Yuuka : it's not~ i-it's…..p….p-pro….protect….tion….

Admiral : ….WHAT THE F#CK IN JESUS NAME THAT I JUST HEAR JUST NOW?! Protection?! For what?! From me?! Dude who told about this kind of thing?! Is it your brother?! Man~ even though I have a lewd bro-con older sister, she never bring such "item" here! At least not yet :v Your brother is broken :v

Yuuka : h-he is not~! Ah! Found it!

Admiral : HOLY SH#T THAT'S A F#CKING TENGA THERE! THROW IT! THROW IT INTO THE TRASHBIN! BURN IT WITH FIRE!

And they passed last night in extreme awkwardness

Morning

Dock

Yuuka : allright! My ship will set sail soon. T-then- - h-hwueh?! *surprised*

Admiral : *headpatting her*…please remind your brother to stop being such a pervert :v

Yuuka : ….Yeah~

*ship setting sail*

Admiral : …..ma~n such a cute girl :3 then…I guess it's time for me to spend my "quality" time…with playing bible black :v

To Be Continued

Yo~ tenzou here :3 thanks for reading this chapter especially :v why am I doing this collaboration? Hmmm…..i don't really know XD I mean like, it's already a miracle that someone wants to do collaboration with you :v this is not the time to be racist =w=)b anyway! Please don't forget to read my friend's fanfic :3 shower him with compliment and love, he deserve it :3 and sorry if I suddenly on hiatus or my fanfic quality becoming lower, my sickness just got worst so…..yeah Xd even though my fanfic is shitty from the first time :v


	99. Chapter 98 : i-i'm a good guy,r-right?

EPISODE 98

Naval Base

Morning

dock

Admiral : …huh? Oh you guys are here…what am I doing right now? Nothing…..i'm just feeling morning breeze, that's all….

*winds blowing*

Admiral : …actually…..i got something burdened in my mind…why must μ's disbanded? I mean I know that everyone are already old for this idol thing and they want to went their own ways but…..why must they stopped? and just when they are doing their last performance…..i'm right here doing some stupid paperworks and ordering innocents girls doing some dangerous works….man~ I want to went to their performances too…everytime I think about this…..my blood is boiling so high that you can boiling a full pot of udon to your family and their pets…life sure is unfair, huh? *throwing rock towards the sea*

*the sea got blown by that rock*

Admiral : -_-" well I guess I just gotta go and see the beach….wishing if Maki-chan is coming here or not…..

Beach

Admiral : …I'm sorry if you guys are expecting me to do something stupid or anything but…..i didn't feel that vibe right now…..now I just want to grieve over something that maybe gonna change the way of life of so many peoples…hmm? What's that on the beach?

wo : *passed out*

admiral : what the?! There's an abyssal over there! HEY! Hang in there! What happen to you?!

Wo : h-huh?...w-where am i?

Admiral : …..w-what? Y-you can speak our language? D-damn…..oh wait yeah I forgot that EVERY abyssal can like that :v I even have so many abyssal friends XD s-so wo-chan? May I call you that? Off course I can, I'm the main character here after all. Where are your friends? Are you got separated or anything?

Wo : hmmm….i-i…..don't remember…ugh….*passed out*

Admiral : whoa! Hang in there! What happen?!

Wo : i-i….can't breathe….

Admiral : what?! You can't breathe?! Then there's no other choice! It's time for….."artificial respiration" if you know what I mean :v THEN! EMBRACE ME~ \\(=3=)/

Wo : *holding his face with her hands* NOOOO! I just need water -_-"

Admiral : eeeeeh~? Really? Well my mouth is full of saliva, is that okay for you?

Wo : I just need normal water -_-"

Admiral : eeeeh~? Really again? Tch~ no fun =3=

Few minutes later

Wo : *gulp* *gullp*

Re : *got phone-called by someone* hello~? Re's here….

Admiral : hey re! what makes you so long?! I've been calling you for numerous times now!

Re : oooh~?! It's the admiral! Well~ sorry~ it's just that I've been busy right now

Admiral : oh yeah? Why?

Re : well~ do you know wo-chan? I just noticed that she got lost when we went into a patrol around the sea when suddenly there's this huge explosion coming towards us. We are still searching for her now…..admiral? why are you becoming quiet all of a sudden?

At that time, the admiral had just received a grim reminder…

Admiral : i-I see…..n-no….i-it's nothing…..w-well….i've found wo-chan here at my base

Re : eeeh?! Really?! Then I will be there in a second! Wait for me, okay?! *ending the phone-call*

Admiral : …*gulp* h-hey wo-chan…..d-do you remember why you are here?

Wo : hmm? Hmmm….i don't really remember…..

Admiral : (thank god!)

Wo : the only thing I remember is that me and re-chan is walking around the sea when suddenly there's this explosion coming towards us…..what's that thing I wonder…..a rock maybe? I vaguely remember it…..

Admiral : (vaguely remember my ass! You remember everything! How the f#ck should I know that I throw a rock into a bunch of innocents abyssal walking around the sea?!) i-I see…..

Wo : …..*flowing tears from her eyes*

Admiral : w-whoa….w-what happen to you?

Wo : no…..it just that….i've lost something important to me….

Admiral : y-yeah? W-what is it?

Wo : you see…..me and re-chan are on the way home to our base after we buy a medicine for our friend, you see….she got this high fever for few days now and- -

Admiral : (w-what? H-holy sh#t…..h-hey! Stop telling me this sh#t right now! Y-you are making me feels more guilty all of a sudden! M-medicine? F-friend? F-fever?! Y-you gotta be kidding me! )

Wo : that's why…..

Admiral : i-I see! W-well! Fortunately! I have this medicine for fever right now! Here! Take this to your friend!

Wo : e-eh? R-really?! T-thank you, admiral! I guess that you are a good person just likes everyone talks about! *smiling so brightly*

Admiral : r-really? I-I see! Hahahahaha~! (holy f#cking sh#t! stop smiling towards me with that innocents face! You are making me wants to kill myself !)

Re : yoohoo~ I'm here~

Wo : r-re-chan!

Admiral : h-huh? O-oh you are finally here…..

Re : so how is it? Are everyone's fine? How about you, wo-chan?

Wo : i-I'm fine! The admiral here is a good person! He gave me a medicince for leader!

Re : eeeeh~? Really? Thanks, admiral!

Admiral : w-weeeell~ i-it's nothing really~ ahahahaha~ i-I'm a good person after all! I-it's not like I feels guilty or anything~ ahahahaha…w-wait….l-leader?

Re : yeah! Our leader is having fever right now so we went to gave her medicine.

Admiral : i-I see….(allright now I feels like I'm doing a wrong decision…..t-their leader? L-leader? LEADER?! I-I've done a good deed, right?! Right?! S-saving their leader who might kills a lot of innocents civilians and shipgirls in the future is good deed, right?! A-ANSWER ME! )

Re : hmmmm….ohooo~ I've got a good idea!

Wo : woo~?

Admiral : w-what is it?

Re : WE SHOULD MAKE YOU ONE OF US!

Wo : *went into the sea*

Admiral : e-eh?

Re : here! Follow us, admiral-san! I'm gonna show you how us abyssal live our live! *dragging admiral towards the sea*

Admiral : h-huh?! W-what? What the hell did I just heard just now? W-wait a second! I-I can't leave my harems here! I-I can't swim for- - SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT! *went into the sea*

….

Abyssal base

? : leader! I've just got report from re! she successfully bringing the admiral towards here!

Leader? : hmm….so she has done it, huh? I guess it's a choice I've made to make a lie about this "fever" thing…..fufufufu~ just you wait, admiral-san…..i'm gonna make you mine…

TO BE CONTINUED FOR REAL


	100. Chapter 99 : long talk with the abyssals

EPISODE 99

Sea

Re : hehehe~ admiral, you are gonna love our home~ it's - -

Admiral : *speaking something underwater that is stupid and racist*

Re : huh? What are you saying? Dude, speak clearly

Wo : re-chan…..admiral can't speak underwater like we are…..

Re : ? …oooooh~ I almost forgot~! TAADAA~ *holding a capsule* Here, admiral! Eat this! *feeding him capsule*

Admiral : ?!...I CAN'T F#CKING BREATHE, STUPID! H-huh? W-what the…..i-I can breathe and speak underwater?...I CAN SPEAK AND BREATHE UNDERWATER?! T-that's so cool~

Re : hmhmhm~ it's so cool, right~?

Admiral : but…..where did you find that? Don't tell me you do it with magic pocket like doraemon :v well….i guess it doesn't matter anymore…..what fine is fine~

Re : hehehehe~ yeah~ (he didn't know that the capsule has side effects….)

Wo : (pure admiral…..)

Admiral : HEY I CAN HEAR YOU TWO GIRLS TALKING! S-side effects?! W-what kind of side effects?! I-is it dangerous?! H-hey, tell me! I still don't want to die a virgin! *holding re's neck*

re : t-there's nothing dangerous, don't worry~ the side effects are only degradation of cognition, temporal hallucinations, multiple-awareness issues, overlapping realities~ well you know…..that sort of things

Admiral : EAT SH#T! that's dangerous as hell!

Re : hey come on, admiral~ you have live throught so many dangerous things, you won't die that easily~…I hope -_-"

Admiral : oh my god re, I want to punch you so bad right now even though you are a girl…

Few hours later

Admiral : but man….that capsule surely amazing…..it makes me be able to swim :v AND I'M SORRY IF I CAN'T SWIM FOR SH#T…..how long will it takes to get to your base?

Re : we are close! LOOK! There there are!

Admiral : oooooh~…w-wait…..is it just me or…..it kinda looks like one of those slums -_-"

Re : hey don't judge! Underwater isn't like surface! We are struggling you know?!

Admiral : hey chill~ I have lived you kind of live for few years ago…..

Few minutes later

Re : from here, I will bring you to our leader, admiral

Admiral : huh? Why?

Re : what? Did you forgot? You are joining us after all~

Admiral : hey who decided that from first place? -_-"

Re : come on~ I'm sure you are gonna like it here~

admiral : don't wanna~ I want to go back to surface and hugged my dakimakura again~ *pouting*

re : (dammit….convincing him is much more harder than it looks….wo-chan, help me….)

wo : (okay….) admiral…..

admiral : what?

Wo : our base are full of beautiful girls…..

Admiral : sorry, wo-chan as much as I like you, I don't think I can get along with those black fishes destroyers and their kin :v

Wo : *confused* t-then….a-admiral…..

Admiral : what again?

Wo : does admiral…..hate wo-chan? *begging face*

Admiral : (HEEEEEEEEEEEYYY! WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THAT KIND OF FACE ALL OF A SUDDEN?! WHAT'S UP WITH THIS FUNNY-HAT GIRL?! ) h-hahahaha! D-don't you think that because of such reason you can convince me…..

Wo : w-well….our leader is much more beautiful than the rest of us…

Admiral : BRING ME TO HER RIGHT NOW

Re : (aaaah~ he accepted it after all…..)

Wo : t-thank you for accepting it, admiral! W-wo is so happy! *smiling face*

Admiral : (G-GUWAAAAKHH! S-SUCH KINDNESS AND INNOCENT! Dammit…..if this goes on, I will joining them for real…..)

Mission Accomplished

Admiral : but…is your leader okay? -_-

Wo : it's okay! Leader is a good person! She overlooks and take care of us! 

Admiral :H-HAHAH! I wish I could take your words, wo. But…..i've got feelings that this leader of yours are gonna that sexy manipulative yandere arrogant woman :v

Wo : she doesn't look like that! I promise~ *enthusiastic face*

Admiral : well….if you say so…..

Re : (wo-chan is too innocent after all~ what admiral said is all true) then! Follow me, admiral!

Admiral : lead the way then

Abyssal base (slum)

Leader's room

Re : excuse me, leader~ I've brought the man you asked for~

Admiral : excuse me~

? : I see…..thank you, re…so…..are you that legendary admiral, admiral tenzou yanagise- - KYAAAA! *surprised*

Admiral : yes I am, mademoiselle. As I expected….your hand sure are soft and beautiful….they said that person's attitude can be known throught their pyshics…..it appears it's true…..*trying to be classy and gentleman even though he knows it's not his style just to bang her*

? : w-what are you doing?! L-let me go!

Admiral : my my…..such self defenses…..it makes me much more falls for you, bambina…..

Re : (psst….hey admiral…..)

Admiral : (yeah?)

Re : (what…..what are you doing? -_-" )

Admiral : (trying to be classy….now shut up and let me handle this….) so- -

? : stop…..i already know what you are trying to say…..

Admiral : really? I want to say "let's get married" though :v

? : w-what?! S-stop joking! W-we have just met!

Admiral : ooooh~ the leader here is so cute and tsundere~ that's so…..magnificent

Re : (holy sh#t…the admiral is be able to cornered leader this much…..)

Few minutes later

Admiral : well~ let's just forgot what happens just now and let's do a fresh start~ hello~ my name is tenzou yanagise, nice to meet you~ 

? : h-hmm!...allright then….let me introduce myself then…..i'm battleship princess….you can call me Misato

Admiral : HAH! I see what you did there :3 you are using the name of your seiyuu

Misato : s-shut up! Anyway…..admiral-san…..you have heard everything from re, right?

Admiral : what? Heard what?

Misato : re…don't tell me -_-

Re : a-ahahaha~ s-sorry, boss…

Misato : -_-" haaaah….allright I will tell you…..tenzou yanagise, join us and help us!

Admiral : why should i? my life as an admiral is already pleasant as it is….why should I bother myself with joining you?

Misato : don't tell me that bullshit. You humans are the one who are responsible with this. You humans are fighting each other over some lands that you are willing to sacrifice anyone and anything…..and now you all are destroying and corrupting the peace of our seas…

Admiral : hey it's not my problem, the one who does that is the higher-up. I'm just following orders

Misato : NO! you are different, tenzou yanagise…..i can already see that from the looks of your eyes….yes…..that eyes are the eyes that have seen and sicked of every chaos and wicked things in this land…..

Admiral : ….whoa there~ stop trying to know everything, that's gross :v you are suddenly sounds like a stalker…..

Misato : that's why! Please join us! We only wish to push the humans out from our sea! Please! *begging*

Admiral : …..then….if….IF you are be able to do that….what you are gonna do?

Misato : t-that's…..

Admiral : don't know, right? We all live in this world with our ideals…..we are able to clinging on this rope called "ideals" because we didn't know what we are gonna do if this "ideals" broken…..that's why we are fighting with other "ideals" so we can believe and fighting for something…..don't you see?...THIS WORLD IS ALREADY FULL OF SH#T….and I'm part of it…..

Misato : then…..you won't join us?

Admiral : it doesn't matter if I join you or not….the only thing matter is…..would you able to do that?

Misato : …..i see….then to be able to do that…I need you to be in part of it…..

Admiral : I see….eh? what? W-what did you say just now? Didn't I say that I refuse? :v

Misato : yeah…..but isn't this all for "ideals"?

Admiral : w-well….y-yeah but….i didn't think it will happen like this actually :v e-even though I'm saying so I look cool or something…..i-I think I done a horrible decision…..

Misato : if you refuse my invitation, then I will invite you by force….

Admiral : whoa whoa whoa wait a minute! C-could we solve this without violence? I banned myself from hitting especially "cutting" woman :v and beside~ my shipgirls won't let it happen so easily…..

Misato : ….re….is it true?

Re : w-well…..since he IS an admiral…..i'm sure of it…..

Admiral : y-yeah! M-my shipgirls won't let you go so easily! T-they are loyal to me! Hahahahaha!...a-are they? -_-"

Misato : hmmmm….allright I have decided. I will met your's shipgirls and announce that we are going to war with them

Admiral : …..e-excuse me? W-what did you say just now? W-war?...WAR?!

Misato : re! bring everyone! We are going to his naval base!

Re : okay~

Admiral : h-how did it turn out like this?! S-somebody?! C-could you tell me?!

Night

Naval Base

Yuubari : oh no oh no…..how did it turn out like this?!

Ooyodo : we slipped our fingers…..

Haguro : *sob* uhhh~….a-admiral…..*crying* i-it's all my fault…

Akashi : hey it's okay, allright? It's not your fault, haguro-san…

Desdiv 6 : fuweeeee~ aaaaadmiralllll~ *crying*

Mamiya : don't cry~ admiral's gonna be okay~ oh you poor girls…

Akashi : then….what should we do, ooyodo?

Ooyodo : *worried* (w-what should I do? What will admiral do in this kind of situation….)

Admiral : *playing fate grand order* dammit…..more kirei's black keys…..)

Ooyodo : (NO NO NO NO NO…..wait I have no doubt that admiral's gonna do it -_- what should I do?) - - h-huh?! *surprised*

*big explosion in the sea*

Shipgirls : h-huh?! W-what happen?!

Ooyodo : what happen?! Could someone tell me?!

Yuubari : w-we've got emergency problem! T-the abyssals are swimming towards our naval base! And there are tons of them!

Ooyodo : what?! At this time they- -

*big explosion near the beach*

Yuubari : t-the abyssals have arrived!

Abyssal : …

*everyone in the naval base going towards the beach*

Misato : greetings, shipgirls of the naval base. I've come here because I have something to talk to you about….who is in charge here beside the admiral?

Ooyodo : *walking towards them* what's your business here? Do you know what happen to the admiral?

Misato : my business? Hmhmhm…..show them, re

Re : okey dokey~ *showing them the admiral which is holded by her tail*

Admiral : h-heeeey, everyone~

Shipgirls : a-admiral!

Ooyodo : admiral?!...what do you propose?

Misato : hoooo~h very perceptive of you…..i didn't anything to propose about…..BUT…..i want to do battle with you….no….with your naval base…..

Ooyodo : battle? What kind of battle is it?

Misato : it's…(h-hey, re…what kind of battle do you want?)

Re : (eeeeh~? M-me? I-I don't know…..h-how about you, wo?)

Wo : (wo wants to have admiral! )

Re : (I'm not asking about that -_- yui? )

Isolated island princess (yui) : m-me?! Uhhh….h-hey megumi! Help me! )

Supply depot princess (megumi) : (w-well…..h-how about solitaire? )

Re : (what kind of battle is that?! That's so crappy! Hey everyone! Think about something! )

Other abyssals : (u-uhhh….)

Admiral : *noticing about it* -_-" haaaa~h…..may I propose something?

Misato : o-oh?! W-what is it….?

Admiral : well since both sides are equal in powers and such….how about we do this battle with game?

Shipgirls : game?

Re : uhhh…may I ask about it? What kind of game is it, admiral?

Admiral : uhhhh…..i don't know…..H-HOW ABOUT WE ARE PLAYING BASEBALL?

Shipgirls : baseballs?!

Abyssals : baseballs?!

Admiral : baseball?! What is it?! Why are you both sounds so surprised :v

At that time, both sides knows…..that they all loves and playing baseball…

Ooyodo : allright…..we accepted it….

Misato : heh…..no problem here…..i'll show you us abyssals power for always watching Boston red sock for 2am every night…..

Ooyodo : I'll show you us shipgirls bushido-spirit which is ingrained in baseball…..

Admiral : uhhh….well…..t-that's good then? Oh yes I love kensuke tanaka by the way when he still playing baseball :v

Misato : then…..when will this battle start?

Ooyodo : tomorrow morning…..

Misato : that fast than I expected….do you miss the admiral that much?

Admiral : o-ooyodo…

Ooyodo : nope, not that kind of reason. It just that I need him to take care of his paperworks which he has been abandoned for a long time

Admiral : I BEG YOU FOR GOD SAKE, PLEASE START THE BATTLE WHEN I HAVE FINALLY ACHIEVE 5* SERVANT IN FATE GRAND ORDER :V it means never

Misato : okay then, tomorrow morning it is then…..

Admiral : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Misato : how about the field and such?

Ooyodo : we will arrange all of that…..

Admiral : uhhh….ooyodo-san? May I ask a question…..how will you arrange that? :v

Ooyodo : well….all we had to do is building a baseball field stadium with your lifetime paycheck, that's all…..

Admiral : o-oh I see…..that's a relieve…NANI? W-what did I just hear just now? H-hey!

Misato : then we agreed then! I can't wait for tomorrow! Let's go girls!

Re : oh yes I forgot! I will bringing your admiral for today, okay?! You can met him again tomorrow! Oh I'm so excited for this!

Wo : admiral…..is mine only…

Admiral : HEY OOYODO! WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW?! I'M SO GONNA SCRAP YOU IF YOU REALLY DO IT :V w-wait, re! I think the capsule effects starts to wear off…..what should I do? -_-

Re : oh really? It's okay~ I had another one here~ here, eat them!

Admiral : NO! NOT THAT CURSED CAPSULE! What will happen if the symptoms are gonna show on me for real?! Wait! Stop! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*disappeared into the sea*

…

Shipgirls : p-poor admiral….

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME! The kantai girls vs The Shinkaisenkan! Two shipfus baseballs lover titans clashed at each other for one man and that is the admiral!

Admiral : dude is it that hard for me to just enjoying my harem-life for a day? -_-"


	101. Chapter 100 : chapter 100 celebration

EPISODE 100~ yay~

Naval Base

Morning

Admiral's office

Admiral : hello everyone~ tenzou here~ man it's been so long since we last met :v how do you guys doing? Just kidding, off course you guys doing bad :v so…here we are…100 episodes…wow man…..it's just…..wow! sometimes it makes me realize that I'm already an old man right now, even though I'm still 18 :v what? What happen to the baseball match? Off course we win duh :v if we lose, this story will be ended just like that. But I guess I need to tell you guys about this…..but I will make it shortly because me and the author are just too tired and lazy to make the whole baseball match :v here are the highlight

HIGHLIGHT 1

Nagato : dammit…why can't I hit the ball?

Loli&cute destroyers : nagato-san~ do your best~

HOMERUN!

Nagato : fuh…as long as I'm shouldering something…I shall not lose

Admiral : STOP BEING COOL JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE GOT ENCOURAGED, YOU LOLICON! AND THAT'S MY LINE :V

HIGHLIGHT 2

Hibiki : khorosho -_-)b

Admiral : hibiki~ shoot those balls with all your might~ 

Hibiki : humn…understood.

Re (pitcher) : w-whoa…..admiral why are you playing an innocent destroyer here? -_-" h-hey kid, I won't hold back or anything, ok?

Hibiki : I got it. Show me your resolve -_-)

Admiral : (HOLY SHIT THIS GIRL IS SPEWING SOME COOL WORDS LIKE NOTHING)

Re : w-well then…..h-here we go!

Hibiki : I'll show you the power of the mother- -

Referee : STRIKE THREE! BATTER OUT!

Hibiki : ….eh?

Admiral : eh?

Re : g-geez…I told you that I won't hold back…

Admiral&hibiki : …..WTF that just happened?

Admiral : THAT ONE IS F#CKING STUPID! WTF IS THAT?! HER POWER IS OVER 9000! THAT JUST TOO IMBA! JUST WHAT ARE YOU?! FRIEZA?!

Re : f-frieza?!

Hibiki : ….*running towards admiral* admiral~ I'm scared~ -_-)/

Admiral : why are you still be able to act like it's nothing when you just make us lose -_-"

Highlight 3

Admiral : oyyyy~ shoukaku~ you just need to run towards the home base, that's all~ so do your best, okay?

Shoukaku : o-okay! I'll do my best!

Admiral : tatsuta, I'm counting on you

Tatsuta : okay~ tatsuta, going~

Re : (I'm gonna throw all I've got in this ball) HYAAAH!- - h-huh?

Tatsuta : *glaring at her while smiling* (shoot me if you dare~)

Re : u-uwaa!

Tatsuta : okay~! There~ *shooting the ball*

Admiral : ohooooo~ NICE, YANDERE-CHAN! Your glare just now could be able to scare THE re-kun :v I'm gonna brought you everytime I sortie 4-5 now

Tatsuta : admiral~

Admiral : huh? Yeah?

Tatsuta : you have to repay me later…o-k-a-y~?

Admiral : *gulp* s-sure~…holy sh#t I don't If I should be happy or scared :v NOW, SHOUKAKU!

Shoukaku : y-yes! *running with all her might*

Admiral : THERE IT IS! (g-goddamn! Her breasts are bouncing like crazy there! Such nice and soft texture…gravity-chan omega good job =w=)b ) h-hey, shoukaku! If you keep running like that, you are gonna get catched, you know?!

Shoukaku : i-I'm trying my best

Admiral : (hmmm…..what should I do to make her run faster?)…I GOT IT! Watch out, shoukaku! Behind you there are so many fat sweaty lustful uncle and pops that looks like those molesters in that NTR doujin of yours!

Shoukaku : w-what?! G-get away! I don't want to get brainwashed~! *running like a wind and jumping towards the admiral*

Admiral : whoa there now! It's okay I'm just joking…..good work running throught the home base to here :v

Shoukaku : uuuuuu~ T_T…baka *pouting*

Admiral : UOHOK?! (m-moeeeee~! I see…..so this is what they meant by "something to be protected" :v )

Highlight 4

Recess time

Admiral : allright, girls we are in our advantage here so I want you to hang in there and give me your best. The next batter should be…..uzuki!

Uzuki : y-yes pyon?!

Admiral : you are the next batter so prepare yourself

Uzuki : o-okay pyon! I'll do my best! 

Admiral : hmm? Are you nervous?

Uzuki : a-a bit…

Admiral : I see…how about now? *headpatting her*

Uzuki : f-fuwaaaa~…feels a lot better pyon =w=

Admiral : so do your best, okay? If you do, I'll give you more headpat (SECRET TECHNIQUE, HEADPAT BRAINWASH! )

Uzuki : o-okay pyon!...but I'm still nervous -_-"

Admiral : hmmm…what should I do?...ooi? could you help me with something that can make u-chan at eased?

Ooi : something to make uzuki at eased?...well wait a minute…..

Few minutes later

Admiral : where did ooi go- - WHAT THE?!

Ooi : *bringing dog and light bulp* sorry I'm late. I've finally brought something that will make her at ease now

Uzuki : PYOOOOOOOOOOONNNN! *scared*

Admiral : AT EASE MY ASS! Why are you bringing "those" things here?!

Ooi : huh? What are you talking about? I just want to- - *approaching the admiral*

Admiral : WHOA WHOA WHOA STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Highlight 5

Final inning

Admiral : winning my ass :v after all those highlights in the end we are in stalemate with them :v oyyy, kitakami~ throw those balls seriously!

Kitakami : eeeeeh~? Why should i? it's such a pain…..

Admiral : DON'T YOU WANT TO SAVE ME?! :V

Kitakami : don't wanna

Admiral : THAT'S SO CRUEL!

Kitakami : from the first time, it was your fault from the begin with, admiral. If you hadn't help wo yesterday we won't get into any of this mess

Admiral : w-well that's…

Kitakami : and you aren't helping us either, you can't play baseball for- -

Admiral : ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT I GOT ALREADY! IT'S MY FAULT,OKAY?! I CAN'T PLAY BASEBALL FOR SH#T, OKAY?! :V I just love watching them, not playing them! But…..come on~ I still want to breathe some fresh air! I still need to prepare for the next kancolle event! I still need to make more harem! So please~?

Kitakami : ….well…..that depends…..

Admiral : I'LL DO ANYTHING, my lady

The admiral has become a gigolo at this moment

Kitakami : anything…well…..like accompanying me went I feel like walking or anything?

Admiral : ANYTHING! A date? SURE!

Kitakami : well….i-I guess I'll do a little bit more serious…..i guess….*scratching her cheek blushfully*

Admiral : REALLY?! ALLRIGHT! Go get them, kitakami-sama~

Kitakami : well then…I'm going~

Re(batter) : daaaaamn~ here comes the big one…

Kitakami(pitcher) : *sigh*…let's just do this, allright?...HUMN! *throwing the ball fastly*

Referee : STRIKE ONE! 

re : ?!

Admiral : OOOOOOOO SNAAAAAAPPP~! KITAKAMIIIIIIII! KITAKAMI-SAMAAAAAAAA! OH MY GOOOOOD~! *fangirling*

Shipgirls : KTKM! KTKM! KTKM! HAUH! HAUH! HAUH!

Admiral : KITA KORE~ wait a minute, why are you girls cheering her like that? :v this isn't 300!

Shipgirls : o-oh?...DEEEE HAN MING GUU~

Admiral : THIS ISN'T KOREAN EITHER! 

Kitakami : hmm…two more and this game shall end…..

Re : (oh shit~ this is bad, isn't it? If this goes on I will lose for sure…..well I guess it's fine for me to use IT for once….) RELEASE! *unleashing her aura*

Misato : ?! is re using THAT?! Goddamn it…..i told her to not get ahead from herself…..

Re : ehehehe~ sorry, leader but…..i think this isn't a battle I must lose on…

Misato : …..do what you must…..

Wo : re-chan is so cool~

Admiral : w-whoa…..what the hell happened to re?...HOLY SHIT SHE EMITTED SOME SUPER SAIYAN AURA THERE :V and her left eye emittes blue aura?! What are you, Black Re Shooter?!

Kitakami : uwaaaaa~ this is bad…..what should I do, admiral? -_-

Admiral : dammit…..we've got no choice then…kitakami! Use your Kai ni too!

Kitakami : understood~ torpedo cruiser, kitakami transforming~ *unleashing aura* ….well then…let's do this, shall we? *serious face*

Admiral : h-holy shit…..her expression and her eyes has changed :v holy shit it was f#cking badass :v are we even playing baseball now?

Referee : P-PLAY BALL!

Kitakami : HERE IT COMES! OOORAAA! *throwing the ball powerfully*

*balls flying towards re like lightning*

Re : BRING IT ON! *swinging the bat* 

*big explosion and winds burst out from the baseball field*

…..

Admiral : and that's what happened :v the last time I remember, the baseball field got destroyed by the process, kitakami and re are holding hands like they are rival or something, we win because COME ON! This fanfic should be still going :v but damn…that battle was epic I tell you :v well I guess I'm back to my normal work~

Ooyodo : excuse me, admiral

Admiral : aaaah~ ooyodo~ come here! I'm currently celebrating our 100th episodes right now!

Ooyodo : who do you talk to from the start? -_- anyway here *handing him a document*

Admiral : huh? What is this?

Ooyodo : that's the damage report we've got from all what happened, and it includes the baseball field construction fees and others

Admiral : uhhhhh~….so? -_- …DON'T TELL ME I HAD TO PAY ALL OF THIS?! There's so many zero's here :v

Ooyodo : it's okay, you don't have to

Admiral : thank god…..

Ooyodo : we've already sold all your anime figures and such, it can cover all this expenses

Admiral : I see~ that's good…

….

WHAT THE F#CK YOU ARE SAYING JUST NOW?!

TO BE CONTINUED

Admiral : don't just "to be continued" me! Holy f#cking sh#t in the ass my anime collections are just sold just to playing this stupid sport game! HEY! At least give me some puss- -

TO BE CONTINUED FOR REAL

Hello everyone, it's tenzou…yeah yeah I know that I've been in hiatus for 3 weeks :v so many things happened that it makes me had so little time to write even one sentence for this fanfic :v anyway, I'm sorry for my absence and if this fanfic feels a little bit…weird XD I've been preparing for spring event 2016 which is coming up


	102. Chapter 101 : Kashima is a Good Girl

EPISODE 101

Naval Base

Afternoon

Admiral's office

Admiral : *playing kancolle*…..GODDAMN IT! I'M SICK OF THIS E-2 MAP! What's up with this…NEET hime?! And all those PT imp?! Oh my god Tanaka you really done it now….you really done it you son of a- - nah just kidding I love you and all your salt :3 I better stop wasting my buckets and start focusing on getting teruzuki…DERP! Time to surfing the internet I guess! Let's look for some new fresh dank fanart of kancolle…whoa…what? W-what?...

….WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Admiral : t-this is blasphemy! This can't be happening! Hey, haguro!

…..

Admiral : AH SH#T I FORGOT THAT SHE ACCOMPANYING ASHIGARA INTO A MIXER AGAIN! Then, ooyodo!

Ooyodo : yes?!

Admiral : please call kashima to my office now!

Ooyodo : understood! Uhhh…..m-may I know what cause?

Admiral : no time to explain! Just call her!...we are facing against something that might change the world of ship…

Ooyodo : o-okay! Understood!

Few minutes later

Kashima : y-yes?! What is it, admiral? M-may I know why are you calling me all of a sudden?

Admiral : kashima….you have been with us for a while now, right? And I'm sorry to make you had your debut after 101 episodes

Kashima : u-uhhh….i-it's okay? S-so what's the problem? D-did I do something wrong?!

Admiral : no, you have done a great job training all those new ships…but it's not about work that I want to talk to you about…it's about…

Kashima : y-yes? *ba-dump* *ba-dump*

Admiral : it's about….WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET SO MANY FANARTS OF YOURS?!

Kashima : e-eeh?

Admiral : LOOK! THERE'S SO MANY FANARTS OF YOURS IN D*NBOORU! What's up with that?! I mean like yeah you look so beautiful and cute and cuddly, MILF or something like that but….holy sh#t! your fanarts are so many!

Kashima : t-thank you for your complements but…i-isn't that a good thing, I guess?

Admiral : a good thing?! NO IT'S NOT! Where's MY fanarts?! I've been here for a loooooooooooong time and STILL! There's no fanart of me! While YOU! Just come after few monhs after previous events and already flooded the internt! What are you, ellen baker?! 

Kashima : e-ellen baker? B-but sir! Isn't it good for someone to express their imaginations throught drawing? A-and don't be depressed! I-I'm sure that someone's gonna make a fanart of you don't worry!

Admiral : k-kashima…y-yeah! You are right…b-but…..the main problem is….these fanarts of yours…

Kashima : ?

Admiral : it's…almost 50% of it…..uhhhh…..explicit?

Kashima : eh?

Admiral : y-yeah….most of yours fanarts are….PORN :V

Kashima : THIS IS A BIG PROBLEM!

Admiral : YES I KNOW! And because of that I've suddenly question myself…..kashima…are you really a good girl?

Kashima : eh?! How can you say that, admiral?!

Admiral : I'm sorry but….how else can someone be this famous if…..if they…nah I don't want to think about it :v

Kashima : no, admiral! I've never do anything that makes me famous! I-I'm just a normal training cruiser that works part-time at Lawson in order of kancolle campaign! Uuuuuu~…huweeeee~ T_T

Admiral : o-oh sh#t….she is crying….

You are the worst…..

You monster…..

How dare you make a girl cry…..

Pervert…..

Molester…..

Stupid admiral who plays easy on every event map….

Admiral : GUWAAAAAA! STOP IT! STOP THESE NOISES INSIDE MY HEAD! But heeeeey~ what do you mean by easy all the way? That hurts my feeling…..h-hey kashima~ i-I'm just joking allright? So please don't cry….

Kashima : huuuuu~….fuwee?

Admiral : it's okay! I believe that you didn't do anything like that! So cheer up, okay?

Kashima : b-but…why did they do such a thing?

Admiral : uhhhh…..it's because…..oh! it's because you are too beautiful, kashima! That's what makes them to think of…something like that :v

Kashima : r-really? T-then…..h-how about you, admiral? D-do you think the same?

Admiral : hmm? Off course~ I'll be damned if I said something like "w-what? No way~" or something tsundere like "i-It's not I like you or anything, b-baka!" :v

Kashima : r-really?...ehehe~ *smiling blushfully*

Admiral : (oooooh~ my god…that smile is something to worth living for…..) n-now! You may go back to your activities, kashima! I'm sorry for taking your time

Kashima : i-it's okay, admiral! If it's for admiral….t-then! H-how about later I will make tea's for you?

Admiral : really?! Thanks a lot~

Kashima : o-okay! T-then! P-please excuse me! *bowing down*

Admiral : yeah~ thanks for you hard work….haaaaa~h…I'm just too worry I guess…..

…..

Admiral : …no! this is not the end…..i need to make sure of it myself -_- sorry, kashima but I'm gonna stalk you like all those fanarts drawers…..

Training field

Admiral : *spying*

Kashima : allright~ sorry for making you girls waiting~

Destroyers : uwaaa~ it's kashima-onee chan~!

Kashima : ahahaha~ so how is it~? How's you girls training?

Destroyers : we are doing it fine~

Kashima : really~? That's good. Now then, do you girls want to play together with onee-chan?

Destroyers : really?! Yaaaaaay~

Admiral : (is it just me or this training starting to look like a kindergarten for some reason? -_-" )

Katori : oh my~ it seems that you girls are doing well~

Destroyers : uwaaaaa~ it's katori-sensei~ *running towards her*

Kashima : e-eh? *getting left behind*

Admiral : (ooooooh~ snaaaaaap~ kashima is getting abandoned by the destroyers :v )

Kashima : uuuuuu~ katori-nee~! Stop monopolizing the attention of the destroyers that I've trained _

Katori : a-ahahaha~ sorry~

Admiral : (heeeee~ that's cute :3 now I feel bad for stalking this cute scene :v )

Lawson market

Kashima : i-I'm gonna do my best today, too!

Boss : ohooo~ it seems like you are in nice mood today! Allright, I'm counting on you today too!

Kashima : o-okay!

Admiral(wearing normal clothes) : now it's time for her part-job at Lawson. Allright, I'm gonna examine her activities, damn I feel like I'm a stalker for real now :v )

Boy : *walking with her mom* hmm~? Mom look! There's a scary-looking onii-chan looking at that receptionist-onee chan!

Admiral : *glaring at the boy* whaaaaaat~?

Woman : h-hey don't say that to this onii-chan! I-I'm sorry, my son always talks something inconvenient like this ahahaha~

Admiral : o-oh it's okay hahahaha~ (if not for your MILF mom I had already cut you right where you stand…am I really that scary?)

Few hours later

Admiral : hmmmmmmm…there's nothing strange happening…maybe it is really just my imagination…..then…..there's only one thing that I need to make sure of…*approaching kashima* hey kashi- -

Kashima : e-eh?! W-welcome to Lawson, sir! M-may I help you?

Admiral : eh? Wait it's me, your admi- -

Kashima : i-I'm sorry for ignoring you for a while,sir. I just get caught of something and- -

Admiral : (HEY HEY~! What the hell is happening~? Why does she didn't recognize me? Well yeah maybe I change my clothes and hairstyle but…does it really make THIS much difference that even makes your shipgirls didn't recognize who you are?) i-it's okay…t-then…..may I ask you to heat this out for me? *handing her onigiri*

Kashima : o-okay! Please wait a second…..*opening Lawson manual* uuuuuuhhh~ step to heat foods are…*confused*

Admiral : (h-hey! Don't tell me she didn't know how to heat this! Now I feel pity and stupid all of a sudden) l-let me help you- -

Kashima : *getting an idea* o-oh I know! Please wait a moment! *grabbing the onigiri*

Admiral : (what is she doing?)

Kashima : ….gyuuuuuuu~ *hugging the onigiri*

Admiral : (WHOA WHAT THE HELL IN THE BREAST OF MY ASS IS SHE DOING?! W-why is she hugging the onigiri?!)

Kashima : warm up~ warm up~

Admiral : (she even casts a good luck spell on it! I can auction this onigiri filled with kashima love for billion yen! )

Kashima : here you go~

Admiral : t-thanks…(damn my heart is getting warmed up too…I think I got an idea why she is so popular :v ) kashima…do you really didn't recognize me?

Kashima : h-huh? M-may we met by any chance?

Admiral : -_-" no…It's just my imagination I guess…thanks for the food…..

Kashima : y-yes! Thank you for visiting us!

.

.

.

Admiral's office

Admiral : …haaaaaaa~h…it sure is tiring for stalking someone -_-" …*looking at the onigiri*…*opening the onigiri* thank you for the food…

*door opened*

Admiral : hmm?

Kashima : excuse me,admiral~ I'm sorry for making you late, here's your tea~

Admiral : ….haha…

Kashima : hmmm~? Is something wrong?

Admiral : no it's nothing, thanks for your hard work

Kashima : e-eh? Y-yes! *putting of the tea set* t-then! Please excuse me- -

Admiral : wait

Kashima : y-yes?

Admiral : do you want drink this tea with me?

Kashima : e-eh?! R-really?! M-may i?!

Admiral : yeeeees~ off course~ why not?

Kashima : t-then! I would kindly take up your offer!

Admiral : sure~ sit down

Kashima : please excuse me…hmm? Where did you get that onigiri, admiral?

Admiral : hmm? Oh nothing….

…..

Admiral : I've just received it from a kind onee-chan

To Be Continued

Conclusion : kashima is a good girl =w=)b ….and Spring Event 2016 is Salty Even f#ckfest :v


	103. Chapter 102 : Admiral's Cringe Festival!

EPISODE 102

Naval Base

Evening

Admiral's office

Admiral : ….hello everyone…sorry if you guys want to met your favorite shipgirls had their screentimes or whatsoever but…I don't have any plots to make with any shipgirls…SO! Let's just use this chapter for us…to see the dark side of the internet….yup…..I'M TALKING ABOUT CRINGE

*lightning sound*

Admiral : …..suddenly it's raining :v well if you guys/girls don't know anything about cringe- - nah no way, you all should already know that…YOUR LIVE IS THE CRINGE ITSELF :v sorry….so I'm searching through the internet for some cringe material and I suddenly got an idea…..let's make a cringe festival :v let's see how long can WE withstand these stupid,weeb, crazy ass mother#cking cringes :v prepare your mentalities….

Cringe anime pickup lines

L = line

Admiral : ALLRIGHT! Let's start! I have found so many cringy anime pickup lines so uhhh…..*sigh*….here we go!

L : is your name kaneki, cuz I want to eat you up

Admiral : …..GREAT START

L : are you Seiko from corpse party because I'd like to HANG UP with you

Admiral : noooo….hnggggghhhh~ *playing with his cheeks*

L : will you be chico to my pico?

Admiral : NOOOOOPPPEEEE

L : call me shiro emiya cuz FATE is telling me to STAY the NIGHT

Admiral : ….allright that's pretty good :v

L : quickest way to the girls heart?...chidori

Admiral : …*thinking hard*…..OH NO

L : if you grab my dragon balls, you get to make a wish…..oh my god I regret that one

Admiral : SO DO I

L : is your name cory? Cuz I want you to come to my house

Admiral : goddamn :v the cory memes will never stop

L : are you born from outer space? Cuz I was born TO LOVE-RU

Admiral : hnggggghhhhh~ OHOK! *vomiting blood*

L : excuse me are you from btoom? Cuz you are BOM AS F#CK!

Admiral : SO CLASSY. Sluuuurrrppp~ *drinking his coffee*

L : ayyyyy sweet thang~ want to be a part of my hareeeeemmm~?

Admiral : *clicking his finger* INSTANT P*SSY

L : do you like sao, cuz you seems to have a lot of hole(plot) to fill

Admiral : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!

SAVAGE

A

V

A

G

E

Admiral : h-holy sh#t…I never thought that reading this will takes so much blood and stamina…but I'm still okay :3 t-then…..l-let's continue…..

Cringy Anime Jokes

Admiral : allright now I find this in the internet :v let's get going

L : why is light is like a lift? …cuz he is an L evader

Admiral : …..pfftt :"v

L : the roman empire was cut in half…by a pair of caesars

Admiral : …..*clap*…..*clap*…..*clap*

L : where does kagome clean her clothes?...inu-washa

Admiral : now that is not very enjoyable cuz it is called INUYASA not INUWASHA though I've heard peoples called it INUWASHA not Y…I don't understand WHY….*thinking hard*….OH NO :""V

L : how many dragonballs characters need to put on a lightbulb?...one but it takes 10 episodes

Admiral : well…..that's actually pretty true….wow…I'm laughing in the inside right now -_-

L : what was the different between orochimaru and Nintendo Wii?...little boys both turn them on…

Admiral : …. : ) #TotallyLegitSmile

L : why was Luffy want to become a king of pirates? So he could buy himself a show worth watching

Admiral : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!

ODA

D

A

Admiral : …..*totally crying*…why…why is everyone so cruel to me….why must I brought this to myself…..why god….d-dammit…l-let's just do this again…for last time…..

Cringy Anime Poems

Admiral : …..*jetlagged* let's do this~ yaaaaaay~

L : roses are red, violets are blue….i want you to my house…and cory does too

Admiral : .F# . .HERE! *slamming his head to the table*

L : roses are red, violets are blue…if this was a harem, my true end shall be you

Admiral : awwwwwwwww~ :3 it's so cute that it's so cringy~

L : roses are red, violets are blue…..must kill all the titans...but wait I am one too…..

Admiral : …..uhhhh…s-spoiler alerts?

TOO LATE

L : roses are red, violets are blue…how the f#ck does titans poo?

Admiral : HAH! Now that's a good question :v actually I want to know how they f#ck…for "scientific" purposes :v

L : roses are red, violets are blue…what do you mean I can't marry my waifus?

Admiral : BOOM! Take that you commoners :v take that parents :v

L : roses are red, violets are blue….everything is going to be daijoubu

Admiral : wow…we sure are holding a flowers session here :v well it's okay…..cuz everything is going to be daijou- -

L : roses are red, violets are blue…f#cking kill me, my live is devoid of meaning

Admiral : whoa…..wanna talk it out buddy? I'm here for you, aren't i?

Ikazuchi : ADMIRAL! That's my line!

Admiral : hey shut up for a second there! I'm trying to make some solo screentimes! Go play those counter strike!

Ikazuchi : uuuuuuuuu~…

Admiral : really…uhhhh…..CONTINUE!

L : roses are red, violets are blue…..if hideyoshi was gay….i will gay too

Admiral : I know what you are talking about buddy :v I once had a weird b#ner when I watch that hidesyoshi skimpy outfit scenes Xd I was like….."my body is confused" O_o

L : roses are red, violets are blue…I travel in time…..TUTURUUU~

Admiral : so f#cking cute I CAN'T

L : roses are red, plot was shitty…convenient asked…ANIME TITTIES!

Admiral : daaaawww~ the convenient standard fan services everyone~ it feels like WEEEEEEEEDDDSSSS (OwO)

Admiral : oh! There's one poems aimed for me :3 let's read it

L : roses are red, violets are blue…what is your occupation tenzou-kun?...don't have a f#cking clue

Admiral : …it's so true that it hurts…

L : roses are red, violets are neato…you thought it was a poem…BUT IT WAS ME DIO!

Admiral : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Praise you dio, that meme will never get old :3

…..

Admiral : ALLRIGHT! That's the last of it! If I'm still continuing this I'm gonna be died for real :v thanks for reading guys and see you next time! For now!...i'm still gonna think for some plots to make :v AND I'M NOT SAO. Goodbye~ - -

Arashi : ADMIRAL!

Admiral : what the- - ?! why are you suddenly barging in, arashi?!

Arashi : uuuuuu~ admiral, you liar!

Admiral : what?! What happen?! Why are you suddenly saying that?!

Arashi : uuuuuuuuu~ WHERE'S MY TEDDY BEAR?!

Admiral : …..WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

To Be Continued

Hello everyone~ sorry for lack of updates…AGAIN :V my country Indonesia just makes an online game that there's only in japan and korea called CLOSERS to my country so….SEE YA REAL LIFE (OwO) and I'm trying to make this so you guys can still think I'm okay…..even though I'm not :v sorry if this was so short or anything, I'm gonna make a better episode next time…IF I HAD A CHANCE :V


	104. Chapter 103 : Promise

EPISODE 103

Naval Base

Evening

Admiral's office

Arashi : uuuuuu~

Admiral : -_-"

Arashi : commander! Hurry up and fulfill your promise!

Admiral : what promise?! Did we make such a promise before- - oh wait we have :v (previous chapter) b-but I do that so I can look cool at that time!

Arashi : who cares?! A promise is a promise!

Admiral : u-ugh…well you should be grateful that I'm a responsible man so I will buy it for you

Arashi : really?! Finally!

Admiral : after I get a 5* servant in FGO *playing his phone*

Arashi : THAT WILL BE NEVER!

Admiral : allright I got it already geez -_-" then let's go *grabbing her hand*

Arashi : w-what? W-why are you holding me?

Admiral : what else? You are coming with me off course

Arashi : w-what?! No way! I don't wanna!

Admiral : oh? Then no teddy bear for you then

Arashi : w-what?! Y-you wicked admiral!

Admiral : it's not called wicked, it's called…..preserved :v

Arashi : yeah right -_-" well….let's go then I guess…

City

Souvenir store

Admiral : excuse me~

Man : hmm? May I help you?

Admiral : (pssst hey…..tell him what dolls do you want?)

Arashi : (e-eh?! M-me?! Really?!)

Admiral : (no, I asked your mom OFF COURSE you, who else?! :v )

Arashi : t-then…t-the teddy bear one…..

Man : which teddy bear, miss?

Arashi : uhhhh…..t-that…..that fluffy big brown bear thingy…

Admiral : (baka nano? EVERY TEDDY BEARS ARE ALWAYS LOOKS LIKE THAT :V )

Arashi : i-I mean…..the bear with that smug " :3 " face with green and yellow hat

Admiral : (is it just me or is it mofu-san from amagi brilliant park? :v )

Man : hmmm…..oooooh~ that doll~ sorry young lady but we just sold the last one to a customer a while ago

Arashi : ehh?! Really?! When?!

Man : she just walk out a while ago RIGHT AFTER you came in

Arashi : WHAT?! REALLY REALLY?!

Admiral : STOP WITH THE "REALLY"! we need to catch that bear and extorted- - I mean "asked" her to give that 5000 yen for FREE :v yup! Nothing strange in that cuz this is fiction and plot hole is hoax

Arashi : o-okay! Thanks, old man!

Man : y-yeah! be careful…

Outside

Admiral : now where is this girl went? *looking at right* oh there she is :v SEE? It is easy as hell to find someone cuz this is fiction

Arashi : what are you talking about? -_-" a-anyway…..how are we gonna "asked" this girl?

Admiral : man it's easy! We just need to steal that bear and run away as fast as we can

Arashi : what are you, Nathan Drake?! That is a crime!

Admiral : girl the time I lived this do-or-death job and living under a same roof with cute sexy shipgirls and do some harem settings are already a crime to humanity :v just observe how pro do things- -

Bodyguard : young miss, are you tired? Should we went home now?

Girl : no I'm still not tired yet, I still want to walk around this town more

Admiral : HOLY SHIT THAT GIRL HAD A F#CKING BODYGUARD! :V and look! That bodyguard looks so buff that he looks like Jotaro :v u-uhhh…arashi…..

Arashi : yeah?

Admiral : …..let's go home and forget everything that happened today :3

Arashi : HOW CAN YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY?! Are you really a man?!

Admiral : well I mean there's no way a man is able to fight fist-to-fist with a JoJo :v and I still value my life so NOPE!

Arashi : then how about just talk it through?

Admiral : dude you REALLY want that teddy bear that badly, huh? :v w-well…i-I guess I could try…h-hey miss- -

Bodyguard : ?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH YOUNG MISS? *glaring at the admiral*

Admiral : (HOLY F#CKING SHIT IN THE ASS) a-ahaahahahahaha~ n-nothing sir it just that…that….T-THAT GIRL WANT TO STEAL YOUNG MISS TEDDY BEAR SO I'M TRYING TO WARN YOU!

Arashi : WHAT?! NO! HE'S LYING! He is the one who want to steal that teddy bear!

Admiral : what?! Don't you dare lying! You are the- -

Bodyguard : HEY *grabbing his collar* if you are really a man, you should never put your mistake to someone else and just face it yourself. Now I ask you this…..what are really gonna doing to young miss?

Admiral : …..HEH. do you want to know what I'm doing? ….I WAS GONNA DO HER MOM :V

Arashi : (OOOOOOHHHH! Admiral that was so savage)

Admiral : (I know this kind of anime drill thing, the tough guy is gonna ask some stupid cool question and the main character gonna prove it with badass way, then there you have it :v )

Bodyguard : ….her mom is dead

…..

Citizen : ….

Admiral : …ooohh~….(OH NO…..i knew that "you mom" joke is gonna be bad…..)

Arashi : (cool move admiral…cool move…..)

Bodyguard : …

Girl : ….*sad face*

Arashi : …..

…

Admiral : …..u-uhhhh…..(DUDE NOW I FEEL BAD AS HELL! I-I don't know what I should say right now! Stupid me and my f#cking bigmouth! Oh my god I feels like to slam my face to the floor and summon weapon from there like Fullmetal Alchemist and slam my face towards it) I-I'M SORRRRRRRRRYYYYY!

Few minutes later

Bodyguard : I see…..so that's why you want this doll so badly…..

Admiral : yes…..huuuuu~ T_T I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…

Arashi : (eeewww…admiral looks so stupid and pitiful right now….)

Girl : *coming towards admiral* here is your teddy bear, onii-san! *smiling face*

Admiral : ?! …*crying* thank you, little girl…..huwaaaaa~ T_T *hugging her*

Bodyguard : hm…yare yare daze…..

Arashi : (w-why is it feels like I'm watching CJ7 with JoJo effect thingy? :v )

…

Naval base gate

Arashi : haaaah~ in the end we didn't get the doll

Admiral : off course, that girl is already went through so much, she deserved it much more than anyone

Arashi : well…..i guess it's okay I guess

Admiral : …..hey arashi- -

Arashi : no need to talk more, admiral. I understand what you are trying to say…

Admiral : …sorry…..for cannot fulfilling the promise…..

Arashi : hey it's okay, allright? At least we are able to spend this evening! It's pretty fun….thanks admiral *smile* then see you later

Admiral : ….

Few hours later

Hallway

Hagikaze : hey nee-sama! Look!

Arashi : hmmm? What is it, hagi?

Hagikaze : graf-san is giving us present!

Arashi : what?! Really?!

Graf zeppelin : yeah. just see for yourself

Arashi : *opening the present* uwaaaaa! This is the teddy bear that I want! Thank you Gra-san! Gyuuuuu~ *hugging the teddy bear*

Graf zeppelin : g-gra-san ? -_-" *looking at the end of the corridor*

Admiral : *thumbs up*

Graf zeppelin : …..hm (really that admiral…..if he wants to give the girls a present, he should do it himself….)

Arashi : hehehe~ h-huh?...is it just me or this teddy bear has admiral's scent in it?

Hagikaze : eh?! Really?! How can you know that, nee-sama?

Arashi : t-there's nothing strange! I just spend this evening walking the town with him so I just automatically know this…..i guess…..

Graf zeppelin : hmm?! (h-how did she know?! This girl sense is sharp!)

Admiral : WHAT?! REALLY?! :V

THE END

Just a short announcement, I am making a new fanfic and that is about CLOSERS, a korean RPG Action game that is now pubished in my country. It is still in progress (at this time). So if you guys wanna check it then check it out~ it's name of the fanfic is CLOSERS Day's~ or you guys/girls can just find it throught my writer's name. thank you~


	105. Chapter 104 : Arashio-chan Yandere Side

Episode 104

Naval Base

Night

Admiral's office

Admiral : d-dammit…..just a little bit more and…THERE! FINISH! WOOHOO! ALL WORKS ARE FINISHED! FINALLY! Screw those documents! Screw those paperworks! I just finished all that MATHAFACKA~ phew~…now it's time for some "quality" time and that is sleeping :3 *noticing a delivery box* hmm? What's this? *opening the box*…ooooooh! My delivery has arrived! "vividred operation love love school festival limited edition eroge game"! i guess I didn't noticed this thing when I worked…..nurufufufu~ I guess "sleep" is a hoax after all :3 ALLRIGHT! I'm gonna stayed up all night and fa- -

? : *knocking the door* excuse me, admiral~ are you here?

Admiral : (w-what the? Who is still up at time like this? A-anyway I just have to be quiet and pretend- - )

? : admiral, I know that you are here~ I can sense your presence and scent~

Admiral : (w-what the hell?! WHAT ARE YOU, HACHIKO?! ) y-yes I'm here! W-who is it?

? : it's arashio, may I come in?

Admiral : a-arashio?! (WHAT?! Why is this loli yandere shipgirl doing at time like this?! I-I need to hide this "artifact" ! ) s-sure~ you may come in *hiding the game inside his clothes*

Arashio : excuse for my rudeness~ …oh my~ it seems like you have finished all your works, admiral-san

Admiral : h-hahaha! O-off course! I'm a diligent person after all~ a-anyway…..what makes you coming here at times like this? You should sleep for tomorrow, you know?

Arashio : uhhh….but today is my shift to become tonight's secretary

Admiral : o-oh yeah? i-I see~ (WHAT?! WHO MAKES SUCH STUPID IDEA?! Whoever makes this "shift" thing didn't understand men's need for "jerking" off :v ) b-but I have finished my works so…..you may go back to your sister-class room

Arashio : it's fine~ I had bring many more paperworks with me *bringing a ton of documents*

Admiral : N-NO WAY! Ugh…(dammit…..i need to finish those documents fast If I want to play the game all night)

Few minutes later

Admiral : *working on the documents* ….*looking at arashio*

Arashio : hmm hmm hmm hmhmhm~ *singing a song while reading child story*

Admiral : (d-dammit….she still hasn't moved an inch…..i need to make her "disappear"….) h-hey….arashio-chan…..

Arashio : hmm~? What is it, admiral?

Admiral : y-you don't have to wait for me to finish this documents, I can finish this all by myself so you may go back- -

Arashio : DON'T WANNA~

Admiral : o-okay then….

….

Admiral : ….

Arashio : hmmhmmhmm~

Admiral : i….i need to go to toilet- -

Arashio : *throwing a knife towards admiral's desk* hmmhmmhmm~ ^_^

Admiral : NEVERMIND (HOLY SHIT! DID SHE JUST THROW A KNIFE TOWARDS ME?! WTF IS THIS?! Is she reading my mind or something?! )

Arashio : hmmm…you are hiding something, admiral

Admiral : ?! w-w-w-what are you t-t-talking a-about? *stuttering*

Arashio : you are asking me to go back to my room…..as if like you are FORCING me to go back…..and your stuttering…*suddenly looking at the opened box*…what is that box for?

Admiral : *TRIGGERED* (OH NOOOO! RED ALRERT! RED ALERT! I need to find a reasonable reason or this fanfic will ended up like School Days! )

Mind game Start

*insert Death Note song here*

Arashio : what is that box for, admiral?

Admiral : u-uhhh….that box is for…for…h-hiding porn? (WTF AM I SAYIING?!1?!11! I just give her a f#cking clue for god sake! )

Arashio : heeeee~ porn, huh? Admiral you sure are a pervert~

Admiral : i-I'm just joking! But I tell you that when someone is hiding his/her porn, they aren't called pervert cuz it is ABSOLUTELY normal :3

Arashio : this box is still freshly opened…..and this scent….it smells like…..iron? plastic perhaps? It smells like something electronic inside this box before….. 

Admiral : (n-no shit Sherlock, because I'm hiding this eroge DVD :v ) r-really? I-I didn't noticed that hahahaha~ the box didn't had any content from the first place, you are just being paranoid, arashio-chan~

Arashio : I wonder if it is the truth~ *whispering beside admiral's ears*

Admiral : W-WHAT THE- - STOP SURPRISING ME LIKE THAT!

Arashio : eeeeeh~ why should i? I thought that you like younger girl whispering in your ears like this~?

Admiral : (HOLY SHIT HER YANDERE SWITCH HAS TURNED ON! She acted all this seductively but I know that she wants to put a bunch whole of knife towards my d#ck! ) w-what? O-off course not! I'm still normal! I like all girls no matter the age! AND I'M NOT THAT PERVERTED :V

Arashio : then I ask you ONE LAST TIME…do you hiding something from me, admiral?

Admiral : …NO

Arashio : *staring at the admiral intensively*

Admiral : *sweating intensively too* (" '3')

Arashio : …..okay then! I trust you!

Admiral : haaaaaah~…finally -_-" you are making me scared as hell

Arashio : *hugging the admiral* I'm sorry for what I'm doing just now, admiral. Would you forgive me? *begging face*

Admiral : s-sure! If it's someone as cute and beautiful like you, arashio-chan. I will forgive anything~ (h-holy shit that begging face is too much for me :v a yandere loli sure are scary as hell…..)

Arashio : hehehe~ thank you~- - *feeling something "square" inside admiral's clothes*…WHAT DID I FOUND HERE? *yandere eyes turned on*

*Horror movies song them intensifies*

Admiral : *TRIGGERED* I'M SORRY *hugging arashio tightly*

Arashio : hmmm?! Hmm! Hmmh hmmh hmm! (let go! Let go of me, you stupid cheating admiral!)

Admiral : hmhmhm…..hmhmhmHAHAHAHAHA! sorry, arashio-chan…..you are the one who had brought this upon yourself….."rest" in peace :v SECRET TECHNIQUE! Admiral's nice,warm,fluffy feelings scent of deadly hug!

Arashio : hmmm?! Hmmm! Hmmm…*passed out blushingly* ( / / / _ / / / )

Admiral : …holy shit that was close :v …now then! It's time for what we are waiting for~ it's time to- - …*putting arashio on the sofa and put his jacket on top of her as blanket* haaaaah~…..suddenly I didn't feel like playing…..welp no choice then…..*continued working the documents*

Morning

Arashio : ….hnggggh~…..what just happened? What am I doing in the admiral office?...admiral?

Admiral : hmm? Ah you have finally woke up I see

Arashio : admiral-san?...what am I doing here?

Admiral : you don't remembered? You are doing your secretary night duty but you fell asleep

Arashio : i-is that so? I'm sorry for my incompetence…..

Admiral : hey it's okay, you girls are already working so hard that you deserved that rest

Arashio : ….thank you, admiral…..*hugging his "blanket" jacket* w-well then! I must departed to my room now! i had a mission with everyone today!

Admiral : sure! Go ahead! Good work as always

Arashio : you too, admiral! Well then, see you later~

Admiral : see you~….GODDAMN THAT WAS A MIRACLE BACK THERE :V she didn't remembered anything happened last night…..well even if she did remembered that, I'm just have to hug her out until she forgot about it :v w-well then…..i am finally finished the work and alone now so…..i-I guess it wouldn't hurt to play a bit- - w-wait…w-where did the game go?...OH NO DON'T TELL ME- -

Arashio : …*holding the game* fufufu~….

At that time, the naval base got a grim reminder…that their admiral is a pervert teenage boy who likes playing eroge especially about high-school girl

To Be Continued

I always knew and feel that arashio looks almost alike like Kotonoha :v

Link to my other fanfic, CLOSERS Day's : s/11986781/1/CLOSERS-Day-s


	106. Chapter 105 : Ooi's Cute and Sweet Side

EPISODE 105

Few Years Ago

Naval Base

Morning

Hallway

Ooi : really…..how can I accept her request this easily…..

(hyuuga : could you bring this documents to admiral's room?)

Ooi : well…..now that I think about it…..i have never met the admiral of this base since I was stationed here…is the admiral here are the type who doesn't show his face much or something? *knocking the door*

*door opened by itself*

Ooi : hmm? Why is the door not locked?...excuse me, admiral~- - HUH?!

*the room is messy with documents and such*

Ooi : W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! This room is so messy like one of those NEET room! I-Is he really working in this place? There's no way he can work in such a mess- - …

Admiral : …zzzzzzz~…*sleeping*

Ooi : …..*staring*

Admiral : zzzzzzz…azunyaaaan~…

Ooi : (i-is he really the admiral of this base? SO GROSS!) u-ummm…..admiral? I've brought the documents for you- -

Admiral : h-huh?...w-wait…..f-five more minutes…..*trying to turn off the alarm clock*

*boing*

Admiral : hmm?...h-huh?...w-what the hell is this "boing" sound?...i feel like I'm stepping on a landmine -_-" *looking at ooi*

*hands on her chest*

Ooi : ….*staring at him angrily while blushing*

Admiral : …JUST AS I THOUGHT

Ooi : *eyes glowing* SHORYUKEN! *punching admiral in the chest*

Admiral : GUWOOOOOOKKHHH! *flew towards the wall*

Ooi : grrrrrr~…..h-huh?! O-oh snap! I just did that by reflexes! I forgot that he is the admiral of this base!

Admiral : ow ow ow….s-sorry I'm just kidding…hahaha~ but goddamn that punches feels so hurt :v s-so…..you are the kuma-class fourth ship, ooi…..right? hahaha…man you are pretty "big" :v

Ooi : IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU

Admiral : NO WHAT I MEAN IS YOUR POWER NOT YOUR BOOBS SO PLEASE SPARE ME m(_ _)m

Ooi : (I don't believe that this pervert is the admiral…..)

Admiral : o-oh yeah so ooi…..what makes you comes here?

Ooi : o-oh yes I nearly forgot…..hyuuga-san is asking me to brought you this documents…h-huh? W-where did it go?

Admiral : man you must be makes it flew all over the room because of your monster power :v man you are one cruel shipgirl

Ooi : I-IT'S NOT MY FAULT! From the first time, WHY IS THIS PLACE LOOKS SO MESSY?! It won't happened like this if this place is a bit cleaner! Just what is the secretary ship doing in this place?!

Admiral : *scratching his head* man you are noisy like an aunty :v sorry ooi you may not know this since you just arrived here recently but there are no secretary ship in this place. Nevermore, I don't want to halt their jobs as a shipgirl so I ask them all to stop giving me help

Ooi : (w-what? H-how can he had such an idea?)

Admiral : so ooi, you can noticed me as the admiral and secretary ship of this base. And I'm sorry for making you bringing all those documents for me *tidying up the place*

Ooi : …t-then…

Admiral : hmm?

Ooi : t-then…..if you didn't have any problem with it….i-I will become your secretary ships! T-that's okay, right?!

Admiral : …..W-WHAT?

Ooi : w-what's the problem?! Why is your face is showing some kind of sad expression?!

Admiral : w-wait that's wrong -_-" my face is like this when I just woke up- - BUT THAT DOESN'T MEANT THAT MY FACE IS UGLY :V

Ooi : if you have to know…..the reason why I want to become your secretary ship is because…I DON'T WANT TO BE KNOWN AS A DIRTY SHIPGIRL BECAUSE OF HER ADMIRAL WHO IS LAZY AND SMELLY THAT IT MAKES ME SICK IF I THINK ABOUT IT. So from now on, I will work hard as your secretary, so pleased to work with you *looking at the admiral with Kenshiro's face*

Admiral : HEY NOW YOU ARE MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A DIRTY HENTAI OLD MAN :V *sigh*…..it sure is hard to handle a tsundere-like shipgirl…

And the day ooi works as the secretary shipgirl has began…..

Ooi : HEY ADMIRAL! Help me clean this room! Why the hell there are so many thrash in this room?! And the documents are flew all over the room and it hasn't been touched nor worked! Really…I need to check it out one by one…

Admiral : s-sorry, mam ("=w=)

Ooi : and admiral, when is the last time you had a bath? You smells like shit

Admiral : THAT'S SO HARSH! I DIDN'T SMELL LIKE SHIT :V and stop saying some weird thing! Off course I had a bath!

Ooi : when?

Admiral : 2 months ago

Ooi : …

….

Few hours later

*admiral comes out from the bathroom

Houshou : hmm? Oh my~ it's pretty rare for you to take a bath at times like this, admiral~ what happen?- - a-and why is your face looks a bit…"messed up"?

Admiral : …..i just got beaten by a noisy nagging aunty-like shipgirl who didn't like my "man" scent :v

Back to the admiral's room

Ooi : hah…..hah…..i can't believe it…not only he is lazy, he didn't like to take a bath too! What are you, a cat?! And now this documents got much more messed up after I punching him…REALLY! WHAT A STUPID ADMIRAL!

Even though ooi always had those rude personality…

Even though he always nagging me about unimportant things and always punching me….

But she do this job with all her heart….

But more than that….

Hallway

Ikazuchi : hey inazuma! Let's find the commander!

Ooi : I'm sorry but the admiral is not at the room at the moment

Inazuma : it's Ooi-san!

Ikazuchi : awwww~…then I guess I can't do anything about it…oh yeah ooi-san!

Ooi : yes?

Inazuma : thanks to you, admiral has become much more outgoing than ever! well he is already an outgoing person but he is just too lazy nanodesu -_-" but anyway, thanks! Now let's go ikazuchi-chan! I've been told by akatsuki that our new sister is gonna come to our naval base!

Ikazuchi : REALLY?! I wonder what she is like! Anyway, bye ooi-san~!

Ooi : y-yeah! be careful….

w-why are they thanking me? Even though I didn't do anything…..i guess he is really an admiral that can be counted on by others…..well although I'm just doing my secretary job

admiral's room

ooi : hmm? Why is this document have been worked on? a-and this? S-since when did this….don't tell me that he has done all this documents while we all are asleep…..

and that one happens too, when he asked me to recover myself after mission even though we had so many works to do…that's right…..he always do all these things all by himself…..and because of that too…he didn't care about what happen to himself….all that he cares about are only this naval bases and all of us alone….

Ooi : …I guess…I guess I know what kind of person he is now…I had different perspective about him now…b-but if he keep doing this, he is gonna destroy himself…

…

Ooi : …AAAAARRGHHH! REALLY! WHY AM I SO CONCERN ABOUT HIM?! THAT'S SO CREEPY OF ME!...stupid admiral…

Admiral : *looking at ooi* w-what is the problem now? -_-"

Ooi : h-huh?...*embarrassed*

*punched sound*

Few days later

ooi : EEEEEH~?! REALLY?! Kitakami-san is gonna be stationed here soon?!

Admiral : w-why makes you so excited about? -_-" but yeah she is gonna be stationed here soon

Ooi : I'm so happy to hear it~ 

Admiral : and that's why ooi

Ooi : hmmm~? What is it~?

Admiral : from tomorrow on, you didn't have to become my secretary shipgirl anymore

Ooi : *surprised* e-eh? W-why?

Admiral : when kitakami arrived here, I want you two to become our naval base main torpedo power so I want you to just focused on your job there. And hey~! There are already no more things to get cleaned up again here. I don't want to give you much more problems than you already have to and wasting your time on this so thanks for everything until now. you have changed me when you showed up here, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for our spending your time together with me

Ooi : …..i see…(sorry? Wasting your time? )

Admiral : …ooi?

Ooi : …..then…..please excuse me *going outside of the room*

Admiral : yeah…..

….

Admiral : …..*scratching his head again* haaaah…speaking just really isn't my forte….

Hallway

Ooi : …..GRRRRRRRR! *punching the wall*

Hyuuga : you don't have to waste your anger on the wall, you know?

Ooi : h-huh?! O-oh…..s-sorry…..

Hyuuga : …..let me guess…..admiral are making you angry again, right?

Ooi : h-huh?! T-that's not….it…..

Hyuuga : fufu~ admiral is always like that so please give him a little break…so I heard that kitakami is coming to this naval base soon?

Ooi : yeah…..

Hyuuga : fuuh~…..i'm glad then…that means you are still be able to stay at this base

Ooi : h-huh? W-what do you mean by that, hyuuga-san?

Hyuuga : oh? You didn't know? The one who should be stationed at somewhere else is you

Ooi : h-huh?! Really?! T-then why- -

Hyuuga : the admiral is asking the higher ups to bring kitakami instead to his naval base. He even come towards the other naval base to ask for their permission for this last few days…really…..talk about overdoing things…

Ooi : n-no way….t-then why…..

Hyuuga : aren't you already know the answer, ooi-san?

Ooi : i-i….

Hyuuga : admiral maybe doing this things because of you, ooi. So…what are you gonna do?

Ooi : i…*walking back towards the admiral office*

Hyuuga : …..fu…ooi…..

You may not know this but your personalities are exactly same like his….

In front of admiral's office

Ooi : ….w-why I'm suddenly nervous to come his office all of a sudden…e-excuse me, admiral

*opening the door*

Admiral : zzzzzz…..munyaaaa~…..*sleeping soundly*

Ooi : u-ugh…(now that I noticed it…..everytime I come to his room, he always fell asleep…..i guess he is really tired after all this works…)

Admiral : ugh…..allright I got it already…..oo…..i *moving his hand towards the alarm clock*

*boing sound*

Admiral : …..ugh….i don't know why but I feel déjà vu all of a sudden -_-" *looking at ooi*

Ooi : let go of your hand off my breast….please…..*blushed*

Admiral : ….huh? y-you aren't mad?...HOLY SHIT! THE WORLD HAS GONE MAD (OoO")

Ooi : *staring at the admiral blushfully*…sit here

Admiral : h-huh? Why? 

Ooi : just do it already!

…

Ooi : *giving him a back massage*

Admiral : uhhhh….what are you doing?...DON'T TELL ME YOU WANT TO DO DIRTY THINGS- -

Ooi : no I'm not so let go of your stupid fantasies

Admiral : pwuh~! Such a shame (=3=)

Ooi : really….why is your back feels so stiff like this

Admiral : hey stop making me sound like an old man. And I don't really cares about this kind of things anyway

Ooi : really…you are always like that…

Admiral : SHUT UP :V

Ooi : i…..i won't stop from being your secretary for now

Admiral : …..i see…..but why?

Ooi : first, I never said that I hated my job as the secretary for now, nor I feels that I got too many problems with it. I never said that, right? Nor I will said that kind of things from now…..i already got kai-ni and kitakami is coming to this naval base soon…I feels really thankful for you for that…and thank you for you to thank me…

Admiral : wait wait slow down please, I can't handle such mindgames with my just-awoken state :v

Ooi : …fufu~ you are always like that too…..stupi admiral…

Admiral : …..

Ooi : that's why….*whispering into his ears* please let me repay you for everything you did for me and us…

Admiral : …

Ooi : ….u-ummm…..did you hear what I'm saying?

Admiral : zzzzzzzz….zzzz~ nyauuuu~…*fell asleep*

Ooi : …OH GIVE ME A BREAK, HE FALL ASLEEP AGAIN!...fufu~…..stupid admiral….

Later…

Present Time

Admiral : maaaaan~ you sure are cute back then, ooi :v

Ooi : I-I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!

To Be Continued

Straight ooi, best ooi


	107. Chapter 106 : Oyashio and Ushio

EPISODE 106

Naval Base

Morning

Hallway

Ushio : o-oh no! I'm late for today's morning practice! Akebono-chan and the other must have already waited for me! I gotta hurry and- - k-kyaaah?! *falling into the floor after bumped into someone*

? : a-ah! S-sorry! Are you allright?!

Ushio : o-ouch…h-huh?! Y-yes! I-I'm allright! T-thanks- - H-HUH?! *looking at her*

? : ? yes?

Ushio : ….MOTHER~

? : h-huh?!

Few minutes later

Admiral : allright before we start today works….LET'S CONGRATULATE HAGURO-CHAN BECAUSE SHE IS ABLE TO DO HER SECRETARY WORKS FOR TODAY~! Yay~ yay~

Haguro : t-thank you very much! From today on, I'll do my best!

Admiral : man it sure is hell to be you huh, haguro? You are forced to accompany your sister couple mixer that are ALWAYS failed in the end…I feel for you

Haguro : a-admiral, you shouldn't said that to ashigara-nee san -w-" she is really pissed because you are always teased her

Admiral : HAH! Like hell I care :v that is what happens to a persistent girl like her :v anyway what is today's agenda?

Haguro : u-ummm….w-we have just got reported that there will be several more shipgirls who will joined our base started from today's on!

Admiral : wow more shipgirls? NOICE :V I like it when kancolle are always updates their shipgirls.

Haguro : s-should I told you who will be our recruits today?

Admiral : nah don't bother. I already saw the wikia so I already know them :v

? : u-umm! I-is the admiral's office here?!

Admiral : and talk about our new recruits, here is one of them! Sure! Come in!

? : t-then! E-excuse…..we…..

….

Haguro : (-w-"

? : (-_-"

Admiral : (- o - "

Ushio : *snuggled tightly on her* ~ ~

…

Admiral : WHAT THE F#CK IS THIS?! W-why is ushio is snuggling on her?! What the hell happened?! I swear that this is the first time that I saw ushio is hugging newcomer like this! NOT EVEN ME!

Haguro : a-admiral, p-please calm down…s-so…..oyashio…..san, right?

Oyashio : y-yes! Fourth ship of the Kagerou-class destroyers, I'm Oyashio! Commander, please take care of…..us

Ushio : ~ ~

Admiral : y-yes sure but…..w-why is ushio? -_-" u-uhhh….ushio?

Ushio : h-huh? Y-yes? W-what is it, admiral?

Admiral : uhhh…..may i…..know why are you hugging oyashio-chan here?

Oyashio : c-chan?! I-it's too fast for you to call me that admiral…b-but it's okay I guess…

Ushio : uhhh…..b-because…ushio has finally found her mother?

…

Haguro : e-eh?

Oyashio : -_-"

Admiral : …that is one of the stupidest thing that I have ever heard in my entire career as an admiral in this naval base. Ushio, you gotta snap out of the reality

Ushio : I-I'M NOT KIDDING, ADMIRAL! H-her name is oyashio, right? That means she is ushio mother!

Admiral : EH?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!

Haguro : u-ummmm…..i-I think it's because oyashio-san name is 親潮 = Oyashio. 親 = Oya (meaning "Parent")

潮 = Shio (which is the same kanji for Ushio's name)

Oyashio being a girl here, so, it became "Ushio's Mother"…I guess…

Admiral : GUUUURL~ THAT IS ONE HELL OF AN EXPLANATION! How can I know something like that, what am I, Einstein?! U-uhhhh…..sorry ushio but…oyashio is not your mother -_-"

Ushio : e-eh?! R-really?! Is it true, mother?!

Oyashio : e-eh?! Uhhh….yes it's true….i'm sorry, ushio-san

Ushio : n-no way….uuuuuuu~ T-T *crying*

Haguro : you make her cry, both of you

Oyashio : you make her cry, commander

Admiral : HEY I'M NOT! AND WHY ARE YOU PILING YOUR PROBLEMS TO ME TOO?! WOW YOU SURE ARE CAREFREE, AREN'T YOU?! I feel like we have been together for a long time :v

Few minutes later

Admiral : ehem! So…PLEASE SORT YOU TWO'S PROBLEM ON YOUR OWN

Oyashio : that's cruel!

Ushio : uuuuuuu~

Haguro : admiral you are doing it too far -_-"

Admiral : SHUT UP! :V my mind isn't prepared for such mind game like this! And I didn't like playing Shiritori from the first time :v so you may go out. Your room is at destroyer division 15. Kuroshio your closed acquaintance and the other should be there

Outside admiral's office

Oyashio : uuuuuuu~ why must this happened to me?...*looking at ushio*

Ushio : uuuuuu~

At admiral's office

Haguro : a-admiral…..is it okay if you let them sort this out?

Admiral : off course…..just like me when I'm at my delinquent day's phase…."Truth can be cruel at times"...damn that is classy. And you can know that they aren't mother and daughter by their "bulges" different

Haguro : a-ahahaha…I hope everything will be okay….

Few days later

Ushio : m-mother! W-wait for me!

Oyashio : i-it's okay! I won't go anywhere

Ushio : mother~ *hugging her*

Admiral : THEY ARE REALLY BECOMING A MOTHER AND DAUGHTER! H-hey Kuroshio! Please tell me- -

Kuroshio : n-no way…..S-SINCE WHEN DID OYASHIO ADOPTED USHIO?!

Admiral : HOLY SH#T YOU ARE SURPRISED TOO! THAT MAKES ME EVEN MORE SURPRISED! :V

After that, oyashio and ushio are spending their time together like a family…..

Movie theater

Ushio : m-mother…..i-I don't want to watch horror movie…..

Oyashio ; i-it's okay! I'll stay by your- - *looking at the movie title*

House Of Kagerou ( From the Japanese title for House of Wax - "蝋人形の館 (Rou-ningyou no Yakata)" )

There, fear comes in the form of Kagerou

Oyashio : u-uhhhh….i-I guess we should watch another movie in the end…..

Kagerou : HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Hill

Oyashio : so how is it, ushio? Do you like the donuts? Me and urakaze-san are made this for you

Ushio : r-really?! Y-yeah! it is so tasty!

Urakaze : fufufu~ well what can I do to refuse a little sister request?

Kitchen

Isokaze : ushio, I've heard that you like donuts so I make my own sample for you to taste it…

Ushio : huh~? *innocent*

Oyashio : p-please stop, isokaze-san! 

Admiral : SWAT TEAM! SOMEONE! PLEASE STOP HER! SABER! BY MY WILL, PLEASE STOP DESTROYING AN INNOCENT CHILD LIFE! (isokaze had a same voice actor as Saber)

Ushio's room

Ushio : *sleeping on oyashio's lap*

Oyashio : fufu~ good night, ushio….

…..

Admiral : hey why do I feel like this chapter start to sound like one of those sad, touchy documentary? :v

One day

Admiral's office

Oyashio : m-may I know why am I being called? D-did I do something wrong?

Admiral : hmm? No you aren't doing anything wrong…but if you said it like that…I guess there is….i want to talk to you about Ushio

Oyashio : y-yes? What of her?

Admiral : ….are you really want to spoil her like this? You need to tell her soon or later

Oyashio : w-well I've been trying to tell her- -

Admiral : you have said that for a thousand times….well not really :v but still…if you keep doing this to her, you are only stopping her from growing…that girl is still innocent that I can call her a sleepyhead…

Oyashio : w-well…..i…

Admiral : anyway, you need to sorted it out today…or I shall do it by myself

Oyashio : n-no! p-please don't do it, admiral!...i understand….then please excuse me…..*closing the door*

Admiral : yeah….haaaaaah~ it sure is a pain to acted serious and evil -_-" if I didn't do this akebono and the other are gonna nagging me all day…I leave it to you, oyashio…

Evening

Akebono : WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU SHITTY ADMIRAL! *choking on admiral*

Admiral : …

Sazanami : h-hey akebono-chan! Y-you didn't have to choke gosujin-sama!

Admiral : it's okay, sazanami…akebono…..oyashio and ushio need to settle this right now…..

Akebono : who said that you can do as you please and crush ushio's dream! we didn't care if ushio started to get distanced on us as long as she happy! i won't forgive you if anything happened to her- -

Admiral : if you let ushio be like that, then I will do it myself by transferring oyashio to another naval base

Akebono : Y-YOU! HOW DARE YOU?! *choking on him tighter*

Sazanami : AKEBONO-CHAN!

Admiral : ….you sure are kind, akebono

Akebono : HUH?! Where did you get that from?! Like hell if you can seduced me- -

Admiral : but still I believed that they had to finish this right now. if they keep doing it like this…I feared for what will ushio will becoming…we live in a cruel world right now, akebono. There aren't enough time for us to spent our time happily everytime…you should know this by now…especially as ushio's friend and sister…..

Akebono : …

Sazanami : gosujin-sama…

Oboro : so? Where are they now?

Admiral : the dock…I think they are at the dock…

Oboro : then let's go, akebono-chan, sazanami-chan

Akebono : …HM! Just wait and see! If anything happened to ushio…

Sazanami : a-ahahaha! I-I'm sorry for akebono's behavior! T-then please excuse me…

…

Admiral : …..it sure is suck to be the evil guy….DAMMIT! *punching the wall*

*wall destroyed*

Admiral : …..i did it again….REALLY! I better catch them up too! *running*

Dock

Ushio : ….*sniff*….*looking at the sea*

Akebono : u-ushio!

Ushio : h-huh?...akebono-chan…and everyone….

Akebono : a-are you okay?! Are you feel- - h-huh?! 

Ushio : *hugging her tightly* sniff…..sniffle…..HUWAAAAAAA! I'M SORRYYYYYYY EVERYONEEEEE!

Akebono : ushio…it's okay…

Oboro : haha…..really…

Sazanami : it's okay, ushio! We are always be by your side! Everyone too! (I wonder what is admiral's doing…)

…

Admiral : *running throught the docks* hmm?

Kagerou : yo~

Admiral : kagerou…so you have heard too, huh?

Kagerou : I don't know anything~ anyway oyashio is right there

Oyashio : …..*gazing throught the sea*

Kagerou : *patting his shoulder* you know what to do, you harem protagonist~

Admiral : …..thank you very much…*walking towards oyashio*

Oyashio : ? admiral…

Admiral : hey…good work…..

Oyashio : …yeah…

Admiral : ….

…

Admiral : (d-dammit~! I can withstand this awkwardness! :v ) i…..PLEASE FORGIVE FOR MY RUDENESS JUST NOW! *bowing towards oyashio*

Oyashio : e-eh?! I-it's okay, admiral! It's not your fault at all! It's me that is just too persistent…..

Admiral : no it's my fault for leaving this problem to you from the first place. I'm really sorry from the bottom of my heart…..*still bowing*

Oyashio : …put your head highly, admiral

Admiral : ?!

Oyashio : an admiral shouldn't be like this, you know?...YOU ARE MY ADMIRAL AFTER ALL! *Smiling towards him while have tears on her eyes*

Admiral : ?!...i will promised you and everyone here as many times as I have to…I'm gonna…I will…

Protect everyone…

…

..

.

To Be Continued

What? It sure isn't hurt to had a serious chapter once in a while


	108. Chapter 107 : Ghost Stories? Never Good

EPISODE 107

Naval Base

Night

Yuugumo-class's room

Admiral : well~ in the end ushio and oyashio had patched things up again :v it sure is a breeze to settle one's problem if it's fiction, doesn't it? One second you are lovey-dovey then one second again you are fighting like some f#cking holy grail war then one second again you back being lovey-dovey again :v I LOVE YOU FICTION =w=)b ….but why…..

Hayashimo : well now….it's a dead of night, so let's get this underway….a hot summer night makes a perfect time for….Hayashimo to tell you all some ghost stories~

Asashimo : YOU LIAR! YOU SAID THAT WE WERE ALL GONNA PLAY CARDS! I'M BAD WITH SCARY STUFF! I WON'T BE ABLE TO GO PEE!

Admiral : heeeey~ I know that you are a scaredy cat, asashimo. And if I told you, you sure wouldn't have some and went straight to sleep so….- -

Asashimo : SO YOU CALLED ME ANYWAY?! You swine! You don't want to get scared alone, aren't you?!

Naganami : oooh~ I love scary stories~

Kiyoshimo : hum~ hum~ *eyes glimmering with excitement*

Admiral : hey calm down, asashimo~ even the seemingly delicated Takanami is okay with it~

Takanami : I've never been seen a ghost stories before so I'll be okay…..i think…..kamo…

Naganami : how surprisingly pragmatic. So? Did you get candles or anything ready ?

Hayashimo : no…..candles would make it too scary if a ghost appeared, so we'll use searchlight instead

Admiral : Yeah no sh#t, Sherlock :v

Asashimo : EVEN THE STORY TELLER'S SCARED! YOU HAD BETTER NOT TURNS THE LIGHTS OUT, I SWEAR! *hugging takanami*

Hayashimo : but then it's not fun….

Asashimo : IT'S NOT FUN FROM THE FIRST TIME!

Takanami : a-ahaha…..

Kiyoshimo : hey~! Hey~! Let's hurry up and start~!

Admiral : b-but…..if you think about it…it feels kind of scary :v h-hey c'mon…let's do something else tonight…..who even wants to hear some lame old stories?! If anyone really does, they can meet up later- -

Hayashimo : this is an absolutely true story that I experienced myself

Admiral : HEY DON'T INTERRUPT ME! AND DON'T START!

Hayashimo : it was just the other day….i got the admiral a late night snack….

Admiral : She really ignoring me :v AND WHY ARE YOU BRINGING ME IN YOUR STORY ALL OF A SUDDEN?! 

Hayashimo : as soon as I entered the room, I could feel an intense gaze upon me…..

Admiral : r-really? Holy sh#t a supernatural phenomenon has just happened on me before I know it :v

Hayashimo : however, the room was empty aside from the admiral, fubuki and myself…..but I could still feel the murderous intent of that gaze…..and subconsciously surveyed the room…until my eye settled on a gap in the window curtains…..and when I saw it…

Asashimo : a-aaaaaaah~ aaaaaaah~ *scared*

Hayashimo : ….i become too frightened to the ground to utter a sound…teeth clenched, tears of blood streaming, "it" never took its eyes off from the admiral…then I saw…

Kongou : ADMIRALL~ (T_T)

Hayashimo : yes…..it was the English-born returnee….whose ghost had come back engulfed in hatefull jealousy…..aaaaah~ the white of her eyes were as fearsome as- -

Naganami : I THOUGHT THAT STORY WAS ODDLY GROUNDED, BUT THERE'S NOTHING GHOSTLY ABOUT IT! KONGOU'S ALIVE AND WELL! Though in it's own way, it's pretty scary!

Admiral : …..*looking at behind him scarily*

Nagamai : but come on! it wasn't even a ghost from the first place! A story like that won't scare me -_-" no choice then! How about naganami-sama herself tell you all an even more scarier story?

Kiyoshimo : let kiyoshimo tell one after you, naganami-nee! I know a really good one too!

Asashimo : I don't believe all my sisters are immuned to this kind of thing -_-" h-huh? Why the light…..it's buzzling weirdly…..

*lights get busted out*

Asashimo : UWAAAA! The lights suddenly busted out! The timing's too perfect for it to be a simple blackout….d-d-did the scary story actually summon ghost?!...

*someone pat her shoulder

Hayashimo : ARE YOU ALLRIGHT, NEE-SAN~? *scary face*

Asashimo : UWAAAAAAAHHH?! *punching aimlessly*

*hit the admiral*

Admiral : WTF?! WHO THE HELL HITTING ME?!

Asashimo : d-d-d-don't scared me like that! Jumpscares are bad for your heart, ya' know?!

Kiyoshimo : you just made the scariest face ever just now, hayashimo-nee!

Hayashimo : fufufu~ *smug face*

Asashimo : AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING SMUG ALL FOR?! *choking her*

Naganami : there's a heavy thunder storm alert, there's no windows in here, so we wouldn't notice

Asashimo : ARE YOU JUST HERE TO BULLY ME?! YOU'RE A REAL CREEP! 

Naganami : wahahaha~! Now that we are in the mood now, let's just start with the story already!

Hayashimo : I want to hear one that will really give goosebumps

Naganami : gotcha' covered!

Takanami : i-is it okay, kamo?

Naganami : so have you heard, asashimo?- -

Asashimo : I HAVEN'T HEARD

Naganami : inside our arsenal…..dwells a certain "something"- -

Asashimo : I DON'T WANT TO KNOW

Naganami : ooooh~ so you DO want to know~- -

Asashimo : NOPE, I'M GOOD THANK YOU

Naganami : long ago, in that arsenal….- -

Asashimo : STOP TALKING DAMMIT! Hey admiral, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT- -

Admiral : *face frozed* w-w-w-w-what?

Asashimo : I'M F#CKING DOOMED!

Naganami : night after night. You could hear the moumful sobs of a crying woman…..witnesses said that she was counting something…"there's one…there's two…"

Kiyoshimo : h-huh?!

Asashimo : W-WAIT!

admiral : WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! WHAT IS THIS, BANCHOU SARAYASHIKI* ?! WHO THE HELL KEEPS COUNTING PLATES IN THE ARSENAL?! WHOEVER THEY ARE, THEY ARE F#CKING IDIOT!

*there's a certain Japanese ghost story involving a woman counting plates

Hayashimo : hmmmm~ *relaxed face*

Naganami : one night, I happened to meet Tone there. Apparently, she had just seen the arsenal ghost with her own eyes…"that nearly took it of from me, I tell' cha! " was all she had to say to me…

Takanami : took it….?

Naganami : what do you think the ghost would have been taken? her leg?...her arm?...or maybe her…life? *zooming her face towards asashimo and admiral*

Admiral&Asashimo : WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ZOOMING YOUR FACE TOWARDS ME?

Katsuragi : ONE OF THEM IS STILL MISSING! *Suddenly barging in

Naganami : GYAAAAAAAHHHH?! *jumping towards admiral

Admiral : *hitting his face* A LOLI IS HITTING MY IKEMEN-LIKE FACE! :V

Unryuu : hey….calm down, katsuragi

Admiral : (h-huh?! K-katsuragi?! D-dammit! I gotta hide!) *snuffing towards the corner…with naganami

Katsuragi : but but but! Unryuu nee-san! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T GET THE BLUEPRINT?!

Unryuu : it's okay, the admiral will get one for you soon *patting her head*

Katsuragi : you're only calm because he used all the medal I got for you! W-wait…i-is it just me or I just saw the admiral just now? and where's naganami?

There's no naganami here~

Katsuragi : w-whose voice is that?

Unryuu : anyway, sorry to bother all of you *dragging katsuragi

Katsuragi : fuweeee~ I worked very hard for all those medals T_T

kiyoshimo : s-so katsuragi is the ghost of the arsenal after all…

asashimo : w-who would've thought that she'd spoil the story herself… but more importantly, what are you two doing? -_- *looking at admiral and naganami

admiral : nothing, just some "bonding" *carrying naganami on his hand

naganami : "BONDING" MY ASS! HEEEEEY! Let me down already!

Admiral : fufu….sorry naganami but my hand had a passive skill called "Loli Princess-carry" skill, this skill activated when a loli jumped towards me. You brought this by yourself (OwO)

Naganami : NO WAY! 

Yuugumo : *coming throught the door* I came to check on you all after the blackout, but…what are you up to?

Makigumo : we were looking all over~!

Kiyoshimo : Yuugumo-Nee! Makigumo! 

Few minutes later…..

Kiyoshimo : Fuwaaaaah~ I'm really tired after getting so scared…*sleepy*

Yuugumo : Akashi-san should have the light fixed on soon, so they'll come back on. come, let's get to bed

Admiral : f-finally…..it's all over….

You know, if you tell ghost stories, you'll summon a real ghost, right~?

Asashimo : quit talking like that or I won't be able to go to the toilet *angry while holding takanami's hand*

*something falls from the ceiling

Hayashimo : -_- *suddenly sensing something* HYA-?!

Naganami : we're not telling ghost stories anymore, hayashimo. Quit acting scary

Hayashimo : I-I'M NOT! SOMETHING'S REALLY HERE! L-LOOK! *pointing at the sound*

Asashimo : C-CUT IT OUT ALREADY! I just want to pee- -

? : H-HELP ME…..HELP ME…. *crawling towards them*

Hayashimo : EH?!

Yuugumo : HUH?!

Takanami : k-kamo?

Naganami : NO WAY!

Makigumo : GIIIIIIIIHHH?!

Kiyoshimo : KYAAAAAAAAA!

Asashimo : GYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Admiral : I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! (/ "OoO)/ *running towards the door*

Everyone : UAAAAAAAHHH! A REAL GHOST SHOWED UP FOR REAL!

Fusou : ah w-wait….it's me…fusou…..please help me…of all the luck…..to fall throught the floor at a time like this…..huuuuuu~ such misfortune TwT

Yuugumo : Yamashiro-san! Your big sister is in a real pinch…

Asashimo : FROM TODAY ON, GHOST STORIES ARE OFF LIMITS! NEVER AGAIN!

…

Few hours later

Admiral's room

Admiral : g-god…what a night today -_-" a-anyway…..let's just go to sleep- -

*door knocked

Admiral : h-huh? W-who is the one who still awokes at this time? …..*gulp*

*opening the door

Asashimo : h-hey…admiral…*hugging her pillow*

Admiral : T-THANK GOD! I thought you are a ghost just now :v

Asashimo : h-hey admiral…..i - -

Admiral : allright allright I know, come here

Asashimo : *cheered up face* r-really?! T-thank you!

And the night passed on with everyone sleep soundly as if anything ever happened….

Meanwhile

Uuuuuuu….sniff…..

Kongou : *peeking through admiral's window" UUUUUUUU~ ADMIRAL DESU~ T_T

To Be Continued

Remember, ghost stories aren't good…..NEVER GOOD


	109. Chapter 108 : Mutsuki wants to be cool!

EPISODE 108

Naval Base

Morning

Admiral's office

Admiral : d-dammit….because of yesterday's ghost stories and asashimo sleeps RIGHT next to me, I can't sleep for sh#t -_-" it would be nice if suddenly there's a cute loli jumping towards me with teary eyes- -

Mutsuki : ADMIRALLLL~! PLEASE HELP ME NYASHII~! *jumping towards the admiral throught the door*

Admiral : MY WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! THANK YOU, MEGAMI-SAMA! \\(=w=)/

Few minutes later

Admiral : e-ehem!...so what is it, mutsuki?

Mutsuki : admiral~! Mutsuki wants to be cooler…..

Admiral : cooler? What for? You are already cute in my eyes- -

Mutsuki : nooooo~ I don't want to be cute~!

Admiral : WHAT?! PREPOSTEROUS! You are spewing some stupid, baseless taboo! :v

Mutsuki : but but! Mutsuki is the nameship of mutsuki-class after all…mutsuki wants to be more like a big sister….

Admiral : hmmmm…..well yeah you've got a point there…well then, how about you are wearing a masker and bringing a bat- -

Mutsuki : MUTSUKI WANTS TO BE SISTER, NOT A SISTAH, NYASHII!

Admiral : what? But it looks cool to me :v well then, first I gotta ask you a question. What kind of big sister do you want to be?

Mutsuki : hmmm~…..well, you see…..a cool sister that everyones looks up to, maybe ehehehe~….

Admiral : ooooh I got it know~! You just had to wearing a masker and bringing a metal while saying "DA F#CK YOU LOOKIN AT?" while bringing "Mutsuki Gang" flag- -

Mutsuki : I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THAT, NYASHII!

Admiral : WHAT?! MAN YOU ARE ONE GREEDY LOLI, AREN'T YOU?! :V well no choice then….i got one solution for you…..

Mutsuki : nyashii~?

Few Hours later

Mutsuki : Ja~jaaaaang~! It's mutsuki Kai ni, nyashii~!

Admiral : …*dropping his coffee* OH MY GOD (" OoO)

Mutsuki : w-what is it, admiral? Has mutsuki looks so much cooler now?

Admiral : ….mutsuki…..*grabbing her shoulder*…YOU LOOKS SO F#CKING CUTE RIGHT NOW!

Mutsuki : EEEEEEEHHHH?!

? : good job, admiral…fufufu~

Admiral : fufufu~…all according to Keikaku, isn't it…..KISARAGI?!

Mutsuki : K-KISARAGI-CHAN?! A-and why are you wearing my jacket too?! W-what is it, admiral?!

Admiral : what? Off course I'm giving all entire mutsuki-class Kai ni :v a girl musn't be greedy, you know?

Mutsuki : N-NO FAIR! And why am I looking more cuter now, nyashii? T_T

Kisaragi : fufufu~ it's okay, mutsuki-chan…I've saved all your "cool" side in this album book~ *handing out the album to admiral*

Mutsuki : m-my cool side?! R-really?! H-hey admiral, hurry up and opened it! Mutsuki wants to see it too, nyashii~!

Admiral : allright allright I got it already *opened the book*

*picture of mutsuki sleeping in the factory

*picture of mutsuki fell when trying her new equipment

*picture of mutsuki clumsily tried her new equipment

Admiral : hmmmmm…."COOL" indeed (OwO)

Kisaragi : isn't she~?

Mutsuki : w-w-w-what are those pictures, nyashii~?! W-when did you get that?! G-geez! Take more pictures of my cool sides, nyashii!

Admiral : well I cant- - NO ONE can depicted a cool pictures of yours with that cat-ears Kai Ni's Jacket of yours

Mutsuki : N-NO WAY~ after all that trouble getting my Kai ni nyaa~…..right admiral?

Admiral : hmmmm~…yeah you're right….SHOULDN'T THERE BE A TAIL TO IN YOUR JACKET?- -

Mutsuki : (ADMIRAL ISN'T LISTENING TO ME!)

Kisaragi : *whispering to admiral* admiral~ shouldn't we bringing her to Akashi?

Admiral : hmm?...*got the idea* oooooh~ I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE (OwO) you are one sly shipgirl, kisaragi~

Kisaragi : ufufu~

Admiral : HEY MUTSUKI! Follow me! I'm gonna give you something!

Mutsuki : nyashii? Again?

Arsenal

Akashi : w-well not sure what's going on but, LEAVE IT TO ME!

Admiral : I leave it to you, maestro *handing her a cloth tail*

Akashi : a tail? so you want to wear it, mutsuki?

Kisaragi : we are counting on you~ *grabbing mutsuki from the back*

Mutsuki : NYA?!

Akashi : allright FIRST! We need to took off all those clothes on you!

Mutsuki : Nyashii, nyashii~!

Admiral : THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! (OwO)

Few minutes later

Akashi : all done~

Kisaragi : kisaragi-chan~ -w-)b *nosebleed*

Admiral : THE BEST =w=)b *nosebleed*

Mutsuki : *pant* *pant* nyaaan~…

…

Mutsuki : s-so…..h-how is it, nya?

Admiral : THE BEST

Akashi : i-it's fine…I guess?

Kisaragi : yes yes~ you looks great now, mutsuki~

Mutsuki : r-really?! W-well then…..i guess it's time to mutsuki to spread her coolness nya~ NYAAAAA~ *running through the hallway*

Everyone : ….(we didn't said it was cool though….)

Hallway

Ayanami : araa~ mutsuki-chan~! You looks so cute~!

Mutsuki : ayanami-chan!

Ayanami : what's with these? *rubbing her cat ear's jacket*

Mutsuki : actually, the remodel also- - N-NYA?! *playing ayanami's hair*

Ayanami : fuwaa?! W-what are you doing, mutsuki-chan?!

Mutsuki : m-mutsuki doesn't know too, nyan! My hand is moving on it's own!

Meanwhile

Akashi : ACTUALLY I INSERTED CAT-LIKE BEHAVIOR WHEN I DO HER REMODELING :p

Kisaragi&admiral : SUBARASHIIII!

Back to Mutsuki

Tama : nyaa~ nyaa nyaa~ *bringing a box* nya?

Ayanami : fuwee~ T-T

Mutsuki : nyashii~?

Tama : *staaare~

Mutsuki : *Staaaaree~

….

Tama : nyaaa~ *sitting on the box*

Mutsuki : m-my body is moving on it's own again! 

…

Hallway

Mutsuki : something is off, nya…

Hatsuyuki : ooh? It's mutsuki…..that outfit…

Mutsuki : how is it, how is it~? It looks cool, right~? Whooooosh~

Hatsuyuki : looks cool isn't it? That tail…

Mutsuki : I know, right~?

Hatsuyuki : ….one…..two…..three…..

Mutsuki : W-W-WHAT ARE YOU COUNTING, NYAA?! MUTSUKI STILL ONLY HAVE ONE LIVE, NYA!

Hatsuyuki : that being said…mutsuki-chan…..today you're…really cute

Mutsuki : FUWEEEEEE~! *Dashing through the hallway*

Hatsuyuki : ah….

Mutsuki : (WHY IS EVERYONE ONLY CALLING ME CUTE, NYA~?! T_T )

One hour later

Mutsuki : ADMIRAL ADMIRAL! BRING MUTSUKI BACK TO HER OLD SELF ALREADY, NYASHII~! *Choking the admiral*

Admiral : what what what are you talking about?! KAI NI ISN'T LIKE BANKAI, YOU KNOW?! It will be there permanently :v

Mutsuki : Kisaragi-chan~! No matter what I do, I keep getting called cute, nya~

Kisaragi : is that not natural? My mission is to spread how wonderful mutsuki-chan is…yes…MUTSUKI-CHAN WITH CAT EARS IS THE EPITOME OF CUTE! THAT'S THE NAKED TRUTH! *agitated with excitement*

Mutsuki : you idiot T_T *falling to the ground*

Kisaragi : I WILL TAKE THIS PICTURE TOO! *taking her picture*

Admiral : ….WHAT? what do you want? :v you want me to say something? Then I will said this, LOLI IS JUSTI- -

After a while

Mutsuki : *back to her usual Kai ni* haahhh~ I'm fed up with this cat stuff…..i wants to be cool, not cute, nyashii~…

Admiral : well but seriously, mutsuki. How about trying to build your appeal again from now on?

Mutsuki : Y-YEAH! Y-YOU'RE RIGHT! Allright! Mutsuki will do her best~! *pumped up*

Admiral : KAWAII~ - - i-I mean do your best~!

later, since Mutsuki walking around showing her Cat Ears, The Naval Base got a new syndrome called full of Cat Ears Syndrome. This syndrome continued for a week

mutsuki : NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! \\(T-T)/

To Be Continued…nyashii~

But really, all of Mutsuki's in-game lines are SO F#CKING ADORABLE. NO ARGUE ABOUT THAT.


	110. Chapter 109 : Hair Melancholy of Fubuki

EPISODE 109

Naval Base

Afternoon

Dock

Admiral : *walking through the dock* dude, what's up with this Pokemon Go and sh#t? :v It feels weird that you had to walk 5 Kilometers just to hatch some eggs, It feels like this game shows how lonely and bored are you- - *noticing something in his phone* OOH! I GOT EEVEE! NICE!- - huh?

? : *playing with her long hair* hmmm~…..

Admiral : …(whoa who the hell is she? I didn't remember anything about any new recruits that wearing serafuku -_-" )

? : hmm? Ah, it's the commander! Good Afternoon!

Admiral : h-huh? (what? How did she knew about me? I don't remember meeting her before, though that serafuku is fubuki-class….d-don't tell me…..) y-yeah! g-good morning….uhhhh…WHO ARE YOU BY THE WAY? -_-"

? : e-e-eh?! Commander, you forgot about me all of a sudden?! It's me, Fubuki!

Admiral : WHAT THE HELL?! FUBUKI?! WHERE ARE YOUR PONYTAIL?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU OUTGREW YOUR HAIR?! YOU LOOKS LIKE SORA AMAMIYA* FOR A SECOND THERE :V

*sora amamiya : a japanese voice actor/singer

Fubuki : IS MY PONYTAIL THE ONLY TRADEMARKS ABOUT ME?!

…

Fubuki : REALLY! You are the worst, commander *pouting*

Admiral : sorry sorry~ it's just that….yeah maybe your ponytail is your only trademark :v PLUS your shibafu's face in the game

Fubuki : HMM! I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE! *pouting*

Admiral : hey hey please don't mad at me -_-" but…YOU LOOK SO MATURE LIKE THAT :3

Fubuki : E-E-E-E-EH?! W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING JUST NOW, YOU LOLICON COMMANDER?! *Throwing her 61cm triple oxygen mount*

Admiral : HOLY SH#T IN THE ASS! :V *avoiding it like matrix* what the was that?! Are you just throwing a mount at me?! Dude, you are one scary shipgirl :v

Fubuki : h-huh?! S-sorry, commander-san! It was all reflexes and all…

Admiral : (GURL YOU GOT ONE SCARY REFLEXE :V ) well, fubuki with long hair isn't bad at all! Yup!

Fubuki : w-well, I intended to cut off my hair today…..

Admiral : WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF TABOO IS THIS?! NO YOU CAN'T, FUBUKI!

Fubuki : e-eh?! W-why?...e-erm…..commander…d-do you happen to like…..long hair? *fidgeting blushfully*

Admiral : well, I like long and short hair equally but…if fubuki changer her hair into short I'm afraid that you will more look like Mogami :v and I thought it will be waste and all…

Fubuki : uuuuuuu~ commander, you don't really answer my question just now

Admiral : (GODDAMN! THIS KID IS SMART! H-hey, don't ask me about that kind of question! I'm not a picky type or anything :v ) a-anyway…...you are saying it will be cut but how do you usually do that?

Fubuki : Like I know! *pouting*

Admiral : fubuki, you are pouting too much right now -_-"

Fubuki : e-eh?! O-oh sorry! T-then…..how does admiral cut his hair?

Admiral : what? My hair? Girl, my hair is already automated to be like this forever :v but I guess I cut it myself if there's any white hair, I don't want to become Kaneki :v

Fubuki : heeeee~? Commander, you cut it yourself?! That's amazing! T-then!...i-if you don't mind…..c-could you…..well….cut my hair for me, commander? *asking it embarrassingly *

Admiral : U-UWAAAA! (WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! THIS GIRL IS RADIATING SOME CUTE AND INNOCENT AURA! STOP! YOU ARE MAKING ONE WICKED FELLOW LIKE ME LOOKS LIKE A TRASH! ) I WILL DO ANYTING FOR YOU, BAMBINA- - I-I mean WHAT?! Y-you sure?! I mean it's a girl's hair, you know?! What if I messed up?!

Fubuki : i-it's okay! I'm…..i'm…I-IF IT'S YOU, COMMANDER, I DON'T MIND EVEN IF YOU MESS ME UP!

Yes, this carries the same sexual connotations in Japanese as in English.

Admiral : *** ** ***** ****** **** ******!

And yes, the admiral is spewing some childish and irrational words

…..

Admiral : EHEM! I got it…..since you are insisting me that much

Fubuki : t-thank you, commander!

Few minutes later

Admiral : then, how do you want it?

Fubuki : e-erm…..i'll leave it out to you but….i-it will be nice if it's…s-something that…..commander…..like *mutter mumble*

Admiral : THEN IT'S ALREADY GOOD AS IT IS

Fubuki : *punching admiral's leg*

Admiral : PSYCHO PASS! W-what is it, fubuki?!

Fubuki : IT'S NOTHING. I'LL LEAVE IT TO YOU *snub*

Admiral : now you are snubbing instead of pouting :v

…..

Admiral : hmmmm…it's all up to me, huh….*playing with her hair*

Fubuki : h-huh?! U-uuuuuu…

Admiral : (If I were to just do around the tips, Then later, manage it with a view to growing it out... That wouldn't be... bad, would it…IT WILL BE SEXY AS HELL ACTUALLY :V ) *rubbing her head*

Fubuki : u-uuuuuuu~…..

Admiral : (what if I cleave her hair shortly…hmmmm…LOOK! IT'S MOGAMIN :V NO NO NO NO, SHORT-HAIRED FUBUKI WON'T DO :V ) *rubbing her hair even more*

Fubuki : h-huwaaaa~ *passed out with face in red*

Admiral : FUBUKI?!

…..

Admiral : THERE! IT IS DONE!

Fubuki : h-huh?! Is it?! Then let me see….Isn't this just my... usual? *wondering*

Admiral : yup, I guest that your usual hair will do. Usual bucky is best bucky (even though I love her long hair version as hell) but why do you looks like tsukiko from Hentai Ouji to me for a second there? :v

Fubuki : I-in other words! E-erm... does this mean that you, Commander... like it about this length...

am I right? *happy*

admiral : WELL, ACTUALLY I LOVE YOUR LONG HAIR VERSION :V

fubuki : *pouting in both her cheecks* if that's the case…why would you cut it then…uuuuuu~

admiral : hey stop pouting already or I will get diabetes of all this sweetness :v *poking both her cheeks*

fubuki : ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~?! *confusingly embarrassed*

admiral : w-what is it? -_-"

fubuki : No problem. This is just how Fubuki normally is! Thank you very much! *rubbing both her cheeks*

admiral : hmmmm…but you see…..fubuki, you looks beautiful as always *soothing face*

fubuki : ?! I... I'll go tie my hair up in my room….*running*

admiral : ….is that too awkward, I wonder? But man~ I must say….my skill in making girls fallen to their heels are too much, if I do say so myself =w=

later…

Fubuki-class's room

Fubuki : *tying her hair up* ….*reminiscing*

You are beautiful as always, fubuki….

Fubuki : h-huwaaaaa~…w-what does commander meant by that?! U-uuuuuu~…kyaaaaaa~! Really~ commander is too sweet~ *jumping and swinging her hands aimlessly*

*Thud*

*Thunk*

*Thunk*

*Thud*

Admiral's office

Admiral : *looking throught all his paperworks* w-what the hell is that noise? -_-"

To Be Continued

Shibafu Master race


	111. Chapter 110 : Kiss? moment with Kumano

EPISODE 110

Naval Base

Evening

Admiral's office

Suzuya : admiiiraallll~! *Jumping towards the admiral and hugging him*

Admiral : -_-" what is it now, suzuya?

Suzuya : hmmm~? You aren't flustered or anything when suzuya hugging you? What happened? Are you sick?...D-DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE GIRLS ANYMORE?!

Admiral : WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, STUPID?! Suzuya…let me tell you something….if I'm a pervert teenage boy, you are already not a virgin today :v

Suzuya : kyaaaa~ admiral, you ecchi~

Admiral : yeah just say what you want, suzuya :v now please get off me or anyone will started to misunderstand- -

Suzuya : AH, KUMANO IS ALREADY SAW US BY NOW

Kumano : …..*standing in front of the door while shocked*

Admiral : what?...YOU F#CKING PERV OF A SHIPGIRL! (" OoO)

Kumano : I-I-I'M SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING!

Admiral : WAIT! NO! STOP! I STILL WANT TO TASTE MY HAREM!

….

Admiral : *locking the door* hah…..hah…..no ones escape now (" OwO)

Suzuya : admiral, you are making one creepy face right now -_-

Kumano : w-why am I getting locked up too? -_-

Admiral : allright…..EHEM! hey, suzuya! Like I said, you should stop doing this kind of behavior! Just how many times should I say that if you keeps this up, everyone will keep getting wrong thoughts about you!

Suzuya : bweeeh~ who cares~ suzuya will always be suzuya~

Admiral : ohooo~? Are you really gonna keep acting like this~? Are you forget what happened last time when you tried to seduce me? I remember that it was when- -

Suzuya : gyaaaaah! S-stop! Stop remembering that moment!

admiral : it was when you tried to show me your panties when suddenly the winds got blown up and sh#t then BOOM! …..pink stripes over there :v WIND, OMEGA GOOD JOB

suzuya : s-s-shut up! I won't be tricked now! and I won't showed my panties to you too! Bweeeeh~ …even though it's find…since I wear my cutest now and everything…*mumbling*

admiral : WHITE

suzuya : GYAAAAAAA! H-h-h-how did you know that?! S-stop looking, you pervert! *blushed*

Admiral : gurl, I'm not deaf or blind or anything :v my eyes are already trained to see glimpse of things since I started my work as an admiral of this naval base which filled with tons of cute, sexy shipgirls :v

Kumano : ….ufufu~

Suzuya : w-what are you laugh at, kumano?!

Kumano : no it's just that….it's fun to see you two talking, it's like you two has known each other for a long time

Admiral : what? Me? With suzuya? Man, the only thing I talks to this girl is about her behavior and her panties color of the day :v

Suzuya : yeah that's right! Me and admiral aren't closed or anything- - W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING JUST NOW?!

Kumano : fufufu~ see~?

admiral : actually, kumano. Suzuya here is just those carefree type of girls or so I called as Gyaru :v

suzuya : I'M NOT A GYARU!

Kumano : haha~…..(haaaaah…it sure is nice if I can be carefree just like suzuya…chatting with admiral like that…) *looking at the admiral*

Admiral : hmm? W-what? -_-

Suzuya : hmm? *looking at suzuya* …..OHOOOO~ ohohoooo~ I see now~ fufufu~ kumano, you sly~

Kumano : h-huh? W-what are you talking about, suzuya?

Suzuya : no no~ don't need to say another words~ I know what kumano wants :3 IT'S OKAY! Suzuya, as a friend and a sister for kumano-chan, shall help her with her love story~

Admiral : hmm?...ooooh~ I see where this is going :3 and I like it

Kumano : w-w-what are you two talking about?

Suzuya : hey admiral~ I got a bunch of romance movies right here~! I recommended it for you two watch it with kumano-chan right here~ *handing him a bunch of DVD* (commander, please help kumano to stop her shyness, okay? )

Admiral : oooh~ romance movie , huh? Well It's okay I guess, I always watch Korean Dramas after all :v (yeah i got it, don't worry about it )

Kumano : h-h-hey! W-what are you doing, suzuya-chan?! Y-you shouldn't do thing as you want! (SUZUYAAAA~! WHAT ARE YOU DOING~?! Y-you can't just left me with admiral alone~! )

Suzuya : oh come on~ you need time to relax and blow off some steams, you know~? Don't worry about it, okay? Then I'll be off~ (it's okay~ the admiral won't bite or anything~…though you should be careful :v ) *going outside of the door*

*silent*…..

Admiral : …

Kumano : a-a-a-aaaaaaa~….*shocked in place*

…..

Kumano : (w-what should I do now?! I never got a chance to be alone with the admiral! T-this is so awkward! )

Admiral : …well! No good sitting aroung here doing nothing. Follow me, kumano

Kumano : w-where are we going, commander?

Admiral : hmm? TO MY ROOM, OFF COURSE. I didn't had any TV here :v

Kumano : i-I see~…..e-eeeeeeeeeh~?! Y-Y-Y-Y-YOUR ROOM?!

Admiral : what? It's not like I'm gonna rape you or anything :v …..MAYBE

Kumano : y-you are making me scared now! i-is it okay for you to neglect your work now?

Admiral : it's okay~ I didn't do anything from the first palce anyway :v and! It's just like suzuya said, it's okay to blow off some steam, you know? :3 so? Will you join me?

Kumano : …t-then…..i-I'll take up your offer…..i guess….

Few minutes later

Admiral's room…actually bedroom

Admiral : sorry but there's only one sofa to watch the TV :v yeah I know I'm poor as hell

Kumano : i-it's fine, commander!

Admiral : what drink do you want?

Kumano : m-milk is fine!

Admiral : allright~…and relax, I won't put any sleeping pills in it or anything :v

Kumano : y-yes!

…..

Kumano : (n-no way! I'm inside admiral's room now! t-this is the first time I see it! Hmmm….there's nothing unordinary about it, there's only…..ah he got the whole wall full with pictures of us with him…I see that admiral had so many fond memories with us…..fufu~ I'm glad….)

Admiral : here's your milk~…..*looking at kumano* ummmm…..c-could you stop looking at all those pictures? It kinda embarrassing -_-"

Kumano : i-I'm sorry! And thanks for the drink…

Admiral : i-it's not like I'm happy with you all or anything, it's just that it will be a waste to throw them all up so- - w-wait, why am I sound like a tsundere right now? -_- anyway, let's start watching *closing the windows and turn the light off*

Kumano : PYAA?! W-w-why are you turning the lights and windows off?!

Admiral : what? Watching movie won't be complete without dark environment. Hey kumano…is this your first time watching movie outside of the theater?

Kumano : i-it's!...y-yeah…..

Admiral : haha~ it's okay~ *entering the DVD towards the TV then sitting besides her*…I WILL SHOW YOU A LOTS OF THINGS :3

Kumano : a-admiral…*blush*

Admiral : …..NOW THAT'S SOUNDS SO WRONG :V a-anyway! Movie, START!

One hour later

Kumano : aah…..the lover…they are starting to break up…

Admiral : the man started to feel if the woman loves him or not so he started to test her faith…what a stupid move that guy have made…

Kumano : hmm?

Admiral : you see, people often makes mistakes, they always tried to get something even greater to be achieved without reflecting what they already have now, and when they started to feel that their peoples aroung them starts to change, they just tried to test if those peoples won't changed as they desired without thinking those peoples thought….

Kumano : a-aah! The woman…..she started to get sick…but she won't stop waiting for the man's arrival…

Admiral : that man…that kind of man…it just makes me sick…but I can't do anything about…since I'm the same as them after all…

Kumano : a-admiral?...

Admiral : but…I'll make sure that I'm different from them….everyone…I won't leave them behind…I will stay by their side forever…I will…*serious face*

Kumano : admiral…

Admiral : a-ah! S-sorry…..don't mind me talking…..h-hey look! It's…E-EH?

Kumano : it's…a kiss scene….

Admiral : ….

Kumano : ….

….

Admiral : u-ummmm…..l-let's just skip this part- - huh?

Kumano : *putting her head on his shoulder* …..

Admiral : k-kumano?

Kumano : admiral…can I stayed like this…..a little while longer?...please…

Admiral : …..s-sure…..i guess…..*scratching his head* (W-WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT JUST NOW?! a-and what the hell is this kind of development?! Goddamn, it feels so awkward as hell! :v )

Kumano : admiral's scent….it feels so…..soothing…and nice…

Admiral : i-I see…(HOLY SHIIIIIIIITTTTT! i don't know what to say anymore! O-oh no, I can smell her hair….holy it smells strawberry :v )

Kumano : *sniffing admiral's scent even more* hauuuuu~…

Admiral : ?! (GUWAAAAAAAAAKKKHHH! TENZOU! Control your mind! You are still young! There's still so many things you still haven't done! There are still 500+ Episodes where you still seducing some girls! G-goddammit!...i-I can't! ) k-kumano…*closing in his lip towards kumano's *

Kumano : admiral….*closing in her's too*

*Movie's ending music*

Admiral : H-HUH?!

Kumano : EH?!

*movie's showing credits*

Admiral : t-the movie has finished….

Kumano : y-yeah….

…

Admiral : (t-t-thank goodness! I'm still be able to control my "lust" sensore :v b-but holy sh#t that moment was so kinky and so perfect timing :v I feels so sad but relieved )

Kumano : (h-huwaaaa~! W-what did I do just now?! k-kumano, you idiot! ) a-ahahahaha! A-admiral! L-let's watch another movie!

Admiral : y-yeah! s-sure! (WHAT THE F#CK?! WHY AM I SAY "YES"?! d-do I had to go through that moment again?! Well I'd love to :v )

Kumano : l-let's see! *looking through the DVD* hmm? What is this? "Love Love Newliweds Night"?...hmm? *putting it into the TV*

Admiral : H-HUH?! W-WAIT! THAT IS- -

….

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

At that time, kumano falsely putting in The Admiral's "adults" videos instead of Suzuya's Romance Movies.

Night

Mogami-class's room

Suzuya : soooo~? How is it? Are you be able to act lovey-dovey with the admiral~?

Kumano : e-eeh?! T-that's…hauuuuu~…..*blushingly red*

Suzuya : ? what? What happened?...d-don't tell me that you two are really - -

Kumano : n-no! t-there's nothing happened between us! Though…..there is one thing that really embarrassing…hauuuu~

Suzuya : eeeeeeeh~? What is it?! Come on, Kumano. Tell me~

Kumano : i-I won't! it is a secret! S-suzuya shouldn't know about it!

Suzuya : uuuuuu~ *pouting* fine….but how is it now? are you be able to talk to the admiral now? what do you think of him?

Kumano : a-ah that's…..i think…he is a pretty weird person...and too trying hard pushing himself...a-and he is pretty pervert...but...THE ADMIRAL IS A REALLY FUN AND NICE PERSON! *smiling* a-and somehow...m-my heart beats faster when i'm with him...i-i wonder why...*blush*

meanwhile

Admiral : *sniff* *sniff* uuuuuuu~ my darkest secret has been seen…I can't see the light of days again T_T but…..those moments with kumano…why…does my heart beats faster at that time…..

To Be Continued

YEAAAAAH~ some juicy and kinky romantic moment for the win \\(=w=)/

I did a pretty nice damn job, if should I say so myself B)

Kumano is a cutie, no argue about that


	112. Chapter 111 : Pola Hangover Partner

Episode 111

Naval Base

Midnight

Admiral's office

Admiral : it's already midnight, huh?...damn, I'm so sleepy -_- and there are still so much paperworks…man I need something to "WAKE ME UP INSIDE"…sorry my pun slipped out…haaaaaah~ so sleepy…

Pola : admiraaaaaal~ *opened the door suddenly*

Admiral : HOLY SH#T?! hey pola, you at least knocked first before entering! I thought i've been MP'ed just now :v

Pola : eheheheeee~ sorrrryyyy~ *drinking her red wine*

Admiral : (really…she is the third shipgirl who always eats my money wallets :v just how many red wine should I buy for this Italian shipgirl? ) so? Why are you here?

Pola : a-aaaah yes I forgot…..ADMIRAL! you should know this, this is like verrryyyyy~ important *smacking her hand on admiral's table*

Admiral : y-yeah? what? Are our red wine stock started to depleting again?

Pola : nooooo~ you see~…..NO ONE WANTS TO ACCOMPANY POLA DRINKING ANYMOREEEE~

Admiral : …..THAT'S IT?! THERE'S NO IMPORTANT THINGS ON THAT :V have you asked zara? Or anyone?

Pola : zara nee-sama and the others are already went to sleep T_T admiral~ I'm all alone now~

Admiral : i-I see….then I guess…godspeed :v

Pola : DON'T JUST "GODSPEED" ME, ADMIRAAAAL~ T_T please accompany pola~ pleaaaaseee~ *hugging his arm*

Admiral : -_-" (OHO! AN OPPAI :V ) w-well…..i guess I can accompany you until I finish my works…

Pola : really?! Yaaaaay~ thank you, admiral~ *trying to kiss him*

Admiral : HEY HEY HEY! STOP! Why are you trying to kiss me?! At least, let's known each other first!

Pola : huuuuh~? Is French kiss…no good?

Admiral : French kiss? Uhhhh…actually I started to thinking that, just what is French kiss? Where does it origin from? Is it coming from French so it's called French kiss but Italia is also known for French kiss….so what is French kiss exactly?

Pola : admiral, you're drunk

Admiral : YOU SAID IT FOR YOURSELF! :V

…

Admiral : *writing on the documents*

Pola : hmm hmm hmmmmm~ *drinking her red wine*

Admiral : uhhhh…..pola? may I ask something?

Pola : what is iiiiitt~?

Admiral : why….why are you always drunk? -_-" I mean like jun'you and others likes to get drunk too but it seems to me that you are always drunk 24/7 :v

Pola : eeeh~….why I wonder~?...OOH! I know! It's because of this "personality straits" from the kancolle developer~

Admiral : pola you are knocking on the fourth wall right now :v

Pola : well~ I don't really care, as long as I can drink~ *drinking her red wine* fwuaaah~ feels so good =w=

Admiral : (so her life is exactly like "HANGOVER" but in her case, it's everyday :v ) but you shouldn't drink too much red wine, you know? You should go and drink water for once in a while

Pola : eeeh~? Water? No way, it doesn't had any taste~! Well…I once in a while drink other then wine…..

Admiral : ooh? What is it?

Pola : well…I always drink coffee that zara nee-sama gave to me after finished my red wine

Admiral : GURL, DRINKING COFFEE AFTER A HANGOVER ISN'T A GOOD IDEA, YOU KNOW?! :V wow, I'm amazed that you are still be able to join a military operation even now

Pola : ehehe~ thank you for your praise, admiral~ give me more~ 

Admiral : I'M NOT PRAISING YOU RIGHT NOW :V but damn you sure are cute :v

Pola : ehehehe~…*drinking her red wine* Ahh... it's so hot. I need to get rid of this clothes...*opening her clothes*

Admiral : HEY HEY HEY, WAIT A MINUTE, BAMBINA! :V WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?! *holding her hands*

Pola : Eh, Admiral? Why are you stopping me? I'm getting hot in here! *struggling*

Admiral : getting hot is one thing, but getting naked is another thing! There's a healthy teenage boy here, you know?! Don't you know that man become beast at summer?! (h-holy sh#t she is strong! Why every shipgirls in this naval base had such superhuman strength?! That's crazy :v )

…..

Pola : *pant* *pant* I'm used up~ admiral is just too rough in it….

Admiral : WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! STOP SAYING THINGS THAT MAKES PEOPLES MISUNDERSTAND! :V really….and what's up with all that screaming "UWAAAAAAA~" mean?! You are screaming like me when I didn't get my Nanoha* merchandise in comicket :v

*nanoha : magical girl Lyrical Nanoha

Pola : *hiccup* ehehehe~

Admiral : girl, you are already drunk :v here, I'll carry you to your room. In the end, I didn't do my works…..AGAIN :V *carrying pola*

Pola : fuwee~h? yay yay~ higher~ higher, onii-chan~

Admiral : what's up with the "onii-chan"? -,-" I like it though

Hallway

Pola : *hiccup* *hiccup* uuuuuu~

Admiral : ….

Pola : ? what is it, admiral?

Admiral : uhhhh…..no…..it's just….this hallway sure is dark :v

Pola : ? aaaaaaah~ does the admiral scared of the dark~?

Admiral : well it's not the dark that scared me, it's just….how should I say?...i feels like I've seen this kind of situation in a scary movie before :v I feels like there will be a nun-in-black waiting on the end of the hallway

Pola : admiral, that is Conjuring 2~

Admiral : hey, don't just spew it! At least give it a mosaic, I fear that I'll get copyright :v then…let's go…UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *running*

Pola : oooh~ admiral, you shouldn't still angried about all those Nanoha merchandise, you know~?

*suddenly the admiral slipped*

Admiral : L GAIM! *throwing pola*

Pola : uwaaa~ *fell…through the window*

….

Admiral : …..h-huh? I-Is it just me, or did I hear a window cracking sound? -_-"….POLAAAAAAAAA! W-WHERE ARE YOU?!

*silent*

Admiral : o-oh my god…..a-am I just killed a cute, drunk, loli-like shipgirl? W-what should I do?! A-am I gonna get chased and resented by everyone in the world?! Then suddenly I can summon a f#cking ajin- - i-I mean, P-polaaaaaaaaaaa! *running towards the bottom of the floor*

Lounge

Admiral : p-pola? W-where are you…..*looking at the floor* hmmm…..there are still this window glasses…..but there's no blood in it….p-pola? Where are you…..*suddenly finding a piece of cloth* ….NO F#CKING WAY! POLA! IF YOU STARTED GETTING NAKED, I'LL F#CKING KILL YOU! :V *running following the piece of clothes trail*

Dawn

Arsenal

Admiral : *bringing all her clothes* dammit, I feel like I'm a servant :v good thing that I didn't join any Holy Grail War- - ooh, THERE YOU ARE, POLA!

Pola : *wielding her weapon armament* Zara-class number 3, Pola, Heading out~ Aye~!

Admiral : STOOOOOOPPPP! YOU WILL MAKE THE ABYSSALS SHOCKED IN SURPRISE! :V

…..

Admiral : r-really…what are you doing just now, pola?!

Pola : Admiral~ Somehow i don't remember anything...

Admiral : don't you dare trying to forget everything you've done just now -_-

Pola : uwaa~ admiral how could you know~? Are you a physic~?

Admiral : I mean like, why are you suddenly running towards the arsenal trying to go on a sortie while tyring to get rid of your clothes after falling from the 5th floor unscathed? Wow, your tenacity sure is something to be accounted for like your sister always said :v

Pola : ehehe~ thank you~

Admiral : I'm not praising you -_-" but…you are already torn your clothes off…uuuuuu~ it will take a while for me to sew all this pieces off….

pola : sorry~

*winds gusting in*

Pola : brrrrrr~ pola feels so cold…

Admiral : yeah take that "aaaah~ it's so hot" sentence :v haaaaah~….here *throwing his jacket* cover yourself up….or do you want to be bare naked on me

Pola : ?! *blushing* a-ah…thank you, admiral…fuwaaaaa~ I can smell admiral's scent from this~ what a good tanabata gift~

Admiral : it's still not tanabata yet, smart-girl :v here now, hold my hand. I fear that you are gonna start running away again :v

Pola : aaah~ pola got a better idea~ *hugging admiral's hand* ehehe~ it's more warmer like this~

Admiral : (whoaaaa~ this girl sure is know how to set a flag on someone :v ) well, let's go then- -

Akashi : hnngggghhh~ what a nice sleep I had just now =w= well then, let's start today's morning with- - ooh? It's the admiral~ what are you doing here in the early morning? That's a surprise- - EH? *looking on the admiral and pola….who is bare naked right now with admiral's jacket on her*

Admiral : huh?

Pola : oui?

…

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

That day….everyone in the naval base heard a three peoples screaming like they had lost their Nanoha Merchandise

To Be Continued

No but really, I screamed like that when I didn't get my Nanoha Merchandise in Comicket :v that is some pure f#cking horror to me


	113. Chapter 112 : Asashio, The Honor Student

Episode 112

Naval Base

Morning

Asashio-class's room

Asashio : *tidying up her clothes* ….thank you….for everything….*putting her former clothes on the shelves* allright….let's do this…

Admiral : hey~ asashio~ hurry up and get change already~!

Asashio : a-ah yes! W-wait a moment, commander! I-it's hard to put this pantyhose up!

Admiral : really?! Then do you need some help? I would gladly- - *opening her door*

Asashio : k-kyaaaa! Don't just coming in as you please! I'm still changing!

Few minutes later

Admiral's office

Asashio : r-report! Asashio-class destroyer first-class, asashio! now newly in her Kai ni form, reporting in! I'll be in your care once again, commander-san! *giving him a salute pose*

Admiral : allright allright, let's drop the formalities now. it makes me feels like you are my slave or something :v

Asashio : ummmm….commander? may I ask a question?

Admiral : yes? What is it?

Asashio : uhhhh…I just…got my kai ni, right?

Admiral : yeah. so?

Asashio : and kai ni is supposed to be a remodeling, right?

Admiral : yup yup

Asashio : uhhh…..so…could you tell me what is the difference in me? -_- i-I'm not saying that I didn't happy that I got my second remodel but…why…..there are some places that didn't go any remodeling…

Admiral : …..aaaaaah~ I know what you meant by now :v well how should I know? i'm not the one who makes your kai ni, ask konishi-sensei*

Konishi : one of kancolle's kanmusu CG artist. The one who makes asashio's

Asashio : I mean, why am I got barely any changes?! Even yuudachi-san got a BIG remodeling after her kai ni!

Admiral : hey yuudachi is a different story :v there's no way to make you suddenly got some "plum" or anything….you will be a honor student for life :v

Asashio : that is so sad and depressing, commander-san…

Admiral : hey come on now, don't be sad. Today is your secretary duty and This will be the first day for your kai ni form, asashio! Have some spirit and smile!

Asashio : y-yes! I'll do my best!

Admiral : then let's get to work! Could you give me a report of yesterday's operation, please? I didn't have time to do it because of some "drunk" circumstances :v

Asashio : y-yes! I'm on it, don't worry!

…..

Asashio : hmmmm….

Admiral : ….

Asashio : hmmmmm….urgh…

Admiral : ….you don't know what to write, do you? :v

Asashio : t-that's not true! I can do this very well! No problem!

Admiral : yeah right -_-

Asashio : h-hmmmmm….*thinking*

Admiral : ….haaaaaah~….*playing a trick on her with closing both her eyes with his hands* guess who~?

Asashio : UWAA?! A-admiral! You shouldn't scared me like that

Admiral : no, you're wrong- - NO, YOU'RE WRONG-'NCHA*

'ncha : one of arare's voice lines

Asashio : ARARE?!

Admiral : yeah-'ncha

Asashio : ARE YOU TRYING TO BE ARARE, ADMIRAL?! You don't sound like her at all!

Admiral : here, let me help you. What do you want to write?

Asashio : hmmm….well, I want to write the report that is pretty simple because I know admiral isn't that kind of person who loves to read long sentences

Admiral : hey what do you mean by that? -_-" hmmm….that how about this? "everything is daijoubu"

Asashio : THAT IS TOO LAZY, ADMIRAL!

Admiral : ooh? Is there too much space? Then just add some effort with drawing something and said it like this "everyone went on a trip to the ocean. It was very fun. – asashio "

Asashio : THIS ISN'T A PICTURE DIARY, ADMIRAL!

Admiral : gurl, you are making it so hard :v but if you think about it, I'm pretty stupid to be able to get those ideas :v nevermind writing, how about just tell me in person?

Asashio : eeeeeh?! B-but there are so many reports! It will take some time to memorize them all up!

Admiral : then how about just use your newly sex appeal to flatter me and make me let go off the hook- -

Asashio : NO WAY

Admiral : that is pretty harsh words, Class rep :v then how about adding it with " I LIKE YOU"- -

Asashio : *shiver* I-I CAN'T TEASE YOU LIKE THAT! *blushing*

Admiral : yeah I guess so, it feels weird and sexy at a same time :v ALLRIGHT I GOT IT ALREADY! You didn't had any talent to make a report, just like me :v let's give you another assignment…

Asashio : I'm sorry for my incompetence….T-T

Admiral : hmmm…..how about cleaning? I think you should be able to do that, no, you SHOULD be able to do that :v

Asashio : y-yes! I got it! I shall do it to my utmost!

Admiral : (I feel like it will ended up badly :v )

…..

Asashio : *sweeping the floor with broom* hum! Hum! There! There!

Admiral : …..

Asashio : h-huh? Why is this dirt can't come off? Hum! Hum! *sweeping the floor harder*

Admiral : w-whoa? W-why it suddenly dusty?- - HEY ASASHIO! :V

Asashio : please wait a minute, admiral! Asashio will do her best to clean up this dirt!

Admiral : NO, YOU ARE ACTUALLY MAKING IT MUCH MORE DUSTIER! :V this office suddenly feelk like those sandy battlefield which they used to make The Mummy movie!

Asashio : eh? UWAA?!

Admiral : ARGH REALLY! My office is becoming a desert FOR REAL! :V

Asashio : i-I'm sorry once again…..

Admiral : *sigh* here, let me show you how to do it *taking her broom then start cleaning*

Asashio : oooooooo~

Admiral : do you get it now? you need to clean it gently or else, you are just making it more dustier

Asashio : I see~ the more you know! admiral, you could become a perfect housewife

Admiral : r-really? Kyaaaa~ you are making me blush- - WHAT THE HECK?! I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT! :V AND I'M NOT A GIRL! AND WHY AM I THE ONE WHO ENDED UP CLEANING?! \\(" OoO)/ so many questions!

…..

Admiral : asashio, you are uttely disappointing me :v I thought you are a honor student for real

Asashio : I'm not a honor student from the start! And beside…*mumbling* (how can I be concentrate I'm with you, stupid commander…..)

Admiral : *sniff* *sniff* I smell some RomCom vibe here…damn, it smells so cute and tingly :v

Asashio : i-it's just your imagination!

Admiral : allright, I will give you one last chance. If you still suck, I'll molest you like all those Hentai doujins of yours :v

Asashio : Y-YES! 

Admiral : here is the task. Please Tidied up that bookshelves

Asashio : i-I see….i guess it's pretty easy….

Admiral : YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MAKES IT HARD, MIYAGAWA-SAN!* :v

Miyagawa Wakana* = asashio's voice actor

…..

Admiral : so? How is the activity going?

Asashio : o-off course I can handle it! I'm not THAT unreliable

Admiral : eeeeeh~ I see~? :v

Asashio : here goes here then…..THERE! finish! Commander, I did it- - eh? What is this book? I never seen it before…*looking it up*….E-EH?! T-THIS IS?!...hawuuuuu~ *blushing*

Admiral : ? what is it, asashio? Why are you becoming red all of a sudden?

Asashio : a-admiral…..this book…..*showing his "colourful" book*

Admiral : T-THAT IS?!

At that time, the admiral has got a grim reminder…that asashio is holding his p*rn book

Asashio : A-ADMIRAL!

Admiral : y-yeah? (NO WAY! HOW COULD IT LIE THERE, OF ALL PLACE?! Tenzou, you are disappointing me for real :v how could you let a elemantry-school-like cute diligent innocent pure loli like asashio to seeing your lustful fantasies? Oh I could do Seppuku* right here and now :v )

Seppuku* : killing oneself for honor, especially done a lot by samurai

Asashio : Y-YOU SHOULDN'T READ ONE DIRTY THINGS LIKE THIS! _

Admiral : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (nooooooooooo! She is very disappointed in me! M-my loli harem…..such disgrace….such humility….)

Asashio : *blushing*

Admiral : *soulless*

Asashio : u-ummmmm…b-but…here I thought, admiral is man so…..i guess…I can let it slide for now….

Admiral : R-REALLY?

Asashio : y-yeah…so…cheer up, okay? *smiling gently*

Admiral : *Vomiting blood* BLUURGH?! ( HOLY F#CKING SHIT! D-did I just got forgiven and given a smile by angel-like loli?! Ooh the humility feels like burn but this kind of burn is sweet as f#ck w HONOR STUDENT/10, 100/100, best game best gurl -IGN ) *passed out*

Asashio : C-COMMANDER?! W-WHAT HAPPEN?!

Few Minutes Later

Asashio : *putting blanket on him after putting him on the sofa….barely* Please do your best protect us like you always do okay, commander? And please watch for me….Asashio Kai Ni, sortieing out….*getting out from the room*

Admiral : ….Thanks….I sure will….

To Be Continued

BEST GURL BEST GURL BEST GURL BEST GURL


	114. Chapter 113 : shiree? SHIREEEEEE! ! !

EPISODE 113

Naval Base

Afternoon

Admiral's office

Yukikaze : hey hey shire-kan~

Admiral : yes yes~?

Tokitsukaze : shireeeeeee~

Admiral : yup yup~?

Yukikaze : shire-kan~ the expedition team is back~

Admiral : oooh~ good job~ here's your reward~ *patting her head* 

Yukikaze : ehehe~

Tokitsukaze : shire shire~ tokitsukaze has doing her best too~ pat me too~

Admiral : sure sure~ hahaha~ *patting tokitsukaze's head*

Tokitsukaze : fuwaaaah~

Akashi : h-hey admiral…..are you sick or something? -_-" 

Admiral : huh? Why are you asking that all of a sudden? 

Akashi : well, I know for a fact that you ARE a lolicon but….you are really creeping me out right now :v

Admiral : fuh…..akashi…..you are too naïve, you know? patting a loli's head doesn't make you a lolicon -Tenzou 2k16

Yukikaze : shireeee~

Tokitsukaze : shireeeee~

Admiral : yeeeeesss~?

Akashi : ugh…it's been a while since we hadn't update the fanfic but really, why is admiral giving such a creepy impression? Oh wait I forgot he ALWAYS gives a creppy impression. Well, don't bother me if you got any problems, okay?

Admiral : PROBLEM? HAH! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, I love the "shire" squad :3

Few days later

Arsenal

Admiral : AKASHI! YOU GOTTA HELP ME! :"v

Akashi : uwaa! What's wrong?!

Admiral : Akashi….you gotta help me! T-the kids…..they…s-shire…AAARRRRGGHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET THAT CURSED WORDS OUT FROM MY HEAD!

Akashi : w-whoa what's wrong?! What happened?! The kids?! Shire?!

Admiral : S-STOP! Don't spew such word in front of me now….dammit…I'm too underestimated the power of lolis…..i never though their trademarks word do such an effect on me….MEIN GOD…

Akashi : u-uuhhh…what do you mean?

Admiral : right now…I'VE BEEN INFLICTED BY SHIRE'S SYNDROME!

Akashi : ….hah?

Admiral : hah?...HAH?! what do you mean by "hah"?! don't you know how terrifying this syndrome is?! Do you?! NO YOU DON'T KNOW! IT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER HEAR "SHIRE" EVERY F#CKING DAYS!

Akashi : WHOA WHOA WHOA CALM DOWN! W-well…..i guess we indeed should do something about this…let's call them first…

Admiral's office

Yukikaze : hmm? Why are you calling us, shire?

Tokitsukaze : yes yes, shire. What's wrong? 

Admiral : *doing gendo's pose* ….yuki-chan…toki-chi….there are something we should talk about….it's…it's about….

Akashi : uhhh…..what admiral wants to say is about your "shire" line….well you see, admiral's body can't handle such repitive words for days non-stop so…

Admiral : *sniff* *sniff* I'm sorry I'm not strong enough…

Akashi : h-hey wait why does it suddenly feels like a live documentary? -_-"

Yukikaze : our "shire" word? Shire-kan, are you didn't like it when we said that?

Tokitsukaze : does that mean that you hate us?

Admiral : NO! THERE'S NO WAY! I love you girls! But- - GUWAAAKKHH! *vomiting blood*

Yukikaze : uwaa?!

Tokitsukaze : eeeh?!

Akashi : admiral you are scaring the kids right now -_-

Admiral : what? Oh sorry, I guess I'm too overreacting :v let's change the blood with tomato sauce

Akashi : a-anyway…we need to do something about this…but how?

Admiral : hmmmm….oh my god…I just got a f#cking great idea…..PLEASE CALL ME "ONII-CHAN"- -

Yukikaze&Tokitsukaze : Onii-chan~

Admiral : …*puts hand on chest* hmmm…yup, that's my heart stopping

Akashi : admiral, please be serious -_-"

Admiral : u-ugh…h-how about stop calling me "that" and just call me admiral? That word is normal to me

Yukikaze : o-oooh~ I got it!...admiral~

Tokitsukaze : admiral~

Admiral : …*nosebleeding* nah, no good….everything that these two girls said became cute and fluffy

Akashi : admiral, do you realized that you are losing blood? -_-" t-then…how about stop calling the admiral for a time being? Like let's see….1 day perhaps?

Admiral : oooooh~ that is a pretty good idea

Yukikaze : b-but…..c-can we really do it?

Tokitsukaze : tokitsukaze got a bad feeling about this…

Admiral : IT'S OKAY! I BELIEVE IN YOU TWO! DO YOUR BEST! *grasping their hands*

Yukikaze&tokitsukaze : admiral…..YES!

1 days later

Tokitsukaze : Comm... huh? What is a Commander? What was it again?

Admiral : OH MY GOD! WHAT THE F#CK HAPPENED?! LOOK, SHE LOOKS LIKE JUST GOT STRUCK BY "Gestaltzerfall" OR SOME SH#T! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! (" OoO) h-how is y-yukikaze?!

Yukikaze : You can take advantage of me more, you know? I don't always mack on the Admiral. But when I do, I prefer Dos Equis *holding a glass of strawberry milk elegantly*

Admiral : WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BEAVER SAID JUST NOW?! she suddenly becomes elegant and "bonsoir~, mademoiselle~" too! H-holy sh#t…I never thought that this "shirei-kan" syndrome can be this dangerous…MEIN GOD! Akashi! Bring back my two beloved "pets" back now!

Akashi : hmmm…..i never thought that it becomes such much worse now….then…..there is only one thing left to do now….admiral, I have an idea

Admiral : w-what is it?

…

Tokitsukaze : commander~ where are we going right now~?

Admiral : hmm~? We are going to a vacation off course~

Tokitsukaze : really~?! Yaaaaa~y

Yukikaze : commander~ commander~ 

Admiral : yes yes~? What is it, beaver-kun?

Yukikaze : WHY ARE WE WEARING THIS DOG CHOKER?

Admiral : t-that's…..a-ahahaha~! Yes! Off course! Yukikaze, don't you know that wearing dog choker is trending right now?

Yukikaze : really?! Hmmm…I just doesn't understand youngsters these days…

Admiral : y-yeah…wait, why are you sound like an old hag just now? -_-"

Tokitsukaze : commander-san~ commander-san~

Admiral : yes~?

Tokitsukaze : WHY ARE WE ENTERING THE ARSENAL NOW?

Admiral : …

Tokitsukaze : ? commander?

Admiral : ….I'M SORRY *picking up those two and runs towards inside*

Tokitsukaze : eeh?!

Yukikaze : commander?! 

Admiral : I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorryyyyyy!

Arsenal

Yuubari : aah! Admiral! You are finally here!

Admiral : s-so…..h-how is it, yuubari? Have you finished the preparation?

Yuubari : yup! All set and go!...but are you really sure? They are still kids you know

Admiral : there's nothing we can do. COMMENCE IT!

Yuubari : OKAY! Allright, first! Tokitsukaze!

Tokitsukaze : l-let go! Let go of me! Commander, how can you do this to me?! Huwaaaaaa~! *struggling*

Admiral : I'm sorry, doggytsukaze! This is for the best of us!

Tokitsukaze : Garurururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururu!

Admiral : THAT'S A LOT OF GARURU! :V

Tokitsukaze : *finally escaped* GARUUUU!

Admiral : UWAA! WAIT! Use item, beef sausage! Catch! Tokitsudog! *throwing it towards yuubari*

Tokitsukaze : gabuuuu~ *fastly bite it*

Yuubari : THERE! *catching her*

Tokitsukaze : eeh?!

Admiral : YOU JUST ACTIVATED MY TRAP CARD! (OwO) now, it's your turn, yukikaze- - h-huh? W-where did she go?! - -

Yukikaze : IT'S TIME TO DUEL! *suddenly bringing her cards*

Admiral : HEH! JUST AS I THOUGHT! IT'S TIME! TO D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUUUUEEELLL! DRAW! PHASE END! YOUR TURN! 

Yukikaze : I SUMMON THEE! EXODIA, THE FORBIDDEN ONE! *all cards of hands full of exodia parts*

Admiral : N-NO WAY! THIS IS IMPOSIBBLE! *kaiba's reaction*

Yukikaze : fu….the goddess of fortune smiles upon me….

Admiral : yeah yeah whatever you say, Yugi *caught her with his arms*

Yukikaze : WHAT?! I'VE BEEN TRICKED?! OBEY ME, MILLENIUM EYE!

Admiral : THAT'S ENOUGH YU-GI-OH CROSSOVER :V

Yukikaze : uuuuuuuuu~….

….

Yuubari : s-so admiral….are you REALLY gonna want me to do this?

Admiral : …..yeah

Yuubari : then….i'm sorry, girls. But….it's an order *readying a vaccine shots* 

Yukikaze : UWAA?!

Tokitsukaze : W-WHAT IS THAT?! A-admiral! Help me! Please! I don't want to- - KYAAA?!

Admiral : U-UGH…..d-dammit…

Yukikaze : a-admiral-san! Help us!

Admiral : I-I…I…..I…

Yukikaze&commander : COMMANDER-SAN!

Admiral : ?! GUWAAAAAAA! STOP IT AT ONCE, YUUBARI!

Yuubari : h-huh? Why so suddenly- -

Admiral : everyone! Hurry up, get behind me!

Tokitsukaze : SHIREE! *running towards him*

Yukikaze : SHIRE-KAN! *Running towards him too*

Admiral : yuubari….i won't allow you put a hand on these two…I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!

Yuubari : w-wait…what the hell is happening? -_-" (what's up with these three, they are acting like they just watch a Korean Drama)

Admiral : EVERYONE! LET'S RUN AWAY! FOLLOW ME! *picking those two and run*

…

Yuubari : …what is happening right now? -_-"

Akashi : *looking through a peek* (GOWAAAAAANGGG! WHY IS IT BECOME LIKE THIS IN THE END?! T-THEN WHAT IS MY IDEA FROM THE FIRST PLACE?!)

Few Days Ago

Tokitsukaze : shiree~ shireeeeeee~ shireeeeeeeeeeeee~

Admiral : yes yes~ what is it~?

Yukikaze : shire-kan~ yukikaze has done her best today~ praise me~

Admiral : fufufu~ yes yes~ very good~ that's my yukikaze

Akashi : a-ahahaha…in the end, it turns back to it was before…

Admiral : fu….akashi…I just realized something…I had found one of my reasons of life is…and it is…THIS

Tokitsukaze : Commander! C'mon, Commander! Heeey! Commander! Hey! Commander! Hey!

Admiral : hmm~? What is it~? *patting her head*

Tokitsukaze : Ehehe~ Commander~ *smiling blissfully*

To Be Continued

…..Garurururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururururu


	115. Chapter 114 : Kuma-chan's yukata date!

EPISODE 114

Naval Base

Evening

Admiral's office

Admiral : hnggh~ dude, that feels great =w= I just realized that petting cute doggy-like loli destroyers could be THIS relaxing…goddamn Tanaka you just made a legendary game :v hmm….but somewhat I still feels unsatisfied….pffftt~ it's not like, there suddenly a cute girl barging in my office asking me for a date or anything- -

? : KUUUUUUMAAAAAAAA~!

Admiral : ?! that voice...FUFUFU…FUAHAHAHAHAHAH! yes…this is what it should be….MY HUNGRINESS FOR BESTIALITY ARE BOUND BEYOND MEASURE! (that sounds so wrong)

Kuma : ADMIRAL-KUMAA~! *barging in suddenly*

admiral : WHAT IS IT~?

Kuma : KUMA IS SO BOOOOOREEED, KUMA~

Admiral : really~? I see~

Kuma : so you see, kuma. Kuma just got a brilliant idea, that is- -

Admiral : ssssstttt~…..*closing her lip with his hand*…..I know what you want, bear-girl…..you want to ask me for a date, right?

Kuma : k-kuma? Eeeeeeh~….well I guess you can say it like that, kuma…..

Admiral : Subarashii~ I know that my sexy and handsome aura are too powerful for a girl to handle *holding her hand*….but kuma-chan…..

Kuma : y-yes? W-what is it, kuma?

Admiral : you see….you know that your beloved admiral right here right now, is busy. He had so many works to do in order for the good of us and nation…and asking me for abandoning such important post is just imposibble and all- -

Kuma : t-then! W-what should I do to make admiral want to go with me, kuma?!

Admiral : (HEHE. ALL ACCORDING TO KEIKAKU) hmmmm~ I don't know~ I'm not a lowly man who will accept anything that- -

Kuma : do you want kuma to hug you, kuma~?

Admiral : ?!...that is pretty good deal :v come on, give me something that is more "challenging" :v

Kuma : t-then! H-how about if kuma sleep with the admiral soon?!

Admiral : W-WHAT?! (H-holy sh#t….sleep with a f#cking cute bear- - I mean shipgirl! MAGNIFICO! I can't wait to pet that ahoge all night long :v ) SUBHAAAAARASHIIIII! You got yourself a contract with a handsome man, bambina :3

Kuma : r-really?! Y-yaay kuma~ then then~ let's go, admiral~

Admiral : HELL YEAH LET'S GO- - wait, where are we going?

Kuma : to the festival at the shrine, kuma~ summer won't be complete without went into a festival, kuma!

Admiral : ooh? There's a festival at the shrine? Why didn't I knew about this before? I guess being isolated and busy playing with your shipgirls at your naval base for too long isn't good at all :v then the shrine it is then- -

Kuma : a-ah yeah that's right! Admiral, could you wait me at the gate? I got something to do. It will be fast, kuma! *running*

Admiral : ? something to do?

Few minutes later

Gate

Admiral : hmmmm…..something to do…what does kuma mean by that? D-don't tell me that she suddenly went into a dark alley where there are so many gangsters and they started- - OH F#CK ME I'VE READ TO MUCH DARK DOUJINS :V

Kuma : sorry for taking so long, admiral~ *wearing a yukata*

Admiral : ?! oh thank god you aren't get banged by some- - OH MY GOOOOOOOOOODDDD! (OoO)

Kuma : e-ehehe~…..i-is it good, kuma~?...

Admiral : (OoO)

Kuma : a-admiral-kuma? A-are you okay, kuma? *poking admiral's face*

Admiral : ….you are really kuma, right? Right? Right? I'm not dreaming, right? Right? *playing with her chubby cheeks*

Kuma : kumaaaaa~ it's not a dream, kuma~ so let go of my face, kumaa~

Admiral : .GOODNESS. holy sh# man…I know that you are cute but I never thought that you are just ADORABLE

Kuma : w-what are you saying, admiral? Really you are spewing nonsense…..then let's go, kuma~

Night

Shrine's festival

Kuma : wooooo~w there are so many stand, kuma~ admiral admiral, look! There are so many food stands!

Admiral : kuma-chan, you are only looking at the food stands -_- so? What did you want to do first?

Kuma : hmmmmm~….. oh I know! let's go to the river! Watch Kuma's river swimming technique kuma. I'll catch salmon too, kuma~….. Ah... that was a joke, kuma.

Admiral : …(WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GIRL TALKING ABOUT)

Kuma : ? huwa, why are you become silent all of a sudden, admiral?! Kuma feels like admiral like to making kuma looks like an idiot kuma! Kuma is angry, kuma! KUMA KUMA!

Admiral : don't "kuma" barrage me. Well….somehow I just can't accept your joke as a "joke", kuma-chan :v like your joke had 80% truth and 10% lies and 10% stupidness :v I'm sorry kuma-chan for understanding your joke just now *patting her shoulder*

Kuma : WHY ARE YOU PATTING ME, KUMA?! YOU MAKE KUMA LOOKS SO PITIFUL, KUMA!

Admiral : I think it's better we forgot this fish conversation :v what do you want to eat? It will be my treat

Kuma : W-WHOA….admiral, you DO actually had money? Like for real, kuma? That is some shocking news, kuma…

Admiral : WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! I'M NOT STINGY OR POOR OR ANYTHING :V so? What do you want?

Kuma : hmmmm~…..Cotton candy, kuma~

Admiral : allright then, cotton candy it is then…..

Few minutes later

Admiral : I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID, buying things for a girl is a dead-end after all. JUST WTF?! HOW CAN A BEAR COTTON CANDY CAN BE THAT EXPENSIVE?! Just what is inside it, DIAMONDS?!

Kuma : kumaaa~ hauhm kumaa~ *munching the cotton candy* hmmmm~ so delicious~ admiral, do you want to take a bite?

Admiral : hmm? No thanks…I didn't really like sweet things AND EXPENSIVE things like that :v and did you think it thoroughtly, kuma-chan?

Kuma : hmm? What, kuma?

Admiral : it will be, like, Indirect KISSU, you know? like, you will suddenly like "k-kyaa! I just had a kiss with senpai~" or something like that

Kuma : I didn't really care about something like that, kuma. Admiral-kuma reads and watch too many shady things, kuma

Admiral : "shady" things :v now that kinda harsh…..but yeah you are totally right :v

Kuma : …*blushing lightly*

Admiral : WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING NOW?! GODDAMN, THIS BEAR SURE IS SOMETHING ELSE :V

Kuma : I'M NOT A BEAR, KUMA! I'M KUMA, KUMA!

Admiral : ALLRIGHT I GOT IT, KUMA! SO STOP IT, KUMA! :v

Kuma : uuuuuu~….ah admiral, I got a trick for you. Here! *eating the inside of the bear candy then put her head inside of it* I'm a bear, kuma~

Admiral : HOLY SH#T NOW YOU LOOKS LIKE A BEAR IN YUKATA FOR REAL THIS time

Kuma : fufufu~

Suddenly, the head is starting to shaking

Admiral : hmm? Why is your head shaking?

Kuma : uuuuuuuu~ it doesn't fit~ KUMAA! *her ahoge bursting out of the candy*

Admiral : HOLY F#CKING SH#T IN THE ASS! NOW IT SUDDENLY CHANGED FROM CUTE TO F#CKED UP! It kinda remains me of that alien sh#t which burst from your chest or something :v NEVER DO THAT KIND OF PLAY IN FRONT OF ME

Kuma : kumaaa~ my ahoge is too sharp, kuma….

After an hour of walking and playing

Kuma : Haummhh~ kumaaaa~ *eating a candy apple*

Admiral : …*staring at kuma*

Kuma : ? what is it, kuma?

Admiral : …h-huh? W-well no…it just…you look so cute right now

Kuma : kuma? Well off course my clothing is cute, my sisters are the one who picked it for me, kuma

Admiral : no, it's not the clothes. It's you, kuma

Kuma : …ku…ma? *suddenly surprised*

….

Kuma : …*candy apple fall from her hand*…*blushing*

Admiral : ….

…..

Admiral : ….ALLRIGHT NOW THIS IS AWKWARD :V uhhhh….kuma-chan? *waving his hand on her face*

Kuma : …*whispering* admiral, you idiot, kuma…..*blushing while punching his back*

Admiral : ahaha~ sorry…it just my Harem instinct :v well it's already midnight so let's go back- - *feeling something grabbing his hand*

Kuma : ….*hugging admiral's hand*

Admiral : k-kuma-chan? Uhhh….why are you holding my hand?

Kuma : d-don't get wrong…..it just that it starts to blackens out so I make sure that we didn't fall from the road…..

Admiral : i-I see…..y-yeah I guess you are right….let's walk very slowly then….

*walking throught the stairs slowly*

Admiral : ….

Kuma : ….hey, admiral-kuma…

Admiral : yeah?

Kuma : is it true….that I look cute today?

Admiral : h-huh? W-well…y-yeah…..you look ESPECIALLY cute today….

Kuma : i-I see…I'm glad, kuma…

Admiral : huh? Why? 

Kuma : well, you see kuma…...actually I'm wearing this yukata because…i-I thought that it's been a while since I walked with you so….it's something like that

Admiral : …..thanks…that means a lot to me, really….*patting her head*

Kuma : ~ ~ I'm not a pet or anything, kuma~ I'm kuma, kuma…..

Admiral : yes yes I know, you are kuma….

Midnight

Kuma-class's Room

Admiral : here we are~ home sweet home~

Kuma : ….*sleepy*

Admiral : hey kuma-chan, we are already arrived, you know? could you walk to your own bed?

Kuma : ku…..ma…..*walking aimlessly*

Admiral : …..*sigh* here, follow me *bringing her to her bed then putting a blanket on her* good work….*turning off the light and walking away from her*

Kuma : wait…admiral-kuma…..*holding his hand* could you…..stay with me a little longer, kuma?...i have made a promise with you….after all…..

Admiral : …*scratching his head* you really are a bad liar, you know that? You didn't have to make such a promise and all…..i will always be there for you

To Be Continued

Sorry guys for the long absence, there are lots of things that happened to me XD like suddenly I had bought a Shimakaze dakimakura from an anime festival, I cut my Emo hair to something that much more "bizarre", and too indulge myself on Monster Hunter :v well that's life I guess, things will keep changing. Anyways, thanks for reading my chapters until now. Chapters 115 baby woohoo \\(=w=)/


	116. Chapter 115 : Shigure-tan's Pervert Side

EPISODE 115

Naval Base

Morning

Midnight

Admiral : in the end, I can't sleep at all :v how the hell can a healthy teenage boy like me be able to sleep while being hugged by a cute, yukata-wearing, bear-like shipgirl? :v well, let's just at our own lovely bed….

Shigure : *getting out from the bathroom* phew….that was a nice bath…..

Admiral : …HUH? HUH? Wait, it still goes on? :v dude, like what? You still ask me to seduce shipgirls? in the middle of the night? Really? Really dude?...WELL OKAY THEN :V

Shigure : hm…..commander-san, you're back? Thanks for your hardwork

Admiral : oh shigure, I'm back…..could it be that you just got out of the bath? That's nice

Shigure : yeah I am…..what do you mean by that, commander?

Admiral : well it's just a bit relieving for me to see that there are still someone who still likes to wash themselves in the middle of the night, I never took a bath for like two weeks :v

Shigure : ….*worried and grossed face*

Admiral : THAT'S A LIE OKAY SO PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. YOU MAKING ME FEELS LIKE I'M THE MOST NASTY THING IN THIS PLANET (goddamn, I almost hit a landmine just now)

Shigure : admiral, you need to be a bit serious -_-"

admiral : *stare~*

shigure : ?...why are you staring so much?

Admiral : no…..it's just that…seeing your hair down like that and seeing your likes glimmering like a thousand stars at the sky makes me like, I just saw a picture of us in the future. OOOOOOH F#CK, THAT WAS THE MOST CRINGIEST SEDUCING LINE THAT I JUST SPEW THIS YEAR :v

Shigure : admiral, just what are you trying to say? -_-" I think a kiseiju is getting in your head

Admiral : KISEIJU?! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, MIGI?! SHINICHI-KUN?! Well….. N….nothing, I was just like thinking those clothes that you are wearing right now are cute

Shigure : ah, this is called a negilgee

Admiral : neglice?

Shigure : negilgee

Admiral : neglect?

Shigure : negilgee

Admiral : n-n-nee…..neegiggle?

Shigure : admiral, are you joking right now? -_-"

Admiral : NO I'M NOT! HOW CAN I SPELL THAT KIND OF ITALIAN-LIKE WORD?! The only words I know are buon juorno~ bueno~ ferrari~ Chevrolet~ pasta~….and pene :v

Shigure : I doubt that negilgee is an Italian word -_- but hmm~….*staring at the admiral*

Admiral : w-what?

Shigure : …huhu~, you are indeed staring too much…..it caught your interest, it seems

Admiral : n-no I'm not- - WELL THE TRUTH IS YEAH I AM :V

Shigure : it's fine, you can stare more if you want~

Admiral : (h-holy monkey balls, w-what's up with this shigure? Are midnight's light make this cute obedient doggy- - I mean shipgirl become this assertive reverse-harem shoujo protagonist? That's crazy :v hm…..but I won't fall for this cheap trick…..you want to make flag, shigure? I'LL SHOW YOU HOW) actually, bambina….how about both of us just go to my room and…"LET'S PARTY NIGHT" together, how about that? :v (nurufufufufu~ how's that? I bet you are gonna be embarrassed in 3…..2…..1…)

Shigure : SURE

Admiral : …..what?

Shigure : ? I say sure, I shall follow admiral to his room

Admiral : …..NANI?! w-why do you want to go with me?! Y-you should be embarrassed you know? you should be like "w-what are you saying, b-baka onii-chan!" you know? :v

Shigure : admiral, your fantasy is too wild -_-" but you are the one who invited me, right? Then I shall accept the invitation

Admiral : w-well yeah. but- -

Shigure : YOU WILL, RIGHT? AD-MI-RAL~? *smiling with shadowy aura enveloping her*

Admiral : y-yes…(…AW SH#T) b-but…..what makes you want to get into my room? -_-

Shigure : t-that's…..ummm…oh yeah that's right! I'm worried about you!

Admiral : worried? About what?

Shigure : a-about…..uhh…o-oh yeah! you just said that you had never took a bath for two weeks now. that's gross, admiral! You need to take a bath for a while. The naval base is reflected from the admiral, you know? that's why I had to see to it myself that you are properly clean

Admiral : hey shigure….is it just me, or it just that you want to peek at me while I'm taking a bath- -

Shigure : WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ADMIRAL~? *Smiling while…well…what yandere always do…..you know….."

Admiral : NO IT'S NOTHING, MAM. Allright then, I promise that I will took a bath after this, so you don't have to- -

Shigure : I didn't trust you, admiral

Admiral : -_-" haaaa~h…shigure…..let me tell you something….a true man is a man that never- -

Shigure : no, you are just too lazy of a man, admiral

Admiral : …yeah you're right :v but, are you really gonna follow me to my room? It's not like I'm gonna break my promise or anything- -

Shigure : lead the way, commander

Admiral : -_-" yes mam…..

Admiral's room

Shigure : excuse me…

Admiral : I don't know if "excuse me" is still useful after you had forced the room's owner to let you in -_-

Shigure : it is called basic etiquette, admiral

Admiral : OFF COURSE I KNOW THAT, WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?! :V really…*took off his jacket*

Shigure : W-WHA?! W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ADMIRAL?!

Admiral : huh?...what? :v

Shigure : w-w-w-why are you taking your jacket suddenly?!

Admiral : huh? But I thought that you want me to take a bath, right?

Shigure : y-yeah…so- -

Admiral : GURL, I NEED TO BE NAKED WHILE I'M TAKING A BATH :V WHAT DO YOU THINK THESE CLOTHES ARE?! These clothes aren't always attached to me wherever I go :v what do you think this is, crappy 90's h#ntai?!

Shigure : t-then! At least took it off where I can't see you! R-r-really! You are so shameless, admiral

Admiral : BUT IT JUST A JACKET! :V allright then, whatever you say…*going into a back corner*

Shigure : …*looking straight to her front while nervous*

Admiral : ~ ~ ~ ~

Shigure : ….i-is it done?

Admiral : nope

Shigure : o-oh…

…

Admiral : ~ ~ ~

Shigure : i-is it done yet?

Admiral : COULD YOU PLEASE BE PATIENT? :V everything you do need process, you know?! it's not like I can just took off my clothes throught a button that said "inventory" or whatever it is

Shigure : a-allright…

Admiral : ~ ~ ~

Shigure : ….*taking a look at behind for a peek*

Admiral : ….shigure, why are you trying so desperate to peek at me? :v

Shigure : i-I wasn't peeking! I-I thought that you are lied to me and suddenly run away or something like that

Admiral : girl, if I do that, I have done it LOOOOOOOO~NG before I met you :v allright~ it's done~

Shigure : f-finally….*trying to look behind*- -

Admiral : I'M NAKED RIGHT NOW, YOU KNOW?

Shigure : KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Admiral : WHY ARE YOU THE ONE SCREAMING?! IT SHOULD BE ME, YOU KNOW?! :V AND YOU STILL HASN'T SEEN ME YET!

Shigure : w-w-w-w-why are you still standing there?! H-hurry up and go to the bathroom already, g-geez!

Admiral : but….the bathroom is in front of you…

Shigure : eh?...OH NO! t-then, what should I do?!

Admiral : girl, could you just like, close your eyes for 10 seconds? You can, right? Off course you can

Shigure : a-allright…..*closing her eyes*

Admiral : no peeking, allright? *walking towards the bathroom*

Shigure : …*heart beating faster* …*trying to take a peek*

Admiral : NO PEEKING, PERVERT

Shigure : I-I'M NOT A PERVERT!

Admiral : damn, are you really that want to see my body? My body isn't like some JoJo guy *taking a new pair of his clothes* Oh yeah, can you tidy up those dirty clothes that I wear just now? thanks~ then, Tenzou, sortieing up~ *closing the bathroom door*

Shigure : f-finally…a-allright let's just tidy up these clothes- -

Admiral : OH YEAH, DON'T SNIFFING MY CLOTHES WITHOUT ME KNOWING IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE KNOWN AS PERVERT. Can you do that too?

Shigure : O-off course I can! I'm not a pervert from the first place!

Admiral : yeah right…

…

Shigure : t-then…..let's do this…..

Admirall's bedroom

shigure : hmmm….now that I seen it…..admiral's room sure looks normal…wait no, it's full of anime merchandise -_-" really, you need to find a better hobby, admiral…..ah, there is the shelves

*opening the shelves*

shigure : I wonder what admiral fashion taste is like…..eh? eh? What is this…why…why is this shelves are full of his admiral uniform? -_-" there should be some clothes for going out or something…..IT'S FULL OF THE ADMIRAL UNIFORMS! :V what is this admiral's thinking?! His fashion sense is only this uniform -_-" AND THERE IS THIS TAGS SAID THE UNIFORM FOR THE DAYS! IT ALL LOOKS THE SAME, WHY ARE YOU STILL HAD TO PUT TAGS ON THEM?!

….

Shigure : haaaaa~h…let's just tidy up these clothes…*tidying up his pants* pant, done…..i-it's not like I'm gonna sniff his pant or anything….the next is…t-the t-shirt? *grabbing his shirt*…..*staring at it*

….

Shigure : a-admiral's t-shirt…..*pondering in wild fantasies* n-no! stop it, shigure! Just focus on the duty at hand! *tidying up his t-shirt* d-done! Then, the last is…..h-his jacket….*gulping*

…..

Shigure : ….a-allright…..here I go…..

After five minutes of struggling

Shigure : t-there…..all done…phew…*looking at her right's and left's* t-there's no one watching, right? The admiral is still hasn't come back….t-then…g-gulp…*looking at his jacket* i-I guess…I can sniff it out for a little…i-it's not like I want to sniff it or anything….it just that…I just want something to be my reward for exchange….*trying to sniffing his jacket* sniff…..sniff…t-this is…..the admiral's scent….

…..

Shigure : then…thanks for the meal….*sniffing his jacket* hauuuu~h admiral's scent…it smells sweaty but…it feels kinda fuzy…and there is still his warm here….hauuuu~h it's heaven~ will the admiral be angry at me if he finds out?...sniff…..sniff…..huuuu~ I'm sorry, admiral…..for shigure's incompetence…..so please…..let me stay like this a little longer…..

*sound of the bathroom door's opened*

Shigure : *still hasn't realized* ~ ~ ~ admiral~

Admiral : *walking towards his bedroom*

Shigure : sniff…..sniff….sniff~ hauuuuu~

Admiral : *opening his bedroom* shigure, have you tidy up my…clothes?

Shigure : hmm? What is it, admiral~? *sitting in the floor in polite manner while smiling* I have done tidying up your clothes (huwaaaaa~! I almost got found out!)

Admiral : oh, thanks~

Shigure : but really admiral, your jacket is the worst! It is so big to get tidied up, and your sweat is lingering on it! (b-but…..it smells the best…..)

Admiral : gurl, that is called "sweat of adventures" :v

Shigure : fufufu~ whatever you say, admiral- - h-huh? *feeling something on her head*

Admiral : now, for your reward is the admiral's headpat~ *headpatting shigure's head* hohoho~ this is every shipgirls dream rewards~ you deserve it

Shigure : ~ ~ ~ t-then…..i should take up your offer…(huuuuuu~ sniffing + got patted on~ I'm the luckiest shipgirl alive right now~)

Admiral : fufu~ you are acting like a spoiled pet right now. and holy sh#t I can see that your doggy-hair is wiggling :v and I can imagined that you had a dog tail

Shigure : it just your imagination, admiral~…..

Admiral : *yawning* now I feel sleepy all of a sudden, allright shigure you can go back to your sister's room now, thanks for your hard work~

Shigure : wait admiral, there is still one think that needs to be done

Admiral : eeeeh~? What now?

Shigure : here~ *taking an ear cleaner*

Admiral : an ear cleaner? …girl, I maybe dirty, but I'm not that daft :v

Shigure : nope, when you are cleaning yourself, every small sides of your body must be cleaned

Admiral : yeah…LIKE MY D- -

*slapping sound*

Admiral : damn…I don't know why, but I suddenly not sleepy anymore :v *rubbing his cheek*

Shigure : shut up and just let me clean that ears for you

Admiral : ooh~? You are gonna clean my ears for me? Thank you, shigure-tan~…but I'm so sleepy…..

Shigure : …t-then….i-I guess there's no other choice…..i'll just give you special treatment just for today….here *patting her hips* you can sleep at my laps while i- -

Admiral : AS YOU WISH, YOUR HIGHNESS *immediately put his head on her hips*

Shigure : SO YOU HAD CALCULATE THIS FROM THE START! -_-"

Admiral : girl~….a true man never miss an opportunity…

Shigure : …yeah well…..whatever…then you can sleep, admiral…

Admiral : heh…hell if I can sleep in this kind of situation…thanks, shigure…..

Shigure : your welcome, admiral…..then let me clean it for you…*cleaning his ear*

Admiral : ….it feels so nice…I wish that world can just stay like this….

Shigure : me too, admiral…me too…..

Admiral : what? You want to clean my ears for the rest of your life? Damn

Shigure : fufu~…..why not?...as long as I can be at admiral's side…*brushing her hair off her face and blowing his ear*

Admiral : ?! Shi...Shigure... /

Shigure : Not yet... 1 more time ❤ Fuuuuuh~ ❤

Then, in the end the admiral and shigure are asleep in that position until morning comes out…

To Be Continued

Shigure has become moe, the destroyer of men.

No man alive could possibly survive THAT


	117. Chapter 116 : Mama Houshou best gurl

EPISODE 116

Naval Base

Morning

Kitchen

Admiral : damn…somehow I didn't feel like want to sleep at all :v is this the power of Shigure's thigh? Is this the power of kuma's hug? Dude, I think I just found an antidote to every suffering in this world :v but, as much as I 100% not tired, a proper Japanese man needs a proper japanese breakfast….YES I'M TALKING ABOUT INSTANT NOODLE :V off to the kitchen then~….

Kitchen

Admiral : hello what's up, welcome to my crib. Here you can see, I got a big kitchen with complete utensils that you can use to make every foods that you want. It seems like today there's no one making a breakfast so I guess it's time for survival. Today, let's make THE _**la tagliatella istante**_ ….a.k.a Instant noodle :v I'll show you all how to make JAPANESE instant noodle, first we need- - *opening the shelves*

There's no cup noodles that are founded that day…

Admiral : …OH NOOOOOO~! *screaming like Joseph JoeStars* n-now this is a big problem…..w-what should I do now? I can't cook for sh#t- - …*suddenly looking at the corner of the kitchen*

Hoshou : ~ ~ ~ *washing the rices*

Admiral : …COOKING MAMA

Houshou : eeh?! W-who said that just now- - o-ooh…..it's you admiral….you make me jumped a bit…..

Admiral : …

Houshou : ? admiral?

Admiral : …HOUSHOU-DONOOOOO! *suddenly doing a dogeza*

Houshou : EEH?! W-what is it, admiral?! Why are you suddenly bowing?!

Admiral : houshou-dono…can a humble one such as myself…ask for one selfish request from you?

Houshou : w-what is it?

Admiral : could you…..COULD YOU MAKE A BREAKFAST FOR ME?! PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE! *doing dogeza so rough that his head got buried to the ground*

Houshou : i-I got it, admiral! So please, stop doing that dogeza now!

Few minutes of dogeza later

Admiral : so could you lend me a help, old hag? *scratching his hair*

Houshou : where are those "houshou-dono" went now? -_-"

Admiral : whaaaat~? A bratty handsome ikkemen person like me should act like this when having communication with an older woman like you

Houshou : h-how rude! I'm still young! I'm still 21 now!

Admiral : you know, old hag….when you are saying things like that to a person who has been with you since we both are in the naval academy makes me feels weird, you know?

Houshou : u-ugh…..w-well…..that's true…..

Admiral : so? Could you?

Houshou : well sure then. It's very fortunate for you, I just want to start making breakfast by now, then you suddenly coming in to the kitchen and doing American-like reality-show like thing -_-"

Admiral : r-really? Hahaha~ (F#CK ME, SHE SAW EVERYTHING! AAAAARGH I FEELS LIKE I JUST WANT TO WALK TO THE ROOFTOP AND JUMP MYSELF TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA RIGHT NOW) so, what are you gonna make?

Houshou : fufu~ just wait and see

Admiral : are you gonna make it like Cooking Mama?

Houshou : admiral, you need to act like a grown up for a bit -_-" *holding miso scoop and Rice Spoon*

Admiral : oooooh~ okay….

Houshou : glad you we can understand each other

Admiral : so it's gonna be Cooking Mama Kitchen Ninja, huh? Damn old hag, you sure always surprise me

Houshou : I SAID THAT THERE ARE NO COOKING MAMA ELEMENTS HERE! T_T geez admiral, stop teasing peoples like that…..

Admiral : okay….damn, I'm still disappointed that there is no Cooking Ma- -

Houshou : *staring at him intensily* huuuuuuu~

Admiral : j-just kidding…so, could you show me how you do it?

Houshou : *sigh*…..i guess I should, otherwise what are you gonna do if there's no Instant Noodles left…first, fill those washed up rice with water

Admiral : I see

Houshou : then, put it in the Rice Cooker

Admiral : I see, I see

Houshou : second, you do know how to make miso soup, right? Put them into the rice cooker so it can mixed with the rice

Admiral : oooooh~ then then, are you gonna do some crazy and cool sh#t like in Shokug*k* no S*ma?

Houshou : lastly, we wait for it to cook~

Admiral : …

…..

Houshou : hmm? What is it?

Admiral : …THAT'S IT?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! YOU ARE JUST MAKING A MISO RICE!

Houshou : ckckck…..you are still too naïve, admiral *playing her pointing finger*

Admiral : w-what the hell? What's up with these arrogant and cocky attitude?

Houshou : admiral…you need to know something…..a breakfast must contain- -

Admiral : AAAAAH I SHOULD HAD KNOWN, IT'S GONNA BE SOME LECTURES! LALALALA~ I DON'T CARE~

Houshou : admiral, you need to hear- -

Admiral : off to my room, we go~ *running like a ninja*

Houshou : -_-"

An hour later

Admiral's Room

Houshou : the food has been served~

Admiral : huh?...yaaaaaay…..or whatever -3-

Houshou : fufufu~ here it is~ *opening the pot*

Admiral : hmm! It's not like I expected anything, hou- - HUH?! *looking at the pot*

The pot are filled with a bright gold-colored wet rice which makes it there's a golden mine in there

Admiral : hou….hou….hou….

Houshou : ? yes?

Admiral : hou….hou….HOU-LY SH#T! what the heck is this?! What's happened with those rices back then?! Where the hell did you find this?! Where?! How?!

Houshou : fufufu~ see? You are surprised in the end, admiral

Admiral : goddamn, old hag. I first thought that you are just a cooking mama lewd kitchen ninja which come from another series but It seems that you are natural Japanese-mother for real :v

Houshou : huh? Huh? Uhhhh…..t-thank you?

Admiral : what is the secret ingredient, old hag?

Houshou : secret ingredient?...hmmm…..i think…IT'S LOVE, I GUESS~? Just kidding~ ehehe~*smiling bashfully*

At that time, something makes the admiral triggered…..he realized that Houshou's words would make any man suffer a meltdown rivalling Chernobyl like mnnnnnnnnnnnnnng

Admiral : i-I see…(I'm dead inside)

Admiral : w-what's wrong, admiral? Why there's suddenly something red enveloping your lips?

Admiral : it's nothing…..then…thanks for the meal…..old hag…..if I didn't survive after this…I want you to know that i- -

Houshou : e-eh?! W-what are you trying to say?! I-it's too sudden…..*blushing*

Admiral : I want you to know that i….STEAL YOUR BAKED COOKIES YESTERDAY. Sayonara *eating the rice*

Houshou : E-EH?! W-what?! S-so it's you that steal the cookies I made yesterday!

Admiral : ?! UWOOO- -

For 15 minutes, admiral is acting like he is getting possessed by Renata Bliss and acted like naked like every taster in Shokugek* no Som*

15 minutes later

Admiral : t-thanks for the meal…sniff…oh god…..why the hell am I crying over a miso rice? I feels like I watch "Shelter" for f#cking numerous times…such masterpiece that one….houshou-san…omega good job *w*)b

Houshou : fufufu~ I feel honored by your words, admiral. Though will all that scream and wiggling -_-"

Admiral : there's nothing that I can do, you know? your food are truly amazing…it kinda reminds me of my mom's cooking back at home

Houshou : admiral, you are acting like some random guy who went so far away for no apparent reasons -_-"

Admiral : yeah sorry, it kinda makes me cringe too :v but it's okay, i got my mother right beside me

Houshou : ouch…I think I just got mother zoned hahaha~ just kidding

Admiral : nah~ off course I'm joking, YOU ARE ALWAYS BEAUTIFUL, YOU KNOW

….

Houshou : …e-eh?

Admiral : ? what?

Houshou : ….w-w-w-w-where did you find those kinds of words from?! I-I never reminded that I taught those kinds of words to you, g-geez!

Admiral : so what?! What's up with this?! We are been together for like 10 years or so!

Houshou : d-don't state such things like it normal things to say!

Admiral : hmmm….well, if you insist…

Houshou : g-geez….i don't care anymore…..*pouting*

Admiral : (fufufufu~ she fell into my trap, this houshou. Fufufu~ houshou indeed cute~ DEFINITELY wish she was my mother or wife or anything, kind loving & gentle...wait actually, I'm glad Houshou's not my mother or anything, or I would have an Oedipal problem and I'm not talking about the riddle of the Spinx, if you know what I'm saying :v )

After a few minutes of awkwardness

Admiral : I want to return the favor of Houshou's everyday kindness

Houshou : e-eh….? What's the matter all of the sudden?

Admiral : d-don't ask such stupid question! I-it's just like, you are already being with me for such a long time and taught so many things to me so…s-stop asking such things and just tell me something that I can do to you!

Houshou : Something I'd want you... to do for me? Hmmm…Let's see...

Admiral : accompanying you to the grocery store? Helping you cleaning off the naval base? Helping washing the dirtied up clothes? Gives you reppu? Actually scratch it, I already save the reppu for hoppou-chan :v so, what is it?

Houshou : hmmmmm….aah! I know!

Admiral : what is it? Don't ask for something impossible from me

Houshou : it's okay! I know that this thing that you can do perfectly! Hmhmhm~ *walking towards the admiral*

Admiral : huh?

Houshou : *hugging the admiral's arm* I wish for you to stay by my side forever...just kidding~

*shots fired*

*big explosion*

*tsunami waves sound*  
10/10 killing blow

10/10 best gurl – IGN

That time, the admiral's heart, which can't hold such immense of cuteness, is broken to millions pieces…

Admiral : *frozen in place*

Houshou : fufufu~ it's not just you that can be dominant, you know~? I won't let you go~

The End

.

.

.

.

After few minutes

Houshou : …*bompf sound* *heavily blushing* *frozen in place too*

HOUSHOU IS F#CKING CUTE, DAMMIT (""OwO)


	118. Chapter 117 : Minazuki's Morning Glory

EPISODE 117

Naval Base

Afternoon

Admiral's office

Minazuki : admiral? Did you call me? Is there a problem?- - uegh? *opening the door speechless*

Admiral : w-wait a minute, minazuki…..uuuuugh…..*playing rubik cube*…WHAT KIND OF F#CKING SHIT IS THIS?! HOW THE HELL SHOULD I SUPPOSE TO PLAY THIS?! *slamming the cube to the floor*

Minazuki : a-admiral? Are you…okay?

Admiral : *pant* *pant*…nah it's okay, I'm chill. That game is too high-class for me anyway. Yes I indeed call you

Minazuki : so what's the matter?

Admiral : hey it's okay, I didn't call you here to get mad at you or anything. I just want to ask something

Minazuki : something?

Admiral : yeah…so…how are you doing here now? are you doing fine? Did you already feel like home?

Minazuki : me? I'm doing fine, in fact, I'm doing REALLY FINE. Everyone's here are nice to me…OOH! Especially Fumi-chan!

Admiral : FUMI-CHAN?! WHO IS THAT?! Is that fumizuki?!

Minazuki : and Sacchin always asked me to play football with her. She is fun too!

Admiral : SACCHIN?! SATSUKI?!

Minazuki : ….OOH YEAH! and NagaNaga always helps me when I need it! Though she is a bit tsundere

Admiral : NAGANAGA?! W-wait Minazuki…do you like to give people's nickname or something?

Minazuki : hmm? Well I don't really know, it's just my habit when I know someone.

Admiral : hmmm….i see….well it's okay. I sometimes do that kind of things. I even got nickname for you, minazuki

Minazuki : eeh?! Really?! What is it?! What is it?!

Admiral : Kakyouin*

*jojo bizarre's adventure Character

Minazuki : just because I had one side of my hair longer than the other, doesn't meant I'm Kakyouin, admiral! T_T

Admiral : …..EH? Y-YOU ARE NOT? *Surprised to the core*

Minazuki : I'M NOT! \\(T_T)/

Admiral : hey come on, I'm just joking. But damn you really remind me of her :v

Admiral : uuuuu~…..you are a meanie, admiral… Ooh! I forgot! I got nicknames for you too, admiral!

Admiral : OOH YEAH?! then what is it?!

Minazuki : LOLICON~! *shout with brimming face*

Admiral : ….

…..

*silent*

….

Minazuki : ? w-what's wrong, admiral?...ooh! should I call you Lolicon-san then- -

Admiral : who gives you the idea of that nickname?

Minazuki : e-eh? Uhhh….N-NagaNaga? 

Admiral : *putting on the broadcast* ANNOUNCEMENT! The following name of this shipgirl will be given suitable punishment for breaking the rule ethics of this naval base. The name of that shipgirl is Nagatsuki. You will be punished for this misbehavior with NO MONTHLY INCOME for this month. Thank you.

….

WHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?! *nagatsuki's voice*

Admiral : there. All finished. Now, back to our topic

Minazuki : h-huwaa…..hawawa…..*startling*

Admiral : so, since we know that you just come into this naval base for a while. I, as the admiral of this naval base, shall give you tour of this place….well scratch that, I'm just gonna accompany you for a while, I had my own business after all (and that's playing Rubik Cube again….someday…..i will knew the secret of that game….)

Minazuki : *surprised*…i…..i-I see…..hehehe~*scratching her cheek while blushing a little bit*

Admiral : hmm? What is it?

Minazuki : w-well….no….it's just…i-I guess…admiral isn't as bad as I think! Hehehe~

Admiral : HEY, WHO GIVE YOU THAT KIND OF THOUGH? -_-"

Minazuki : w-well…..i just heard things that admiral is like introvert, molester, sexual-abuser, lazy kind of admiral who just want to touch girls especially younger girls…..b-but I guess those are only rumors hahaha~

Admiral : I SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ I guess we are clouded by misunderstanding, aren't we~? (those girls are f#cking dead~) well then, let's go then? 

Minazuki : y-yeah!

Beach

Minazuki : wooooo~w the sea is very pretty here, isn't it?!

Admiral : hm…off course (w-whoa…..what the f#ck man? I just realized that the sea looks so very beautiful from here…just how long do I escape from reality?)

Minazuki : admiral~ follow me~ hehehe~ *walking through the beach while putting off her shoes*

Admiral : hey, walk slowly or you will fall, okay? (AND GODDAMN THIS GIRL LOOKS SO FREAKING CUTE)

Minazuki : here, admiral! *throwing water at him* hehehehe~ take that~

Admiral : (H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT! Why the hell is this girl so playful?! S-stop! Stop showering me with such happiness! I feel like I just want to run towards the sea and die peacefully there) gurl, you are fighting with a wrong people…hyaah! *picking minazuki and carrying her*

Minazuki : uwaa! Admiral, you are so unfair!

Admiral : sorry, bambina. You brought this on yourself…oraa~ *throwing her towards the sea*

Minazuki : kyaaaa! *splashed to the water* uuuuuuuu~ now I'm wet because of you, admiral!

Admiral : hahaha~ sorry- - BUURGH?! *surprised with sweating heavily*

Minazuki : hmm? What is it, admiral-san?

Let me tell you what happened here, because admiral thrown minazuki towards the sea. Minazuki now are fully wet. There, the admiral saw….the miracle

Admiral : (d-d-damn guuuuurl~ your clothes are starting to fall off! I-I can see it! I can see the glimpse of her bra and panties! O-oh no! my eyes are automatically looking at it! ) w-wait….*blinking his eyes 1000 times* i-I'm okay…..i'm okay…..i just got summer hallucination, that's all

Minazuki : are you okay? Should we go back now?

Admiral : NO WE SHOULDN'T. IN FACT, WE SHOULD PLAY MORE.

Minazuki : o-okay then. Admiral, your eyes are fired up like hell

Admiral : really? Then I guess my eyes never let me down

Minazuki : r-really? Hey admiral! Come on~! play with me here~

Admiral : h-huh? I-I'm sorry, minazuki. But I can't play water with you

Minazuki : eeeeeeh~? Why~?

Admiral : well you see…..i uhhh…..i…(I can't swim for sh#t)

Minazuki : are you can't swim, admiral?

Admiral : ?! *shots fired* n-no! m-me?! Can't swim?! Blasphemous! A country boy like me are born to swim! Y-yeah!

Minazuki : *stare~*

Admiral : w-what? S-stop staring at me or I will molest you! (GOOD JOB, Tenzou. You are officially a stupid Lolicon Moron)

Minazuki : uwaaa~ help me~ a lolicon admiral is trying to catch me~ 

Admiral : h-hey wait up! Don't run near the water! What should I do if you get drown?!

Few minutes later

Minazuki : *pant* *pant* hahaha~ that was sure is tiring! But it was a lot of fun. Thanks admiral, hehehe~ *smiling innocently*

Admiral : h-hm…it is to be expected from a gentlemen like me (damn I think today I already got my Moe doses )

Minazuki : allright, whatever you say~ fufu~ *a flower falling from her hair decoration*

Admiral : hmm? Is this…..a morning glory?...oh yeah now that I see it, you always had morning glory flower on your hair. Why is it?

Minazuki : hmm? Well….there's really no reason for it…..it just like…it just suits me. That's all

Admiral : …aah. I realized something. Follow me

Minazuki : eeh? Where are we going to?

Admiral : someplace that you might like

Evening

Hill overlooking the naval base

Admiral : here we are. We are here. HAH! PUN :V good, we are at perfect timing

Minazuki : admiral, why are you still be able to make jokes? -_-" this is…*looking the scenery*

*sunset going down*

Admiral : beautiful, isn't it?

Minazuki : w-wow…..

….

Admiral : and look, there's morning glory planted all over here

Minazuki : ooh…..you are right….

Admiral : *taking a morning glory* well, minazuki. Let me say this once more. Welcome to this naval base. I'm looking forward to working with you

Minazuki : y-yeah, admiral….i'm also looking forward to working with you…and making more memories here with everyone especially you. Ehehe~

Admiral : ( her ehehe~ giggles are so cute that it feels my head with indecent thought. Kusada Souta* you are one hell scary man)

*Minazuki's Artist

Admiral : it's okay, minazuki. You can rest easy. I have made swear that I will protect everyone in this naval base for numerous times. If someone saw me, they must be think that I'm that shitty dense overpowered main character from harem anime. But I will say it again….i will protect you *putting the flower on her hair*…ESPECIALLY A SHORTPANTS-WEARING GIRL LIKE YOU. That sh#t is rare in this naval base :v

Minazuki : admiral…..i'm so very happy to hear it….although you kinda ruin the moment with that last comment :v

Admiral : yeah I'm sorry, that was my habit :v cheers

Minazuki : ehehe~ it's okay…..i love everything about you, admiral

Admiral : ?!

Minazuki : hey, admiral….do you want to know something?...why I always like morning glory…because it has the meaning of 'unrequited love', 'strong bonds' and 'love'…and I experiencing them now since I met with you and everyone *tearfully smiling brimmingly with all her heart*

To Be Continued

damn, that was one cute episode

I really like minazuki, especially with her looks and personalities

Her ~ehehe is illegal! She just skyrocketed to my top DD rankings. Now I question all my previous choices. Shit dude :v

And she is wearing shortpant, you didn't see that often in the world of kancolle. I thought of her teaming up with shigure and Mogami :v

First, I thought she is a tomboy kind of girl…especially trap :v but her personalities are just too cute to handle so I guess she is passed as a girl :v

BUT DAMN I WANT TO LICK THAT NAVEL. NO WEIRD OR INDECENT THOUGHTS BRO I'M A HEALTHY MAN AFTER ALL :V

But yeah she is a cutie. 10/10 cute loli – IGN d(= w = d )


	119. Chapter 118 : i want to help Yamakaze! !

EPSISODE 118

Naval Base

Night

Admiral's office

Admiral : hmmm…..kancolle's Fall Event has started now…I wonder how will the writer and the others are doing right now…I bet they are doing their best to get all cute shipgirls…JUST KIDDING~ who cares about event, anyway~? My life isn't like the game after all~ hohoho~ dude, I can just drink this coffee and suddenly BAM! A cute shipgirl will come at my doorstep *drinking coffee*

Shiratsuyu : admiral~ we got a new shipgirl in this naval base~

Admiral : *slurping his coffee* see? What did I told you? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS (OwO) so? Who is this girl, shiratsuyu-chan?

Shiratsuyu : she is my younger sister! Yamakaze's her name!

Admiral : OHOO~?! THE GLORIOUS SHIRATSUYU-GATTA~! So this mean that shiratsuyu-class is completed now. then, bring her in then

Shiratsuyu : w-well…..there's a slight problem…..sir…..

Admiral : ? what? She is a tsundere? It's okay I'm already immuned to harassment. Yandere? Dude I love girl who plays it rough. Tomboy? Goddamn especially tomboy :v so what is it?

Shiratsuyu : well…..she is a bit…..introvert, I guess? She is that silent, easily embarassed-type of girl- -

Admiral : a kuudere? NICE! :3 bring her in~! quickly~ I want to see my new harem- - I mean girl right now

Shiratsuyu : a-allright allright I got it! (ahh….dammit. the admiral didn't hear my explanation -_-" well I guess it's up to him now then….) hey yamakaze~ you can come now~ 

Yamakaze : i-I don't wanna….just leave me….alone….

Shiratsuyu : a-ahahaha~…..well….that's kind of her personalities -_-"

Admiral : ….splendid

Shiratsuyu : e-ehh? What do you mean?

Admiral : splendid, shiratsuyu. You had one cute, uniques sister…..well, if she don't want to come in by herself. Then, I'll be the one *opening the door*

Shiratsuyu : a-admiral! W-watch out- -

Admiral : what do you mean watch out- - *suddenly punched by yamakaze at the other side of the door and get thrown out to his desk* 

Shiratsuyu : a-admiral! Are you okay?!

Yamakaze : I told you…..to just leave me alone…

Admiral : …fufufu~ damn that one packed a punch….i like it. Yamakaze-chan….is it? I'm Tenzou Yanagise. I'll be your friend as well as your admiral from here on. nice to meet you

yamakaze : Quit it….. leave me alone….please…..

shiratsuyu : a-admiral, are you okay?

Admiral : fuuh…..i'm fine, shiratsuyu. I can see it…this girl…..

Shiratsuyu : ?

Admiral : (this girl…..is different…..her personalities isn't just for no reason…cruel history when she is a ship, maybe? Abuse? Dismantlement? Sacrificed? Let's find out) well, don't give her any hard on her. I want to know and see to it myself. Shiratsuyu, can you leave us?

Shiratsuyu : well….sure….yamakaze-chan, please don't push yourself, okay? *closed the door*

….

Admiral : so…..could you- - ah sorry for my rudeness, can you tell me your name first, miss?

Yamakaze : why? You should have known my name from the first time…..well….just for one time only….I'm Shiratsuyu-class destroyer, 8th ship, Yamakaze… Its okay, I don't really...

Admiral : yamakaze…..huh? that's good name right there…"Mountain Wind"…hehe~ that is pretty unique name- -

Yamakaze : Don't tease me. I'm saying to leave me alone, right? Stop it, that sort of thing...

Admiral : (d-damn…it sure is hard to break this girl's ice….) allright then…..oh yeah! I bet you still don't know this area pretty well, right? Let me- -

Yamakaze : Don't bother….

Admiral : eeeeh~ but I should bother~ you are living here from now on, you know?

Yamakaze : it's okay, I won't live here for long…I just…want to end it- -

Admiral : NAVAL BASE RULE NO.1 : every shipgirls problems or worries are everyone's problems or worries. If they had any stress, etc. they are recommended to tell them to everyone including the admiral…in this case, I guess you can only tell it to me right now

Yamakaze : w-why should I follow this naval base rules?!

Admiral : same reason. Because you are gonna live here from now on and you are part of us now

Yamakaze : WHY ARE YOU BOTHERED- -

Admiral : same reason

Yamakaze : you shouldn't have to- -

Admiral : I SHOULD

Yamakaze : JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! *screaming through the room*

Admiral : …..

Yamakaze : a-ah!...i…..um…..i…sorry…but, please…just leave me alone….i just…don't want to care about anything anymore…..

Admiral : *patting her head*

Yamakaze : a-ah?! P-please put your hands away- -

Admiral : hmm…..I KNEW IT! YOU DO LOOKS LIKE HATSUNE MIKU! :V

Yamakaze : e-eh?! W-what are you- -

Admiral : hmmmm…AH! W-wait a minute…your clothes…t-this is….MEIN GODZ! Now shiratsuyu-class uniform had detached sleeves now?! T-THAT IS DOPE AS HELL! SUCH BLASPHEMY!

Yamakaze : h-huh?! D-don't look at me, m-molester! *angry with embarrassed face*

Admiral : there's the expression that I want to see

Yamakaze : h-huh?

Admiral : you shouldn't be gloomy all the time, yamakaze-chan. You are more pretty this way…..though, your gloomy expression does give you such a charm :v

Yamakaze : w-why are you so persistent? D-didn't you hear what I just say just now?!

Admiral : well then, no good comes in standing here. Come, I'll show you around *trying to hold her hand*

Yamakaze : Leave me alone! Leave me...*slapping his hand* 

Admiral : ….

Yamakaze : …..ah!...Um, uh... um... I... Ah! It's, nothing. Nothing...just…..please…don't waste your time on me….please…*getting out from the room and close the door*

Admiral : …..well that's pretty messed up…..it's just not my style to say something nice and all hahahaha~!...dammit…JUST DAMMIT! ….i need to cool myself right now…a sea breeze should be good for me- - hmm? *getting out from his room when suddenly he found a cake and a letter*

I'm sorry for my acts just now

But please don't bother with me, I'm fine from the start, so please just leave me be. I'm alone from the first time- -

admiral : NO YOU ARE NOT, DAMMIT! *running through the hallway* HAGURO! CAN YOU HEAR ME, HAGURO?! *trying to call her through phone*

haguro : *sleeping* fuuu~…..h-huh?! Y-yes, admiral?! W-what happened?!

Admiral : do you know our new recruiter, Yamakaze?!

Haguro : e-eh?! W-wait a minute, admiral! Can you tell me what happened first- -

Admiral : there's no enough time! Could you just pinpoint her location right now and tell me her previous life as a ship! Hurry!

Haguro : h-huh?! O-okay!

Few minutes later

Haguro : I got it, admiral! She is at the beach right now!

Admiral : beach?! Got it! Thanks, haguro! So how is it?! Have you find out about her history?!

Haguro : let's see….ah! here it is! I had found her recorded tape when she is built! Please hear it

…..

*playing the recorder*

Yamakaze : 8th Ship of the Shiratsuyu-class, Revised Shiratsuyu-class Destroyer, Yamakaze. Born in Uraga... the same as big sis Shigure and Suzukaze... Along with Kawakaze and the rest, we formed the 24th Destroyer Squad... I once escorted Kaga. Even in a large battle, at first, I tried my best. Then, I went to from Oominato to Hashirajima. After that... I don't know…. I don't remember…..

..

.

.

Haguro : so? How is it, admiral? Have you found out what you want to know?

Admiral : ….

Haguro : admiral?

Admiral : so that's how it is…..yeah, I got what I wanted. Thanks haguro. I'll buy you Mamiya's Ice cream later! *turning off the phone*

Haguro : e-eh?! W-what is happening?...hawuu~ I'm still sleepy~…

Yamakaze's history :

She was going to escort some oil tankers and lost contact with IJN on the way to her destination. HQ did not bother to send out a search or anything. She was officially decommissioned two months later.

Turned out she was ambushed by a sub and sank just 60 nautical miles (69 miles) off the coast of Yokosuka. IJN didn't even know what had happened to her, other than the fact that she's sunk, until after the war.

Admiral : (She's probably bitter about it even though she has no memory of what happened…..) damn, i had never once get a shipgirl this problematic in my entire life!

Beach

Admiral : Yamakaze! YAMAKAZE! Where are you?!- - yamakaze!

Yamakaze : *looking at the beach* …..

Admiral : (hey hey heeey! Don't tell me she wants to commit suicide?! Hey hey you are too cute to die!) YAMAKAZEEE! *running towards her and pull her from the beach*

Yamakaze : h-huh?!

Admiral : gotcha- - UWAAKH?! *lost control of himself and got thrown out to the sea instead* (w-wait a minute….i feels like there's something strange here….I CAN'T SWIM FOR SH#T! :V ) UWAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!- - *splash sound*

Yamakaze : E-EH?! A-ADMIRAL!

Admiral : (ah….dammit…..i did it again….pushing myself too hard…since when did I do this kind of thing? Am I gonna die just like? Got drowned? What a half-ass ending….) *passed out*

…..

? : admiral….admiral, wake up…

Admiral : …h-huh? *cough* *cough* u-ugh…..what the…..i-I'm still alive? How the hell…..

Yamakaze : ….*drenched in water*

Admiral : …..a-ahaha…I knew it…..in the end, you are the one who saved me, yamakaze…..thanks

Yamakaze : uuumm…..you didn't have to thank me…..

Admiral : but, how can you swim? I thought that when you are a ship, you are afraid of- -

Yamakaze : that…I don't know too…..my body is moving on it's own…..

Admiral : yamakaze, let me say this again clearly…don't put up with " I'm alone " act now….since you are in this naval base, me and everyone here will break that act for you, we will be there for you, be with you forever, you didn't have to be alone now

Yamakaze : but…..but…..you and everyone here will just waste your time on me- -

Admiral : THAT'S NOT TRUE!...*sigh* we will never abandon you….i won't abandon you…I hate to say same things to different girls for more than one time but…I WILL NEVER TAKE BACK MY WORDS AND FINISH WHAT I STARTED…..especially when it comes to everyone here…..and that includes you!

Yamakaze : a-admiral…admiral…*sniff*….*sniff*….thank….you…..thank…..you…

Admiral : it's okay…..(t-thank god it ended up allright…..b-but….i-it's okay for her to cry, right? I-it's not my fault, right? I-I didn't make her cry, right? (-w-") ) don't cry anymore, okay?

Yamakaze : y-yes…..yes…..i will…..*sniff*…I'm okay now….

Admiral : but really, when you are tyring to commit suicide there, it really makes my heart skip a beat :v

Yamakaze : h-huh? S-suicide? W-who is trying to suicide?

….

Admiral : …

Yamakaze : …..? umm…..

Admiral : NOTHING. JUST NOTHING. YEAH (SH#T….)

Yamakaze : ….*staring at the admiral silently*

Admiral : hmm? What is it? Do I look handsome when I'm drenched or what?

Yamakaze : ?! n-n-nothing at all…nothing….*blushing a bit*

Admiral : ?! (w-whoa…..what the f#ck? Why the hell does she looks so freaking cute with blushing a bit? W-what is this feeling?...this feels….I WANT TO PROTECT HER!) I got an idea….

Yamakaze : h-huh?

Admiral : I GOT A GOOD IDEA!

Yamakaze : e-eh?! W-what…..?

Admiral : from tomorror morning and night, I'm gonna be supervising you directly

Yamakaze : h-huh?! Huh?! Eh?! U-umm?!

Admiral : we are gonna fix that gloomy side of yours completely!

Yamakaze : h-huh?!

TO BE CONTINUED

But for real dude, Yamakaze is so freaking cute


	120. Chapter 119 : Yamakaze Training 1 ! !

EPISODE 119

Naval Base

Morning

Beach

Admiral : ALLRIGHT! LET'S JUST GET STARTED WITH OUR TRAINING!

Yamakaze : a-admiral….ummm…m-may i…ask a….question? 

Admiral : accepted. What is it, yamakaze?

Yamakaze : umm…why…..are you so cared about me- -

Admiral : AFTER I THINK ABOUT IT, YOUR QUESTION IS REJECTED

Yamakaze : e-eeh?! B-but…..i still haven't finished it- -

Admiral : gurl, I already know what your question is. And you should know why I do this, I had said about this for SOOOOO many times. Understand?

Yamakaze : i-i…..understand…..

Admiral : good. Now, back to the training. We need to fix that body of yours

Yamakaze : w-why….?

Admiral : good question. You see…..EVERY SHIRATSUYU-CLASS HAS A NICE PORTION OF BODY WITH THEM

Yamakaze : e-eh?!...p-pervert…leave me…..a-alone…..

Admiral : damn, now you are starting to sound like everyone here -_-" (BUT GODDAMN HER EMBARASSED VOICE IS SO CUTE DAMMIT) in order to start the day in this naval base, you are recommended to have fit in mind and body. Since your mind is already a no hope then we will start with your body….. although you looks so cute and fluffy like that

Yamakaze : u-umm…..i-I don't really…..understand…..

Admiral : well you are gonna understand soon enough. That's why I ask for companionship from these both two cute girls which are your older sisters too by the way. Yuudachi, Shigure come here

Yuudachi : okaaaay~ good morning admiral! Yamakaze-chan! Poii~

Yamakaze : p…p-poi…..?

Admiral : yeah I know, that sounds so cute, doesn't it? :v

Shigure : *waving hands on Yamakaze*

Yamakaze : (a-ah…..she looks like a good sister…..)

Shigure : zonamoshi~

Yamakaze : z-z-z…..z-ZONAMOSHI ….?! *surprised face*

Admiral : ZONAMOSHI?! WHAT THE F#CK IS THAT?! STOP MAKING YOUR OWN END LINE, SHIGURE!

Shigure : fufufu~ sorry….

Admiral : w-well…EHEM! These both will be one of your older sisters now. introduce yourself

Yamakaze : u-u-umm! M-my name is Yamakaze, i-I will be your little sister from now on so…n-nice….to meet….you….

Yuudachi : nice to meet you too, Yamakaze-chan~!

Shigure : fufu~ a new little sister to be spoiled, huh?...not bad~

Admiral : well then, LET'S START WITH THIS TRAINING SESSION! Hey yamakaze, do you ever heard of Frisbee game?

Yamakaze : frisbee….i-it's that game where you throw a plate-like thing and someone will catch it, right?

Admiral : DING DONG~! Correct~ one headpat for Yamakaze~ *patting her*

Yamakaze : ~ ~ s-stop touching me…(headpat…it feels so….warm….)

Yuudachi : uuuuuu~ it's like, no fair! Yuudachi wants to get headpatted too, admiral~

Admiral : hey hey, there are still next time, okay? :V so you understand the game, right?

Yamakaze : y-yes…..but…..do you had the plate, admiral?

Admiral : fufufu~…..nope. I didn't have it

Yamakaze : t-then….how are you gonna play it?

Admiral : fufufufu~

Yuudachi : fufufufufufu~

Shigure : fufufu~

Yamakaze : h-huh?...w-what is it?

Admiral : yamakaze, you are gonna witness our Naval base Style of playing Frisbee…..*drawing something from his pocket*

Yamakaze : that is…a dogbone?

Admiral : a dogbone toy more precisely…just see and be amazed for yourself….this is how we do…..FRISBEE! *throwing the dogbone to the air*

Yuudachi : ! IT'S MINE, POI! *running like wind towards the toy*

Shigure : I WON'T LET YOU BE FIRST! *disappeared like a shadow*

Yamakaze : a-aaah…*disappointed face*

Admiral : fufufu…..FUFUFUFUHAHAAHAHAHHAA! HOW IS IT?! ISN'T THIS MAGNIFICENT?! YOU SHOULD HAVEN'T SAW THIS KIND OF FRISBEE ANYWHERE! LOOK! YUUDACHI IS USING HER SPECIAL MOVE!

Yamakaze : w-well….yeah…I guess….(t-this isn't a Frisbee game! This is just a dog catch game…for dummies….)

Few minutes later

Yuudachi : *pant* *pant* fuuh~…..you are pretty strong to withstand my *tetsuzanko, shigure-chan…..

Shigure : *pant* *pant* me too…..i never thought you are still be able to stand after receiving my *Haoh Shoukou Ken…

Yuudachi : shigure-chan!

Shigure : Yuudachi!

*both shaking their hands*

Admiral : see? Easy, right? Now it's your turn, Yamakaze. COME ON! *eyes blazing with excitement*

Yamakaze : L-LIKE HELL CAN I DO THAT!

….

Admiral : haaa~h….in the end, you didn't play with your sisters. You had to opened up your mind a little bit, you know?  
yamakaze : well no, the problem is not my sisters, admiral

Admiral : allright then, we shall start with normal training then. Can you do push-up, yamakaze?

Yamakaze : push-up? Well…..i know the basic….but…..sport isn't really my forte- -

Admiral : NICE, THEN DO 10 PUSH-UPS

Yamakaze : a-are you really listening what did I just say just now? …..uuugh…..then…..here I go…..hnnnggghh~ *trying to doing push-up*

Admiral : aaaa~h that's no good, you need to open up your hands. Wide it up! Wide it like you want to hug someone! And your legs! You need to strengthen it a bit! act like you want to kiss a taller, upperclassmen handsome cool senpai at the school rofftop when it's school festival in the middle of the night like one of those eroge!

Yamakaze : I-I DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING YOU JUST SAID, ADMIRAL- - puweeh~…..*laying on the ground*

Admiral : ah….that's no good…you never play an eroge, don't you?

Yamakaze : i-i….don't think that is the problem, admiral….

Admiral : *sigh*….allright then, let's low it up a bit. just do a push-up and hold the position for 5 seconds

Yamakaze : i-i…..will do my best….h-hngghh~…..*trying hard to hold the position*

Admiral : 1…..

Yamakaze : u-ugggh~…..

Admiral : 2…

Yamakaze : *pant* *pant* h-hurry up, admiral…..

Admiral : 3…..- - UWAGH?! *suddenly his mind starting to working* (my god…..look at her sweaty body….look at that armpits…..Look at that helpless face…..LOOK AT THAT DETACHED HAND SLEEVES! Wow…..there are so many fetishes in this 5 seconds of my life….) *starting to nosebleeding*

Yamakaze : w-what happened to you, admiral?!

Admiral : nothing, carry on. 4. *bleeding faster*

Yamakaze : T-THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON!

Admiral : 5. Or would you like to continue? Sport is healthy, you know?

Yamakaze : n-no way! Fuwaah~ *laying on the ground*

Admiral : that's a shame…..i wish I can enjoy those moments longer…..but damn, this is the first time I'm the one who got nosebleed by seeing someone doing push-up. Yamakaze…..*patting her shoulder* tell me again if you want to doing this kind of things, okay?

Yamakaze : I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!

Few minutes later

Admiral : e-ehem!...allright well…..let's forget for what happened just now (goddamn I was embarrassed by my past self just now)

Yamakaze : i-I'm…..i'm….tired~ hauuu~…..

Admiral : it's actually pretty amazing to get tired by doing only 5 seconds push-up :v well I guess sports isn't the way out then…what should I do- -

Yamakaze : *growling sound*…

Admiral : …..

Yamakaze : y-you…..didn't hear it…right? *blushing a little bit*

Admiral : (oh? Is this a route question? I'm sure that the way I answer this will change my fate with her….. Hmm…what should I do…..should I just pretend to didn't hear it? Or should I just say that her belly-growling is cute as hell? Damn, I hate life choices like this! :v ) a-ahahaha~ w-what did I just hear just now?! i-I didn't hear nothing! Nope! Nothing! Although that belly-growling sound came from you, I doubt it!

This guy can't act for sh#t

Yamakaze : u-uuuuu~…y-you are indeed hear it! A-admiral, you meanie…..

Admiral : s-sorry…..(i-is it fail? It's fail, isn't it? T-then…..why the hell is she looks so cute right now? my god this girl isn't normal) b-but hey! Look at the bright side! AT LEAST YOUR BELLY SOUND IS CUTE :V

Yamakaze : Stop that! I'm saying to quit teasing me, and still... *gloomy*

Admiral : s-sorry…..(ah that's it, game over. Good job, dipsh#t. you are officially a stupid f#cking dense moron)

Yamakaze : ….but…..

Admiral : but?

Yamakaze : But…..it's fine, I guess…*smiling gently a little bit*

Admiral : *blushing with surprised* (UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH! GODDAMN MAN! You are a f#cking genius! And they say that I'm stupid or anything :v all according to plan, bruh ) y-yamakaze…..

Yamakaze : u-ugh…..but…..i'm hungry…

Isokaze : did anyone say hungry just now?

Admiral : huh?- - HUH?! WHAT?! WHY?! HOW?! WHEN?! WHYYYYY?! (OH WHY MUST SHE, OF ALL SHIPGIRLS IN THIS NAVAL BASE, SHOWED UP WHEN WE TALKED ABOUT FOOD?!)

Yamakaze : u-ummm…..m-may I know…..who you might be?

Isokaze : hmm…..my identity is not of an importance…..but I guess you can call me- -

Admiral : LET'S GO TO MAMIYA'S CAFÉ, YAMAKAZE *dragging her*

Yamakaze : huh? Huh?

Isokaze : h-hey! W-wait a minute!

Admiral : LET IT GO, GURL~! SHE IS STILL NEW HERE! DON'T LET HER WENT THROUGH WHAT HAPPENED WHEN SOMEONE EAT YOUR FOOD! LOOK AT HER FACE! That is the face of an innocent shipgirl who still doesn't know what's up! Please give mercy! Please!

Isokaze : how rude! I have perfected my cooking now, it will make your heart melt when you eaten it

Admiral : when I'm thinking that my heart will melt for real troubles me

…

Kitchen

Isokaze : ~ ~

Admiral : *sweating up like crazy*

Yamakaze : s-so, isokaze-san is gonna make breakfast for us?

Admiral : yamakaze…when she didn't notice us, let's run away as fast as we can

Yamakaze : h-huh? W-why…..?

Admiral : there's no much time, her cooking…..her cooking is- -

Isokaze : it's finish~

Admiral : YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! YOU JUST START COOKING 3 SECONDS AGO!

Isokaze : hmhmhm~…well I guess that's mean that I'm a great chef

Admiral : NO, IT ACTUALLY MAKES ME SCARED AF RIGHT NOW

Isokaze : well, what are you waiting for? Dig it up~ I made it special for Yamakaze-san who just joined us right now

Admiral : (s-special?! W-what does she mean by "special"?! damn everything turns to negative when Isokaze said it :v )

Yamakaze : t-thank…..you…..then….thanks for the food…..haum…..*eating the….."porridge"?

Admiral : *heart beating like crazy* (…PLEASE DON'T DIE)

Isokaze : …so? How is it? Is it tasty?

Yamakaze : ….IT'S TASTY! Yeah! thank you for the food, isokaze-san!

Admiral : W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?! WHAT THE F#CK THAT I JUST HEARD?!

Isokaze : fufufu~ thank you for your kind word- - heey! What do you mean by that, admiral?!

Admiral : y-your food?! Tasty?! TASTY?! WHAT?! JUST…..WHAT?! GODDAMN MY MIND IS F#CKING MINDBLOWNED RIGHT NOW :V

Isokaze : hey, you are too underestimating me, admiral. I will never be a bad chef forever, you know?

Admiral : t-then! I will eat it too! Even though your food radiating such a purple aura! THANKS FOR THE FOOD! HAUM!- - UGH?!

Isokaze : it's tasty, right? Although I put in a few bit unnecessary ingredient, it turns out great, right?

Admiral : *frozen in place…*face of agonizing pain*

Isokaze : ? what happened, admiral- -

Admiral : …H-HUH?! W-WHAT THE F#CK THAT JUST HAPPENED?! I-I suddenly seeing hallucinations and sh#t and- - w-whoa! I-I'm alive! I'M ALIVE! JESUS! OH! PRAISE THE JESUS!

Isokaze : H-HEYY! S-stop acting like my food is a disaster!

Admiral : BUT IT IS A DISASTER! What kind of food that makes the one who eat it suddenly got amnesia and hallucinations and sh#t?!

Yamakaze : *eating the food* ~ ~

Admiral : AND THIS GIRL EATING IT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! :V

Isokaze : h-hmm! A-at least there are someone who can appreciate and understand my food! H-how is it?! I-it's tasty, right?!

Yamakaze : yeah! it's tasty!

Admiral : #MindBlown

Isokaze : r-really?! T-thank you! Y-you are the first one who said that to me! I-I'm so happy right now…

Admiral : whoa that actually harsh dude :v

Yamakaze : u-uuummm!...m-may i…ask you again for making me food later on…..isokaze-san?

Isokaze : y-yeah! I will! Just ask me!

Admiral : h-holy sh#t…(d-dude…I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND FOR SH#T WHAT THE F#CK IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW…..)

To Be Continued

Thing that we learned from this :

Yamakaze is already cute like she is now

Yamakaze looks so freaking adorable when she didn't shy and act like a bit of tsundere

Yamakaze likes to eat Isokaze's food…..hmm…must be an error of text from the Writer…

OVERALL :

YAMAKAZE IS FREAKING CUTE DAMMIT


	121. Chapter 120 : Yamakaze Training 2 P1 !

EPISODE 120

Naval Base

Afternoon

Admiral's office

Admiral : well that was crazy, but let's get back to our training~ next one is Combat Training. Yamakaze, have you ever been went to combat before?

Yamakaze : umm….no…

Admiral : just as I thought…well let's study it bit by bit…first, show me how you salute

Yamakaze : u-umm….like…this?..

Admiral : hmmm….i don't know why but…..it feels like you didn't give much heart into it…

Yamakaze : heart?...but more importantly, admiral…..

Admiral : yeah?...

Yamakaze : why…..are you patting my head?

Admiral : hmm?...OOH! sorry, I can't resist it somehow, my hand is moving on it's own…WAIT ACTUALLY, I'M GONNA PAT YOU TO DEATH IF YOU KEEP MAKING MISTAKES

Yamakaze : u-uwaa…..what a twisted way to molest a girl…..

Admiral : WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOLEST?! There's nothing wrong with patting! Come on, do it again!

Yamakaze : *sigh*…..like this?

Admiral : NOPE. DO IT AGAIN *patting her head*

Yamakaze : like this?

Admiral : NOPE

Yamakaze : uugh…..like this?

Admiral : NOPE

Yamakaze : admiral, are you really doing your job properly?

Admiral : THAT'S A PRETTY HARSH WORDS COMING FROM YOU, YAMAKAZE! What, do you think that I doing these on purposes?! *thinking a little bit*….well, maybe I am but THAT'S NOT THE POINT! You need to give your whole heart unto that salute!

Yamakaze : admiral, you sure are talkative

Admiral : WHY AM I WASTING MY WORDS ON YOU?! Come on, just do it again!

Yamakaze : like this?

Admiral : YEAH! LIKE THAT! GODDAMN, WAS THAT HARD! *stop patting her head*

Yamakaze : ah….

Admiral : ah?

Yamakaze : n…nothing….

Admiral : ….*patting her a bit*

Yamakaze : uu~…..

Admiral : *stop patting her*

Yamakaze : ah…

Admiral : *patting her again*

Yamakaze : ummm…..admiral, please don't tease me like this…..*embarrassed while closing her face with her ribbon*

Admiral : AW SHIT, YOU HAD BECOME A PAT ADDICT (GODDANG DUDE THIS GIRL IS SO F#CKING CUTE) e-ehem!...back to the point, let's start our combat training then. Today, I'm gonna assigned you to get your first practice with Nishimura Fleet today

Yamakaze : i…..don't want to practice…

Admiral : what is it now, anchovy* ?

*girls und panzer character

Yamakaze : i-I'm not anchovy! I-I said just leave me alone…..i'm not going…..

Admiral : and why is that?

Yamakaze : b-because…..everyone…will sure gonna hate me….

Admiral : THAT'S PRETTY MUCH A BULLSHIT :V just look at me, do I look like hate you or something?

Yamakaze : w-well…..

Admiral : hmm? I'm not, right?

Yamakaze : w-well…..b-but you looks like want to assault me or something….

Admiral : YEAH THANKS FOR YOUR KIND WORDS, ANCHOVY! :V

Yamakaze : l-like I said, i-I'm not going…! *running*

Admiral : UWAA! Hey stop running away!

Few minutes later

Yamakaze : *hiding in the room next door*

Admiral : YOU ARE REALLY BAD AT HIDING, AREN'T YOU?

Yamakaze : uwaa?! Hawuu~…..

Admiral : What are you doing in such place...Everyone is waiting for you, you know that?

Yamakaze : D-don't bother yourself with me…. I said to leave me alone. I'm not going...

Admiral : What nonsense are you saying, Yamakaze, everyone and myself love you...!

Yamakaze : b-but…..you are lying…..

Admiral : why should I lie?! How can we know that if we hadn't tried yet?! Are you afraid? It'll be fine, I'll protect you even if it costs my life!I won't let you be in dange-...

Yamakaze : A-A-All right, I get it now...! I'll go see them just for a bit...You don't have to say such things...Geez... *blushing while coming out from hiding*

Later

Admiral : so that's why I need you girls help. Can you do that, Kawakaze, Umikaze? 

Kawakaze : okie~ if admiral said so~

Umikaze : sure~ Yamakaze-chan, pleased to meet you~!

Yamakaze : a-ah…..yeah…..

*those three exiting the room*

Admiral : …..w…..will it be okay? -_-"

Hallway

Kawakaze : hmmm….first practice, huh? That sure brings back memories! I remembered when I first came to this naval base hahahaha~!

Yamakaze : ummm….kawakaze-san- -

Kawakaze : eeeh?! Don't call me with -san, Yamakaze! kawakaze is just fine, you know? and you are supposed to be my older sister so relax!

Yamakaze : a-ah…..okay…..umm…..Kawakaze….who are your practice instructor by the way?

Kawakaze : me? Well my instructor back then was…Sendai-san -_-" damn you can't rest when you are instructed by her

Yamakaze : w-why?

Kawakaze : sendai-san is a crazy one of a instructor, I tell you! She keeps talking about "night battle" this or "night battle" that! You really can't sleep well at night I tell you! And her nocturnal personalities are starting to rub on me -_-"

Yamakaze : I-I see…..then, Umikaze?

Umikaze : I was instructed by Jintsuu-san, she is a really nice instructor~ she keeps bringing me to Mamiya's Café after training and helping me when I'm in trouble

Yamakaze : s-seems nice…..

Kawakaze : AAAAAARRGH! Why am I the one who is suffering?! I want an instructor like Jintsuu-san too! *pouting*

Umikaze : you shouldn't talk like that, Kawakaze -_-" or else sendai-san will hear

Kawakaze : UWAAAAAAA! S-STOP GIVING ME A CHILL ALREADY, UMIKAZE-NEE! *sweating a lot*

Yamakaze : …fufu…..

Kawakaze : w-why are you laughing at me too, Yamakaze-chan?! S-stop laughing…..*blushing a bit*

Yamakaze : fufu….sorry…..

Umikaze : so who is gonna be your instructor, Yamakaze-chan?

Yamakaze : w-well…..i heard from Admiral that it's gonna be Shigure-nee…..

Umikaze : hmmm~ shigure-nee san, huh? You are gonna learn a lot from her, Yamakaze-chan.

Kawakaze : wooo~w! isn't shigure-nee, one of the most powerful in this naval base?!

Yamakaze : most powerful…..

*flashback*

Admiral : your instructor will be Shigure, Yamakaze

Yamakaze : shigure-nee, admiral?

Admiral : yup, she is surely gonna help find your ninja path or whatever it is. She is one of the most powerful girls in this naval base!...too tough that even I can't stand a chance -_-"

*present*

Yamakaze : ….wooo~w…..

Kawakaze : AAAARGH! How nice of you, Kawakaze! I want her to write her name on my shirt

Umikaze : Kawakaze, you are too think highly of her -_-" you makes her looks like a celebrity

Kawakaze : ….AH…I got a good idea…Yamakaze-chan! Could you help me with this request, pleaaasssee~?

Yamakaze : ?

….

Dock

Yamakaze : 8th of the Shiratsuyu-class ship... Yamakaze...I'll be... practicing with everyone... in the Nishimura fleet... today….pleased to meet you all…..*blushing while fidgeting*

Shigure : Yamakaze! It's been so long! Are you by yourself today? Sorry for making your hopes up but…..there are only me and Yamashiro-san here today. Everyone else has another mission to do…

Yamakaze : Yes... Kawakaze and Umikaze-nee was supposed to do it with me, but... they had... some business to attend...

Shigure : I see! You did well to come here all by yourself! What a good girl *patting her head*

Yamakaze : (as I thought….Shigure-nee is kind….) Oh, I have a favour to ask, Shigure-nee... is that... okay?

Shigure : hmm? What is it? Ask away, anything's fine!

Yamakaze : umm…you see….Your personal effects, Shigure-nee... You couldn't possibly... give me something... like... underwear? Eh? 'Why'... you say? Kawakaze, see... she kept going on and on... "go steal something, would'ya!"... and "If I went myself, there's be a dreadfully big thing in the way, it'd be a real hard sell"... Ah... I was supposed to keep it secret about Kawakaze... ah well...and with Umikaze accompanying her so she didn't do anything stupid so….well….

Shigure : Not that I mind or anything, but what is she going to do with my underwear? *still innocent and clueless*

Yamashiro : (Using her sister to do such things, that Kawakaze is just...And just refuse already Shigure...! -_-" )

Admiral : yoo~ I came to check on everyone here~ are everyone allright?

Yamakaze : a-admiral…..!

Shigure : Commander-san! Thank you for come and visiting us, fufufu~

Admiral : ooh! Shigure! Sure why not? How's the training?

Shigure : we are just gonna start the training~

Admiral : ooh~ nice, teach her properly, okay? *patting her head*

Shigure : fufufufu~ sure thing~

Yamashiro : Yamakaze, you need to act more careful around the commander, okay? That man is a molester who had innocent girls do his bidding by his headpat

Yamakaze : y-yeah….

Admiral : HEY I CAN HEAR YOU TALKING, YOU KNOW~? anyway, what are you two talking about just now, shigure?

Shigure : hmm? Oh it's nothing, admiral. Yamakaze is just asking me to give her my underwear under Kawakaze's behalf- -

Admiral : I-I SEE! HMMMM….YES YES….I SEE…..HMMMM…then I think you should give her quickly then…..yes…..

*flashback again*

An incident occurred in a slightly far-off Lawson

Yamashiro : *grabbing Kawakaze's head while grabbing shigure's collar* The hell do you think you're doing...You should just shut up and do your job... *angry while emitting some dark aura*

Kawakaze : OWWWW! You little... You want me to hate on 'ya!? *get caught trying to steal shigure's want-to-buy panties* No muscling in on my action! Don't get in the way of my long-awaited blessed time with Shigure-aneki!

Yamashiro : Come on, Shigure. Let's hurry and head home. You can have three whole snacks!

Shigure : *still clueless and innocent* 'kay, I got it Ah... which hyou'ei should I buy?

…..

Kawakaze : huuu~….i'm sorry but mission fail…..ADMIRAL! T_T

Admiral : …*acting like Kira's in death note* how…disappointing…..

*back to Present again*

Admiral : ….. ("" 'w') a-anyway, you girls should start the training. You know the training course right, shigure?

Shigure : yup~ well then, I'm sortieing out~ follow me, Yamakaze-chan

Yamakaze : o-okay! Yamakaze…sortieing out

Yamashiro : Yamashiro, sortieing out!...stare~ *staring at the admiral while starting to go to the sea*

Admiral : ("" '3') w-well…..i hope…..everything's gonna be okay…

To Be Continued to Yamakaze's Training 2 part 2

Next part will be full action Episode…..yup…..Shigure is gonna be one badass shipgirl

Good for you, Shigure's husband all over the world


	122. Chapter 121 : Yamakaze Training 2 P2 !

EPISODE 121

Naval Base

Afternoon

Sea outside the Naval Base

Shigure : hmmm…..we have sortied for a while now, we should be far from the naval base now…

Yamakaze : *nervous*

Shigure : hmm? Ah! Don't be too tense, yamakaze-chan. We aren't doing a dangerous operation right now so you can be at ease. Well, as long as you stick together with me and Yamashiro-san everything will be fine ^_^

Yamakaze : a-ah! O-okay! (shigure-nee sure is amazing…..she looks so dependable…..) …..shigure-nee sure is dependable…

Shigure : ?! n-nee….hmhm~ I'm sure are a dependable sister *w*

Yamashiro : (why is she feels so happy and pride to be called as nee? -_-" )

Meanwhile

Haguro : a-admiral!

Admiral : hmm? Oh haguro? You have finally wake up? Damn, it's already afternoon :v

Haguro : i-I'm sorry for my incompetence! My body feels like being drawn by the void while I'm in bed- - A-anyway! Are you just sending yamakaze-chan for a sortie?

Admiral : well, yeah…..yamakaze needs to experience it since she new here and all. It's okay, shigure and Yamashiro are with her so it will be fine

Haguro : w-well I hope so…but, admiral…..

Admiral : hmm?

Yamakaze : shigure-nee…

Shigure : yes?

Haguro : WHERE DO YOU SEND HER TO?

Yamakaze : WHERE ARE WE GOING?

…..

Admiral : …..what?

Shigure : …what?

Yamashiro : …..ah…

…

Shigure : ….uhhhhh…..i-I guess…y-yeah! we need to go west there! Yeah!

Yamashiro : (SHIGURE, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE ARE WE GOING TO! )

Yamakaze : i-I see!

Shigure : yeah! *smiling dependably*

Yamashiro : (SHE IS TOO WORKING HARD TO KEEP THAT DEPENDABLE EXPRESSION!)

Admiral : uhhh…..well….I KNOW SHIGURE CAN HANDLE IT =w=)b

Shigure : (ADMIRALLL! YOU IDIOOOTTTTT! T_T )

Yamakaze : just for a second there, I thought we are gonna lost or something…..s-sorry for my rudeness…..

Yamashiro : (we ARE lost!)

Shigure : l-lost? There's no way we are gonna lost…..right, Yamashiro-san? *smiling at her*

Yamashiro : h-huh?! Y-yeah! (SHIGURE PLEASE STOP DOING THAT AND JUST SAY TO HER THAT WE LOST!)

Half an hour later

Shigure : SHIT

Yamashiro : DAMN

Yamakaze : w-what happened?

Shigure : ….yamakaze-chan…..

Yamakaze : y-yeah?

Shigure : you remember….when I said that I know where will we be going? 

Yamakaze : y-yeah?

Shigure : you see…..

Yamakaze : ?...d-don't tell me…

Shigure : ….hehe~ *smiling but feels dead inside*

Yamakaze : …*kill me please face*

…..

Yamakaze : t-then…..what should we do now?

Shigure : well…i guess we just need to…..backtracked and…hope we are lucky :v

Yamakaze : i-is that a good plan? -_-"

Shigure : t-there's nothing else we can do! Admiral, you idiot why are you just sending us on sortie WITHOUT telling us where are we going T_T

Yamashiro : no actually, you are one at fault too, shigure -_-" there's no way this will work…..

one hour later

yamakaze : s-shigure-nee, look! That's the naval base!

Yamashiro : IT WORKED?!

Shigure : IT WORKED?! T-thank god!

Yamakaze : i-I thought we are gonna lost in the sea!

Shigure : yeah, me too :v so how is it for your first sortie, yamakaze-chan?

Yamakaze : i-it's okay! I've memorized everything that shigure-nee and Yamashiro-san taught to me so I will be fine!...maybe…..

shigure : fufufu~ then I guess I make a pretty good teacher then~….u-umm….yamakaze-chan?

Yamakaze : ? yeah? 

Shigure : ummm…..you see…..i'm sorry for disappointing you…..

Yamakaze : h-huh?! Why are you apologizing for?! Disappointing you like what?

Shigure : well…..i acted like a dependable person for you just now so…..

Yamakaze : n-no! it's okay! It's my fault for asking too much for you, nee-chan! I'm still believe that you are a dependable person!

Shigure : ….thank you *smiling happily*

Yamakaze : …(n-nee chan is too cute…..i don't know why but I just want to pet her in the head…..)

Shigure : hehehe~- - HUH?! WATCH OUT, BEHIND YOU YAMAKAZE-CHAN!

Yamakaze : huh?

A wild abyssal appeared behind yamakaze

*big explosion and suddenly all is foggy*

…

Yamakaze : u-ugh…..h-huh? I-I'm still…eh? *looking behind her*

Shigure : …*grabbing the abyssal with her hand and destroy it* I'm glad I made it in time….

Yamakaze : s-shigure-nee…

Yamashiro : shigure! A large number of wild abyssal are coming this way!

Shigure : yeah I can feel it….yamakaze, stay back…..it's time for you to see it…..this is how us shipgirls really do…

Abyssal : GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *coming towards shigure*

Shigure : come…*moving towards them* releasing torpedo…..

*shooting torpedoes towards the abyssals*

Abyssal : ! *suddenly appeared beside shigure*

Yamakaze : shigure-nee, watch out!

Shigure : it's okay…. *shot the abyssal in one swing*

Another abyssal appeared behind her

Shigure : ?!

Yamashiro : *shot the abyssal* don't let your guard down, shigure

Shigure : thanks, Yamashiro-san! Another one! *shooting the abyssal above her*

Yamakaze : so…this is….

Yamashiro : shigure! A lot of torpedoes are coming towards you!

Shigure : …*closing her eyes*….! *suddenly punching the sea below her*

*big explosion below the sea*

…..

shigure : …..is it over?

Yamashiro : …..i guess…

Yamakaze : ….ah! THAT'S- - Shigure-nee!

Shigure : ?!

An abyssal jumping towards shigure

Yamakaze : D-DON'T YOU DARE! *shooting the abyssal*

Abyssal : GRAAAAAH!...*destroyed*

Shigure : yamakaze-chan….you did it! Good work

Yamakaze : y-yeah!

Yamashiro : tch…no good….look there, shigure

Shigure : hmm?...

A lot of abyssals coming towards the three of them

Yamakaze : n-no way….

Yamashiro : in this state we can't kill them all…..then we've got no choice…

Shigure : yeah…there's only one way to face this…..yamakaze, could you swim a bit far from us? I don't want you to get hurt

Yamakaze : w-what are you two gonna do?!

Shigure : it's okay, we aren't gonna die or anything…..in fact…WE ARE GONNA FINISH THIS RIGHT NOW *serious face* now go, yamakaze-chan!

Yamakaze : u-ugh!...*swimming away from her*

Shigure : Yamashiro-san…..

Yamashiro : yeah….

Yamakaze : *looking both of them behind her* huh? What is that?

Shigure&Yamashiro : KAI NI!

Few minutes later

Shigure : admiral~ we are back from sortie~

Admiral : yeah I can see that :v especially when you are fighting a dozen of abyssal in from of the naval base while you are using your kai ni :v

Yamashiro : if you see that, why aren't you send any help? Really, you are just wasting our energy

Admiral : oh come on now, I know that you guys can handle those with ease. And if you can't, me as the backup is more than enough

Yamashiro : tch!...just go die

Admiral : why are you so rude to me, Yamashiro? -_-"

Shigure : *whispering to yamakaze* now, let me show you our reward after doing a sortie

Yamakaze : ?

Shigure : *pulling admiral's coat*

Admiral : hmm? What is it- - UOOOGHH?!

Shigure : *begging face while moving her hair like dog's ear*

Admiral : r-really shigure, you sure are the most enthusiastic one in term of this…..very good job out there *patting her head*

Shigure : ~ ~ *thumbs up towards yamakaze*

Yamakaze : (A-A HEADPAT?! O-ONLY THAT?! T-this is bad! The admiral here is paying the shipgirls who puts their lives on the line only with headpats?! )

Admiral : come here, yamakaze. You too

Yamakaze : u-ugh…..*walking towards him slowly* (i-I need to stay composed…as nice as admiral's headpat, I musn't- - )

Admiral : I saw what you did out there, good work out there *patting her gently*

Yamakaze : h-huwaaaa~ ~ i-it's not like, I want to be praised or something~ ~ (this…feels nice…..)

Admiral : (I don't know why but I feels like I'm brainwashing them -_-" ) Yamashiro

Yamashiro : huh? What, you want to give me a headpat, too? Heh, don't think that I want to get patted by- -

Admiral : what are you saying? I'm just want to thank you for protecting them. Good work out there *shaking her hand*

Yamashiro : …...

Admiral : allright everyone, you all may now dismissed- - UOOOOOGHHHH?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YAMASHIRO?! WHY ARE YOU CHOKING ME?!

Yamashiro : S-shut up, you pervert admiral! D-don't you dare you can walk just like that!

Admiral : W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT- - UWOOOOGHH?! (DAMN GURL, YOU ARE CRAZY! WHY IS SHE SUDDENLY CHOKING ME?! )

Yamashiro : SHUT UP! J-just hurry up and pat me, you idiot!

Admiral : ONLY THAT?! YOU ARE CHOKING ME ONLY FOR THAT?! DAMN, YOUR TSUNDERE LEVEL IS OVER 9000- - UWOOOOOOOOOGHHHHH!

Yamashiro : HURRY UP! *choking him more intensely*

Admiral : A-ALLRIGHT I GOT IT ALREADY SO PLEASE LET GO OF ME!

…..

Admiral : a-ahem!...good work out there, Yamashiro *patting her*

Yamashiro : h-hmm!...*blushing while looking at the other way*

Shigure : Yamashiro-san~….

Yamakaze : so cute…..

Few minutes later

Yamakaze : ummm….admiral?

Admiral : yeah?

Yamakaze : you know….i think…I'm gonna be fine now

Admiral : ? what do you mean?

Yamakaze : w-well you see…when I act cold to you without any reason before, you see…it burdens my minds until now so…..i just want to say thank you…..

Admiral : …..*patting her head again*

Yamakaze : h-huh?! S-stop patting my head…..i-I've already earn it before so you don't have to…..

Admiral : nah it's okay, I just doing it for my own pleasure

Yamakaze : i-is patting someone your fetish or something? Stupid…..

Admiral : fuh…..i guess….(S…S…S-SSSSOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUTTTTEEEEEE! THIS GIRL IS JUST TOO FREAKING CUTE DAMMIT! GODDAMN I WANT TO PROTECT HER! )

Yamakaze : ummmm….admiral?

Admiral : yeah~?

Yamakaze : shigure-nee…sure is scary, isn't she?

Admiral : yeah, I know what you mean :v let me tell you something yamakaze-chan, that girl may look adult-like, dependable and fluffy sometimes but that girl is very easy to get jealous. OH! And she like to stalk at people sometimes which is pretty creepy…WELL TO ME IT IS HOT BUT STILL CREEPY :V

Yamakaze : h-huh…i-I see…

Admiral : I hope you don't follow her footstep, yamakaze-chan

Yamakaze : …ummmm…admiral?

Admiral : yeah?

Yamakaze : shigure-nee is…..watching us right now…..

Admiral : ….…WHAT DO YOU- -

….

….

….

…..

..

.

TO BE CONTINUED


	123. Chapter 122 : Yamakaze Last Training

EPISODE 122

I made this extra long episode to pay for my hiatus all these months. Enjoy.

Naval Base

Evening

Admiral's office

Admiral : …AAAAAARRGGHHH!- - h-huh?! W-what the…w-where am I ?

Kasumi : so you have finally woke up, you stupid admiral

Admiral : h-huh? Kasumi? What are you….ugh…..what just happened?

Kasumi : I found you lying in front of the building's door. Haguro-san is worried about you so she just suddenly running into the infirmary to find medicine for you

Admiral : really, that girl is too overreacting -_-" (BUT THANKS FOR WORRYING ABOUT ME, HAGURO-SAMA! ) so…you just sitting here, doing nothing, when your beloved admiral was in who-knows state?...meh :v

Kasumi : DON'T SAY ANYTHING AS YOU PLEASE, YOU TRASH! *kicking his face*

Admiral : HEY HEY HEY, IS IT YOUR HOBBIE TO KICK SOMEONE'S FACE WHEN THEY JUST SUDDENLY WOKE UP?! WHAT A SADIST YOU ARE!

Kasumi : S-SHUT UP, IDIOT! Really….

Admiral : *sigh*…huh? Is it just me or….this office seems cleaner than it was?...ohohohoho~

Kasumi : w-what?

Admiral : daaaaaa~w kasumi you tsun~ just say that you are cleaning this place when me and the others are gone~ what, is it because you aren't be able to join shigure and Yamashiro teaching yamakaze- - KUWAAGHH! *getting stomped in the face*

Kasumi : S-S-S-SHUT UUUUPP! W-WHO THE HELL WANTS TO CLEAN YOUR OFFICE, EVEN MORE BY TEACHING SOME RECRUIT?! DIE, DIE YOU COCKROACHE!

Admiral : HEY HEY HEY STOP STOMPING ME! Damn girl you are crazy….O-OH YEAH I FORGOT! Yamakaze! Where is she now?!

Kasumi : hmph!...well, last time she said that she is gonna find some help so…..she should be here soon…..

Admiral : I see…maaaa~n it sure is hard to taking care of you all, isn't it?

Kasumi : who cares…anyway, I would like to give you an advice?

Admiral : what is it?

Kasumi : you shouldn't spoil her too much. I know that you care for her or anything but it best for her to stand up by herself

Admiral : hooooo~ are you jealous or something~? 

Kasumi : *radiating some ferocious aura*

Admiral : i-I'm just joking! Why are you angry at me all the time?! :v

Kasumi : hmph!...idiot…..

Admiral : well, thanks for the advice, kasumi. It's okay because this evening will be the last training I will give to her so you don't have to get jealous anymore, okay?

Kasumi : W-WHATEVER! I'm gonna go outside now. you better watch yourself next time, idiot

*door closed*

Admiral : fuh…..yeah yeah I got it…

*door opened slightly*

Yamakaze : u-umm….e-excuse me, admiral…..may I come in?

Admiral : ooh! You are here already, yamakaze. Come with me

Yamakaze ? where do you want to take me to? 

Admiral : I'm going to take you to the town, let's take this as your free time, we will begin your last training after this

Yamakaze : town? B-but you didn't have to bring me with you- -

Admiral : oh come on~ you are just being modest~ I bet that there is at least one place that you want to go

Yamakaze : i-it's not true…..

Town

Yamakaze : admiral~ admiral~ c-can we go there next? *being energetic*

Admiral : (SHE WANT TO GO TO MANY PLACES! T-this is not good for my purse…..) u-ummm…..yamakaze-chan…

Yamakaze : hmm?...o-oh! S-sorry admiral…I just got too carried away…..i-I'm sure that you didn't have enough money…t-then! L-let's go home! I'm sorry for- -

Admiral : LET'S GO, YAMAKAZE (A-AAAAAAAH DAMMIT! WHY ARE EVERYONE IN MY NAVAL BASE IS SO FREAKING CUTE TO HELL DAMMIT!)

One hour later

Yamakaze : ehehehehe~ it's so much fun~! Thank you for bringing me, admiral!

Admiral : hahahahaha~ (aaaaaaah~…that smile…makes everything that you did have meaning…...i feel so happy….but I feel so dead right now) let's take a rest, shall we?

Yamakaze : h-huh?! A-are you going to hit on me, admiral? Y-you are going to invite me to a love hotel, r-right? A-after that you are going to- -

Admiral : no no no no, like I have enough money to rent a hotel room.

Yamakaze : admiral, you didn't have to be so honest about it -_-"

Admiral : hmm…..ah! there's a bench there! Yamakaze, can you go there and wait for me? I got something to buy near here

Yamakaze : o-okay…..d-don't get lost now, admiral….

Admiral : it's okay~ I've been visited this city many times now, I have memorized every corner of this city~

…..

Half an hour later

Yamakaze : *tremble tremble* *tremble tremble* a-admiral….where…..where are….Y, you can't be getting lost...right now...

Admiral : …..

*peoples crowding the city*

Admiral : hmmmmm…I'm DEFINITELY lost right now…..i just remembered that I got an habit that I only know the way to go but forgot the way to go back…

…

Admiral : …YAMAKAZEEEEEEEEEEEE! *running calling yamakaze's name*

Yamakaze : a-admiral….w-where are…*walking around aimlessly*

A brute man came towards yamakaze

Man : hey, little miss…where are you going to?

Yamakaze : h-huh? W-who…are you?

Man : hehe…..it's not important…so what are you doing right now, missy?

Yamakaze : u-u-ummmm…i-I'm trying to find someone…

Man : heeeeee~ I see~…better then finding this person, how about you accompany me to a karaoke place- - h-huh?

Yamakaze : uuuuuuuuu~….*crying*

Man : h-huh?! W-what is it? W-why are you crying?

Yamakaze : huuuuuu~ i-I'm getting lost right now, mister. I-i…..i-I didn't know what to do anymore…uuuuuu~

Man : w-who is this person that you want find? C-can you tell me his characteristic?

Yamakaze : h-he…..w-wearing admiral cloth…..and….h-had this dumb expression in his face…

Man : w-whoa…..who the hell is this man? Is he a cosplayer? Damn, he must be so gross and shady…

Admiral : *sneezing*

Man : (d-dammit! Why is it come to this?! i was planning to rob her when I get to bring her but why is it come to this…..a-anyway, I need to get out from this situation) I-I SEE! But unfortunately, missy. I didn't find that kind of person so I can't help you, t-then b-bye bye!- - *running away*

Yamakaze : hawuuuuuu~ m-mister…..p-please help me…..*grabbing him from behind begging while crying*

Man : h-huh?! S-stop forcing me! I said that I didn't know- - *looking behind him* H-HUH- -

….

Admiral : YAMAKAZEE! YAMAKAZEEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU- - I-IS THAT…Y-YAMAKAZE!

Yamakaze : *sniff* *sob* h-huh?...a-admiral?...ADMIRAAAAALLL!

Admiral : YAMAKAZEEE! *running towards her*

Yamakaze : ADMIRAAAL! *running towards admiral*

Admiral : YAMAKAZE!

Yamakaze : ADMIRAL!

Admiral : YAMAKAZE!

Yamakaze : ADMIRAL!

Admiral : YAMAKAZE- - UOOOOOOOOOGHHHHH! *suddenly getting punched*

Yamakaze : ADMIRAL- - EH?

Admiral : ow ow…..what the hell…..WHOA HE IS HUGE! Who the hell are you, brutely gross shady old man that you always see in many gangbang NTR hentai?!

Man : how dare do you call me that?! After what you did to yamakaze-chan, LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU WITH IT! (so this is the person that yamakaze-chan is searching for, huh? Damn, he is so f#cking good looking but…..uwaaaaaah~ he sure have that dumb look in his face! GROSS!)

Yamakaze : m-mister! W-what are you doing?! Y-you didn't have to punch him!

Man : heh…..sorry, yamakaze-chan…after I hear what he is doing, leaving you and that, I can't just leave him unscathed…yeah…..i'm gonna teach him a lesson!

Admiral : huhh? What are you talking about, old man?

Man : HEH! Boy, I have heard what happened from yamakaze-chan….how dare you, leaving such cute, innocent girl like her alone in the bench like that?! What will happened to her if she get robbed or something?!

Admiral : (YOU ARE ONE TO TALK WITH THAT SCARY FACE OF YOURS! I BET THAT YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE ROBBERS!) I don't know what happened but, if you gonna stand in my way to get to yamakaze, I'm not gonna let you go easy! I didn't have to use my power to defeat you! *starting to get into the fight*

Man : HEH! YOU ARE ONE TO TRY! COME! I will show you the power of master of Yagyu-Shinkage-Ryu style!

Admiral : THAT IS A SWORD STYLE, YOU STUPID OLD MAN! *coming towards him*

Yamakaze : S-STOP IT, YOU TWO!

After a while

Man : *pant* *pant*

Admiral : *pant* *pant*

Man : h-heh…you are one tough kid, I admit…

Admiral : heh…this is…I just getting started, idiot…ugh…..*fainted out*

Man : ugh…*fainted out*

Admiral : fufufu…..fufufuhahahahaha!

Man : fuahahahahahahah!

Yamakaze : (w-why are they laughing?)

Admiral : fufufufhahahahaha- - H-HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT ARE WE LAUGHING ABOUT?! THIS ISN'T A SHOUNEN MANGA OR ANIME WHERE WE JUST LAUGH OUR WAY OUT FROM FIGHTING! YAMAKAZE-CHAN! *running towards her*

Yamakaze : a-admiral!

Man : heh…..so you still have much stamina, huh? I guess….i have getting old…..

Admiral : hey hey, stop with that drama already. You are making me and yourself embarrassed. YAMAKAZE-CHAN!

yamakaze : ADMIRAL! *hugging him*

HAPPY END

.

.

.

.

.

Nah just kidding, this chapter is just getting started, all those above are just the opening

Admiral : thank you very much for guarding her *bowing towards him*

Man : hmm….it's nothing, up your head, boy

Admiral : old man…..

Yamakaze : mister

Man : …..hey boy, I have one advice to you…

Admiral : ?

Man : ….don't put your eyes off from everthing that dears to you…..that's all

Admiral : old man…I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO SAY, NOT AT ALL

Man : heh….i guess it's not only your face that's dumb…

Admiral : hey what's that supposed to mean

Man : anyway…..my time is up…

Police : you are arrested for multiple robbery and robbery attempt *hold his shoulder from behind*

Man : hmm…you guys are so late…anyway, best of luck to you two….

*walking away from admiral and yamakaze*

Yamakaze : ….u-umm! Mister!

Man : *stopping his step*….

Yamakaze : u-ummm…T-THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Man : ….fuh….*started walking away again*

Admiral : …WHY IS IT FEELS SO SAD SUDDENLY?

Night

Admiral's office

Yamakaze : u-ummm…..admiral- -

Admiral : I just realized, I didn't know his name In the end…..

Yamakaze : admiral….

Admiral : but you see….that kind of person…..even though he had done so many bad things…I respect him…..

Yamakaze : ….yeah….

Admiral : ….OH I ALMOST FORGOT! HERE, YAMAKAZE! *handing her a box*

Yamakaze : ? what is this, admiral?

Admiral : it's a cake

Yamakaze : c-cake?! W-why are you giving me this, admiral?!

Admiral : ah, it's just that I can't handle sweet things….AND DON'T EVER THOUGHT THAT I BOUGHT THAT CAKE WHEN I GOT LOST OR SOMETHING

Yamakaze : a-admiral…..t-thank you very much! I-I'll treasure it! *smiling innocently*

Admiral : U-UGH!...(M-MY GOD…..I DIDN'T EAT ANY SWEET THINGS BUT I FEELS THAT I JUST GOT DIABETES…..) y-yeah! now enjoy yourself with that! Come back here after you done with that, we shall begin our last training after that

Yamakaze : o-okay! T-then….excuse me…

Hallway

…..

Yamakaze : …..hmmmm…..now what should i- -

Kawakaze : Oh! Gotcha, Yamakaze! *calling yamakaze with umikaze*

Yamakaze : J-just leave me alone! You got that? Just leave me alone completely! *walking towards them*

Umikaze : (She says, as she closes in. Such a cutie, that Yamakaze) *smiling*

Kawakaze : W-well doesn't she look happy...? *smirking*

Umikaze : ? what is that you are holding right there, yamakaze?

Yamakaze : this? It's a cake, from admiral

Kawakaze : EEH?! CAKE?! REALLY?! HOW NICE! I never got cake from admiral! Ugh, it seems that he needs a beating later! *pouting*

Umikaze : hahaha~ then, what are you going to do with that, yamakaze?

Yamakaze : i-I'm…..i'm going to treasure it!

Umikaze : yes yes~ it's good that you want to treasure it with eating it~

Yamakaze : I'm going to go to the bath with it!

Umikaze : yes yes~

Yamakaze : I'm going to walk aroung while carrying it!

Umikaze : yes yes~

Yamakaze : I'M GOING TO SLEEP WHILE HOLDING IT!

Umikaze : ALLRIGHT WAIT A MINUTE, you are going to treasure it THAT much?! It's totally going to be melted on the inside, isn't it?!

Kawakaze : ya' can't do that! Ya' have to eat it!

Yamakaze : …..E-EAT IT? *surprised*

Kawakaze what's up with that surprised expression?! Off course you have to eat it! Come on~! invite us! Let's eat that cake together~!

Yamakaze : j-just…..Just leave... me... leave me... le...*stuttering*

Kawakaze : I don't mind... if i accompany you, though!

Yamakaze : Just for today, mind! *smilling radiantly*

Umikaze : (she is accepting it too easy)

Kawakaze : and with that said…

Yamakaze : kawakaze…..shut it…..What cake is this? Wonder what flavor it is?

Kawakaze : ANY cake at all is fine, ya'know...you are taking this too seriously…..

Yamakaze : Any one at all isn't fine! Cake... you should concentrate on it!

Kawakaze : o…okay? (this girl suddenly changed when talks about cake)

Umikaze : So you like sweet things, Yamakaze?

Yamakaze : h-huh?... No... not really... that much?

Kawakaze : Right, let's just have a go at it then!

Yamakaze : Have a go...!? That's just being rude to the cake, isn't it!

Kawakaze : YOU ARE INDEED LOVE SWEET THINGS! AND YOU ARE TAKING IT TOO SERIOUSLY, SNAP OUT OF IT!

Yamakaze : No, not really that much...that's the truth…..

Kawakaze : ….You bloody LOVE the sweets, don't you...

After eating the cake together in the cafeteria

Yamakaze : u-ugh…in the end, I eat most of the cakes…I need to control myself next time…..hmm? that is…*looking at the kitchen*

Kitchen

Kasumi : *working hard trying to cook*

Shigure : fufufu~ you sure are working hard for that food, kasumi-chan

Kasumi : s-shut up!

Yamakaze : (its…kasumi-san? Is she trying to cook? Ah, after I think about it…admiral is surely close to kasumi-san….t-then…..i-I'm going to ask her…..) u-ummm…..k-kasumi-san?

Kasumi : hmm? Oh, if it isn't yamakaze. What is it?

Yamakaze : u-ummm….you see…..i have a favor to ask…

Shigure : come on, answer my cute little sister question, kasumi-chan.

Kasumi : ugh, you are kinda grossing me out, shigure-san. So? What are you want to ask? 

Yamakaze : u-ummm…i-it's kinda embarrassing to ask you this but…..y-you see…

Kasumi : what is it? Hurry up and ask it already *grabbing an egg*

Shigure : fufufu~ how cute~ *slurping a tea*

Yamakaze : y-yes!...ummm…..kasumi-san…can you tell me…HOW DO I MAKE ADMIRAL FALL FOR ME?

Kasumi : *crushing the egg suddenly*

Shigure : *spewing the tea from her mouth*

….

Shigure : *cough* * cough* W-W-WHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!

Kasumi : W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! M-M-MAKING THAT GARBAGE ADMIRAL, F-FALL FOR YOU?!

Yamakaze : i-i-I feels so embarrassed, talking about this…*hiding her face with her palms*

Kasumi : W-W-WAIT A MINUTE! LET'S THINK STRAIGHTLY FOR A SECOND HERE! W-what's up with making that man f-f-fall for you?!

Yamakaze : w-well…..you see…when I saw admiral for the first time, he may looks so undependable and stupid and saying too much crappy jokes but…when I've been with him this whole day…I just suddenly feels my chest tightened for no reason…..whenever I near him…..i feel like I don't want to be apart from him…..and whenever he tried to cheer me or laugh with me…it just makes my feelings stronger….

Kasumi : W-W-WHAT IS THIS?! W-what are you trying to say?!

Shigure : *blinking her eyes 1000x times non-stop*

Yamakaze : well…actually, it's hard to say…..about it…

Kasumi : w-well!...i-i….i suppose?! Like, there's nothing good about this guy- -

Yamakaze : t-to put it simply!...i-it's because…I-I…I LOVE ADMIRAL *smiling while crying a bit*

Kasumi : W-W-WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA?! (W-WHY IS SHE SMILING?! T-THAT SMILE IS TOO BRIGHT! S-STOP! IT JUST MAKES ME FEELS SO INFERIOR RIGHT NOW!)

Shigure : a-aaaaaaah~…*fainting out with her life slipping away from her mouth*

Kasumi : s-shigure-san! H-hang in there!

At this moment, a switch has turned on at kasumi, her tsun-tsun mode has changed to dere mode

Yamakaze : I guess I always wanted to be at his side

Kasumi : (I WANT THAT TOO, YOU KNOW!)

Yamakaze : m-maybe, getting patted isn't bad, like he usually did…..

Kasumi : (WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?! "LIKE HE USUALLY DID"?! LIKE, HE DONE THAT NUMEROUS TIMES?! I HARDLY GET EVEN A PAT!)

Yamakaze : f-flirting would be acceptable too~ ehehe~ *putting her hand on her face while blushing*

Kasumi : (AH DAMMIT~! DON'T LIST THE SAME THING THAT I WANTED TO DO TOO!)

Yamakaze : a-and maybe…a-at night…hawuuuuu~ *closing her face with her palms*

Kasumi : KYAAAAAAAAA- - - AAAAAAAAAAA! STOP! STOP IT!

….

Admiral's office

Admiral : *working on papers* ugh…..i need a refreshment…

Kasumi : ADMIRAL! *suddenly barging in*

Admiral : huh? Kasumi? What is it- - WHOA?!

Kasumi : *suddenly hugging him* …

Admiral : uhhh…kasumi-san? What are you- -

Kasumi : DON'T MIND ME

Admiral : but I'm working- -

Kasumi : REJECTED. DO IT LATER

Admiral : w-what happened to you all of a sudden?

Kasumi : SHUT UP. PAT ME HURRY

Admiral : h-huh? S-sure I guess….well, if its because you never got hugged or patted in the head, you can just ask it from me, you know?

Kasumi : …okay…

Admiral : ….HUH? (w-what in the seven hells happened to this girl? She suddenly acts like "forget it, you tsun needs you" )

Shigure : please spare my sister, commander. Please, take me instead of her *asking while crying*

Admiral : can any of you explain what the hell is happening here? AND GOD, SHIGURE! YOUR WAY OF ASKING IS TOO EROTIC, DAMN!

Yamakaze : huuuuuu~….*embarrassed*

After some vague explanation going on

Night

Dock

Yamakaze : (today, admiral asked me to become his secretary for tonight as my last training. I'll do my best!)

Admiral : I'm counting on you, yamakaze

Yamakaze : (I'll do my best!)

Admiral : hmmmm…..this goes here and…ahh dammit! Yuubari, how many times I tell you?! PLEASE DON'T USE OUR NAVAL BASE SUPPLY AS YOUR INVENTION MATERIALS!

Yuubari : I-I-IT WAS JUST YOUR IMAGINATION!

Few minutes later

Yamakaze : (I'll do my best…..)

Ikazuchi : admiral~! We are back~!

Admiral : ooooohhh! My beloved little angels! Come here, have this hug for your reward! *hugging the destroyer division 6*

Hibiki : yaaaa~y uwaaaaa~

Ikazuchi : ehehehehe~

Admiral : there~ there~ you guys did your best~ *patting them*

Inazuma : h-hawawawa~….

Akatsuki : u-uuuuu~ s-stop patting my head!...

Ikazuchi : admiral, we are going to the bath now! see ya later~

Admiral : see ya~ …..haaaaaa~h…so cute…

Kongou : ADMIRAAAAALLL! I'M BACK DESU! BURNING LOOOOOVEEEE! *jumping towards admiral*

Admiral : HOLY SHIT A *HUNTER SUDDENLY APPEARED! GET OFF FROM ME, YOU CRAZY BATTLESHIP!

*hunter : Left 4 dead reference

Kongou : buuuuuuu~ why are you so mean to me~ *smuggling her faces towards his chest*

Admiral : IT'S NOT MEAN WHEN SUDDENLY A 30,000 TON BATTLESHIP JUMPS TOWARDS YOU FOR NO REASON! What if I get killed?! AND STOP SMUGGLING YOUR FACE!

Few more minutes later

Yamakaze : (I will….)

Tatsuta : ow ow….admiral, I have back from sortie…..

Admiral : ah tatsuta, you are damaged! Are you allright?!

Tatsuta : fufufu~ it's okay, it's just a scratch. Just a little bath and it will be healed in no time

Admiral : I see…I'm sorry for forcing you on the sortie today, you did a great job out there

Tatsuta : fufufu~ it's fine~ then, excuse me… *walking past the admiral*

Admiral : *looking at tatsuta*….it's white today….. huh?...- -

Suddenly a spear was aimed right in front of the admiral

Tatsuta : …admiraaaal~ what are you talking about just now~?

Admiral : …..the SKY is white today

Tatsuta : I see~ but it's already NIGHT, you know? and today is CLOUDY, you know~?

Admiral : ….I'M SORRY. It just that you are too pretty, you know?

Tatsuta : admiral….FLATTERY WON'T GET YOU ANYWHERE, YOU KNOW~? BE READY FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT LATER~ excuse me now~

Admiral : yes….thank you, tatsuta-sama.…..MY GOD I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE THERE FOR REAL! OH MY GOOOOOODDDDDD!

Yamakaze : (i-i…) …moooou….! ADMIRAL, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! *hugging him suddenly*

Admiral : EH?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

Note : please don't ignore your shipgirl

Yamakaze : *hic* admiral, are you a bully? *sniff*

Admiral : EEEEEEEHHHH~? Why do you think like that?

Yamakaze : you see…..i was today's secretary, right? But I barely did anything, and you don't seem to pay attention to me, is this a new form of bullying? *sweeping her tears away*

Admiral : WHAT?! NO! OF COURSE NOT! That will surely be a high new level of bullying! :v haaaaa~h…yamakaze-chan…I have no intentions like that…..i appointed you as the secretary today so that you can do this again someday when I need you, it's because I believe you can do it, I know that it's been a rough day but please hang in there, okay?

Yamakaze : *sniff*…..really….?

Admiral : (u-uwaa…too cute…..SHE IS FREAKING CUTE DAMMIT!)

Yamakaze : …okay! I-I'll do my best! *hugging him more tightly*

Admiral : …. (…KEIKAKU DORRI…) *putting kira's face*

Midnight

Admiral's office

Admiral : in the end, her training is finally over~ hnnngggghhhh~ man it sure is hard to train new recruit…and finally my normal days has come again…..but…..

Kasumi : hmph! *facing away from the admiral*

Admiral : there's a new problem now -_-" hey kasumi-chan

Kasumi : SHUT UP, YOU TRASH

Admiral : uwaaaaahh~ your words suddenly become more harsher than usual…..come on, just tell me what happened

Kasumi : ….why are you flirting with other girls?

Admiral : huh? Flirting? Did you see that as flirting?...allright maybe everyone saw it like that :v

Kasumi : WHAT ELSE COULD'VE IT BE?! JUST GO DIE, IDIOT! *walking away from the office*

Admiral : WHA- - ?! WAIT A MINUTE, KASUMI! (waaaaaah…..now it seems like I'm having a family fighting…allright everyone who reading this, I'm gonna tell you the strategy to facing a tsun like this) …. but isn't I doing that with you too?

Seducing a classic tsundere is like playing othello. Few good spots and all her tsun will turn into dere.

Caution! Expect less sleep on dere night. Beware of LBP! That's all)

SUCH STRATEGY

Kasumi : you're…joking, right?! Are you trying to brush your way out?!

Admiral : hell yes, I am! How could I keep every shipgirls crying then? I HAVE MANY PRIDE YOU KNOW! as the leader and one who leads everyone here alive, I have my responsible!

Kasumi : *shock*…

…

Admiral : ….? (how is it? Is it working?)

Kasumi : …..f-fine…I get it…..i was wrong…..

Admiral : (IT WORKED! ) it's fine, as long as you understand- -

Kasumi : BUT!

Admiral : but?

Kasumi : ….don't…don't do it with other girls again…do it…only with me, okay? *begging while hiding her blushing face*

Admiral : ….

Kasumi : …..admiral?

Admiral : ….*fainted out with his eyes open*

Kasumi : admiral? Admiral?!

RIP Admiral, his cause of death is because too much dere

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

Epilogue

1 week later

Admiral's office

Admiral : well…yamakaze? I'm in the middle of work, you know? can you explain what are you doing right now?

Yamakaze : *sitting on his laps* no! you explain yourself, admiral! Doing this (patting my head) and that (hugging me) to me, aren't you supposed to be a responsible man?

Shigure : WHAT IS "THIS" AND "THAT", ADMIRAL~?

Kasumi : COM-MAN-DER…

Admiral : ….WHAT THE F#CK?

Kasumi : I see…so that's what you've been doing behind me all this long…you really want to get arrested by military police THAT bad, huh? *talking while clicking on the table's phone*

Admiral : fufufufu~.…..maaaaa~n it sure hard being in a harem~…

There was a lot of begging and pleading afterwards


	124. Chapter 123 : A Normal Midnight Shift

EPISODE 123

Naval Base

Midnight

Admiral's Office

Admiral : At last, the training is over~ finally, I can spend my time endorsing myself in recover one's body…that is sleeping :v then, good night~ - -

? : NOT SO FAST!

Admiral : ….N…..N-NANI?

Amatsukaze : you can't spend your time sleeping! In fact, I WON'T LET YOU!

Admiral : A-amatsukaze? What are you doing in this middle of the night? More importantly, what do you mean by that? I have finally finished training Yamakaze so give me a break- -

Amatsukaze : *putting a mountain of unfinished documents on his table*

Admiral : ….

Amatsukaze : …..

Admiral : ….SHIET

Few minutes later

Admiral : hey, Ama-chi?

Amatsukaze : what is it? And don't call me Ama-chi

Admiral : do you know that I won't finished all this documents until 6'o clock in the morning, right? 

Amatsukaze : well, I don't really care how long will you finish that. It's your job after all

Admiral : b-but did you know that one person's mind can't withstand powerful and energy-consuming works for 24 hours? Surely you know that - -

Amatsukaze : just shut up and finish your work

Admiral : y-yes mam…..

…..

Admiral : *working diligently* ….hey amatsukaze

Amatsukaze : what is it now, idiot? 

Admiral : DON'T CALL YOUR ADMIRAL AN IDIOT! :V but really, why are you still here? You should sleep, you know? girls get older really fast if they didn't sleep properly. Just look at Ashigara

Amatsukaze : hey, why are you bringing Ashigara-san here? -_-" well I can't just abandon my work as tonight secretary as easily as you say. Beside…I know that you are gonna sleep if I don't keep my eyes on you

Admiral : ohooooo~? Are you diligent or just want to see my glorious-handsomely face- -

Amatsukaze : IDIOT

Admiral : STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT

…..

Admiral : ….hey, amatsukaze

Amatsukaze : hmm?

Admiral : …..you are really cute right now

Amatsukaze : W-W-W-W-WHA?! W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, IDIOT?!

Admiral : ahaaaaa~ there's your usual expression~ damn, I thought that you suddenly acting adult and things but it seems everything is normal

Amatsukaze : WHAT?! U-uuuuuu~

Admiral : hey, stop pouting, you are really cute right now

Amatsukaze : shut up! Just die! Muuu~! *pouting*

Admiral : hey don't get irritated at me, I just want to lighten up the mood (oh my god, she is really cute right now)

Amatsukaze : e-ehem!...really, why are you so carefree and that…

Admiral : AAAHH! I KNOW!

Amatsukaze : w-what is it now?

Admiral : I know the way to finish this job quickly!

Amatsukaze : eeeeh~? really?

Admiral : yeah, all I need is just some motivation to do this quickly. "Reward" if I may

Amatsukaze : oh yeah? well, good luck with that

Admiral : AMATSUKAZE, GIVE ME REWARD PLEASE (OwO)

Amatsukaze : WHY ARE YOU ASKING IT TO ME?! AND YOU ARE MORE LIKE THREATEN ME RATHER THAN DEMANDING!  
admiral : but the only person that I can ask this is only you, ama-chi…please *puppy eyes*

Amatsukaze : u-ugh…well…..i guess I can give you a reward if you can finish half of it- -

Admiral : UWOOOOOOOOO! MY PEN IS ON FIREEEEEEEEE!

Amatsukaze : -_-" acceptable….

Five Minutes Later

Admiral : THERE, FINISH HALF OF IT

Amatsukaze : NO WAY! ITS ONLY FIVE MINUTES!

Admiral : fufufu…well, what can I say? I'm just too awesome, that's all

Amatsukaze : IF YOU CAN DO IT LIKE THIS, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS NEGLECTING YOUR JOB, YOU STUPID IDIOT ADMIRAL! *choking him*

Admiral : HEY HEY HEY, WHY ARE YOU CHOKING ME?! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! THIS GIRL IS TRYING TO EXTORT ME!

Amatsukaze : shut up!

Admiral : well then, REWARD PLEASE (OwO)

Amatsukaze : h-huh? R-reward? H-hmmmm…

Admiral : well well~ what are you trying to give me~? A headpat~? A hug~? O-or don't tell me…k-k-k-kissu~? *too much anticipation*

amatsukaze : there! Your reward *putting a cheesecake on his table*

Admiral : ….

Amatsukaze : …..what is it?

Admiral : …WHAT BLASPHEMY IS THIS?! I FINISH HALF OF MY WORK ONLY FOR…"THIS"?!

Amatsukaze : well, you didn't really specify what do you want to get exactly so…..yeah

Admiral : a-amatsukaze…how could you…..i-I thought that our relationship is special…..

Amatsukaze : oh, stop overreacting and just finish all of it. Don't forget to eat the cake

Admiral : u-ugh…..allright….

Amatsukaze : …*looking at the admiral*

Admiral : *eating the cheesecake while working*

Amatsukaze : …

Admiral : …I don't know why but…I feels so empty inside all of a sudden :v

Amatsukaze : U-uuuuughhh~! allright, fine! I got it already!...so? what do you want?

Admiral : hmmm….how about- -

Amatsukaze : NO INDECENT ACTS

Admiral : like hell I'm gonna ask for that -_-" come on, I'm a man of moral too

Amatsukaze : YEAH. RIGHT

Admiral : HA. VERY FUNNY. Hmmmm~…I guess with me giving you a headpat is enough

Amatsukaze : haaaaa~h…only that? Well that's pretty easy…here, pat all just you want

Admiral : w-whoa…..it actually very awkward when you ask a girl for a headpat :v

Amatsukaze : j-just shut up and do it already!

Admiral : w-well…excuse me then…*patting her head*

Amatsukaze : uugghh~…

Admiral : ….how does it feel? :v

Amatsukaze : S-SHUT UP WITH THAT AWKWARD QUESTION!

Admiral : yeah you're right, sorry :v haaaaa~h….it feels like heaven to headpatting like this after working…..

Amatsukaze : it's only five minutes -_-

Admiral : it's still working… but I'm actually pretty surprised here, amatsukaze. You can handle the power of my headpat and keep calm until now…you have become an Admiral-Headpat Expert :v

Amatsukaze : don't give me such a weird title! Let me tell you! A woman such as I, will not succumb by such little trick like this- -

Five Minutes Later

Admiral : hey ama-chi, are you okay? Your face is becoming red all of a sudden and suddenly there's smoke shaping like heart coming from your head

Amatsukaze : s-s-s-shut up! Y-you don't have to pointed them out! U-uugghh~…..

Admiral : ahahahaha~ look here, everyone~ this cute twintail tsundere girl is blushing right now~

…..

Amatsukaze : u-uhum!...let's forget what just happened just now and let's go back to work

Admiral : yeah, you probably right *face reddened with a palm-slap mark* …..*yawn* damn, now I feel so sleepy all of sudden….*sitting on a couch*

Amatsukaze : come on, it's only half more, you know? you can do it like just now, right?

Admiral : zzzzzz….zz…..*already sleeping soundly on the couch while sitting*

Amatsukaze : THAT'S TOO FAST FOR YOU TO FALL ASLEEP, ADMIRAL! HEY! WAKE UP!

Admiral : …zzzzz…..

Amatsukaze : …oh yeah I forgot…when admiral falls asleep, almost nothing can wakes him up….*sigh* what a troublesome admiral…..*bringing a blanket and cover him with it* good job, admiral…..

Next Morning

Admiral : ….h-huh? It's morning already…..huh?...this is…..*realizing that he is sleeping on amatsukaze's lap*

Amatsukaze : zzzz~….

Admiral : amatsukaze….thank you…and good work…..*piggyback her back to her room*….

The End

.

.

Admiral : *suddenly back to his room and put amatsukaze on the crouch* after I think about it, let's bring her back to her room after I finish all of this documents :v

Sorry guys for the lack of updates, final exam coming in so….yeah XD I will make a real episode next time, this one is for…..for…..fun? :v


	125. Chapter 124 : Ghost? OKAY

EPISODE 124

Naval Base

Morning

Admiral's office

Shimushu : HEY HEY ADMIRAL-SHU! IS ADMIRAL BELIEVES IN SCARY STORIES-SHU?!

Admiral : *stop writing and look towards shimushu dramaticall* ….…..NA…NI?

Shimushu : GHOST STORIES, ADMIRAL! GHOST STORIES!

Admiral : GHOST STORIES?!

Shimushu : Blood!

Admiral : BLOOD?!

Shimushu : SCARY THINGS!

Admiral : S-SCARY THINGS?!

Shimushu : ANXIETY!

Admiral : ANXIETY?!

Shimushu : THE FEELING WHEN THERE WILL BE SOMETHING COMING OUT BEHIND YOU-SHU~!

Admiral : B-BEHIND?! W-wait!...EHEM! shimushu, It's not good to- - huh? W-where are you, shimushu?

….

Admiral : s-shimushu?...shimushu-chan? Where are you- - H-HUH? *suddenly feels something behind his chair* N-NO WAY!- -

Shimushu : GAOOOOOO~! *suddenly jumping towards him from behind*

Admiral : KYAAAA! - - I MEAN, GYAAAAAAAAAAA! S-STOP SURPRISING ME!

Shimushu : hehe~ admiral, you are scared of ghosts, aren't you~?

Admiral : n-no, I'm not!...wait, if you think about it….that was one of the cutest scare that I have felt just now :v

Shimushu : EEEEEH~?! Why aren't you scared?! Come on, be scared~ guuuuuu~

Admiral : yeah yeah~ (aaaah~ the bliss when you just got scared then suddenly you got bathed by a ray of moe~ ) anyway, why are you suddenly talks about this early in the morning?

Shimushu : oh yeah I nearly forgot! Well you see- -

Admiral : you can't sleep at night? You can sleep with me you know

Shimushu : NOOOOOO~ it's not because of that~! Stop teasing me _

Admiral : oh? It's not because of that? Damn, to be honest I'm pretty surprised :v nearly every destroyers came to me because of that :v

Shimushu : e-eh? t-they are?...maybe I will try that-shu- - H-HEY! I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT! W-well you see…..i heard that this naval base has a haunted building!

Admiral : huhhh? Haunted building? Of course there's no such thing as that

Shimushu : eeeeh~ really? But I heard that there is an abandoned building here

Admiral : …W-WHAT? T-THERE IS?

This guy has been the admiral of this naval base and just know that his naval base has an abandoned building

Shimushu : e-eh? admiral, you just know it now?

Admiral : w-well it can't be helped! I'm an admiral, not a ghost investigator!

Shimushu : you are really surprising me-shu -_-" but that's a good thing then! Admiral! *suddenly hugging his arm*

Admiral : w-what is it?

Shimushu : you see…shimushu…really…..reaaaaaalllyyyyy~ want to go there, you know? can you….accompany me?

Admiral : h-hmph! Let me tell you, girl. I've been at this naval base for a long time now, such thing as seducing me with that cute, undeveloped loli body won't get you anywhere. YES! I AM IMMUNE TO LEWD THINGS NOW! *posing a majestic pose*

Shimushu : pleeeeeaaaasssseeee~? *pleading eyes*

Admiral : hmm…didn't I tell you, tama-rip off? Such lowly strategies won't affected me in any way- -

Shimushu : shimushu~shu~shu~

Admiral : …c-can you try making that sound again?

Shimushu : shu~? Why is it, admiral-shu~?

Admiral : y-you little devil….! …allright you got the deal. You make that sound again, I will accompany you to the building

Shimushu : really?! Yaaaaaaa~y thank you, admiral~ shimushu is reaaaaalllly love you~! Shimu~shu~shu~shuuuuu~

Admiral : G-GUWAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!

This admiral is a lowly lolicon

.

.

.

Few minutes later

Admiral : w-wait a minute! After I think about it thoroughly, I won't do it! Nope!

Shimushu : eeeeeeh~?! Whyyyy~?! Didn't you just promised me just now?! admiral, you liar! *pulling his hair* 

Admiral : OWOWOWOWOWOW! GIRL, YOU CRAZY! You can't force someone to get into your mess! Let me go! Especially things like this!

? : hmph….you guys are really noisy early in the morning

Admiral : h-huh?...Kuna-chan?

Kunashiri : D-don't call me with -chan! Really, just because I allow you to call me by that….

Shimushu : yaaaay~ kuna-chan is coming along with us too, su!

Kunashiri : s-stop it, Shimshu! And don't call me -chan too! 

Admiral : kuna-chan?

Shimushu : kuna-chan?

Admiral : KunaKuna?

Shimushu : Kuna-chi?

Admiral : kuna-su!

Shimutsu : KUNA-SHU~!

Kunashiri : AAAAAAAHH! Stop teasing me, idiots!

…..

Kunashiri : I see…..so that's what happened…..

Shimushu : yeah, su. It's hard when you got a coward admiral who can't stand ghost as your commander, shu -_-"

Admiral : HEY YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE ONE SET OF EAR THAT IS COMPLETETLY CAN HEAR YOU TALKING ABOUT ME, RIGHT?

Kunashiri : that's it, you two. Stop bickering. How about just finish it with rock-paper-scissor?

Admiral&Shimushu : rock paper scissor?!...are you a child, kuna-chan~? Lolololololol~ *smug face*

*big slapping sounds*

OW!

HAU~W!

….

Kunashiri : come on, finish it up already

Admiral&shimushu : okaaa~y

Admiral : hey, shimushu-chan. You can quit if you want, you know? I should tell you that I'm the master of rock paper scissor

Shimushu : oh, I bet that you play rock paper scissor better than doing your job *shots fired*

Admiral : OOOOOOOHHHH SHHHIIIIIIITTTTTT~! Do I just got roasted by a cute fluffly loli?! Goddamn girl…damn it sure feels good to be a gangsta :v

Shimushu : come on, admiral-shu!

Admiral : hmm…..allright then it will be your loss though…cause you see?...I NEVER LOSE ON ROCK PAPER SCISSOR! ROCK!

Shimushu : W-what?! PAPER!

Admiral&Shimushu : SCISSOR!

Night

In front of the Abandoned Building

Admiral : FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!

Shimushu : yay~ yay~ we get to see a ghost~

Kunashiri : well good for you, isn't it~? Then why…WHY MUST I GO WITH YOU TWO?!

Admiral&Shimushu : EH? ARE YOU SCARED?

Kunashiri : i-I'm not!

Admiral : well, the moment you get into our mess, your fate has been sealed to be with us till the end, Kuna :v

Kunashiri : u-uugh…..dully noted

Shimushu : hey hey, admiral~ do you already know about the ghost story here?

Admiral : well, I recently asked the old hag (Houshou) about it, she tells me that…..

Long time ago, long before this naval base was established…..there once a wealthy family…..

Admiral : ooh~ I know where this is going

There is this woman who married with the head of that family, little she knows that her husband always cheating and bringing girls to his home

Admiral : why every characters in horror stories are dumb?

Then one day, after this woman give birth to her child, she suddenly got kicked out from the house….that's why there's sighting that the ghost of the woman keep wandering around this abandoned building in search of her baby

Admiral : REMIND ME TO DEMOLISH THIS ACCURSED HOUSE AFTER WE FINISHED OUR BUSINESS HERE

If, she met someone that is not her baby, that someone…will be die

Admiral : …..GHOSTS IS F#CKING ARROGANT, AREN'T THEY?

Kunashiri : w-why are you suddenly says that?! W-what if the ghosts hears this?!

Admiral : no I mean COME ON! why must you kill someone just because they are not her baby?! Holy hell I guess this is what happened when you live too long in riches

The ghosts will think that someone is the one who got her baby

Admiral : ….*gulp*…forgot what I just said just now….

The only way to be saved is with crying like a baby, and if you give her a baby doll, she will thank you and leave…..

admiral : WAIT…is it just me…..or have I heard this kind of story before?

Shimushu : hmmmm…I don't really know-shu…every Asian stories are always kinda like this…..

Admiral : oh yeah you're right

AND THE ONE WHO GIVE HER THE BABY DOLL, THEY WILL GET ONE WISH FULFILLED

Admiral : WHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT?! R-REALLY?! O-ONE WISH?! REALLY?! OH HELL YEAH LET'S FIND THIS GHOST :V

Kunashiri : u-ugh…..for a second there he got scared to death and now he got motivated because it fulfilled his wish -_-" how lowly

Shimushu : what wish do you want, admiral?

Admiral : oooohhh boy it's too many that I have lost count :v ALLRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS! Do you girls bring the doll?

Shimushu : yes yes~ shimushu brought it-shu~!

Admiral : NICE! LET'S FIND THIS GHOST!

Abandoned Building

Kunashiri : u-uwaa…..this place is so dusty…..

Admiral : well, THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED ABANDONED? I mean, it's not like you will be greeted with cheers, red carpet, people's applauds, with Big sign written "WELCOME TO THE ABANDONED BUILDING" ,right?

Kunashiri : allright allright I got it already, stop with the sarcasm -_-"

Shimushu : here here, everyone~! I found this grand-looking stair here! I bet if we follow this, we will get into a big looking door or a long hallway which in the end we will find this Big Woman's Painting-shu~!

Kunashiri : HEY SHIMSHI! DON'T FOLLOW THE ADMIRAL HERE!

Admiral : what's with your problem, kuna-chan?...don't tell me….

Shimushu : don't tell me…..

Admiral&shimushu : YOU ARE SCARED OF GHOSTS? Lololololol~

Kunashiri : Y-you both…*embarrassed*

Half an hour later

Admiral : ah! Look…..

Kunashiri : the way is split into two….

…

At this moment, admiral and kunashiri knows that In order to go through this, they need to be accompanied by a companion who isn't scared of ghost

Admiral : *holding shimushu's right hand* hey, shimushu…

Kunashiri : *holding shimushu's left hand* shimshu…..

Shimushu : e-eh? eh? why all of a sudden….?

Admiral : you know…I have laid my eyes on you for a long time now…so can you accompany me so…..we can get to know each other better?

Kunashiri : h-hey, Shimshu…..please…..

Shimushu : e-eeeh~? W-what's happening right now? *completely clueless*

Admiral : *patting shimushu's head*

Shimushu : s-shu?! W-what are you doing suddenly, admiral- - ….huwaaaaa~ *in bliss*

Kunashiri : u-ugh! Y-you cheater! How can you do that?!

Admiral : sorry, girl…..this is called survival :v

Kunashiri : d-dammit….t-then…..h-hey, shimshi…..

Shimushu : hmmmm~? What is it, Kuna-chan~?

Kunashiri : u-ummm….p-please don't leave me…..o….onee….chan…

Shimushu : S-S-SHIMUSHUSHUSHU?! O-ONEE-CHAN?! *suddenly snapped out from admiral's patting illusion*

Admiral : W-WHAT THE- - ?! how can it be?!

Shimushu : it's okay, Kunashiri….ONEE-CHAN WILL DO HER BEST-SHU!

Admiral : hmm…I guess this is your win, Kuna-chan…well done

Kunashiri : *face all red* s-shut up…

Admiral :allright then, let's split up. You two will go right while I will go left. We will meet again in one hour at the hall, okay?

Shimushu : order received-shu! Let's go, Kunashiri~

Kunashiri : a-ah! W-wait!

Admiral : …well then…..LET'S GO BACK TO THE HALL RIGHT NOW :V LOOOOO~L do you think that I will go "that" way~? No way~ I don't want to risk my life just to get my wish to be granted~

After a dozen of the cowardly admiral's footsteps

Admiral : hmm~ hmm~ hmmm~ just go through this hall and i will get into the main hall~ damn, I almost though that there will be suddenly a cold wind coming from nowhere for a second there- -

*cold wind coming from nowhere*

Admiral : ….or the moon will shining brightly suddenly for no reason…

*moon shining brightly for no reason*

Admiral : …..o-or…..or…..suddenly it will become pitch black at the end of the hallway- -

*suddenly the hallway is becoming pitch black*

Admiral : HEY I SAID THE END OF THE HALLWAY, NOT BOTH! B-but….NO.F# ! t-this kind of development….d-don't tell me…

Where's my…baby?

Admiral : ?! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WW-WHA? 

WHERE'S MY BABY?

Admiral : ….(OH ******* **** IN THE *** OF ****** **** **** **** ****** ***** ******* OF A *****! Why the hell is the sound is coming closers?! Goddamn ghost, why are you disturbing an innocent bystander?!)

Why are you coming into here from the first place?

Admiral : …YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT :V h-huh? Did I just have a chat with the ghost?...i-I bet that when I look behind me, there will be nothing *looking behind him*

*nothing*

Admiral : …..t-then it will be in front of me, giving me a scare! *look hurriedly to his front*

*nothing*

Admiral : …..u w0t m8? Where the hell- - *looking at the window beside him*

There…the admiral saw a monstrous being…the thing came in a form of woman, the window is only able to show her big-monstrous face that is full of blood…..her eyes are moving in abnormal way in pitch red colour like a cherry…while suddenly she glares at the admiral and said…

Do you have my baby?

Admiral : ….*expression full of terror* (you know…..people say that when if you are really surprised you can't even scream…..that was right…..i froze here, not being able to move at all…..)

WHERE'S MY BABY?! *screaming loudly*

Admiral : WHA- - ?! OH SHUT UP, YOU ****** ! (WHOA WHAT THE HELL?! DID I JUST SWEAR AT THE GHOST?! A-anyway! THE DOLL! WHERE'S THE DOLL?! I thought that the doll…the doll….the doll…

Flashback

Shimushu : yes yes~ shimushu brought it-shu~!

Present

Admiral : ….(….FAK MAI LAIF. Shimushu still brought the doll with her! T-then the only way is…..) u-u….uweeee~? *trying to make a baby's crying*

…

Admiral : …yeah sorry, I can't make a baby's sound :v

WHERE'S MY BABY!? *suddenly charging into the hallway*

Admiral : UWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKHHHHHHH?! *running as fast as he can while making a perfect baby's crying sound*

Shimushu : where is the admiral- - AH! There he is-shu~! Heeee~Y admiral- -

Admiral : F#CK THIS SH#T, LET'S BAIL OUT! *running past them both*

Kunashiri : w-whoa? W-what the hell happened to him?

Shimushu : w-who knows? W-wait a minute, admiral!

Tomorrow, the admiral hurriedly destroy the abandoned building

Admiral : phew….and that's that

Shimushu : it's really a shame…we haven't met the ghost yet T_T

Admiral : Shimushu-chan…I assure you, the ghost isn't a pleasant ghost

Kunashiri : yeah but…I somehow feel bad about it…..

Admiral : WELL I'M NOT! LET'S GO HOME! LALALALALA~

Shimushu : shuuu~….i guess the admiral won't hear me even if I tell him that when someone already met the ghost, they can't escape from her for eternity…

Admiral : …h-huh? W-what are you saying- - *suddenly looking far at the distance*

A long black figure looking at him from the distance….while smiling*

Admiral : …..WELL SH#T I DON'T CARE. NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM GETTING ALL OF MY SHIPGIRL'S PUSS- -

A single f#ck was given that day and beyond

To Be Continued


	126. Chapter 125 : Pudding for the motherland

EPISODE 125

Naval Base

Night

Cafeteria

? : …*looking at left and right*…..okay, it's safe…

*walking slowly until finally near a big shelf*

? : …..fufufu~…

WHO'S THERE?!

? : huh?!- -

Akatsuki : W-WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF!

? : …*sigh*…..it's me Akatsuki-chan

Akatsuki : h-hibiki-chan?! What are you doing at the middle of the night?

Hibiki : h-huh?! W-well….i….uhh…..(hmmm…..should I tell her too?)

The reason of why hibiki is sneaking like this is because at the top of the shelf, she hid herself a big cup of Mamiya's limited Pudding

Hibiki : (….yeah It's better to tell her) actually, I want to get something important on top of the shelf

Akatsuki : ? something important? What is it?

Hibiki : uhh…t-that's…..(dammit, i-is it really worth it? If this goes on, I have to share the pudding with Akatsuki…..)

That time when you don't want to share anything with anyone

Hibiki : it's…pudding

Akatsuki : PUDDING?! *glittering eyes*

Hibiki : y-yeah…h-how about we…..s….s….sha…..sha…..share…..it….*expression full of sadness*

Akatsuki : REALLY?! Thank you, hibiki-chan!

Hibiki : y-yeah…..

Akatsuki : allright! As your big sister, I will show you how capable I am! So the pudding is on top of the shelf, right? Have you tried reaching it with chair or something?

Hibiki : I have, it didn't worked…that's the first time I hate myself for being so small

Akatsuki : well, you didn't have to pointed that out -_-" wait…..if you can't reach it by chair…hibiki-chan….HOW DO YOU PUT THAT PUDDING THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?

Hibiki : huh?...hmmmmm…

Thinking so hard that her mind is full of random numbers like The Matrix

Hibiki : …..I FORGOT! *face full of surprises and mindblown*

Akatsuki : THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Then how do we reach it?!

Hibiki : if only we suddenly met someone in this kitchen who is pretty tall to take the pudding by chair…

Akatsuki : WHAT ARE YOU DOING HIDING BEHIND THE TABLE, ADMIRAL?

Hibiki : EH?

Admiral : ...what the f#ck? How the hell do you know I'm here?

Akatsuki : no, I mean, it's pretty obvious -_-"

Admiral : NO WAY! I was already like holding my breath and almost erase my presence !

Akatsuki : e-eh? really? I can feel your presence just fine

Hibiki : I guess that's what happened when you got bullied by admiral almost all the time, your sense has already honed to feel admiral's presence

Admiral : whoa…..that's actually pretty romantic :v I don't know that you miss me that much, Akatsuki

Akatsuki : W-WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS?! I DIDN'T MISS THIS "THING" OR ANYTHING!

Admiral : what do you mean by "thing", Akatsuki-san?

Hibiki : she is denying the truth

Admiral : yeah she is denying it all right

Akatsuki : S-S-SHUT UUUPP! *punching the wind aimlessly*

Hibiki : (no wonder the admiral like to tease Akatsuki-chan)

Admiral : (no wonder I like to tease her)

Akatsuki : e-ehem!...more importantly…..what are you doing here, admiral?

Admiral : me? Nothing important, I just like to wander around, that's all

THAT'S A LIE. He is one of the naval base peoples who like to eat all the snacks in the kitchen in the middle of the night

Admiral : how about you, Akatsuki-chan? What are you doing?

Akatsuki : e-eh?! m-me?! N-nothing….i just want to…..wander around aimlessly too, you know?

THAT'S A LIE TOO. she likes to drink milks in the middle of the night in hope of getting taller and grow up. She has been doing this for years with no avails

Hibiki : (these two are lying for sure)

Admiral : so, you girls want to reach the top of the shelf, right? Here, let me help you. Hibiki, get on top of me

Hibiki : YAAAA~Y *hurryingly jump towards the admiral*

Admiral : OOF! *let her sit on his shoulder*

Akatsuki : AAAAH! NO FAIR! Why hibiki got to get carried?!

Admiral : what are you talking about? -_-"

Hibiki : (- / _ / -)b

Akatsuki : UUUUUu~! NO FAIIIRRR~!

Hibiki : ….aah! *realized something* fufu~…..a-admiral-san…c-could you please, stop moving your head? Your head is touching my…..p-p….pant….ie….s

Akatsuki : W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, HIBIKI-CHAN?!

Admiral : really? Sorry, so that's why my head touches something soft behind my head

This man is already immune to ecchi situations

Akatsuki : H-H-H-HEY! STOP! L-LET GO OF HIBIKI, YOU PERVERT!

Admiral : what are you talking about?! I'm just helping hibiki by carrying her

Hibiki : WE ARE BECOMING ONE!

Admiral : AND WHY ARE YOU SAYING SOMETHING SO AMBIGUOUS, VODKA GIRL?!

Akatsuki : AAAAHH! THAT'S IT! Let go of her, stupid! Idiot! Stupid! *punching the admiral stomach desperately while crying*

Admiral : WHY IS IT SO HARD TO JUST TO GET SOMETHING FROM ON TOP OF A SHELF?!

Few minutes later

Hibiki : in the end, the admiral went back to his room…it's your fault, Akatsuki-chan. Now we won't be able to get the pudding

Akatsuki : i-it's not my fault! Let's just find something- -

Hibiki : i WILL CLIMB IT MYSELF

Akatsuki : uhh….no….you won't be able to do that, hibiki-chan- - HEY! WHY ARE YOU ALREADY CLIMBING IT?! G-get back, hibiki-chan! You will get hurt if you fall

Hibiki : it's okay…..anyway, I can't do that…if I ever run away from something… I-I WILL GET SHOOTED/EXECUTED FOR BEING A DESERTER FOR THE CAUSE!

Akatsuki : THIS ISN'T SOVIET UNION, HIBIKI-CHAN!

Hibiki : a-a bit more…...NAH FORGET IT. I DON'T WANT TO HURT MYSELF IF I FALL

Akatsuki : hey, you are giving up too easily -_-"

Hibiki : hmmm….but how can I reach it then…u-uuuughhh! *trying to reach the top of the shelf with her hand*

? : what is it, tiny one? Can't reach? *picking her to the top*

Hibiki : khorosho!

Akatsuki : UWAA! G-gangut-san!

Gangut : be careful next time, okay? You will make everyone sad if something happens to you

Hibiki : spasibo! *grabbing the pudding*

Gangut : p-pudding?! H-how can you have one of those capitalist food with you?!

Hibiki : uraaa -_-)b

Akatsuki : u-uuuuuuuu~! *puffing her cheeks*

Gangut : ? what is it, little lady?

Akatsuki : geez~! Akatsuki should be the one who hibiki relied on~! it should be akatsuki~! *punching gangut desperately while crying*

Gangut : eh? eh? eeh?

Akatsuki : w-why is hibiki get to get picked up by everyone~?! Akatsuki want to get carried too~! *pow* *pow* *pow*

Gangut : h-huhhh?

Then it all ends with head patting and allot of sulking

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

Dock

Admiral : hmmm…..where are those two went? I didn't found them at the kitchen- - h-huh? What the- -

Hibiki : *squatting* it has been so long since I've been squatting for hours like this, comrade gangut

Gangut : *squatting too* damn right, comrade

Admiral : …WHAT ARE YOU TWO RUSSIAN GIRLS DOING? 

Hibiki : squatting session

Gangut : aah~! Admiral! Come here, come join us! Well, if you like squatting that is

Admiral : are you stupid?...OY BLIN, WOULD JOIN SQUATTING SESSION 10/10 *squatting too*

Gangut : aaah~! I see that you aren't a western spy by looking at how you are squatting

Admiral : damn, it has been so long since I hanging out like this too

Hibiki : Blyat the only thing that lacks is semechki *trying to grab the vodka*

Admiral : hey, you are still too young to drink that

Gangut : well, I can always ask Mama (houshou) for making kompot

Hibiki : MAMA IS SOUP READY?!

Admiral : you girls are talking all about this, BUT NOT WEARING ADIDAS TRACKSUITS? IDI NAHUI!

Then these three are spending times until morning comes with squatting together

THE END


	127. Chapter 126 : Communism at its Rawest

Episode 126

Naval Base

Morning

Hallway

hey everyone, hibiki's here. yeah I know…it's been a while since we last met each other. The one who made this fanfiction is too….."busy" *wink wink if you know that it means lazy* to make a new chapter, this chapter is literally made with last minutes of his free time. So, if you guys senses that this chapter is simply odd or forced, you guys know who to blamed here.

today is a normal day of the naval base. The bird is chirping, the trees are dancing while being shined by sunlight…yeah…just a normal day….NO IT ISN'T, TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY FOR ME. Why do you ask? Because today is the day when the admiral gave me my headpat routine. Everday, the admiral's gonna give me a headpat from 7 until 8'clock every morning, so to me, everday is a special day

hibiki : hmm~ hmm~ hmmm~

aaaah~ what a wonderful morning today is… everyone is still asleep, Akatsuki-chan still sleeps like a child….ikazuchi is still sleeping soundly…inazuma still sleeps like an angel she is…..everyone here is still enjoying their sleeps…WHICH IS MEAN THAT I AM GONNA SPEND THIS TIME WITH ADMIRAL ALONE. Aaaaah~ what a bliss…just what can go wrong- -

Gangut : OOH! THERE YOU ARE, COMRADE TINY ONE!

Hibiki : ….WTF?

Gangut : h-huh? W-why are your eyes like that, comrade?...OOOOH! I know! it must be because of our hangover with the admiral last dawn, right~? Geez~ I told you that you can't drink alcohol for your age

Hibiki : no, comrade gangut, it's not because of that…it's because of more bigger reason…and if I may correct myself, my age through my real ship's Wikipedia is already 50 years old and older, so yeah everyone may call me "Legal Loli" -_-)b

Gangut : (what is this girl talking about….this girl drinks too much vodka) m-more importantly, how about accompanying me- -

Hibiki : I REFUSE

Gangut : EHH?! WHY?!

Hibiki : *sigh*…..comrade gangut…you see….as one of the shipgirls in this naval base, each one of us has a duty to be made…and my "duty" here is calling me to to do it right now….so excuse me- -

Gangut : hmmmm…..then I guess I'm gonna ask the admiral for permission- - *suddenly running towards the admiral's room*

Hibiki : OH NO YOU DON'T!- - *running following her*

Admiral's office

Admiral : …*sigh*….how the hell am I still alive….?

? : ADMIRAL!

Admiral : oh my god, my daily routine in this naval base is starting again…well, I guess I have no choice….*opening the door* what is it- -

Gangut : ADMIRAL! *running towards him uncontrollably that she hits him*

Admiral : GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGUOOOOOOOKKHHHHHHH! *flying towards the wall and smashed*

Gangut : *pant* *pant* …huh? Where is the admiral- - OH THERE YOU ARE! W-wait….what are you doing there, sticking yourself to the wall?

Admiral : ….yeah, I wonder why…..

This man is literally dead inside

Admiral : so…..let's do this thing again….what is it, gangut?

Gangut : ADMIRAL! May I ask you to let comrade little one to accompany me touring this naval base?!

Admiral : N…..NANI?!

This man, is literally shocked, because his daily routine is hanging in the balance

Hibiki : ADMIRAL! Please tell her that I got "work" *wink wink* to do

Admiral : o-oh yeah, you're right! "work" *wink wink* yes yes…"work" *wink wink*

Hibiki : yeah "work" *wink wink*

Gangut : …something strange

Admiral&hibiki : WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Gangut : YOU GUYS ARE EVEN ASKING THE SAME QUESTION! Just what are you two hiding- - OH MY BABUSHKA!

Admiral : w-what?

Gangut : d-d-don't tell me that…..y-you two…ARE HAVING SOME ILLICIT RELATIONSHIP?!

Admiral : WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU GET INTO THAT CONCLUSION?!

Gangut : I-I mean it's strange! Just why are you two are hiding something, and with all that "wink wink" thing

Admiral : IT'S NOT THAT! Hibiki, TELL HER- -

Hibiki : i-i-i-illicit relationship…..admiral….*blushing as red*

Admiral : OH MY GOD SHE TURNS INTO SOME CUTE BLUSHING EMBARRASSED LOLI! HER FACE IS REDDER THAN SOVIET FLAG!

Hibiki : a-a-aaa…..a…..S-SCHEIZE!

Admiral : AND SHE LITERALLY BECOME GERMAN!

Hibiki : Y-Y-YOU ARE WRONG, COMRADE GANGUT! M-m-me and the admiral doesn't have any kind of illicit relation- - BUUURGHH *spitting tomato sauce*

Admiral : HIBIKIIIIIIII!

Gangut : WHOA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!

Admiral : it's her symptoms. Everytime she is forced to say something that is not the same as her heart wants, she literally spitting tomato sauce in her stomach

Gangut : THAT IS PRETTY HARDCORE!

Admiral : here, let me heal her…hibiki, wake up *patting her head*

Hibiki : ?! *suddenly standing up and make her Kai ni pose*….you call?

Admiral : NICE!

Hibiki : I am a phoenix…*still blushed slightly*

Gangut : (yeah you are cool and all to recover but your face is still embarrassed)

…

Admiral : allright, you may have her accompany you

Hibiki : WHAT?! ADMIRAL! BUT WHAT WILL HAPPENED TO- -

Admiral : it's okay, hibiki…we will discuss it later…..you two may leave now

Gangut : yeah~! thank you, admiral! Let's go, hibik- - e-eh?

Hibiki : *looking at gangut with pouting face with slightly crying* h-h-huuu….

Gangut : w-what is it?

Hibiki : H-HMPH! I don't know anymore! Let's go, gangut-san! *running from the room*

Gangut : h-huh?! H-hey, Wait up! *closing the room*

Admiral : …I'm sorry hibiki…..we will have our headpat session next time…..

This man is too serious about loli business

hibiki : first of all, I'm gonna show you your room, gangut-san

gangut : uhh….b-but, is it okay to leave the admiral like that- -

hibiki : it's fine, gangut-san. I'm already trained to not let personal feelings in the way of my work

gangut : h-huh…okay then….

Hibiki : ….*pouting*

Gangut : (Yeah you are sad, all right) huh? What is that, comrade? *pointing at the air conditioner*

Hibiki : that is called air conditioner, gangut-san

Gangut : OOOOH! I have heard about it! It's the thing that makes room cold or something, right?! So this is the real thing…..

Hibiki : are there no air conditioner back in Russia, gangut-san?

Gangut : hmm? Oh yeah I forgot that you are there for a short while…..well this kind of vacancy is only for our higher-ups and stuff…

Hibiki : damn…so this is what is called "Communism at its Rawest" -_- 

Gangut : well, it's all up to the government and all, the workers are only make this kind of thing to get money…..oh I'm sorry, THEY ARE NOT GETTING PAID- -

Hibiki : allright that's the end of our talk, gangut-san. If you continue, I can assured that us two will be send to the gulag

Gangut : yeah you are right -_-

hibiki : *eating ice cream*

gangut : ….*staring at hibiki intensily*

hibiki : *munching* hm? What is it, gangut-san?

Gangut : uhhhh….what are you eating, comrade little one?

Hibiki : ? o, this is called ice cream

Gangut : ice cream?

Hibiki : yup, it's like shaved ice with many taste, all according to your tastes

Gangut : w-wooow~! M-may I try it- -

Hibiki : no you can't

Gangut : E-EH?! WHY?!

Hibiki : this stuff is made and invented by Capitalism

Gangut : N-no way! T-THEN! WHY ARE YOU EATING IT?!

Hibiki : hmm?...i'm not russian from the first place -_-)b

Gangut : N-NO WAY! UUUUUUU~! PLEASE~ LET ME TRY IT- -

Hibiki : no can do, gangut-san. This is all for your own good

Mamiya : hibiki-chan~ can you lend me a hand, please?

Hibiki : oh Mamiya-san! Okay, please wait a bit…..*looking at gangut* NO EATING

Gangut : u-ugh! I-I got it already…..

Hibiki : I'm watching you, COMRADE….that's my ice from the first place *looking at her while walking away*

….

Gangut : ….

…..

Gangut : ….

It may seem like total silent, but inside of gangut's head, it's a total battlefield

Gangut : (w-what should I do?! I can't forgot my motherland code but….T-THE ICE CREAM LOOKS SO DELICIOUS! ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ! )

…

Gangut : g-g-g-g-GODDAMMITTTTTTT! *grabbing the spoon*

Hibiki : …..*looking at her astonished*

Gangut : e-eh?

Hibiki : …..gangut-san…

Gangut : h-h-huh? W-wait…t-this is not like what you think it- -

Hibiki : G-GANGUT-SAN HAS BROKEN THE CODE! I-I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU ARE THIS EASY TO BE SWAYED BY BORGOUISE PROPAGANDA! SOMEONE SHOOT HER!

Gangut : I-IT'S NOT LIKE WHAT YOU THINK! I-I mean…u-u-u-uggghhhh~! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! Why is it so hard?! T-then…..if it all come to this…..*staring at hibiki*

Hibiki : ? w-what is it, comrade- -

Gangut : if it come to this…THEN I MAY AS WELL LET MY DESIRE TAKE OVER! LITTLE ONE, LET ME PAT YOUR HEAD!

Hibiki : KYAAAAAAAA! GANGUT-SAN SUDDENLY BECOME A LOLICON! SHE IS BEING INFECTED BY NAGATO-SAN VIRUS!

Nagato : *sneezing*

Mutsu : what is it, nagato? Are you catching a cold?

Nagato : N-no but…..i feel like someone is talking about me…like one of our shipgirl…..

Back to hibiki and gangut

Gangut : UWOOOOOO! COMRADE LITTLE ONE!

Hibiki : UWAAAAAA! SOMEONE, STOP THIS KALINKA WOMAN! Ah! That is the admiral's room!

Admiral's room

Admiral : *spacing out* hahhhh…I hope hibiki coming back here- -

Hibiki : ADMIRAL!

Admiral : H-HIBIKI! HIBIKI, I'M SORRRRRYYY~! *Running towards her and hugging her*

Hibiki : H-HUH?! W-why are you suddenly hugging me, admiral?! I'm happy but, d-don't tell me that the nagato virus has spread out to you- -

Admiral : what are you talking about?! Anyway, I'm sorry for not patting you this morning, I will make up to it soon- -

Hibiki : ADMIRAL, IT'S NOT THE TIME! Well I'm happy but THERE IS A BIGGER PROBLEM! ITS- -

Gangut : l-little one…..

Hibiki : SHE IS THE PROBLEM, ADMIRAL!

Admiral : h-huh? 

Gangut : a-admiral…..how could you….HOW COULD YOU HUGGING HER! *running towards him*

Admiral : HUH?! WHAT IS IT- - WHOA! *suddenly jumping behind his desk while carrying hibiki*

Gangut : hmm…..i see that you can run

Admiral : whoa, this is some big sh#t that I'm into, it seems like gangut's mind has come to its toll, huh?

Hibiki : y-yeah, more or less….

Admiral : then…hibiki, put off your hat

Hibiki : a-admiral? T-this is not the time to….

Admiral : it's okay, I got a plan

Hibiki : o-okay…..*putting off her hat*

Admiral : i never thought that I will do this in front of someon *patting her head*

Hibiki : u-uuugh~…i-it actually feels good when someone is watching

Admiral : PLEASE STOP SAYING SOME AMBIGUE SENTENCE, PLEASE. Fufufu~…..ALLRIGHT! THIS IS ENOUGH! Now hibiki, please stay here for a minute *walking towards gangut*

Hibiki : admiral, what are you- -

Admiral : GANGUT! COME HERE! you wants to pat hibiki's head, right? Then you have to go through me first

Gangut : UWOOOOOHHHH! *running towards him*

Admiral : heh…..i'll show you the power of someone who had just patted a loli's head- - UWOGHH?! *barely holding gangut's power*

Gangut : LET ME GOOO!

Admiral : WHOA WHOA WHOA TIME OUT! GODDAMN YOUR POWER IS F#CKING CRAZY!

Hibiki : …..admiral, are you actually okay? -_-"

Admiral : I-IT'S OKAY! I'M FINE! It's all according to plan- - WHAT THE HELL!

Gangut : COMRADE LITTLE ONE! LET ME PAT YOUR HEAD!

Admiral : GODDAMN, THIS GIRL IS GETTING BLINDED BY LOLI'S CUTENESS! ARE YOU NAGATO ?! *changing position of holding gangut's hand to her body*

Hibiki : admiral…*disappointed face*

Admiral : w-what?

Hibiki : I can't believe you…you just patted someone's head and now you are sexual harassing another woman….i can't believe that your Harem personality is this worse…..

Admiral : WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HIBIKI?! D-dammit, I shall end this now! sorry, gangut! Hyaaah!

Gangut : h-huh?!

Admiral : TAKE THIS! *headpatting her*

Gangut : w-w-what are you doing- - a-aaaaghhh~…*suddenly slumping down and passed out* 

Admiral : *sigh*…..finally, I can calmed her down- - hibiki?

Hibiki : *disappointed as f#ck face* admiral….

Few hours later

Hibiki : uuuuuu~…..*getting headpatted*

Admiral : what's wrong, hibiki?

Hibiki : uuuuuuu~…why am I getting patted by gangut-san, not admiral?

Admiral : hey calm down a bit, okay? I'm in the same situation as you, you know? *headpatting gangut*

Gangut : hmhmhmhm~ such a bliss~ *patting hibiki*

Yup…Just a normal day at the naval base…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
